Ordinary Girl
by Faberry727
Summary: Quinn has been best friends with Noah Puckerman since they were kids. What happens when she gets a girl pregnant? Not just any girl though... Noah's little sister Rachel! G!peen Quinn.
1. Sweet sixteen

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 1 - Sweet sixteen**

**Quinn's POV:**

Have you ever had one of those gut wrenching moments? Those moments where you see something and you just want to crawl into a hole and die? I'm having one of those moments right now. I watch as she, Rachel Berry, clings to none other then Finn mother fucking Hudson! I shouldn't be jealous. I should just shrug it off and go find my own arm candy but I just can't. I chug my drink down and go into the kitchen for another Smirnoff. Puck, my bestfriend, is there sitting on the counter.

"Hey faggot." He grins and hands me a drink. "How you liking the party?"

I shrug and sit beside him on the counter. "Your sister is rubbing up on Hudson." I inform him.

He cringes and chokes down his beer. "I hate that guy. All he's trying to do is get in her pants. She's fuckin' fifteen!"

"Actually," I cut in. "today she's sixteen."

Noah just scoffs. "Whatever. The point is, she's too little to be having sex." Oh, I forgot to explain. Puck and Rachel are half siblings. They have the same mom but different dad's. Puck's dad was a dead beat and moved away shortly after he was born. As for Rachel's dad, well he's gay and lives in New York with his partner but before he came out he had relations with Noah and her's mom, Shelby.

In case you're confused about ages, let me break it down for you. Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt are all sixteen and sophmores. Me, Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, and Santana are all seventeen going on eighteen and we're juniors. Everybody got it? Good.

Anywho, Noah Puckerman, aka, Puck is my best friend. He's been my best friend since diapers and he knows everything about me. Including my biggest secret. I, Quinn Lucy Fabray, have a penis. I'm talking a full blown eight and a half inch dick twenty-four hours out of the day, seven days a week. Confused? Noah was too when I told him. Don't misread this, I was born 100% girl. I had a pussy. Note my past tense. I was twelve and every girl I talked to was starting their periods. I was wondering when mine would come and truth be told I was ready for it. My mom had explained to me what it was and everything. It happened at night, I woke up with a harsh pain in my lower stomach. I felt so much pain that I yelled for my mom through my tears. It was horrible and the worst pain of my life. When we got to the hospital they put me to sleep and when I woke up they explained it to me. Basically they said that instead of going through the normal puberity a girl would, I grew a penis instead.

They kept me in the hospital next few days to run tests and see what exactly was going on. Apparently, I'm not the only girl that has gone through this. Infact, there's more then ten women who have the same condition. My doctor explained everything to me and my parents. He said that my penis wasn't temporary and I would have it for the rest of my life. He said that I was fertile and I could live a normal, healthy life. When I went home that day, my mom couldn't stop crying. My father on the other hand started talking to me about urges and other stuff that has to do with having a penis.

Telling Puck was nerve racking and I cried when I did. We were twelve so of course he didn't fully understand but as we got older me and him both realized the reality of the situation. If other people found out, they'd probably think I'm a freak and I would get ridiculed for being who I am. I don't want to be a freak but to me having a penis has become normal to me. Puck and my parents are the only ones who know anything about my condition.

"Earth to Quinn!" Puck waves a hand in front of my face a whistles. "You okay?"

I nod and look at him. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

He looks at me weird before pointing to a drunken Rachel hanging all over Finn. I cringe on the inside. "If he thinks he's getting lucky tonight he's fuckin' mistaken." Before I know it they're makin' out and my stomach turns. Finn's hand slides up Rachel's shirt. "Oh hell no!" The mohawked boy says and runs over to Finn before pulling him off of his sister. I sigh before putting my drink down and walking over the threesome. Rachel is giggles, Finn looks like a deer caught in the head lights and Puck is fuming. "You stay the hell away from my sister, alright!"

People at the party are looking at him I grab Rachel's arm, pulling her away from the boys if a fight were to break out. One thing you should know about Puck. He's super overprotective over Rachel which is why it sucks to be me. I'm about to tell you something that even Puck doesn't know. I like Rachel. It's true. The five foot ranting diva turns me on. Oh and in case I didn't mention, I'm gay. Techincally my dad says that since I have a dick in I'm straight but I tell people I'm gay because I'm a girl. As I was saying though, I've liked Rachel since I was fourteen. Then it was just a small crush but as I got older she's become the main character during my 'Quinnie' time.

"Quinn!" The diva yells before wrapping her arms tightly around me and nuzzling her face in my neck. "Mmm. You smell tasty." When I feel her lips press against my neck I push her away.

"H-Hi, Rach." I choke out. Puck and Finn look like they're close to fighting and I figure my best bet is to take the birthday girl upstairs. I don't want her getting upset by seeing her brother beat down the guy she has a crush on at her birthday party. "Happy birthday, Rachel."

She grins her 100 watt smile and jumps up and down. "Thank you, Quinn. I'm finally sixteen! Can you believe it!"

I laugh softly and nod. "You're finally a big girl." An idea pops into my head. "Hey, I got you a present. It's upstairs. Want to go open it?"

"Oh my God, yes!" She screams, her eyes going in and out of focus. She is so wasted. I grab her hand and lead her up to her room. Right before I shut the door a hear a girl yell the word fight and I'm positive I made the right move. Rachel plops down on her bed and giggles. "Hey, Quinnie how come we never have sleep overs?"

I furrow my eyebrows but go over to sit down beside her anyways. "Because you've never asked." I tease although the real reason is because I wake up with morning wood every day.

She shakes her head and gets off the bed before kneeling between my legs and looking up at me through her big brown eyes. "Nope. Nope! That's not it. I-I know the reason." She whispers the last part softly before her lithe fingers move to un-button my shorts.

Realization flys through me and I grab her wrists. "Whoa, whoa. Stop it, Rach."

Rachel doesn't and grazes her nail over the hem of my shorts. I feel my dick start rising to attention even though I'm trying desperately to keep it at bay. "I know your secret, Quinn."

I bite my lip and moves her hands away. "No you don't."

The brunette giggles and licks her lips, "Oh yes I do." she stands up, removing her shirt before leaning close to my ear. "I have a secret too, Quinnie." She smirks. I swallow thickly as I look at her tan, smooth skin. My mouth is watering just thinking of how her skin would taste and that leads me to think about how other parts of her would taste. Her skin is so warm close to me and I feel a shiver run through me. "Do you wanna know my secret?" I nod without even realizing it and she reaches around her back to un-clasp her bra.

Is this really happening? Is Rachel Berry really standing in front of me, half naked? She steps closer to me and grabs the hem of my shirt before whispering the word off close to my lips. It's gone before the angel can show up on my shoulder and tell me no. Then again, even if it did I'd tell it to fuck off and let me taste this flawless Jewish angel in front of me.

"My secret," She whispers close to my lips. "is that I," her hand gently rubs my bulge through my shorts. "want you to..." I can feel my heart thump through my ears and I lick my lips before she kisses me ever so gently that I hardly feel it. "fuck me."

I groan escapes me and I grab the back of her head, crushing her lips unto mine. She moans, crawling unto my lap, straddling me as she kisses me back. She tugs on my bottom lip before sliding her tongue into my mouth.

She tastes like fuckin' candy and my dick is straining against my shorts. "W-wait." I gasp, pulling away only to have her suck on my neck. I can't do this. This is_ Rachel_. Puck would not only kill me but he'd castrate me first.

The brunette un-claps my bra before pushing me back on the bed so I'm laying down and hovers above me. "That's not what little Quinnie wants." She smirks and pulls my shorts down. My cock springs free and she gasps. "You're so big." She whispers in awe before removing her jeans and sliding down my body to take a nice lick up the underside of my dick. I lean my head back and loosely rest my hands on her shoulders. Her skin is so soft and beautiful.

"Mm. Fuck." I whimper. She takes my dick in the hot caven of her mouth and sucks. Hard. One inch, two inch, three inch and before I know it she's all the way down, not even gagging and I'm trying so hard not to blow my load in her mouth. Fuck what I should do. Fuck that fact that Noah is going to beat me to a pulp if he finds out. Fuck it all because right now all I want is to fuck her throat until I can't cum anymore.

She slurps on my hard cock before looking up at my with her big brown eyes. "You're so beautiful." She compliments me before fucking Hoovering my dick with her mouth. She's like a fucking vacuum I swear it.

My eyes watch her as she sucks me off, completely in shock at how good she is. "Shit, Rachel. Have you done this before?"

The brown-eyed girl releases my cock and shakes her head as her hand jerks me off. "Nope. You're my first, Quinnie." She informs me in a husky voice. I groan at how sexy it sounds.

Realization hits me and I'm ready to bolt. She's a virgin! She's a virgin and she wants me to fuck her. "Rach, I can't." I whisper as her tongue flicks over my rock hard dick.

Rachel plants a hot trail of kisses up my body before crushing her lips to mine and flicking her tongue over my bottom lip. Dear God her tongue is going to be the death of me. A swooning sensation forms in my lower stomach as our lips part and tongues collide. She tastes like alcohol and birthday cake but it's no doubt the best kiss I've ever had. The younger girl softly grinds down against me as we kiss, gasping when the head of my dick comes in contact with her clit through her extremely soaked panties.

When she pulls away she's breathless and so I am but her eyes lock on mine and I tuck a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "H-have you ever done this before?" She asks, suddenly a little nervous.

I shake my head. "Maybe we shouldn't do-"

"No." She cuts me off and comforts me by bumping her nose against mine. "I want to do this." She whispers softly.

"You're a virgin." I state.

A small teasing smile spreads across her intoxicated face. "So are you."

I roll my eyes and flip us over, resting myself between her legs before looking back into her eyes. "It's different for me."

The diva grabs my face and scans my eyes. "Do you want me?" I nod. "Do you love me as a friend?" I nod my head again. "Good. I want to lose my virginity to someone I love and trust." She leans up and kisses me softly. "I want you to have it. That way I'll never regret it." Her eyes are still a bit hazy but I know she's sober enough to where she'll rememeber this in the morning. Could I really do this? _should_ I even be considering it? "Quinn, make love to me."

I duck my head to the side and start placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her jawline. She gasps softly and runs her hands up and down my back. I breathe in her scent through my nose as my lips leave a fire like burn on her skin. She smells divine and oh so sexy. I suck hard on her pulse point as my hands start teasing her hard nipples, brushing my fingertips over them. When I tug she arches her back and bites down on her bottom lip.

My dick is so hard it's aching and as much as I wish I could just slide into her pussy and fuck her hard I know I've got to take my time. She whimpers and squirms as I trail my kisses lower, around her breasts and over her nipples. "Mm. Quinn." She whines as I nipple softly on her hard nipple. "I'm so fuckin' wet."

I laugh huskily. "Who knew Rachel Berry had such a filthy mouth." I tease.

She rolls her eyes until I suck her nipple into my mouth. Then her nails are in my skin and she digs her head in the pillow. "Fuckkk!" She drawls out in a moan.

I can feel the heat coming off from between her legs and I start kissing her inner thighs. I'm so ready to taste her. She's quivering beneath me and I haven't even done anything. I hook my fingers around her panties and slide them down before taking a slow, long lick of her clit.

"Oh my God!" She moans.

It's official. She's the best thing I've ever eaten. She's practically dripping and before I know it I'm lapping and sucking her juices into my mouth and humming against her clit. Her hips grind up and off the bed for more contact. "You're the best thing I've ever tasted." I mutter before diving back in to taste her.

Her eyes rolls into the back of her head and the sounds she's making are music to my hears. "Quinn. Oh fuck Quinn!" She practically moans. "Please just fuck me already."

I growl before wiping my mouth and sliding back up her body. "Someone's eager." I smirk and she just moves a hand down to stroke my still aching hard dick.

"Look's like I'm not the only one." She smirks.

Our eyes search one anothers for a moment before I grab my own dick and she spreads her legs wider. "Last chance to back out." She gently shakes her head and I slowly push inside of her.

I can tell by her face that it hurts but she's not telling me to stop so I slowly slide three inches in. She whinces and I kiss below her ear. "If it hurts just hold unto me." I tell her gently and she immediently wraps her arms around my torso tight. "I'm sorry." I whisper as I look into her eyes, sliding two more inches into her.

She shakes her head and looks back at me, fighting through the pain I'm sure she's going through. You have no idea how tight she actually is. "I want this."

I lean down at attempt to kiss her pain away as I slide the rest of my two inches inside her. I stay there for a while, letting her adjust. Once I pull away from out kiss she's cringing. "Are you okay?"

The birthday girl nods and closes her eyes. "It's just so deep. You're so big." She breathes out. I watch her, feeling her warm heat around my bare dick. "I'm ready."

My eyes scan hers as she opens them and I slowly pull out before pulling back in. "Shit." I groan. She's so slick and tight.

"Ahh!" She moans. "Fuck." I slowly pump inside of her. Our bodies forming a light layer of sweat as I move against her. She's moaning and we're kissing unless we're involved in a staring contest. I'm seeing the pleasure I'm bringing her and likewise. It's completely erotic and she's is just completely beautiful. "Faster." She whimpers against my lips.

She doesn't have to tell me twice. I pick up my pace and I can hear my balls slapping against her skin. My neck muscles hurt from holding my head up so I bury my face in the crook of my neck as I slam harder into her. She clawing at my back and wrapping her legs around my waist. "God you feel so good around me." My muffle voice rings through her ears and she kisses my shoulder.

"You're gonna make me cum!" She gasps and we rock together. "God, I can feel it."

My hips move faster, deeper. I'm about to cum to and I want us to cum together. "Cum for me, baby. Cum all around my cock."

Rachel moans loud and when I feel her pussy tighten around me I'm spilling all my cum inside her before relazing on top of her, exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER...<strong>

After me and Rachel had sex when I woke up the next morning I bolted. I know it was wrong and I should of stayed but if I stayed any longer then someone would of caught us in bed together and if Puck saw it he would flip. Also, although Rachel was comfortable with my secret that night who knows if she really is okay with it or not. To put things simply, I'm avoiding the diva. To be fair though she hasn't tried to contact me. That is until right now.

Right now I'm at school and talking to Puck by my locker. Rachel texted me saying, 'We need to talk about my party...' So needless to say I'm nervous about the whole thing. I really don't want to know if she regrets it but I know that I'll have to face her eventually.

"You coming over after school?" Puck asks me. I nod, trying to hide my nervousness. "Alright, see you Quinn." He hugs me before walking to class. I find the book I need in my locker and when I shut it Rachel is standing there, looking completely heartbroken.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried. I can see the tear stains on her face.

She's holding something in her hand and looks down at it. "I-I need to talk to you."

I furrow my eyebrows but nod. "About what?"

Rachel holds out the object in her hand. I nearly faint. It's a pregnancy test and it's positive.

FML.

* * *

><p><em>This is my 1st fic so please be kind. Should I continue or does it suck? Hah. Review and let me know...<em>


	2. What to do

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 2 - What to do**

**QUINN'S POV:**

"Let's try another one." I suggest and hand Rachel another First Response Pregnancy test as she stares down at the ones she's already taken.

"Quinn. I've taken eight." She informs me before looking at herself in the mirror. "The ninth one isn't going to be any different."

I put my head in my hands as I sit on the counter. She's having a baby-_my _baby. How could this of happened? How could I of been so stupid? I let out a deep sigh as Rachel splashes some water on her face. We're quiet; neither one of us knows what to say. Nothing can make this go away and that's the only solution that would make this feeling in the pit of my stomach go away. I hear a quiet sob next to me and as much as I want to hold her I'm not sure if right now is the best time to touch her. Instead I just let my own tears fall. I'm almost eighteen. I can't have a kid right now. Rachel is only sixteen and she _really_ can't have a kid right now. "I'm sorry." I whisper through my hands and sobs.

Rachel breaks down and collapses on the tile floor in front of the bath tub. "S-sorry won't fix any of this." She cries.

When I lift up my head I see her wrapping her arms around herself. "It's all my fault." I inform her before hopping off the counter and sitting next to her and scooping the sobbing diva into my arms. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

The brunette shakes her head and cries unto my shirt. I hold her as close and as tight as possible. It's almost noon and Shelby will be home at one so I know we can't continue this here but I can't bring myself to break the bad news. Especially since all the bad news we've already had today. "Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?" She asks me, looking into my green eyes.

I'm at a loss for words. "I... I panicked." Her brown orbs show confusion so I continue. "You were drunk and-and I didn't, don't, know how you feel about my condition."

She laughs without humor and wipes a tear from her eyes. "Well I thought I made it pretty clear that night."

I chew on my bottom lip, thinking. I probably shouldn't ask this now but I can't help it. "How long have you known?"

The tiny brunette smiles softly despite the news we've discovered. "Noah told me the day you told him."

"What?" I ask surprised. That little douche bag. "I can't believe him! He swore he'd never tell anybody." For the first time that day I saw a real smile spread across Rachel's face for a fleeting moment. Our moment is ruined, however, by the front door of her house closing.

"Hide." Rachel says in panic mode.

I groan as we stand up. "I-I can't. My car is parked in your front yard!" I yell-whisper.

The brunette face palms and gathers up her pregnancy tests. One drops to the ground and the door swings open revealing a flustered and confused Shelby. "Mom!" Rachel yells, dropping all the tests to the ground.

The older brunette stares at them, wide-eyed. One moment later I see a blonde man behind her. Is that- "Dad?" He turns around and looks like a deer caught in the head lights. "Okay. What the hell is going on?" I yell.

My dad steps closer and sees some of the pregnancy tests on the floor. "You tell me."

* * *

><p>"How on earth could you be this stupid! Both of you!" Shelby yells as me and Rachel sit on the love seat in the living room. All of the pregnancy tests are lined up on the coffee table. My dad is towering over us crossing his arms as Shelby yells. "Rachel I don't even know what the hell was going through your head! You have dreams, big dreams! Dreams that a baby don't fit into!"<p>

I can feel my dad glaring at me and I can't even bring myself to raise my head up. "Quinn, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I don't know _Dad_. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I snarl at him.

He points a finger in my face. "Hey! I'm the adult here. Not you."

I glare at him. "Where's mom anyway?"

"This is about you right now, Quinn! You and your inability to keep it in your pants!"

"It was my idea." Rachel cuts in for me. "I started it. Quinn isn't the one to blame for this."

My father scoffs and rolls his eyes as Shelby starts to talk. "Regardless of whose idea it was, it happened." She tugs on her brown hair before sitting down on the coffee table in front of the diva. "How long have you known?"

"A week. I was suppose to start my period a week ago and when I didn't I knew."

I stare down at the floor, too ashamed to do much else. "Okay," Shelby begins slowly. "Have you two discussed all the options?" We both shake our heads and I hear my dad scoff. "Russell if you can't handle this then leave but right now we need to figure this out."

Rachel is close to tears so I move my hand and gently rub her back. "I'm sorry Mom." She whispers through her tears.

Shelby starts crying too and I'm near tears. "Oh Honey, it's okay." She coaxes her daughter before grabbing her hands. "Do you know what you want to do?"

The younger brunette shakes her head and I bite my lip. "Quinn?" My dad speaks up and I look at him. "Any idea what you want?"

"I-" I look at a broken Rachel next to me. I hate myself for doing this to her but the thought of killing my baby, the baby I created with Rachel, kills me. "I think I want to keep it..."

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Rachel turns her head to look at me. "R-really?"

I swallow thickly, suddenly nervous. "It's completely up to you, Rach but if you want it... I want it."

Tears swell in her eyes and she wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me close. "I need you, Quinn." She whispers so gently that I'm sure I'm the only one who hears it.

When we pull away Shelby is crying and my dad's face is unreadable. "Is that what you want, Rachel? To keep the baby?"

Rachel chews on her plump bottom lip before nodding slowly. "I think so." She takes a quick glance at me before changing her answer, "I know so."

* * *

><p>"Your mother doesn't need to know about today." My dad says as I'm watching Teen Mom on MTV. I might as well learn a little something.<p>

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Oh you mean about you fucking Rachel s mom?"

He grabs the remote from me and turns off the TV. "We weren't doing that."

"Please." I laugh. "You went to her house when mom thought you were at work. I don't exactly call that business and oh thanks for telling her about my condition by the way! Does everyone I know spread that information around town?"

The blonde man rolls his eyes. "I don't know about your little friend Noah but Shelby is the only one I've told."

I look into his blue eyes. "How long have you been cheating on mom?"

He scoffs and hands me back the remote. "I haven't been."

"Cut the bullshit, Dad." I tell him firmly. "Tell me how long or I'm telling Mom about your little mid-work delights."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He growls, angry.

The doorbell rings before I have the time to reply. I stand up and mutter a quick, "I'll go get it" before brushing past my father and opening the door. "Noah." I say in shock.

He storms in. "She's pregnant!" He yells as I shut the door. I have my apology ready before I'm even turned around.

"Puck I'm so-"

The mohawked guy rips off his jacket. "Rachel! My little sister is knocked up by some fucking douche bag! I swear to God when I find out who it is I'm going to rip their fucking balls off!" He seethes. "If it's Finnocence I'm going to just bury him six feet under. God, how could she be so stupid Quinn?" He rants, pacing on the wooden floor. "She's fifteen year-"

"Sixteen." I correct.

"Not the point right now!" He balls his fists up and I see the vain popping out of his neck. "And where the hell were you today? You disappeared."

Quick! Think! "I felt sick so I skipped." I lie.

He clenches his jaw. "That doesn't even matter right now. All that matters is finding the prick that knocked up my sister! She won't tell me who it is. Can you believe that? I have a right to know and she nor my mom won't fucking tell me!"

"Maybe they have their reasons?" I suggest. Really I'm just trying to save my life. Puck will kill me when he finds out and after what me and Rachel decided on today he _will_ find out. I and Rachel have so much more to discuss though. A part of me wants to be with her but then again I don't know if she wants that. Also there's what she's going to tell people when she gets big. Who does she say when they ask who the father is? Everything is just happening at once and usually if I was stressed I'd go to Puck and he's the one person I can't go to about this.

"Fuck their reasons! I'm her brother, I should know!" He growls before sitting on the edge of the couch and starting to cry. My heart breaks. Puck never cries... "She's just so little."

I close my eyes tight before walking over to him and hugging him. Once he finds out I'm the one who got Rachel pregnant he's never going to speak to me again so I better get all the friendship I can with him right now before my life gets any more complicated.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em> I hear her slightly shaky voice on the receiver.

"Hey." I say gently, watching the fan arms spin slowly above my bed. "It's me."

_"What're you doing?"_ She questions me. I hear her sniffing in the background so I'm guessing she's been thinking a lot.

"Just got done talking to your brother." I pause. "You didn't tell him it was me."

_"I thought you should be the one to tell him."_ She informs me.

I take a deep breath. "I will." She sniffs again before I speak. "I'm sorry..."

_"Quit apologizing, Quinn. We're both responsible."_

"I know but I feel like I should apologize more, seeing as how I'm the guy in this."

Her angelic laugh over the phone is the best thing I've heard all day. _"Trust me, Quinn. You're definitely not the guy."_

"Well I sure feel like it." She continues to laugh through her silent tears. "Are you scared?"

_"What is extremely?"_

A small smile graces my face. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here."

I hear her as she takes a deep breath. _"Please don't be lying to me. If we're going to do this you have to be here, Quinn."_

"I'm here, Rachel. 100%. I swear."

The line is quiet for a minute, just the sound of us breathing and her occasional sniff. "_I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Will you go with me?"_

"Of course." Just as I agree I remember something. "Hey Rach?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Will you come over tomorrow and break the news to my mom with me?"

_"Are you sure you want me there?"_

"Positive." I say quickly.

She sniffs again. _"Then I'll be there."_

We spend the rest of that night talking until we were too tired. No matter what happens in my life I'm making a promise to myself that I'll never turn my back on Rachel and our baby. Ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I know a lot went down in this chapter &amp; I apologize if it sucks but like I said I'm a beginner. Let me know what you think of how the story is going &amp; if you have any ideas let me know. Next chapter more characters will be brought in. Review... Plz? :P<strong>_


	3. Too much too fast

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 3 - Too Much Too Fast**

**QUINN'S POV:**

"You're panicking." Rachel informs me as we're in the waiting room to see her OBGYN.

I look at her, chewing on my bottom lip. "What if they ask about the father?"

Her brown eyes search mine. "I was... I was kind of hoping we could tell him the truth." My heart starts racing. "Quinn?"

I swallow thickly, panicking more. "Why should he know?"

The diva sighs. "He's going to be the one to deliver the baby and if you're going to be here every step of the way like you say you are then we have to be honest with him. Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"No." I tell her honestly. "That's personal."

"Whatever." Rachel says, suddenly angry. "Just whatever."

"Rachel Berry?" The nurse says, coming from the hallway. Rachel stands up, not even acknowledging me and walks up to the nurse. I follow behind her, sighing. This is not the way I wanted our first doctor appointment to go.

The nurse leads us into the room and starts taking Rachel's vital signs. "How old are you?" She asks.

"I just turned sixteen." The diva admits to the women.

Being pregnant at sixteen is sadly common now a day so the woman doesn't even blink before writing her age down. "Is this your first time at an OBGYN?" Rachel nods. "Okay I need you to stand on this scale and Dr. Sam will be with you soon." The tiny brunette stands on the scale and the nurse writes down her weight before leaving the room.

The mother of my child doesn't even look at me. Instead, she pulls out her phone and texts somebody. "Who're you texting?"

"My mom. She told me to text her throughout the day so she knows what's going on." I nod before she looks up at me. "Maybe you shouldn't tell your mom on your known today."

"Rach-"

Before I can finish Dr. Sam, a tall blonde man, walks in. "You must be Rachel." He says, shaking the diva's hand before turning to me. "And you are?"

"Quinn Fabray." I smile softly, shaking his hand. I have two options. One: Pretend to be her best friend and not tell Dr. Sam the truth. Or two: Tell Dr. Sam the truth... "I'm, in a sense, the father."

His eyes widen.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you tell him?" The beautiful, brown-eyed brunette asks me as I drive back to my house.<p>

I shrug. "I figured that it would be the best option seeing as how he'll be following your pregnancy and delievering our child."

Suddenly I feel a warm hand covering mine. Rachel's tiny fingers interlock with mine and my entire body heats up. "You said our child."

"Well it is ours." I say gently, trying to act nonchalant about her warm hand holding mine. "I think we should tell Puck together."

I feel Rachel tense next to me. "Do we have to tell him at all?" I give her a look. "Quinn, I was thinking about that and I think that maybe you shouldn't tell him."

"Rach, he's gonna find out soon enough. Especially when the baby gets here and I'm around all the time."

"I know but after they way he acted when he got home last night and the things he said, I don't think it would be good for you to be in the same room as him when he finds out."

I chew on my bottom lip, thinking about what he said last night to me. "I know you're worried about that but Puck isn't going to hurt me or anything."

The diva sighs softly. "I don't know, Quinn. He's livid about the whole situation and once he finds out that you're involved... I don't want our child to grow up without it's mommy."

I squeeze her hand lightly. "Rach, I appreciate your concern but I've thought about this and the only way any of this can be made better is if I step up and accept the responsibility."

"You've got eight more months to step up, Quinn." She reminds me. "Don't get me wrong, I couldn't ask for a better person to be in this situation with but don't rush into all the responsibilities of being a teenage mom right away. We have time to figure everything out."

I sigh softly. "I know but I'm the one who got you pregnant so I'm suppose to keep you and the baby safe and take care of you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I say.

She doesn't ask right away. Instead she just breathes deeply. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

I look at her like she's crazy. "Are you joking? Rachel you're stunning." A light blush spreads over her tan cheeks. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about my birthday and I just... well I've known you my whole life and I know you're gay but you've never shown any interest in me so I was just curious if it was the alcohol that made you attracted to me or if you are all the time."

I pull into my driveway. My dad is probably off fucking Rachel's mom and my own mother is at work until five so we have the house to ourselves for at least two hours. "Rachel, I've always had a crush on you." I says backhandedly as I climb out of my car and into my house. Rachel isn't far behind.

"Wait, you have a crush on me?" She questions, confused.

"I wouldn't of made love to you if I didn't." I inform her, taking my jacket off.

The brunette turns me around and scans my eyes. "How long have you liked you? Why didn't you tell me?"

My eyebrows furrow. "Why does any of this matter?" She just gives me a look. "I've liked you since I was like 12?"

"Why didn't you tell me."

I scoff. "I was kinda under the impression that you were straight, which you are." I remind her.

She just looks at me for a moment. "Do you still like me?"

"Well, I mean, of course I do. Maybe even more now because-" Rachel cuts me off with her lips. Her hands are on either side of my face and mine go down to grip her waist. Her lips are so soft and I'm moaning softly as she flicks her tongue over my bottom lip. The moan causes me to open my mouth and she takes this as an opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. As amazing as this feels I have to end it. "Wait, stop."

Rachel licks her lips and looks at me. "You know you say that a lot when we kiss."

"W-why did you kiss me?" I ask.

She traces her small fingertip across my jaw. "Because I like you."

My eyes widen. "S-seriously?"

The brunette nods. "I've always liked you, Quinn. You're beautiful and intelligent and so good in bed." I roll my eyes, smiling at the last part. "We're having a child, together Quinn." She pauses before scanning my eyes. "Do you want to be together?"

_YES!_ Before I can open my mouth to speak there's a loud knock on the door. "Quinn!" Puck screams through the door. "Open this door! Now!"

I close my eyes tightly and whisper, "Shit."

"Why is he here?" Rachel asks me in a whisper.

I shrugs, panicking. "I don't know. I told him I was busy all day."

He bangs again. "Quinn Lucy Fabray! Open this door! I know what you did to my sister! I know you knocked her up now open the fuckin' door!"

I walk towards the door to open it but Rachel grabs my arm. "Are you insane? Don't open it."

"I have to. This was going to happen eventually." She releases me and I open the door only to have Puck storm in and glare at me. "Puck, I can explain-"

He laughs bitterly and clenches his jaw. "You fucked my sister! How is there any explanation for that!" He asks and looks at Rachel. "Rachel get in the car. We're leaving."

"No." The diva tells him firmly. "I'm staying with Quinn."

He scoffs. "She's ruined your entire life! Come on." He grabs her arm and tugs her towards the door. I push him back.

"Let go of her, Noah!"

The mohawked guy lets her go but grabs me by my shirt and gets close to my face. "I swear to God that if you were a guy I would beat the shit out of you."

"Noah, stop." Rachel says, pulling his arm. "Let her go. Please."

Puck let's go of my collar and shoves me to the floor. "I never want to see your face around me or my family again!"

I pick myself off of the ground and look up at him. "I'm having her baby, Noah." Rachel reminds him. "She's family."

The Jewish boy shakes his head in anger. "No. Fuck that. Fuck you, Quinn. We aren't friends and we sure as hell aren't family!" He yells before leaving my house.

"Puck!" I call. "Noah!" I say but he slams the door without a second look.

Rachel walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "He'll forgive you."

I wish I could believe that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this chapter is short but a lot happened. Next chapter I really am adding more characters like Santana and Brittany, etc. I have a few questions to ask you &amp; I'd like to know what you think.<em>**

**_1.) Should Quinn & Rachel have a boy or a girl? & what should it look like?_**

**_2.) Do you think I should write some Faberry smut?_**

**_3.) Who are the characters you'd like to see most in this story?_**


	4. Not everything

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 4 - Not Everything**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

"Well I just got off the phone with my mom. She said she didn't tell him." I inform Quinn as she makes dinner, waiting for her mom to come home.

The blonde sighs. "No one knows but us, your mom and my dad."

I walk up behind her as she stirs the noodles and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, leaning my forehead against her shoulder blade. "I'm sorry..."

She turns around in my arms before looking down into my brown eyes. Her hazel green eyes are stunning. I really hope our child looks like her. "Why should you apologize? You didn't tell him."

I shake my head and lick my lips. "No. Not for that. For what Noah said. You know he doesn't mean it." I tell her.

Quinn looks at me like she doesn't believe it. "He seemed pretty serious to me."

"He's just upset. You're his best friend-"

"Yeah," She cuts me off. "and not only did I knock up his sister but he found out from somebody else. He has every right in the world to hate me. I broke a rule."

"A rule?" I question her.

She nods. "Yes. A rule. You don't date and/or sleep with your best friends ex, sibling, and or any other family members."

I roll my eyes. "That's a stupid rule. Didn't he have a crush on your cousin?"

The blonde waves that off. "That was different. We were seven."

I grab her face and look at her. "Quinn, he's just being difficult right now. Trust me, in time he will forgive you. He's going to have to seeing as how you're apart of the family now."

A beautiful smile graces her face. "Yeah. I guess I am."

I lean up on my tippy toes to kiss her lips. There's something so exciting about her. She's different and special in a way like nobody else is. I've always found women to be attractive. They're bodies are gorgeous and their minds are more beautiful then any mans could ever be. Not that I don't enjoy men either. In fact, I love guys but their minds and hearts weren't as loving and caring as a womens. Knowing this, I consider myself bisexual. When Noah told me about Quinn I didn't understand. I was young and daft about anything that had to do with sexual relations but as I got older the idea appealed more and more to me. I knew she had something nobody else had and I was sure that if we were ever together that she would feel all my needs sexually as well as emotionally.

The flawless blonde kisses me back before pulling away to smile and stir her noodles. I'm not sure if we're officially together at this point but I don't see anything standing in our way. "Are you nervous about your mom?" I ask her, hopping up to sit on the counter beside the stove.

She nods and stirs the pasta sauce in one pan as the noodles cook in the pot. "Yeah."

"How's your dad been taking it?"

My unborn baby's mother just shrugs. "He's been too caught up in the possibilty of me spilling his secret affair with your mom then to worry about us."

I cringe slightly. It's gross to think about my mom having sex period but to know she's having sex with Quinn's dad is just... replusive. "Are you going to tell your mom?"

"If he doesn't stop then yes but after I tell her about the baby I don't think she could handle any more bad news."

I nod, understanding before tying my long brown hair up in a messy bun. "For the last two days we've basically been talking about serious issues so can I ask you a question that doesn't have to do with drama?"

"Please!" She pleads playfully.

A soft laugh escapes my lips. "Your um... your penis-"

"Whoa stop." The blonde says, laughing softly. "Penis? No, no, no. That's not what it's called."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Then what is it called?"

She smirks proudly. "A lady cock."

If I was drinking something I'm pretty sure it would be all over the floor right now. "Quinn!"

She just laughs. "What? Am I not allowed to be proud of my dick?"

Actually, if I'm being honest, her word choices are turning me on. I'm a bit of a sucker for dirty talk and I bet she'd be sexy as fuck doing it. Great, now my panties are getting wet. Maybe Quinn can take care of that. "This discussion is innapproiate, Miss Fabray."

The older girl raises an eyebrow and steps over to me, standing between my legs as her hands scale up my thighs teasingly. "You know you like it."

I swallow thickly before grabbing her hands and stopping their exploration. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

She smirks. "Oh you do. If you didn't then your eyes wouldn't be so dark right now." She teases and kisses my nose before turning away back towards the food. I groan inwardly as I watch her.

"Quinn! I'm home!" I hear Judy yell as the front door shuts closed.

"I'm in here, Ma'!" The blonde yells. "Rachel's over."

The older Fabray women smiles warmly at me as she sets her stuff down on the counter. "Oh Rachel dear, it's so good to see you. Usually it's Noah around here all the time." I send her a small wave as she walks over to Quinn. "That smells good, sweetie. What is it?"

"Chicken Alfredo pasta." I tell her.

"Mm yummy. Rachel honey, are you staying for dinner?"

I'm vegan but I don't want her to think I'm rude. "Rachel is vegan, mom but she's still staying."

Judy gasps softly. "Quinn Fabray I'm very disappointed in you." Wow, I didn't expect this speech until after we told her about the baby. "You can't just invite a guest over here and not attend to their needs. If Rachel is vegan then you should of made something vegan. That was quite rude of you."

"It's fine, Miss Fabray." I tell her. "Quinn made me a salad. I'll just be having that."

The older blonde nods relunctly before looking at her daughter. "You're father is working late tonight so whenever the food is done we'll just eat. Sound good?" Quinn nods. "I'm going to go change and we'll eat."

And with that she leaves and goes upstairs. I hear Quinn release a breath she'd been holding as soon as Judy leaves the room. "I can't do this." She informs me quickly. "I-I-I can't do this. It'll kill her. She'll just die right at the table!" She panics.

I grab the base of her neck and rub slowly, calming her down. "It's okay, Quinn. You can do this. I'm here if you need me, okay? I'm here."

She closes her eyes and nods before opening them. "I really hope you're right."

When Judy came back down we started eating our meal, after saying grace of course. Now we're just making small talk. I'm not sure when or how Quinn wants to break the news to her mom so right now I'm just going along with her.

"I got a call from your school today, Quinn. They said you missed some classes."

The younger Fabray finishes chewing before nodding. "Yeah I..." She takes a quick glance at me. "I went with Rachel to the doctor."

Judy furrows her eyebrows and looks at me. "For what?" She then looks at Quinn. "Why did you have to go?"

I can practically feel the nervousness radiating off of Quinn. "Uh, it was an OBGYN."

Mrs. Fabray still looks confused. "But why did you go? You don't even have an OBGYN."

Quinn takes a deep breath. "Rachel's pregnant mom." Judy locks shocked eyes with mine as her daughter finishes. "And it's mine."

I focus down on my plate, still very aware of Judy's eyes on me as I pick at my salad. "Excuse me?" She asks.

"I got her pregnant."

I chew on my bottom lip, begging for the feeling in my stomach to go away and for this conversation to be over. "You..." When I look up, Judy is staring right at Quinn, tearing falling from her eyes. "You're having..." She quickly gets up and wipes her tears. "If you'll excuse me."

"Mom!" Quinn yells after her but Judy keeps going and when her door slams shut I see the blonde whince.

* * *

><p>"She was so heart broken." Quinn says softly as she drives me home.<p>

I smile sadly at her. "She was just shocked."

The blonde shakes her head. "She was disappointed, Rachel. God, that one emotion I didn't want her to feel and she felt it."

"Is it just me or does it seem like in the last two days everything in our lives have turned to crap." I inform Quinn as she drives me home.

She looks at me for a moment before tangling our fingers. "Not _everything_."

I smile softly and squeeze her hand before biting my lip. "I'm telling Kurt and Brittney soon."

The blonde nods beside me. "Well you can't keep it a secret forever."

"Are you-well I mean would you be... can I tell them that it's you that got my pregnant?"

I mentally prepare myself for a freak out from her but instead she just stays quiet for a moment. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Well, I mean they're my best friends and now that we know we want to keep the baby then I think I should just in case it comes out looking like another little version of you."

Her beautiful smile spread across her features again before fading away. "As much as I would like to keep my secret a secret it'll probably come out eventually so if you really think you can trust them then tell them."

I study her for a moment, a little amazed at how well she's taken to everything so quickly. "How can you be so calm about everything?" I ask as she pulls into my driveway.

"You really wanna know?" I nod. "Because as scared shitless as I am right now, I know that all the bullshit we have to face that at the end of all it we'll have a miricle. This life that we created from nothing and even though it'll be hard, I know we can do it. Together."

My heart swoons for her and I swear she sweeps me off my feet with every word she says. "You're amazing."

She smiles. "Go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Don't you have cheer?"

Quinn nods. "Yeah but after? We could use a night out."

I smile softly before nodding. "A date sounds amazing."

The blonde leans over the console and kisses me sweetly. "Goodnight Rachel Berry."

"Goodnight Quinn Fabray." I say before getting out of the car and walking towards me house. Before entering I look back and see her smiling at me. We've got a tough road ahead of us but if something tells me that every step will be worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all some much for your insight &amp; your reviews. I really do take them into considersation. As for any errors I've made I apologize. I'm just now getting use to how this all works but bare with me on the little details I may miss. Let me know if you like the switching of POV's from Quinn &amp; Rachel &amp; if not then I'll fix it. Next chapter will have the smut that you all want in it so I hope you aren't disappointed. :P Next chapter will mostly be Faberry fluff &amp; smut but I'm also going to be bringing in Kurt and Brittney into the mix. Enough with my rambling. Plz Review...<strong>_


	5. Everyone has secrets

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 5 - Advice from friends**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

When I walk into my house Noah is sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Where's mom?" I ask him. He just shrugs and flips through the channels. I sigh before walking towards him and turning off the TV.

"Hey!" He yells. "I was watching that!"

"This is going to stop right now, Noah." I tell him firmly. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

My brother scoffs. "Bullshit I can't." He says before standing up. "You went behind my back and fucked my best friend!" He screams.

I groan. "Noah, it wasn't like that! It's not like we planned this! Trust me if we planned this then _this_," I point to my stomach. "wouldn't be an issue right now!"

He scoffs and throws the remote on the couch. "Whatever, Rach. Point blank, you slept with Quinn. God knows what you were thinking she's a freak."

"She's your best friend!" I argue.

"_Was_ my best friend." He corrects. "She can go to hell now for all I care." He hisses before trying to brush past me but I grab his large arm with my tiny hand.

"Does it mean nothing to?" I ask him. "Your friendship with Quinn?" When he doesn't answer I know it means a lot to him. "How about the fact that I'm pregnant with your niece or nephew right now? Are you that heartless that you don't even care that not only is this baby half of me but half of your best friend too?" He looks away and clenches his jaw. "I understand you're upset, Noah but does any of this stuff really not matter to you?"

The dark haired boy breathes deeply before looking down into my brown eyes. "She's my best friend, Rach and now..." He clenches his jaw before unclenching it. "now it's going to be your and her all the time. I won't have a best friend anymore and not only am I losing a best friend but I'm losing my sister too because you're having a baby. _Her_ baby."

I give him a sad look. "Noah, she's always going to be your best friend." I inform him gently. "And I'm always going to be your sister."

He shakes his head. "But you won't need me like you use to."

This time I shake my head and stand on my tippy toes, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm always going to nee my big brother. Now more than ever."

For the first time since he's found out about my pregnancy I think Noah is content.

* * *

><p>When I walk downstairs the next morning I nearly gag at the smell of breakfast. My mother and Noah as sitting at the table eating pancakes and bacon.<p>

"Morning." My mom says. "Did you take your prenatal vitamins this morning?"

I shake my head and pour myself a cup of coffee. "No. I've been too busy hugging my toilet." I grumble.

Noah laughs softly. "I bet you're hating Quinn right about now aren't you?"

My mom laughs along with him. "Well if you hate her now then I would hate to be Quinn once you go into labor."

I pour my organic milk into my coffee as they joke together. "I'm glad my pain in humoring to you."

Shelby laughs until she sees my cup. Then she stands up and takes it from me. "Oh no."

"What?" I groan. I need my morning coffee to survive.

"You can't have coffee when you're pregnant. It's bad for the baby."

My jaw drops. "What? Mom I _need_ coffee."

The older brunette just shrugs. "You shouldn't of gotten pregnant then." She says before handing me my bottle of prenatal vitamins. "Here's your new coffee."

"Is this some sick joke?" I wine. "Mom you know how much coffee means to me."

She laughs. "Having a baby means making sacrifices."

I roll my eyes until I feel queasy again. "Oh God." I'm in the bathroom puking before I know it.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to make up with Quinn today?" I ask my brother as we walk into the school.<p>

He just shrugs. "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her yet. I mean it would be different if she had feelings for you but I mean you two just fuc-"

"Wait." I cut him off. "We're going on a date tonight." I tell him.

Noah just looks at me blankly. "So?" I let him think for a moment. "Wait, does she like you?"

I laugh softly. "Light bulb."

My brother keeps quiet before licking my lips. "Me and Quinn are going to have a talk later." Is all he says before walking over to his football buddies.

"Noah!" I call for him but he just keeps walking.

"Hey, Diva!" Kurt says as he walks up next to me. "Looks like you finally decided to come back to school? Where you been girly?"

I walk over to my locker and put in the combination. "I had a doctor appointment yesterday." I inform him. It's not a lie after all.

Kurt looks at me. "What aren't you telling me?" He asks.

Shoot! I hate how he can read me. I turn to him and chew on my bottom lip. "A lot actually." He just furrows his baby blue eyes as I see Quinn walking towards us. "I'll tell you and Brittany after school. Okay? We can go to your house?"

He just nods. "Yeah."

The blonde walks over to us, smiling nervously. "Hey, Rach." Kurt furrows his eyebrows slightly. "Hi Kurt."

Quinn is a head cheerleader and Kurt is... well Kurt. To put things more simple, my friends and Quinn's friends don't really mix together so her saying hi to him isn't a common things, hence his confusion. "Morning Quinn." He greets her cautiously. "I'll talk to you later, Diva." He says before walking away.

The blonde turns to me and smiles softly. "You look beautiful today."

A small blush spreads over my cheeks. "Thanks."

"How was your morning?" She asks.

I'm frowning before she even finishes her sentence. "Horrible. I threw up like four times and oh my God did you know that when you're pregnant you can't drink coffee?" She laughs softly. "It's torture! I have no idea how I'll survive these next nine months."

Quinn just rolls her eyes, smiling. "Somehow I think you'll survive."

I pout and groan. "This isn't fair. You can still drink coffee."

"How about this," The blonde suggests. "I won't drink coffee for the whole time you're pregnant. Deal? That way you're not the only one giving up something you love."

"Really? That's awesome! We can be cranky together!" I squeal, excited before hugging her.

She giggles softly before pulling away. "Wow. Your mood swings are going to be a bitch aren't they."

I roll my eyes. "Oh hush." I look down at my feet before back up at her. "How are things with your mom?"

The blonde just shrugs sadly. "No idea. She won't talk to me and every time she even looks my way she starts crying."

I send her a sad look. "I'm sorry."

Quinn just shrugs again before licking her lips. "Are you going to talk to Kurt and Brittany after school?"

I nod. "Yeah. We're going to Kurt's house to talk about it. About that though, Noah says that he wants to talk to you." The blonde cringes. "No, I talked to him about the..." I pause as Santana opens the locker right behind Quinn.

"Hey Q. Why the hell you talking to Berry's ass?" The Latina asks.

Quinn turns around. "Oh, we were just talking about Puck."

She nods, a slight smirk on her face. "Last time I talked to Puckerman he wasn't exactly your biggest fan."

Something weird is going on here. Santana's smirking like she knows something. Santana knowing something is never a good thing. "Well we're working on it." Is all the blonde says before turning back around to me. "I'll text you?"

I nod and she smiles before walking away. I look at Santana who's _still_ smirking. "What?" I ask her.

The cheerleader just shakes her head before closing her locker. "I'm just wondering who's bigger. Your brother or Q." My jaw drops. No! She can't know! "I guess I'll have to find out for myself."

* * *

><p>I storm into the boys locker room in search for my brother. It's the end of the day and I know he's in here getting dressed. "Noah Joseph Puckerman!" I yell, causing all the half dressed boys to cat call and smirk as I walk past them. Noah is standing in his football pants and pads. "I need to talk to you!"<p>

He furrows his eyebrows but follows me as I lead him into the empty hallway. "What? I've got like two minutes before I have to be on the field or coach is going to flip."

"Who told you it was Quinn?" I ask.

"Wh-"

"Who told you that Quinn," I looks around before whispering, "got me pregnant?"

Noah looks at me for a moment. "Santana."

I'm so angry I could curse. "Ah! This is _not_ good!"

"What?" He asks, confused. "All she said was that she saw you and Quinn going at it in your room and I put two and two together." He pauses. "You-you don't think she knows about..." He leaves the question hanging in the air.

I just nod my head. "Yes! Yes I do! She's practically told me today! Which brings me to my next question: Did you sleep with her?"

He smirks softly and I groan in disgust. "Can you not keep it in your pants?"

"Can Quinn not keep it in hers?" Touché.

I tug at my hair before looking up at him. "She can't tell anyone, Noah."

My brother just looks at me. "She probably doesn't even know and even if she does I don't think she'd be _that_ mean as to tell the whole school.

"Have you just met Santana?" I ask him.

"Puckerman!" Coach Beiste calls for him from inside the locker room.

"Look, I gotta go. If you're so worried about Santana why don't you try talking to her? Or better yet ask Quinn to talk to her. Quinn is her captain so she's gotta go what she says."

Or she'll use it to become captain.

* * *

><p>Brittany wasn't at school today so me and Kurt decide that we're going to surprise her at her house. When we get there there's a red corvette parked on the side of the road beside her house. Me and Kurt look at one another confused.<p>

"Who's car is that?" I ask Kurt. Brittany's dad is a pilot and her mom is a flight attendent so they're rarely ever home.

He shrugs and parks the car in her driveway. "No idea. Maybe her parents got her a car?"

"Maybe." I agree and get out of the car, Kurt right behind me. Brittany never locks her door so we won't need a key. When we get in it's quiet and most of the lights are off. Britts cat, Lord Tubbingtons is on couch. Kurt pets him, saying hi. "Why is he out here?" He's usually always in the same room as Brittany.

"No idea. He-"

"Mm! Fuck yeah!" Rings in our ears and both me and Kurt raise our eyebrows.

I smirk softly. "No way!" I'm running back to her room before I know it and when I open the door I see a sight I could of lived without seeing.

Santana is between Brittany's legs, eating her out. "Oh. My. God!

Kurt follows behind me. "Oh my God!"

Brittany covers her face. "Oh my God."

Santana wipes her mouth and wraps the covers around herself. "Oh my God."

Looks like Quinn and I aren't the only ones with a secret.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I promised you guys smut but I just had to introduce these characters into the mix. The next chapter is the Faberry date so I'll be sure to add lots of smut to that one. ;) Tell me if you like certain characters &amp; if I should add any more. I know Quinn wasn't in this chapter very much but I'll make up with it next chapter. Idk if I will be able to update tomorrow because I've got school but I will try because I love to please you guys. <em>**

**_Review... =]_**


	6. The date

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 6 - The date**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

Kurt quickly covers his eyes and exits the room. I, however, stand there completely in shock. "Stop staring, Berry!" The Latina hisses at me as she gets dressed.

I quickly avert my gaze but stay in the doorway and her and Britt get dressed. "San, don't go-" The blonde begins but Santana cuts her off.

"¿Estás bromeando? Me tengo que ir!" The Latina says in a hurry. I furrow my eyebrows. What did she say?

When I think they're dressed I look back up. "Santana-"

"Don't say a word to me, Man hands." She spits.

"If you'd just let me talk-"

The ravened haired girl glares at me. "This. Never. Happened. Got it?"

I glance at Brittany and she looks near heart broken. "Are you that ashamed of yourself?" I ask the older girl.

Her brown eyes stab daggers into mine. "I'm not ashamed of anything."

"You're ashamed of Brittany, keeping her a secret and all." I inform her as my blonde best friend keeps her eyes glued to her lap.

She scoffs and slips on her Cheerios coat. "You're one to talk about secrets, Berry."

I scan her eyes, trying to figure out just how much she knows. "My mom's a nurse. It's kinda hard to keep things secret around a town like this. Although your girl Quinn is doing a mighty fine job, wouldn't you say?" My jaw clenches as she continues. "How about this: I won't tell anyone about Quinn's little under-skirt buddy if you don't tell anyone about me and Britts. Got it?" As much as I hate to see Brittany in pain by Santana keeping her a secret I nod. I know Quinn said that if her secret came out that she'd be fine but I know she's not ready for that and she may never be. "Good."

Then she leaves without as much as a goodbye to Brittany. "Britt-"

She shakes her head. "Don't, Rach. Just don't."

Kurt is God knows where and Brittany is close to tears. I slowly walk over to her and sit on her bed. "Brittany she shouldn't treat you like that."

"You don't know her family, Rach." She defends. "They're super religious and also, they're Mexican."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what does that have to do with anything?"

"They're scary!" She tells me. "They have their own language and Santana and her family are from Lima Heights adjacent. Could you imagine the different kinds of way they could kill me?"

I hide a laugh because I know she's being 100% serious right now. "Britt I don't think they would do that. Look, Santana is probably just talking them up to be all scary because she's too afraid dating a girl will ruin her reputation. You know how she is-"

The dancer nods. "I do! That's my point, Rach. Everyone thinks she's this horrible person but she's not. I..." She looks down and plays with her fingers. "I love her."

"What!" Kurt says from the door. Me and Brittany both crank our heads to see him standing there, jaw dropped. "You love Satan herself?"

"Kurt-" She begins.

He shakes his head, putting one hand on his hip. "She's tortured us since our first day of High School and now you're saying you _love_ her? This has gotta be a joke!"

Brittany wipes away a tear and I look at the boy. "Kurt, stop it. You can't help who you love." Even though I don't like nor trust Santana I'm willing to try to give her a chance since she means so much to Britt.

"How long has this even been going on?" Puck told me him and Santana slept together... I'm so confused.

The blonde chews on her bottom lip, stalling her answer. "Eight months." She whispers, quietly.

Looks like I'm not the only one who's been keeping a secret from my best friends. "Why didn't you tell us?" I ask her.

"Santana told me not to." She informs me gently. "I wanted to tell you guys, so bad, but she's not ready for people to know."

While she's talking Kurt slowly makes his way towards her bed and sits beside me. "So, are you two girlfriends or something?"

The blonde nods. "We're not exclusive though. She's really sweet you guys. I know that if you gave her a chance that she'd surprise you."

Me and Kurt look at one another before back at Brittany. "Deal." The gay boy says. "But the nicknames have to stop."

"What nicknames?"

"Man hands." I begin.

"Gay boy."

"RuPaul."

"Kurt_ Hum_p me-"

The blonde giggles. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to her."

If Kurt can accept Britt dating the girl whose made his life a living hell then hopefully they can accept the news I have. "You guys like Quinn, right?"

Brittany nods and Kurt shrugs. "Why?" He asks.

"Well-"

"She has a dick." Brittany finishes for me.

Both me and Kurt look at her in shock. "How do you know?"

"Wait it's true?" The boy asks, totally out of the loop.

The blonde looks at me and shrugs. "Santana told me about a month ago. She saw you two getting it on."

"Whoa!" Kurt squeals and snaps his fingers. "Why was I not informed of any of this? Not only are you no longer a virgin but you lost it to Quinn who has a..." He looks around before whispering, "penis?"

Brittany laughs. "San said that you looked like you were enjoying it too."

"Okay, enough you guys!" I say firmly. "Kurt, yes Quinn has a penis and Brittany why didn't you tell me you knew?"

She just shrugs. "I figured you would tell me if you wanted me to know."

Kurt clears his throat. "Mind that! Explain the whole Quinn dick thing to me again."

I take a deep breath before telling him.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

When I get home from cheer my dad is watching football and my mom is nowhere to be found. "Where's mom?" I ask.

My dad points up the stairs. "She turned in early." He informs me.

"It's five-thirty." The blonde man just shrugs and continues watching his football. I walk up stairs to shower and get ready for my date with Rachel. After my shower I slip on a pair of tight black shorts, making sure my cock doesn't show when I walk and then slip on a wife V-neck T-shirt. When I start doing my make-up someone knocks on my door. "Come in!"

My mom opens the door a moment later, tears already in her eyes. "Where are you off to?"

My heart hurts for her, it really does because I know she can't be too pleased at my situation. "Me and Rachel are going out."

She nods and looks around my room, almost as if she's remembering all the good memories we have. "Does her mom know?" I simply nod as I watch her. "I'm not angry with you, sweetie."

"I didn't think you were, mom." I lick my lips. "Are you disappointed?"

The older blonde sighs. "Well I can't exactly be thrilled. You just have so much potential, Quinn. You had the world at your feet-"

I cut her off. "And now you think I'm throwing my life away?" She doesn't respond. "What else do you want me to do, mom? Abandon Rachel? Leave her and _my_ child to fend for themselves?"

She shakes her head. "No. No." She takes a deep breath. "I just want you to think about your options and know what exactly you're giving up for this baby."

My eyes scan hers for a moment. "I'm not naive enough to think that this is going to be easy but I care about Rachel and I already love our baby, mom so even though I'll be giving up a lot it's going to be worth it because every time I look at him or her I'll see everything that they can be and raise them so they'll have the world at their fingertips. I may not be ready for a baby but when the time comes I'll learn how to be a good mom and you'll see that I may be giving up a world but I'm starting a whole new one."

My mom just looks at me in shock for a moment before letting her tears fall. "So you're definitely keeping the baby?"

I nod my head. "Yeah."

"You tell Rachel that I except her over for dinner some time next week. It's time we get to know one another."

"I'll tell her." When I mom goes to leave I stand up. "Hey, ma'?"

She turns around. "Yes?"

I wrap my arms around her in a hug and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>DING-DONG<em>! I ring the doorbell at Rachel's house and Shelby answers the door.

"Thank Goodness you're here. Rachel is driving me nuts." The older brunette says. I just laugh softly as she lets me and points upstairs. "Go tell her you're hear before I murder her."

I walk up the stairs and into the diva's room. She's standing in the mirror in just her bra and panties. My cock stirs in my shorts and I'm ready to throw her on the bed and fuck her until she can't breathe. "Quinn! You're here." She smiles, excitedly and I'm too busy staring at her olive skin and supple breasts to even care what she's saying. My dick is being restrained by my shorts and it's only getting harder with each step I take towards the brunette. "Baby?" She questions me as I grip her hips and growl at the feeling of her hot skin under my touch.

"You're sexy as hell." I inform her before pressing burning kisses over her jawline. When I hear her gasp in response I suck on her pulse point softly.

"Quinn." She groans, moving her small hands to my chest and sliding down to hardening cock. This time I'm the one to gasp. "Mm, do you like that Quinnie?" I can practically hear the smirk in her voice. "Do you like when I touch your cock?"

A loud moan escapes me as she slides a hand in my shorts and starts stroking my dick. God her smooth hands feel so good jerking me off. Her blunt nails gently scratch across my balls and I hiss in pleasure. This is one hell of a way to start off a first date. "Fuck." I mutter in-between my hot blaze of kisses over her neck and jaw.

"You make me so wet, baby." She moans, brushing her thumb over the head of my cock. "Touching you drives me wild."

Fuck whatever I had planned for tonight. I'd rather fuck Rachel instead. "Separate!" I hear Noah's demanding voice from the doorway. I'm mentally cursing him right now but since me and him aren't on best terms I just step away from the sexy little vixen in front of me and attempts to calm my raging hard-on down.

"Noah! Get out!" The diva yells.

"I need to speak to Quinn." Is all he says and my heart starts beating rapidly. Or maybe it's been doing that even since Rachel decided to grope me before our date even began. "Alone."

I close my eyes and think of disgusting things like Finn naked and my stiffy is soft within seconds and I'm following Puck to his room. He tells me to sit down, which I do and then he looks at me. "You're my best friend." He informs me. "Plain and simple that's how it is." A small smile spread across my face. "You broke the bro code by sleeping with Rachel and hiding it from me."

"I'm-"

He shakes his head. "No. You're not." I furrow my eyebrows. "You've liked her for a while and looking back on it I can't understand how I couldn't of seen that because it was so obvious."

I wasn't the obvious... Okay I was. "Puck-"

The mohawked boy cuts me off again. "And now you're having a baby with her which is going to change pretty much everything." I nod in agreement because I know it will. "I'm going to get over you two being together and we will be back to normal but I swear to God and your unborn child that if you hurt my baby sister then I will chop your dick off and feed it to a pig." I swallow thickly and nod. Yep, my hard-on won't be coming back anytime soon. "Now that we've covered that come here and give your buddy a hug."

* * *

><p>After going to dinner me and Rachel decided to go back to my house and watch a movie. What she didn't know though was that I had rented her favorite movie, Funny Girl, to watch. Now, the movie isn't even halfway over and me and Rachel are going at it in my bed. She's on top of me, naked, grinding her wet pussy along my hard cock. I swear this girl could wink and I'd have to resist the urge to cum in my pants. "God, I love how hard you get for me." She moans as I tweak her nipples between my fingertips, planting kisses on her exposed skin wherever I can reach.<p>

"Mm." I moan as her nails rake down my abs. "I'm always hard for you, baby." The brunette slides down my body and sucks my nipple into her mouth as her hand strokes my cock at a rapid pace, causing my hips to thrust up. Thank God my walls are sound proof or my parents would be getting an ear full of me and Rachel.

"I can't wait to taste you." She smirks once releasing my nipple.

My back arches as she flicks her tongue over the head of my cock. "Fuck, I love when you talk dirty to me."

Her smirk widens and she sucks on the tip of my dick before licking around it. "Does Quinnie like I suck her big cock? Do you like when I put it all in my mouth and take it like a good girl?"

I groan, her words turning me on even more. "Yes." I get out breathlessly. "God yes!"

"Mm." Is her only response before she deep throats my dick, swallowing around it. Her hot caven around my member feels like heaven, that only second best to her tight little pussy.

"Baby, let me fuck you." I moan as she sucks me down like a pro. "God, I need to fuck your tight pussy."

The diva releases my cock and licks my balls before climbing back up my body, hovering her sweet opening over my awaiting cock. "You want to fuck me?" I nod repeatedly. "You want to fuck this tight pussy?"

I groan. "More than anything." I grab my dick and quickly rub it against she hard clit, collecting her dripping wetness. She's ready for me. "Ride my cock."

She kisses me before lowering herself on my dick. Inch by inch my cock is suffocated into heaven and she's slowly grinding in circles. "Fuck." She whimpers and rakes her nails down my stomach as she ride me. My hands go to her hips and guides her as she rides me.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Ride that cock." I moan. "Tell me how much you like it."

Rachel whimpers loudly and goes faster. "I love your cock in my pussy, baby. You feel so fuckin' good." She curses grinding harder. "You're so deep inside me. Mm, your cock is so big. I feel so full." At this point I start thrusting my hips up, causing her to scream in pleasure. "Ah! Fuck yes! Right there, Quinn! Right there!"

Sweat is building on both of us, as is the burning sensation in our lower stomachs. "I'm gonna cum, Rach." I warn her.

She just bites her lip, nodding and when her walls spasm around me I'm a goner and I feel that sweet pussy up with my cum. If she wasn't already pregnant she definitely would be now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1stly, I want to thank all of you for your reviews. They make my day :) As promised I threw in a little smut(sorry if it sucks. I'm a newby) This is the longest chapter I've written &amp; as dorky as it sounds I'm proud of it. Again though I do have a few questions for you because I'm kind of just winging where I'm going with this story. I've got a few ideas in my head but I'd like your opinions.<em>**

**_1.) Should Rachel be vegan in this fic?_**

**_2.) Should the characters actually be in Glee club?_**

**_3.) Is the smut horrible?_**

**_Review... I love them.. :)_**


	7. A whole new world

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 7 - A whole new world**

**QUINN'S POV:**

When I wake up this morning I feel a warm body next to mine. Opening my eyes further a smile graces its way over my face as I take in the beauty of the tiny brunette next to me. She's lying on her back, my arm under her neck and her hands on her now flat belly. It occurs me now that I haven't really processed what the pregnancy is going to be like. I've been too worried about what to do when they baby arrives. I gently take my free hand and slowly feel her stomach. She's smooth and beautiful and, in my mind, flawless but knowing that she's carrying my child... it's the best feeling in the world. People always talk about how the good men have a new found respect and love for the woman who gave birth to their child but I'm starting to feel that love and respect now. I'm not saying I'm _in_ love with Rachel because although I do care for her its way to soon in our relationship to even consider that but being with her, knowing that her and I are going to be experiencing a lot of new things together I can't _not_ love her or respect her.

"Stop it." The diva mumbles without even opening her eyes.

I furrow my eyebrows as I trace circles around her belly button. "Stop what?"

She snuggles close to me, keeping her eyes closed. "Staring at me. It's quite creepy."

A laugh escapes me and I slide my arm out from under her before climbing on top of her. "Well get use to it. I'm your girlfriend so I can do whatever I want." I inform her, sticking out my tongue when she opens her big brown eyes, rolling them at my silliness.

"Oh, you're my girlfriend now are you?"

I nod proudly. "Unless you'd prefer the term _'baby daddy'_. I hear that's very popular with teenager mothers."

The tiny girl pushes back on my shoulder, causing me to lay back down on my back and her straddling me. "Shut-up and just kiss me." She smiles before leaning down and pressing her soft lips on mine. I move my hands up and slowly slide them down her body and back up again, feeling her small breasts in my hands. She moans against my lips, her hands in my messy bed hair as I tease my tongue over her bottom lip begging for her permission that mouth I love so much.

She does and when our tongues tease and massage one anothers I feel my dick stirring up to attention. I can't say I'm surprised, every time I'm with the girl my dick gets hard. When she pulls away I frown slightly but then gasp as one of her fingers trail down my body teases my hardening cock. "Mm. Looks like little Quinnie wants to _cum _out and play." She teases before sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. I groan, feeling every fiber of my being tingle with anticipation and pleasure.

I'm not the only one who's lost in pleasure though. When I brush the pad of my thumbs over her hardening nipples she shivers and tugs on my bottom lip with her teeth. It's erotic and sexy and if she keeps this up then the foreplay will be enough to make me bust all over her stomach. I groan at the image, she might actually like that. When her lips move to my ear and she's nibbling, breathing her hot breath close my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Jesus, Rach." I whimper softly.

The diva smirks and flicks her tongue over the shell of my ear. "Do I make you feel good, baby?" She whispers seductively.

I nod repeatedly and run my hands over her small smooth body. "So good." I manage to choke out.

Without warning her hand is wrapped around my dick and she's pumping slowly. "God I love your cock." She informs me, sitting up on my thighs as she strokes me. "It's so big and hard for me." She muses, twisting her hand as she jerks me off slowly. "It feels so good inside me," The brunette says, moving so she's on her knees, ass up in the air, mouth hovering over my now fully hard member. "You're so sexy, Quinnie." She groans and takes a slowly lick up my shaft. "Mm and you taste divine."

My hand runs through her hair as I watch her. This little vixen will be the death of me. "Fuck, baby just suck my dick." I growl. I'm not in the mood for teasing.

She chuckles huskily and sucks on the head as her hand pumps up and down. "Someone's horny."

"I blame you." I groan before gripping her hair and guiding her back down to my dick. "Take it, baby." My girlfriend moans slightly as I lift my hips up to thrust into her mouth. "Fuck yes. That's it, baby swallow my dick." I moan as I continue to thrust up. I vaguely remember her telling me how she didn't have a gag reflex and right now I'm quite thankful for that. There's burning in my lower stomach and my body is heating up at a rapid pace. I'm about to blow and I know it. "Rach, I'm gonna cum." I warn her but diva just keeps sucking like a champ as I thrust up into her throat. "Fuck I'm-" A loud cry of pleasure escapes me as I cum. Rachel pumps the rest out of me and to my surprise swallows it all.

My body tenses before relaxing and I lay back, breathing heavy as my dick softens. "Now that's how a good way to start off your morning." She says with a smirk. I curl a finger towards me and she climbs on top, probably thinking I want to kiss her but instead I wrap my arms around her and pick her up before pushing her back up against the wall. She gasps and looks at me crazy. "What're you doing?"

Now it's my turn to smirk. "Fucking you." Is my answer before I start kissing her neck.

"But-mm!" she moans as I suck on the soft spot on her neck. "You just came."

A chuckle against her skin as I feel my cock hardening. "Baby, you underestimate how sexy you are." I inform her as I slide a finger inside her tight pussy. "Shit you're wet."

The brunette moans, leaning her head against the wall. "All for you, Quinn." She says, biting her bottom lip.

Feeling her soft skin against mine is enough to turn me on and get me ready to go but it's the emotions behind it that I can't seem to get enough of as well. My heart aches when I'm close to her and whenever we make love it's like a force field is pulling us together at that moment and it's unstoppable.

My cock is hard before I know it and when I get two knuckles deep inside her she's ready. "I want you dick inside me, baby. Fuck me." She begs.

I growl before removing my fingers and positioning my dick at her dripping cunt. I'm so ready to fuck her. When I enter her she gasps and I groan, it's us fitting together as one. "Fuck. I'll never get enough of you." I confess, wrapping her leg around my waist as I pump inside her.

She digs her nails into my shoulders and whimpers. "Fuck me harder, baby. I want it harder." Who am I to deny her? I pick up my pace, slamming into her pussy harder and she's not afraid to tell me how much she likes it. "God, that's it! Fuck me, right there!"

"You want it hard, baby?" I ask, putting every ounce of strength I have into a thrust. "I'll give you hard." She moans loud, throwing her head back. "You like me fucking you, huh? You like my cock deep inside you? Fucking you so hard that you'll be sore for days?" She nods and I go faster.

"Ah, Quinn I'm gonna-" She doesn't even finish her sentence before her walls spasm around my dick and she's screaming my name.

The tightness of her cunt and the way she sounds cumming for me, around me makes me blow my load inside her.

* * *

><p>After out rather loud and sexy morning me and Rachel get dressed and go downstairs. It's Saturday, thank God, so there's no school but it means that me and Rachel need to start preparing for the baby and coming up with a plan on how to do things. We're very different so we have a lot to discuss about how to raise our child and what our plans are on how to support said child.<p>

When we get downstairs my mom has bacon and eggs made. Surprisingly Rachel isn't disgusted by the smell, instead she looks intrigued. "Mm. Something smells good." Then she gasps as she sees what the smell is. "Oh my God!"

I laugh softly and my mom looks at her confused. "What's wrong?"

The Rachel starts crying. "All the poor little piggy's and chickens!" She whimpers before going into the bathroom.

"Rach-" I say but she shuts the door before I finish.

My mom looks so confused. "What'd I do?"

I grab a piece of bacon and chew on it. "She's vegan." The older blonde laughs softly. "What?"

"Judging by the way she was eyeing that bacon I'd say you definitely don't need an DNA for that baby." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before Rachel comes out of the bathroom suddenly angry.

"You!" She yells at me as I finish my bacon. "I blame you!"

Is it just me or an I getting ganged up on today? "What'd I do?"

The brunette grabs the piece of bacon from me and waves it in front of my face. "It's your fault that this-this fried pig is appealing to my senses! You and your devil child inside me that makes me vomit every morning!" She yells before throwing it on the ground. "I'm going to your room! Call me when your slaughter fest is over!" Before she leaves she gives a small smile to my mom. "You look nice today, Judy." With that she's gone but not without sending me a nice glare.

My mom laughs. Hard. "What did I do wrong?" I ask, confused.

She just keeps laughing. "Get use to it, sweetheart. I have a feeling her pregnancy hormones are going to get a lot worse."

"Great." I say sarcastically before going back upstairs. When I enter my room Rachel is on my bed, crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask her and go to touch her but she shakes her head and stands up. "Rach-"

She shakes her head. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

It takes everything I have in me not to laugh at her crazy hormones but I do I restrain and wrap my arms around her small body. "Come here."

"You must think I'm a freak." She mumbles as she hugs me back, holding me tight.

"No." I shake my head and kiss her hair. "You're a little dramatic but not a freak."

My girlfriend steps away from me and pushes me back. "Quinn!" She whines.

Now I'm laughing. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I apologize before tangling our fingers together and kissing her softly.

When I pull away her big brown eyes study my hazel ones. "Can I ask you a question?" I simply nod. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

I think for a moment. I'm actually leaning towards one but if there's one thing I know it's to NEVER tell a girl what you gender you'd prefer because then if you end up having the different one she will feel like you don't love it as much. At least that's what my mom told me she felt when my dad said he wanted a boy. "As long as it's healthy then I'll be happy."

She gives me a look. "That's not what I asked."

"Well I don't know, babe." I shrug. "The doctor will tell us when it's time to know."

The brunettes nods. "I guess you're right. You don't have a preference?"

I shake my head automatically. "No. Girls are adorable and so are boys. Beside, with us as parents it doesn't matter what it is because it'll automatically be perfect."

A tear escapes her eye but she's smiling so I'm not alarmed. "Aw! Quinn you're so sweet." She says through her tears.

Pregnant women I swear. You gotta love em'.

* * *

><p>"Everything is so diverse." Rachel comments as me, her and Shelby walk through the baby section at Target. Why are we here you ask? I have no idea! We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet and we're wasting our time shopping for stuff we won't even need for another eight months.<p>

Shelby studies the prices of the cribs while the younger brunette and I are looking at all the baby clothes. "Everything is so expensive." I cut in. I hear Shelby laugh from a few feet away as she looks thoroughly at the dark wooden crib she sees.

"Welcome to the joys of parenthood." She says. "How do you like this crib, girls?"

I grab Rachel's hand and tangle our fingers before walking over to my girlfriend's mother. "I like it." I say simply.

Rachel, being the picky human being she is, studies it more carefully and looking at every detail. "It's... okay."

Shelby sighs deeply. "What's wrong with it?"

The dive shrugs. "It's just... it's a little girly and if we have a girl it would be perfect but if we have a boy he'll get a complex."

I roll my eyes. "Babe, he or she won't care what they're sleeping in as long as it's comfy."

"Thank you!" Shelby cuts in.

Rachel glares at me. "Why can't you ever be on my side? Why are you always against me?"

If the next eight months are like this I just might kill myself. "I'm not. I'm just saying-"

"I just don't like the crib, Quinn!" She snaps. "God if you're so in love with crib then date it."

"Rachel I don't think-" Shelby begins but the dive just storms off to another section of the store. "Dear God has she been like that all morning?"

I nod my head. "Yeah."

The older women just shakes her head. "You've got a long eight months ahead."

"Don't I know it." I look over and a two cribs catch my eye. One is white and is carved to be princess characters from Disney and the other is a dark brown with the bars carved to be trucks and cars. They're the cutest things ever and I would be happy with either. When I step over there I look at the price tag and I almost choke on my own spit.

Shelby walks over and laughs softly. "I'm guessing the expenses of raising a baby didn't sink in until just now?" I can only nod. "Welcome to teen parenthood. It's a whole new world."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I'm really surprised with myself for finding time to write this much but you guys are just so amazing that I'm inspired to. :) I've got over 100 reviews &amp; I must say I'm stoked about it! I want to thank you all for giving your opinions. I'm glad you're all liking the story so far &amp; I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Next chapter will step away from all the Faberryness &amp; really focus in on other issues involving other characters but I promise to still put some Faberry goodness in it. As for the smut, I'm surprised a lot of you liked it, pleasently so, because I was kind of iffy about it. Since this story is about Rachel being pregnant &amp; her &amp; Quinn raising that said baby there will be a few time jumpes just to speed the pregnancy along but I'll make sure that nothing major is missed. I have decided what gender it's going to be but since I like to surprise people I'm not telling. I'm evil I know. Anyways this is getting really long &amp; if you're still reading I apologize if I've bored you. Next chapter should be up tomorrow but I've got work so I may not be able to finish it. <em>**

**_Review... & I'll love you :)_**


	8. It's a

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 8 - It's a...**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

"I've gathered you all here today to share something that is long overdue but given the complexity of the situation the secrecy was highly necessary-"

"Get on with it woman!" Santana yells as her, Brittany, and Kurt all sit on my couch. Quinn is out job hunting with Noah so I figured the best time to tell everybody about my pregnancy would be now. My best friend gives her a look and the Latina sighs. "I'm sorry, I meant _'please tell us. We're dying to know.'_ Seriously though, get on with it. I wants to get my mack on B."

The daft blonde smiles. "Aw, S, you're so sweet."

Kurt fake gags beside them and I gather their attention again. "As you all know Quinn is special. You're all aware of her co-"

"Cock?" Santana fills in for me. "Yeah. We know and you're her little cock whore. What about it?"

I clear my throat. "I was going to say _condition_ but thank you, Santana."

Kurt rolls his eyes at the older girl. "Must you be so vulgar?"

She scoffs. "Must you be so gay?"

Now he scoffs. "Must you?"

"Okay!" I say rather loudly. "Santana while I appreciate you not telling the school about Quinn's condition nor trying to figure out if she's bigger than my brother I need you to hush."

She rolls her brown eyes. "I don't want your girl, Berry. Besides I figure that Quinn can't be packing that much if she's wearing that uniform skirt around all the time."

A small subtle smirk spreads over my face. If only she knew. "Actually she's packing a rather large amount."

Kurt gasps, Brittany looks confused and Santana looks impressed. "And what's big to you? Five inches?"

"Actually I'd say eight and a half."

The Latina smirks. "Who knew you had it in you."

Kurt claps his hands together. "Can we not do this?" He asks. "You told us this was urgent."

"Right. This is important you guys. Actually, it's more than important. It's life changing and dear God people are going to think I'm a slut when they find out."

They all look confused. "Did Quinn give you something?"

"No." Then a think. "Well, sort of but not... not an STD or anything. She actually gave me a good thing. Well, actually that depends on how you look at-"

"Rachel." Brittany says calmly. "Breathe."

I take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Just then Quinn walks through the door, Noah right behind her. "I've got a job, baby!" When she sees everyone sitting across from me in shock she freezes. "Who died?"

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

"Here." Rachel hands me an ice pack to put over my eye as I lay in her bed. We've been spending the night with one another most the time, switching from her house to mine once a week. Tonight, however, I have a black eye. Any guess who it's from? Santana Lopez that's who! She went crazy on my ass once she found out I 'knocked up, Berry' her words not mine. "I can't believe she punched you." The diva informs me.

I laugh softly as I hold the ice on my bruising eye. "At least now you know she kind of cares about you."

My girlfriend giggles as she crawls on her bed next to me in a grey off the shoulder sweater and pink panties. "Kind of being the key word." We sit in comfortable silence before she breaks it. "When do you start your job at Breadstix?"

That's right; I'm a working girl now. I decided that I won't have my parents providing everything for MY baby so I got a job as a waitress. The pay isn't great but at least I know that I'm doing all I can for my child. "Friday."

She pouts. "That's date night."

I lean down and peck the pout off her lips. "Well I'm free after work. Got any plans."

The diva pretends to think. "Yeah, I've a got date with this sexy blonde." I just roll my eyes, smiling.

My eyes scan over her small body, knowing that my baby is inside her. We got ultrasound pictures the other day and we heard the heart beat for the first time. Even though the baby looks like a tiny peanut right now I still can't help but be amazed that I have a child on the way. I bring my hand over and gently stroke her flat tummy as she lies down. "It is weird that I already love our baby?"

Her brown eyes sparkle and she shakes her head. "No. I do too." She says before putting her own hand on her tummy. "Will you still like me when I'm big?"

A laugh escapes me. "Baby, of course I'll still love you." My eyes widen when I realize what I said.

"What!" Rachel asks, jaw dropped.

I swallow thickly and shut my eyes tight before opening them again. "I just... Well I-"

"You love me?"

I chew on my bottom lip and sigh. "Rach, this isn't how I wanted to inform you. I mean this is all happening so fast and this is all so new to me. I just didn't-"

The brunette cuts me off with a kiss and if it weren't for my bruised eye it would be perfect. "I love you too."

Actually, even with my bruised eye it is perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Month Later...<strong>_

"God does Glee club really last this long?" I ask my best friend as me, him, and Santana all wait by my car. Both cheer and football practice is over and glee is _still_ not out yet.

The mohawked boy laughs and throws his football up in the air. "I guess so." I check my phone to look at the time. "What time is Rachel's doctor appointment?"

"Five." I inform him. "And it's almost 4:45. I understand she's a diva and everything but she can't be fashionably late to a doctor's appointment." Puck laughs. "It's not funny! We've already at to re-schedule once because she spent half an hour crying in the car."

He just shakes his head, laughing harder. "At least now you know not to get Rachel pregnant again."

Santana laughs. "God help all of us if that happens."

It's been three months since the reality of having a baby as a teenager has hit it, two months since me and Rachel made our relationship public to the school, one month since Santana has become my friend and three hours since I've seen my girlfriend. Basically some stuff has happened but not much at the same time. Since me and Rachel went public with our oh so obvious relationship there has been a few people who give us dirty looks but other than that everything is fine. However, I know that once Rachel really starts showing then the rumor mill will be out to try to ruin my relationship and say that the diva has been cheating on me, which, is _not_ true. As for the whole Quintana friendship it's a funny story actually. After she gave me a black eye I saw that she was actually capable of caring for someone we became friends. To my surprise she actually cares a lot about Brittany and them not making their relationship public isn't just about the Latina's family but about protecting Brittany as well. She's actually a good person.

I notice my girlfriend walking towards me with a skip in her step, her two besties lugging behind her. "Hi, baby!" She greets me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my lips quickly. "I missed you."

"Dear God, woman!" Kurt steps in. "It's been three hours."

Brittany hits his arm lightly. "I think it's cute how attached you are to each other." She says to us before hugging Santana and linking their pinkies together.

Now I'm smiling as I hold my tiny girlfriends waist. "Thanks, Britt." To my surprise I've actually grown close to the daft blonde and well dressed boy since they found out about Rachel's pregnancy. "We've got to get going, baby or we're going to be late."

The tiny brunette smiles. "We find out the gender today!" She announces to the four people closest to us.

Kurt squeals and claps his hands together. "I hope it's a girl!"

Puck shakes his head. "Nah, dude it's totally a boy."

Rachel rolls her eyes but keeps smiling. "Well one of you is wrong." She says before leaning up and kissing me. I smile against her lips and kiss her back, cupping her cheek.

"Quinn!" Puck yells, causing me to pull away and glare at him.

"What, Puckerman?"

He taps his watch. "Oh! Right!"

"He is taking forever." I complain as me and Rachel sit in the exam room waiting for Dr. Sam to show up. "Seriously we've been waiting for twenty minutes. How busy can he be?"

Rachel lies back on the exam bed. "Obviously very." She doesn't seem her.

I furrow my eyebrows and kiss her hand. "Is everything okay?" When she doesn't reply I know something is up. "What's wrong?" Still no answer. "Come on, Rach. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Finally her brown eyes descend into mine and she's chewing on her bottom lip. "What if something is wrong?"

I kiss her hand again and look up at her. "Baby don't think like that." I tell her. "Everything is fine."

She looks at me. "What if it's not?" I go to say something but she cuts me off. "No, seriously. We haven't been to the doctor in a while and what if something happened to the baby?"

Shaking my head I grab both of her hands and lean my forehead against hers. "The baby is perfect." I inform but and when she tries to cut me off I don't allow it. "No. Our baby is healthy and perfect. Do you want to know how I know that?" The brunette nods softly as I slide a hand down over her small baby bump. "Because I can feel it." There's still a hint of doubt in her eyes. Over the last few months her hormones have been driving me wild in more ways than one but I like to think I've gotten pretty good at dealing with them. "You've made such a great home for him or her that they have no choice but to be perfect."

The diva smiles softly and holds my face. "You're perfect."

A grin graces itself over my face before I bump noses with her. "Not as perfect as my girlfriend."

Before our mush fest is over Dr. Sam enters and shakes both of our hands. "Sorry for the wait, ladies." He says before looking at my girlfriend. "How are you feeling today, Rachel?"

She shrugs. "I've been having some weird cravings since my pregnancy."

He waves it off she lays down on the exam bed. "That's perfectly normal."

The brunette shakes her head. "No. I'm vegan and I've been craving meat." She clarifies.

Dr. Sam fights a laugh. "That's perfectly normal too. Certain things appeal to women while they're pregnant and sometimes they can't stomach to eat anything else but what they're craving." Rachel cringes. "I'm not saying that will happen to you but if you can't stomach anything else I advise you to eat what the baby wants you to. If you're completely against it, however, you can get protein pills from the pharmacy. Sometimes women can't stomach those either."

The diva glares at me playfully. "You and your stupid genes."

I just laugh as Dr. Sam lifts up her shirt. "Now this will be a little cool." He informs her as he spreads some kind of gel under her navel. "How far along are you?"

Rachel shrugs. "Three, maybe four months."

He nods before starting the ultrasound. "Are you interested to know what you're having?"

I grin big. "Can you tell? I read in a book that sometimes you can't tell until you're five months along but sometimes you can tell as little as three."

The man just nods as Rachel's eyes are glues to the black and white screen, the blurry heart beat filling our ears for the second time. I still can't believe that we've created a baby/ "Well I can see right now. Would you like to know?"

Rachel looks at me and I just nod.

"It's a healthy baby boy."

Me and Rachel lock eyes and she kisses me softly before whispering, "I love you."

I bump my nose against hers, the biggest grin plastered over my face. "I love you more."

As perfect as right now is I know that this is only the beginning of a beautiful life and a beautiful family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! Finally an update from me! I decided to go ahead and skip a few months because as I said before this story is about Faberry raising a baby and not just Rachel being pregnant. Yes, they're having a boy &amp; although some of you may be disappointed I hope you keep reading because it will a lot of fun. Next chapter will be fluff &amp; smut &amp; picking out boy names so if you have any suggestions please I would love to hear it. I should be updating either Monday or Tuesday. Review... &amp; I'll put A LOT of smut in the next chapter ;)<em>**


	9. Meatatarian

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 9 - Meatatarian**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

I can't. I shouldn't. It goes against all my beliefs. It's murder is what it is! It smells so wonderful though. Damn Quinn and her carnivorous ways! As she puts it she's a _'meatatarian_'. Uh, she makes me sick with her stupid bacon and chicken and steak and and... wow my whole mouth just filled with saliva.

"Q, you better watch out. It looks like Berry wants to eats you alive."

The blonde just laughs as she holds her cheese burger up close to her mouth. "No. She's just eyeing my food. She hasn't been able to stomach anything but meat all week and it's seriously getting to her."

We're in the lunch room with Kurt, Brittany and Santana and all I can worry about is the damn cow my girlfriend is eating. "Shut-up!" I snap at the blonde and her stupid Latina friend.

Santana holds up the surrender sign and gives Quinn a worried look. "Get your girl, Q."

Quinn gently rubs my back after putting her burger down and kisses my cheek. "Why're you short tempered today, baby?"

I scoff. "Don't 'baby' me, Quinn Lucy Fabray. It's because of you I'm in this stupid situation. If you had any emotion for animals then your son wouldn't be pushing me to eat meat!"

The blonde sighs. "Dr. Sam gave you some of those protein pills. Did you not take them today?"

I glare at her. "Do you really think I'd forget that? Do you not know me at all? Of course I took them, Quinn!"

"Shh, baby people are looking at us." She whispers to me.

Tears start swelling in my eyes. "Now you're embarrassed of me?" I stand up and throw a crumbled napkin on the table. "Well then screw you!"

The blonde only sighs as I storm off. Once I'm in the hallway I hear her behind me. "Rachel! Rach, wait up!" She yells, running to grab my arm before turning me around. "Baby, why have you been so moody lately?" She asks bluntly.

I wipe my tear away and bite my lip. "You really want to know?" She nods. "I can only stand the smell of meat, I'm getting fat, people are starting to notice my baby bump, and between school, cheer, and work I hardly ever see you!" I rant, more tears falling down my cheeks. "We have nothing for the baby and not only that but we can't even afford anything for him! Everything is just happening so fast and I-I'm having trouble keeping up."

Quinn steps forward and wraps her arms around me in a hug. "Everything is a little stressful right now but we'll get through it. We can even going shopping for the baby tomorrow. Whatever you want, beautiful girl." I nod, sobbing onto her shirt in the middle of the hall before the bell rings, ending lunch.

* * *

><p>"What about Daniel?" I ask as me, Quinn and her mom sit in the Fabray living room.<p>

The blonde groans. "Rachel, why do you hate our child?"

I shut the book and scoff. "Well I don't see you coming up with any suggestions." I say as she lays her head on my lap while I rub my small baby bump. Judy is looking at a book of baby names too. Surprisingly she's been getting better about the whole situation ever since we found out it's a boy. I feel bad for her though because her husband is a cheating liar but Quinn made me promise I wouldn't tell her.

"That's because all the names suck." My girlfriend says as I start stroking her hair. "How am I suppose to pick a name if I don't even know what he looks like yet?"

I just roll my eyes. "How about Chandler?" Judy asks.

"Hell no." Quinn veto's it. "Mom, why do you hate your grandson?"

The older blonde just laughs softly. "Has she even liked one name you've suggested?"

I shake my head. "No. She's hated every single one. Everyone has made their suggestions and she's vetoed all of them"

"Well, since you two are in the mood to talk about me like I'm not here I'm going to bed." She gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I respond with a big smile on my face. "I'll be up soon." I inform her as she walks up the stairs.

Judy continues to look through a book of baby names. "Are you thinking that you want to give him a biblical name? We're Catholic you know."

I nod, chewing on my bottom lip. "Yeah. I'm Jewish though so if I we do that we'd have to pick one from the old testament and I'm not sure Quinn would even like any of them."

She nods and flips the page. "What's his last name going to be?"

This is something I've actually given a lot of thought too. My mom said that I should make his last name Berry because if I don't then Quinn will automatically have joint custody of our baby but I want her to. I want her to be there and more importantly she wants to be there. I know she does. So what would be the harm of giving him her last name. "I'm leaning towards Fabray but I'm not sure yet."

"Your mom doesn't agree?"

I shrug softly and cross out a few names that I don't like. "It's not that she doesn't agree, she just wants me to be smart about it."

Judy nods. "My mother was the same way until Russell proposed." She pauses. "Have you and Quinn discussed marriage?" If I were drinking something I would have spit it out or choked on it. "That's a no then."

"Well everything is happening all at once so we aren't really worried about that."

The older woman just nods. "I can understand that." To be honest I feel like I'm in the hot seat. "How do you feel about Quinn's new job?"

"To be honest? I hate it." The lady laughs. "I hardly ever see her anymore but at least she's helping."

She nods. "You got lucky with her. Most teen mothers don't have such a support system behind them."

A small smile spreads across my face. "I am lucky. You've raised a really amazing daughter, Miss Fabray."

The older blonde smiles. "Call me Judy. We're family now."

* * *

><p>After my talk with Judy I make my ways upstairs and into Quinn's room only to see her laying down on her bed, eyes closed and her slowly stroking her semi-hard dick. "What would you have done if I was your mother?" I ask, shutting the door behind be as Quinn opens her eyes still pumping herself.<p>

"She always knocks first. Something that you should learn." I just roll my eyes and take off my shorts and panties leaving me in only a white tank top before crawling on top of her and taking her cock in my tiny hand. "If I had known you were horny I would have come up here sooner." I say, stroking her. I love watching her writhe beneath me knowing that I'm the one making her lose control of herself.

My girlfriend groans softly as I brush my thumb over the slit of her dick. After being together for nearly five months we've discovered what drives the other wild and trust me we use it to our advantage. "Mm." She moans quietly.

A smirk spreads wider over my face. "Does Quinnie like when I jerk her off?" I ask, moving faster and twisting my wrist with each stroke.

"Feels so good." She groans before swallowing the lump in her throat.

I release her cock and laugh softly as she growls in frustration. I know she hates when I tease her but I love to. "Good things _cum _to those who wait, Quinnie." I tease and nibble softly on her neck, sliding my hands down her body to cup her full breasts in my hands. Dear God how I love her body; every smooth, curvy inch of it.

The blonde fists my shirt as I slide my tongue around her hard nipple. "I need to feel you." She mumbles through a shakey breath. "Every god damn inch of you."

I nibble softly on her nipples, my nails grazing down her abs and back up. I feel her dick twitch upwards, begging to be pleased but I'm looking to tease. "Such a filthy mouth, Quinnie. I guess I'll have to find a way to shut you up." I say devilishly before trailing hot kisses down her toned abs and licking the tip of her hard cock.

"Fuck!" She moans, gripping the sheets below her naked body.

I lock eyes with her before taking her all the way down my throat and sucking as I release her with a pop. She's chewing on her bottom lip while looking down at me with dark eyes. "Fuck my face, baby."

The blonde growls before gripping my hair and shoving her cock down my throat. I love our sex life. We're both wild and dirty but at the same time you can feel the love behind it all. "God, I love your non existent gag reflex." She moans as she fucks my throat.

My eyes close as I suck with all my might. Before Quinn the thought of giving head repulsed me. I thought it was dirty and trashy but after Quinn I can't seem to get enough. "Mm."

After a few minutes of her fucking my throat rapidly she stops and sits up. Her eyes are so dark and she's smirking at me before crashing our lips together. Kissing Quinn is my favorite past time. She lights my body on fire with every kiss and touch but whenever she slides her talented tongue in my mouth she sets a river down between my legs. She flips us over and before I know it my shirt is gone and she's kissing my neck, leaving my skin burning with every kiss. "You're so fuckin' sexy." She growls before sucking one of my dark nipples into her mouth.

"Jesus!" I moan in surprise and tangle my fingers in her silky blonde hair. Quinn slowly grinds her lower stomach against my pussy, causing my clit to jump to attention. I can feel my juices spreading all over her stomach and the thought turns me on even more. "Quinn." I whine. _Note to self: teasing is only fun if you're the one doing it._

The blonde smirks and slides her kisses lower, nipping at my inner thighs. "Mm. You smell so good, baby." She flicks her tongue over my hip crease, so close to where I need her the most.

"Baby, please." I'm not above begging.

She presses a gently kiss on my clit. "Good things _cum_ to those who wait, Rach."

I whimper, cursing myself for saying such stupid words. "God, just eat my fuckin' pussy."

That's all Quinn needs before she sucks my clit into her mouth and slides her tongue over the bundle of nerves. I moan and groan and whimper and whine before she tongue fucks me. Feeling her tongue inside of me is outstanding but nothing compares to her hard cock. Quickly, I feel a familiar burning delight sensation bubbling inside me. My body starts to tingle and my toes are starting to curl. I grip Quinn's hair and buck my hips into her as I cum all over her tongue and in her mouth.

"Ahh, fuck! Ahh fuck!" I scream, closing my eyes tight as my orgasm explodes throughout my body. Quinn moans against my flesh before pulling away and sitting up, stroking her cock softly before sliding it inside my sensative pussy. "Mm, baby." I gasp and pull her in for a kiss.

She starts pounding into me, my body building up to another glorious orgasm and I pull away. "God, you're so fuckin' tight around me."

I moan, gasping at each of her hard thrusts. "Deeper, baby. I need to feel you all over me." My girlfriend moans and starts going deeper. My walls are clenching around her and she's hitting my g-spot with every thrust. "Oh yeah, fuck me baby. Fuck me nice and good. I'm gonna cum again... fuck, faster baby."

I know she loves when I talk dirty to her and I'm happy to do it. "Cum for me, baby. Let me feel you cum around my hard cock."

My eyes close and another orgasm flows through me. The last thing I remember is the feeling of Quinn cumming hard inside me.

* * *

><p>"I like this one." Quinn tells me as we're shopping around Target. We're picking out stuff for the baby and apparently the blonde has a theme in mind. Penguins.<p>

"Baby, I love you and all but that is hideous." I say to her before finding a pretty green themed room kit. "I like this. How about this one?"

She looks at it for a while before shaking her head. "No. I don't think Gavin would like that."

I turn around and give her a look. "Gavin?"

The blonde only smiles. "It just came to me last night when you went to bed. I was thinking about the perfect names and Gavin just popped into my head."

"We're not naming our child Gavin." I laugh at her softly. "We both have to agree on it."

She frowns. "You don't like Gavin?"

I shrug. "It's not a bad name but I always pictured my-" She glares at me. "_our_ child to have a meaningful name."

My girlfriend scoffs. "Gavin is meaningful."

"How?"

She shrugs. "I don't know but I like it. It's the only name I've liked, Rach. That makes it meaningful."

I sigh. "How about this, I'll put it on the list but only if you give up the penguin themed room."

"Can he at least have a penguin stuffed animal?"

This girl is too cute sometimes. "Fine but everything can't be penguins." She nods and kisses me softly before we start looking at more cribs.

Two hours and a bunch of stuff later me and Quinn decide to eat lunch at a Wendy's. I, of course, get their salad and Quinn being the animal killer she is gets a baconator. Halfway through the meal Quinn says that she has to go to the rest room. Once she's gone all I smell is her bloody murder burger and it smells divine. One bit won't hurt. Right?

I reach over and grab her greasy heart attack before taking a bite. Nothing has ever been so good to my taste buds. It's juicy and tasty and oh my God it's an animal! I scream before throwing it down just as Quinn is coming out of the rest room. "What happened?" She asks, alarmed.

"I just ate meat!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-oh! Rachel fell off the vegan wagon! What shall happen now? This chapter was basically just fluff, fun &amp; smut but I promise more will be accomplished in the next chapter. I've got a few names picked out for the Faberry baby but I still want you guys to tell names you like. Let me know if Gavin is a good name or not. Also, in this story Quinn's full name is Quinn Lucy Fabray. I honestly don't like the fact that she has a different name in the show so I decided to just keep it as Quinn. As you all know this is my 1st story so I'm open to any suggestions you may have and if there is something you want to see let me know &amp; I will probably put it in here. Review.. Pwease? :)<em>**


	10. Rumors

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 10 - Rumors**

**QUINN'S POV:**

"It's not the end of the world." I remind her for the millionth time as we walk into her house.

She scoffs, arms still crossed. "No but it's the end of that poor cows life!" She turns around and glares at me. "I blame you for this."

I let out a small laugh. "You can't blame me for your actions." I remind her.

The diva huffs. "No but I can certainty blame you for my cravings."

A smirk spreads over my face and I wrap my arms around her before kissing her neck. "Well then you should blame me for your other...cravings." I whisper against her ear seductively.

I feel a shiver run down her spine and her nails rake down my back as she groans. "Separate you two." Shelby interrupts and I back away in respect.

"Sorry." I apologize.

Rachel snaps out of my seductive trance scoffs at me. "I can't believe you would try to seduce me in this emotional time, Quinn Fabray!" She growls before storming upstairs.

"Baby!" I call but the only response is the slamming of her door.

"Geez," Shelby cringes slightly. "what's with the mood swing?"

I chew on my bottom lip. "She ate meat today."

My girlfriend's mother gasps. "Seriously?"

I nod. "We were having lunch and I went to the restroom and she had taken the biggest bite of my baconator."

The older woman shakes her head. "Wow. I never thought she would actually eat it."

"Me neither." I look up towards her room. "She's upset..."

Shelby looks at me. "Well you can go upstairs to comfort her in a minute but before that I wanted to talk to you about your job." I furrow my eyebrows but nod as I sit down.

"What about it?"

She clasps her hands together and looks at me. "You and Rachel have barely spent a night apart since she discovered she was pregnant and I haven't had an issue with it because not much worse can happen but I wondering what your plans were for after the baby is born?"

I think about it for a moment. Bringing the baby back and forth isn't exactly ideal and if I were to live with my parents my mom would be up our asses all the time. On the other hand though she might be helpful for whenever we need her. "My house I guess. My mom is a stay at home mom so it would just be-"

She cuts me off. "What if your parents break up?"

"Why would they?" I ask her, suddenly defensive. I can handle her sleeping with my father a few times, he's very persuasive but I will never be able to get over her breaking up my family.

Shelby looks at me gently. "I ended things with your father once I found out about you and Rachel but I'm simply informing you that it IS a possibility."

I shrug. "If they do I guess I'll deal with it as it comes."

"And what if Rachel wants to live here?"

I look at her carefully. "Do _you_ want us to live here after the baby is more?"

The older brunette shrugs. "That's really up to you, sweetheart but you do have a job-"

This time I cut her off. "And in three months I'll have a baby to support too." I know where's she's going with this. "I get the hint, you want me and Rachel to get an apartment."

"It would be best for the baby don't you think?"

I sigh. "Yeah but there's no way I'd be able to afford it on my own and I won't ask Rachel to get a job."

"What if I move in with you guys?" I hear Puck's voice from behind me. "I could get a job."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, Puck. Living with a baby isn't exactly the single party life."

My best friend shrugs. "So?"

His mom cuts in, "Noah, you don't even have a job."

"I could get one." He says to us before sitting next to me. "That way the boy will grow up with at least one guy in his life."

I shake my head. "No. Look, Shelby, I get that you're worried about Rachel's happiness but I promise that we will figure out what we're going to do once the baby gets here. We still have a few months to discuss it though so please just let us figure it out. No disrespect to you." I look at Puck and kiss his cheek. "It's sweet that you're willing to do that but even if you did get a job, things would still be tight."

With that I stand up and go upstairs towards my baby girl's room. When I open the door I see her standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair in my white wife beater and pink panties. She's too adorable. "Hi." She says softly, looking at me through my reflection.

I give her a soft smile before walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "You can even make sad look beautiful, baby." I tell her, kissing her cheek before resting my chin on her shoulder, watching her brush her long brown hair to one side. "What's got you so sad?"

"I liked it." She whispers, almost ashamed.

My eyebrows furrow. "Liked what?"

My hand slips over her belly bump, rubbing softly as we stand. "Meat."

A small laugh escapes my lips. "Baby, it's okay that you did."

She shakes her head. "No! It's so not okay, Quinn." She turns around in my arms after setting her brush down. "That's why I'm so upset... animals are so innocent and now that I gave Gav-" She stops her herself before she finishes his name but I smile anyways. "now that I gave him a taste of meat he's making me want it even more now and if I don't keep eating meat then I'm a horrible mother depriving my child of something he needs. On the other hand though if I do keep eating it then I go against my beliefs and animals will die because of me. I lose either way!"

I lift a hand up and tuck some of her hair behind her ear, looking into her breath taking brown eyes. "I've got an idea." She waits. "How about you keep eating meat throughout your pregnancy-"

"That's murder, Quinn!" She yells before I cover her loud mouth with my hand.

"Shh!" I tell her. "You keep eating meat for our son and I'll become the vegan one, that way the same amount of animals live as they did before."

Tears fill in her eyes and I brush the ones that fall away with the pad of my thumb. "Do you really mean that?" I just nod before she grabs my face and kisses me hard. "I," kiss. "love" kiss. "you."

I giggle before pulling away. "I love you too, beautiful girl."

Suddenly, the brunette smirks and rakes her nails down my tummy before un-zipping my jeans. I nearly groan, feeling my cock twitch in anticipation. The diva just smirks wider before going to lay on her bed, ready for me to ravish her. "Come show me how much."

My eyes darken and I'm tearing my shirt over my head before crawling on top of her and kissing her neck. I feel a jab on my stomach and Rachel gasps. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

Rachel nods, smiling wide at me. "He just kicked."

"Oh my God!" I squeal, excitedly before putting my hand over her stomach. He kicks again and it's such an amazing feeling. Rachel's smiling big at me as he kicks and I look down at her happy face. "He's dancing." She just giggles and cups my cheek before kissing me softly. "Thank you." I whisper close to her lips.

"For what?" She questions me, still smiling.

I bump my nose against hers. "For having my baby."

He kicks again when I press my lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER...<strong>

It sucks whenever people talk shit about someone you love. What sucks even more is when some of it is true. Okay, so obviously Rachel's pregnancy couldn't be kept a secret forever and I would never want it to but I wish that everyone wouldn't be so harsh about it. Over the last few weeks rumors about Rachel's baby bump started to pop up. We knew this day would happen but what we didn't expect was her being called a cheater, a whore, a skank and any other negative name you can think of.

The rumors have escalated rapidly and now the diva refuses to attend school. "You're going!" Shelby tells her daughter as the pregnant girl lays in bed.

"No I'm not, mom! You don't understand what it's like to be called all those horrible things!" My girlfriend sniffs and grabs a tissue to wipe her tears.

The older brunette sits on her daughters bed and strokes her hair. I'm standing by the door in my Cheerios uniform ready to go to school. "Honey, I get that it's tough but you know what they're saying isn't true."

Rachel just cries. "I know but I don't want to be known as the slut who cheated on my girlfriend and was stupid enough to get knocked up!"

I hate seeing her in this much pain and knowing that I can't do anything about it. Actually, there IS something I could do about it but I'm not sure I'm willing to confess my condition to the entire school. "Baby I'll be right beside you all day."

She just shakes her head. "No. I'm not going. You of all people should know how tough this is for me, Quinn!"

Shelby sighs and stands up. "One more day, Rachel. That's it! You can't keep missing school like this." The older women walks past me with a deep sigh.

Once she's gone I crawl onto my girlfriends bed and put my hand over her now proturding belly. "Stop, Quinn." She demands barely over a whisper and tries to pry my hand away from her stomach.

"You stop." I tell her firmly and fight to keep my hand there. Ever since people starting noticing her belly she's become insecure about it. "Stop worrying so much about what people think of you. Stop acting like you're ashamed of our son-"

She scoffs and sits up. "I'm not ashamed of him."

"Then don't act like it." I say gently.

Rachel glares at me. "Your hormonal, meat eating _vegan_ girlfriend is laying in bed crying and you're picking a fight?"

I rub my face. "I'm not picking a fight. I'm just saying that the more you allow people to put you down and make you feel bad about yourself the more they'll do it. If you go to school and act like nothing is wrong then sooner or later they'll find someone else to worry about."

My girlfriend gets out of bed and rolls her eyes. "Don't act like you understand what it feels like to be called all those names. You aren't the one hurting!"

Now I'm offended. "Oh, I'm not hurting!" I stand, screaming. "You don't think watching you wallow in self pity doesn't hurt me? You honestly think that I wouldn't give anything for them to leave you the fuck alone! I've seen you cry every day for weeks Rachel and every time it kills me that much more!" She goes to say something but I cut her off. "No! Don't. I'm going to school." Is the last thing I say before I'm out of her room and out the door.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, what the <em>fuck<em> do you say to Rachel!" Puck asks me as me and the rest of the Cheerios, including Santana, are eating lunch.

I quickly stand up and push him a few steps back. "It was just a little argument." I inform him.

The mohawked boy scoffs. "She was crying her eyes out this morning! What'd you say to her!" People are starting to stare and this is exactly the kind of attention I wanted to avoid. "I swear to God Quinn if you're abandoning her and your son I will slaughter you!"

Offended, I push his chest. "No, you idiot! I would never leave her or my son!" At this point I don't give a shit if people know I'm the one who got Rachel pregnant. In fact, I almost wish they did just so they'll stop calling her a slut. "All I said was for her to not worry about all the Lima losers who aren't going to mean anything in this world and face the goddamn music and stop acting like she's ashamed of our son!"

Puck pushes me back. "She's pregnant and hormonal and if you could keep it in your pants long enough she wouldn't have to be facing anything and she wouldn't have to be ashamed that some freak knocked her up!"

I slap him across his face before I can stop it. I'm so angry. "I love her, dumb ass!" I can feel peoples eyes burning into my back. They're all listening and are probably confused. "She wasn't just a meaningless fuck for me! We made love and she got pregnant but unlike her I'm dealing with it!"

He scoffs. "You don't have to _deal_ with anything! She's the one carrying your son, she's the one going through all the torture and she's the one that's going to raise the baby once you bail because you can't even own up to what you've caused!"

My jaw clenches as I glare at him and when I speak my voice is cold. "I'm never going to leave her, A and B..." I turn around and look at everybody's confused faces. "I knocked up Rachel Berry!" I scream. "How's that for owning up to it?" I ask before shoving past Puck and out of the school.

On my way home my phone starts ringing. Normally I wouldn't answer but when I look at the caller I.D. I know something is up. "Hello?"

"Quinn!" Shelby yells fractically on the other line. _"Where are you?"_

"On my way home. Why?"

I hear Rachel scream in the background. _"Come to the hospital now. Rachel is having the baby!"_

My phone drops out of my hand and I make a U-turn towards the hospital. This can't be happening! She's barely seven months pregnant!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early Faberry baby! Will he be okay? Will Quinn &amp; Rachel's relationship be okay? How are people going to take Quinn's confession? I guess you'll just have to read &amp; find out! I know a lot happened in this chapter &amp; that the pregnancy has kind of flown by but I hope you've all been liking it so far. Next chapter will be pretty intense so prepare yourselfs! &amp; review...<em>**


	11. How to save a life

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 11 - How to save a life**

**QUINN'S POV:**

When I arrive at the hospital I run past the front desk and into the elevator before pressing the fourth floor. "Hold the door!" A man yells and I step in front of the opening door as I wait for him to get in. He's holding a pink balloon that says it's a girl so I know we're going to the same place. "Thanks." He says with a nervous smile. I only nod as the doors close and we start to go up. "Boy or girl?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"Boy." I inform him as I wait. This is the slowest elevator ride ever.

He gives me a small smile. "My sister just had a boy and now my wife is having a girl."

I don't want to be rude but at the same time I really don't want to talk to him. "Congratulations." I say before the doors open and I sprint towards the double doors at the end of the waiting room. It's locked and I groan as I try to open it. "Come on!"

"Jamie Aaron." I see the guy speaking into the speaker box by the double doors I'm _trying_ to open. Something beeps and this time the doors open for me. I look around for the room that say Berry and thank God I find it with little complication.

As I step in I see Shelby sitting on the chair close to Rachel while she's lying in a hospital bed in one of those ridiculous gowns. We lock eyes and I know that nothing about this shitty day matters anymore. Nothing matters but us and our son. I'm running towards her and wrapping my arms around her before I even process it. She holds me as tight as she can. "I'm so sorry." I whisper into her hair before pulling away. "How are you? How is he?"

I brush my thumb over my girlfriend's tear stained cheeks. "He's coming." Is her vague response. I can tell she's freaking out and if I were being honest so am I.

"Can't they stop it?" I ask her, feeling her tiny bump.

Shelby is on the other side of the diva, sitting in a chair. "Dr. Sam was going to give her some Patosin to stop the labor but he wants to come out now so I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

My jaw clenches, fighting back tears. I lean my forehead against the girls and look into her beautiful teary brown eyes. "I love you, baby. Remember that?"

Her eyes clap shut as tears fall. "I love you."

Our baby's heart beat is in the background through the monitors as we hold one another, begging that this day not end in a death of any kind.

"Quinn, have you called your parents?" I only shake my head. "Would you like me to call them?"

"Please." I whisper, brokenly. Rachel looks up at me with sad eyes and I close mine tight. I have to be the strong one for her today. Shelby steps out into the hallway to call my parents and something starts beeping rapidly on one of the machines. I pull away and sniff my tears away, trying to find what's wrong.

Not even three seconds later two nurses come in and one starts pressing shit on the monitor while the one touches Rachel. I hear my girlfriend whine. "How far apart are your contractions?"

She thinks for a minute. "About every-Ow!" She grumbles in pain. "Frequently apparently!" She yells at the lady.

"Can she get her epidural?" I question the other nurse.

The nurse adjusting the wires and tubes on Rachel looks up at me. "We may not have time to give it to her."

Rachel's eyes widen. "What!"

"Your contractions are almost two minutes apart which means you may be dilated too much to get it."

My girlfriend cries silently and I grab her hand, kissing her hair as she does so. It sucks that she's in all this pain and I can't do a thing about it. "It hurts so bad." She sobs and winces as another contraction hits.

I let a tear fall as my heart breaks. "I know, baby. I know." What else am I suppose to say to her in this situation?

"Dr. Sam will be with you soon." Is all the nurses say before they exit.

My hazel eyes cast down to Rachel as she's in agony. "What if he's not okay?"

"He'll be perfect no matter what."

She shakes her head, sobbing softly. "W-what if he doesn't make it?"

I clench my jaw before grabbing her face, making her look at me. "Hey. Don't talk like that. He's going to make it." A few tears fall from my eyes. "He's a Berry after all."

Rachel shakes her head. "He's a Fabray too."

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

Quinn's parents arrive rather quickly, as does Noah who keeps apologizing to Quinn. I would ask why but with everything going on I just want to focus on getting my baby out safely and praying to God that he's healthy enough to live.

Unlike everyone else who's in the waiting room, my girlfriend hasn't left my side since she got here and I'm thankful for that. I need her right now more than I ever had. "Evening Rachel." Dr. Sam greets me as he walks in. "Quinn are you planning to be in the delivery room?" She just nods as the man observes me.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" The blonde asks nervously.

Dr. Sam looks at her for a minute before he checks my cervix. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he is."

I can tell by the way she's chewing on her bottom lip that - that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. Another contraction comes on and I resist the urge to push. "I think I have to pee." I inform Dr. Sam.

The man shakes his head. "No. You're about to deliver." My eyes widen as Dr. Sam presses the nurses button. "He's going to crown any minute now."

Quinn turns pale and her eyes are wide. Another contraction. "God!" I groan, gripping her hand tightly. "Can I push?"

He shakes his head. "No. I need you to resist the urge for now."

"Fuck the nurses!" I curse. "My vagina is about to rip in half! I don't care about the damn nurses!"

My girlfriend strokes the back of my hand. "Just a little longer, baby."

Three nurses come in and Dr. Sam doesn't even look away from my cervix as he gives them demands. "Get everything in here, stat. She's ready to push."

My tears fall freely as the nurses scramble out of the room quickly. My teeth clench to stop from pushing. "It hurts." I sob.

Quinn looks heartbroken and a few tears from her eyes. "I know it hurts, baby but you can do this." She encourages me.

I shake my head, crying harder. "I can't-I can't do it. He's not suppose to come now." I whimper in pain and clench my teeth. "Jesus!" When the nurses return with a bunch of doctor equipment I let out a thankful sigh. "Thank God! Can I push now?"

"Almost." Dr. Sam tells me and gets prepared for it and pressing a button somewhere so a large light shines between my legs. If I weren't in so much pain I would be embarrassed. Quinn kisses my sweaty forehead and even though she's trying I know she's just as terrified as me. "Alright, Rachel next contraction I need you to push."

"No problem." I groan and start pushing as a contraction comes. I feel Quinn pushing with me even though it's pointless. The pain is horrible, I feel like my body is going to split in half but when I push it feels a little better.

"You're doin' good, baby." The blonde coax me. "You're doing great." Another contraction comes and I push again.

"I need you to push harder, Rachel. Nothing is happening." Dr. Sam informs me. I'm pushing as hard as I can. "Push harder, Rachel."

I groan. "You push!" I snap.

Quinn squeezes my hand. "Come on, Rach. You can do this. I know it." I look into her intense hazel green eyes. "I know it."

Contraction. I push forward and strain myself as much as I can. "Good, Rachel!" Dr. Sam calls. "Keep pushing! I can see his head." My girlfriend steps aside and takes a look. Her eyes widen and she starts crying.

"I see him, baby." She chokes out through her tears before coming back up by my head.

More tears well up in my eyes at how happy the sounds. "How's he look?"

She kisses my forehead and smiles at me. "Perfect."

Contraction. I'm pushing again before I know it and Quinn pushes with me. "He's coming, Rachel! Just a few more pushes!" Dr. Sam tells me.

I'm exhausted and in so much pain. I just want it all to end. "I can't." I cry after pushing again.

"You have to, Rachel." The doctor tells me. "He's right there."

"Well then grab him!" I yell before pushing with all my might. I swear this is the last time I push.

A soft, unsteady cry fills my ears and I look up to see the doctor holding a small baby boy in his hands. Tears well in my eyes again but this time they're from happiness. He has a little bit of blonde hair but not much and he's so tiny. Dr. Sam hands him off to a nurse while Quinn kisses me softly. "You did amazing, baby." She whispers.

Our moment is ruined however when an erratic beeping starts and the nurses roll our son away. Quinn follows after them quickly, leaving me exhausted and terrified at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

After being told that our son's lungs aren't fully developed and knowing that he'll be staying in ICU for at least a few weeks, if he even survives that long, Rachel and I are exhausted. It's been a rough day and to be honest I don't want to talk to anyone but my son and my girlfriend. My parents, Puck and Shelby all went home after hearing the news but promise to be back tomorrow.

Now I'm standing in the ICU room next to my son's small bed. It's more like a box really, you can only touch him through these two arm holes and that's what I'm doing right now, touching my sleeping son. I brush my finger over his hand and he gently grips it. A small smile graces my face as I stare at him. I need this little boy to be okay. All 3lbs and 4 ounces of him.

"Hey, buddy." I whisper gently to him. It's nearly midnight so no one is in here except for a nurse. "It's your mommy." I inform him. He has light blonde hair but I have no idea what colors his eyes are yet. "We've had one heck of a day today, haven't we?" He kicks his tiny leg. "I need a favor from you and I promise if you do this for me that I will spoil you like no mother has ever spoiled their son before." I take a deep breath. "I need you to get better and be a strong. Your mommah loves you with all her heart already and if anything were to happen to you I know she wouldn't forgive herself." I watch as his little chest breathes up and down. He has so many monitors hooked up to him but yet he's still perfect in my eyes. I wipe a few tears with the arm I'm not touching him with. "I need you to be okay too, buddy. I love you with all my heart and I don't know if I would be able to stop blaming myself if..." I swallow a lump in my throat before letting out a sob and closing my eyes tight.

I look at the tiny little boy. _My_ tiny little boy and I sniff before looking up.

"God," I begin. "I know that you and I don't have to best relationship but if you ever grant one of my prayers please grant this one." I glance at my son before back up. "Don't take away this little boys life for all the things I have and haven't done. He hasn't done anything. He's perfect and if you want to take a life take mine." I plead with him through my sobs. "I don't care as long as he and Rachel are okay." I slam my eye shut to stop the tears. "I need you right now, God. You're my strength through this just... please..."

A small whine is made from my son as he squeezes my fingers.

"Please let him be okay..." I whisper before sobbing again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the most difficult chapter I've had to write so I apologize if it's not good. I was surprised, pleasently so, with how many reviews I got last chapter so let's aim for the same amount this time! I know this chapter was sad but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I tried my hardest to make it seem real. I'll be updating again some time this weekend so be on the look out. Review...<em>**


	12. Quinn Jr

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 12 - Quinn Jr.**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

It's been two days since I gave birth to my son, two days since I've been blaming myself for him coming early and two days since I've left this hospital. I was cleared to go home yesterday but both Quinn and I agreed that we weren't leaving here without our son. We still haven't agreed on a name. Yesterday the nurses gave us the birth certificate and when I was planning to put down Gavin on it Quinn shook her head and said we hadn't picked a name. I'm not sure why she changed her mind about the name since I started to like it but I went along with it anyways.

In the last few days I've been informed that Quinn admitted she was the one who got me pregnant to the entire school and while I've very proud of her I'm also very nervous to see how our student body will react. However, I can't worry about what other people think right now. As I watch my little boy eat in my arms I'm filled with love but also heartbreak. He's 3lbs and 7 ounces which means in the last two days he's gained 3 ounces. The nurses told me that he was going strong and if he reaches the 5lb mark then we can take him home. I couldn't imagine taking him home right now, he's twice the size as a newborn and I would be afraid I'd crush him somehow. He has a hard time eating because his lungs are fully developed so he has to take little breaks ever few minutes to catch his breath.

He looks absolutely perfect though. His short blonde hair sticks up in every which way, his adorable lips that he likes to pout and his flawless nose that he scrunches up when he's sleeping. He's the spitting image of Quinn, he really is but his pigment is starting to darken which means he's getting my skin tone. I see so much of myself in him already and so much of Quinn. A flash goes off and when I look up my brother is sitting there with a camera in his hands, smiling softly.

"How's my favorite little guy doing?" He asks softly as he steps towards us.

My son starts gasping for breath with his bottle in his mouth so I take it out to give me a break to breathe. "He's hungry." I say.

Noah sits in a chair next to me and kisses his nephews head. "He's getting that Jew tan." I laugh softly and roll my eyes at my brothers ability to make a joke even in a time like this. "How you doing?"

I lift my eyes off my child and to my brother with a sigh. "I feel stressed and what sucks is that this little boy needs me to be strong and I just... I can't. I'm constantly worried about him."

"I know, Rach but look at him." I do as told and watch as he opens his blue eyes. The doctor informed me that all babies come out with blue eyes but they change to their true color about two weeks after the baby is born. He's opening his mouth and searching for his special little bottle. I give it back to him as Noah speaks. "He's alive and he's getting healthier by the day."

I nod my head in agreement. "I know, Noah. I really do but his lungs still aren't fully developed and they may never be. I'm the reason he's here so early. If I wasn't stressing over what stupid people thought about me then he wouldn't be here so early." I tilt my head up to stop a tear from falling before looking back at my son.

Noah sighs. "Rachel you can't blame yourself for this."

I sniff and shake the tears from falling. "Yeah. Too late."

The door opens and Quinn walks in freshly showered in some clothes that Judy brought her. "Hey, baby." She greets me and kisses my lips before removing the bottle from our sons mouth and kissing his tiny lips. "Hey little man. You taste like formula."

A giggle escapes me as she wipes her lips. "How was your shower?"

"Long." She groans softly and stands beside me. "I was away from my family for too long." I stand up with the baby in my arms and allow her to sit down before I sit sideways on her lap. It's something we've grown use to doing. If Quinn were holding then I would get jealous and if I was holding him Quinn would get jealous so we came up with a happy medium. Whenever I'm holding him I sit on her lap sideways so she can see both me and him. Whenever she holds him I still sit on her lap sideways so that I can see both him and her. "How's he doing with the bottle?"

"Good." I inform the blonde while looking at the other one. "I only had to give him a break twice so far."

She smiles and plays with his tiny ears. Apparently he has my ears, or at least that's what Quinn told me. "He's lookin' at him mommy." She beams when his blurry blue eyes open.

"He's going to have your eyes, Quinn." Noah informs her.

"You don't know that." She tells my brother.

The mohawked boy takes a picture before nodding. "Yeah he is. Most of the time babies who have brown eyes are born with brown eyes."

"Most of the time." She cuts in.

He laughs. "I was born with brown eyes. Rachel was born with brown eyes. Ergo since my little nephew was born with blue eyes, chances are that they're going to be changing to that hazel green Rachel likes so much."

I rolls my eyes as my baby moves his gaze from Quinn to me. "Hey little buddy." I grin and he just twitches on of his arms before closing his eyes.

Noah stands up and stretches. "Well as much as I would love to stick around I've got to go to my first day of work."

Both me and Quinn give him a weird look. "You got a job?" I ask.

He smiles. "Sure do!"

"Where?" My girlfriend asks.

"Lima Bean." He shrugs. "Sucky job but the pay is good and I can almost afford a two bedroom apartment by myself, Quinn." He gives her a pointed look and I'm officially confused.

"Goodbye, Puck." She says with a smile. He just kiss his nephew and me on our foreheads before leaving.

Quinn fixes his messy blonde hairs. "I think I've found the perfect name."

I look at her. "Why did you change your mind on Gavin?"

The blonde shrugs. "You didn't like it at first."

"I know but I was starting to."

She shakes her head. "I want you to love his name from the start and plus," She sighs softly, "after everything I wanted him to have a special name." A small smile graces my face. "So, I was online on my phone last night and looked up Jewish names and what they mean and I've created the perfect name."

"Lets hear it." I smile.

Quinn looks at him as she says it. "Gabriel Elijah Berry." She looks up at me before continuing. "Gabriel means strong man of God and considering everything is he very strong. Elijah means God almighty and even though my religion isn't that important to me I know it means a lot to you so...yeah. Oh and Berry of course is because of your last name."

I'm smiling so I doubt it will come off any time soon but for the sake of what I'm about to do I turn serious. "I don't like it." I half lie.

Her ego is deflated. I can tell. "Oh, well that's fine. What names do you-"

"No." I cut her off. "I want his name to be Gabriel Elijah Fabray."

Her eyes widen and she's smiling. "Really?" I just nod, biting my bottom lip. She looks down at him and smiles. "Hey there Gabriel Elijah Fabray."

I kiss her hair as she smiles down at Gabriel. _Our_ son.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

"He looks just like you, Q." Santana tells me as she holds him.

Rachel and Brittany are down in the cafeteria getting lunch and I'm stuck up here with the Latina that hit me. "That's what Rachel says but he looks like her too."

Santana softly rocks him as he looks around. "His eyes are starting to change colors, Q." I nod. He's starting to get my hazel green eyes and my girlfriend could not be more excited about it. I get his small bottle ready as she talks. He's up to 4lbs and 4 ounces as of yesterday and he's starting to be able to eat with only one break inbewteen. "Damn, he's got your looks and Berry's natural tan. This boy will be a heart-breaker."

I simply just roll my eyes and hand her the small bottle. She said she wanted to feed him. "Not if Rachel has any say in that. She already told me he won't be allowed to date."

The Latina scoffs. "Like that'll stop him." She starts feeding him before looking at me. "How's it feel to be a mother?"

A deep sigh escapes me. "I'll tell you when we bring him home."

Suddenly she smiles. "I hear he's a Fabray."

"You heard right." I smile.

Santana just smiles as Gabriel makes small grunts and moans while sucking his bottle down. "Please tell me the boy is going to have a nickname." She pleads, laughing.

I laugh too. "You can call him Gabe if you want. That's what Puck's been calling him."

"We'll see." Is her response. "How's the apartment hunt going with Puckerman anyway?" She questions.

"It's not an apartment hunt." I defend myself. "We're just discussing our options." I tell her. "He's seen a few places and taken a few pictures but I don't know for sure if I want to move in with him and more importantly he doesn't realize how hard it's going to be to live with not only me and Rachel but with Gabriel as well. After a few months at Rachel's house we'll see what happens."

She just nods as she feeds my son. "God he looks like a fucking clone of you."

"That's what I keep telling her." My girlfriend smiles as she and Brittany walk in ICU. My dad payed for a private ICU area so that people wouldn't crowd around us and the baby and seeing as how many visitors we have I'm glad he did. "And although I appreciate you agreeing with me please don't curse in front of my son." She looks at me and sits on my lap. "Hi baby." She greets me, kissing my lips softly and Brittany and Santana coo over Gabe.

"When do you get to take him home?" Brittany asks.

Rachel breaks our kiss and licks her lips. "If he keeps growing at the weight he is then another weeks tops. They want to want until he's 5lbs and 5 ounces."

The little blonde baby starts gasping for air and Santana starts to panic. "Oh no! Dear God! What's wrong! I broke him!" She stands up and quickly hands him to Rachel who puts him against her shoulder and hitting his back lightly.

"He's fine, S." I laugh at her as he catches his breath and Rachel attempts to burp him. "He just loses his breath when he's eating because his lungs are so small but it's fine."

My brunette girlfriend kisses his small head and gently beats on his back and he grunts for his bottle. "What's the doctors diagnostic for him?" Santana asks.

"He's not asthma but other then that he's growing accordingly." The diva informs them.

Gabriel burps and when Rachel goes to feed him the rest of his bottle the door opens. "He's so tiny!" Kurt's high voice rings in our ears as he's walking towards us. "Oh my God, Quinn! He looks just like you."

Santana and Rachel both laugh. "We know." The say at the same time.

Kurt fans his face to stop his tears. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure. Just sanitize your hands with the Germ X over there." Rachel tells him and he does so.

"Sorry to just barge in but Brittany's Facebook status was 'going to see the Faberry baby' and I knew I just _had_ to be here!"

I laugh as Rachel hands Gabriel to Kurt and he sits down to feed him. "Faberry?" The diva ask, confused.

"It's your mash-up name in Glee." The boy smiles, like that's not strange, as stares at my son. "What's his name? Quinn jr.?" He laughs and Rachel joins in.

"No." I state. "And he doesn't even look that much like me."

Everyone in the room scoffs. "Baby, he does and I'm glad he does. That way you won't ever ask for a DNA test" She turns to Kurt. "His name is Gabriel Elijah Fabray."

"Gabe for short." The Latina cuts in.

Kurt's eyes widen as he looks at me. "Fabray?"

My girlfriend nods proudly. "Fabray."

"You really think I'd ask for a DNA test?" I ask offended and Rachel just giggles.

"No, babe." She grins before kissing me. "It was a joke."

I kiss her again before nuzzling my face in her neck as everyone talks around me.

* * *

><p>After Gabriel is down for the night and everyone has gone me and Rachel go back into our hospital room. "I can't wait to get out of this place." I inform my girlfriend as I plop down on the hard bed. "I want to feel my soft, cloud like bed."<p>

She giggles as she lays down next to me, into my arms. "Or my cloud like bed." I nod and moan thinking of it. "Can I ask you a question?" I nod again. "Are you scared to bring Gabriel home?"

I look down at her and kiss her nose. "Well, sort of." I inform her. "I want to go home with him and not have nurses around my shoulder watching my every move but at the same time I don't want to do anything wrong."

Rachel strokes my cheek and kiss my lips gently. Every touch and kiss we've had since Gabe was born has been sweet or playfully. Nothing sexual. Rachel isn't allowed to have sex for six weeks due to giving birth so right now it's all about the gently and sweet touches. "You won't, baby. You're already so good with him."

A smile spreads over my face and I gently run my hand up and down her back. "You're a great momma." I tell her playfully.

She grins big and licks her lips. "You're an amazing mommy."

I bump my nose with hers and smile. "One more week."

"One more week." She repeats before leaning her forehead against mine. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

My heart fills with love. "I love you too, Rachel Berry."

I'm glad that Rachel is in a happy mood again instead of both of us being sad a depressed. We cried ourselves to sleep a lot of nights since he's been born, worried about him maybe not surviving and just to know that the chances aren't against us anymore for his survival makes everything so much better. In many ways I thank God for keeping him alive. While I may not be the best Christian in the world I do believe in God and now that my son is getting healthier I see the true power that he holds. I'm not saying that if you pray to God he'll give you everything you want but I put my sons life in his hands and my son is going to come home with me and Rachel soon. I can feel it.

Once I'm sure Rachel is asleep I carefully get out of bed and step into the hallway to call my dad. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." I tell him.

"Hey, baby girl. What do you need?"

I chew on my bottom lip. "A favor."

The only way I can manage this is if my dad helps me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger! Hehehe. What could Quinn possibly be up to? I decided that instead of making this chapter sad I would make it happier. I also changed the name because my wife told me it would be best. Our son's name is Gavin &amp; she said to not name their baby after him. Hahh. Anyways I got a few PMS &amp; reviews talking about how I did the child birth scene last chapter &amp; how I made it seem like such a horrible experience instead of the miracle it actually is. <em>**

**_Let me just tell you: When I was sixteen I watched my best friend(now wife. It's a VERY complicated story) give birth to Gavin and it, while very emotional and beautiful, was also painful & sad. He's almost five now & she still doesn't want another kid. Lol. Child birth is difficult & I wasn't trying to make it sound horrible, I was just being real about the experience. _**

**_I apologize for my rambling life story. Review... :)_**


	13. The hard part begins

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 13 - The hard part begins**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

"He's one month old in nine days." Quinn reminds me as me, her, and Gabriel all lay on the tiny hospital bed. Gabe is in-between us as we face each other.

I gently run my hand up and down his tiny arm, a small smile gracing my face. "I know." He's sleeping, a green pacifier in his tiny mouth. "Are you ready to bring him home today, mommy?" He's shot up to 6lbs exactly yesterday so we're able to take him home this afternoon.

My girlfriend giggles and nods before kissing his short hairs. "Definitely. We all need to get out of this hospital." I laugh in agreement as I watch her study Gabriel's face. "I need to tan."

"What?" I ask, laughing.

She holds her hand up beside our son's face and laughs. "Gabe is tanner than me and he hasn't even been outside. That's quite sad."

I just giggle and grab her hand before kissing it. "I love you pale skin, baby." She rolls her eyes, scoffing but I still see a smile plastered on her face.

"Gee, thanks."

We lie there for a few moments, just looking at one another, basking in our love and how far we've come since my birthday. "When do we have to go back to school?" I question her.

She bites her lip. The school has given me six weeks to return back to school because of having the baby but they didn't give that the Quinn. "I've got to go back sometime next week but you don't have to return for another two and a half months."

I sigh and frown lightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I give her a look. "I know you're nervous about returning to school after everything and I'm sorry I can't return to school with you."

She gives me a weak smile and tucks some of my fallen brown hair behind my ear. "I'll be fine, Rach. I'm a big girl."

A smirk graces my face. "Oh, trust me, I know."

Quinn laughs and rolls her eyes. "Not in front of the child, Rachel Berry." She teases, poking my now flat stomach.

The door opens and both Quinn and I turn our heads to see Judy and Russell standing there. My girlfriend stands up as Judy comes over. "Finally getting out of here, huh?" She asks, giving her daughter a hug.

The younger blonde nods. "Yeah. Thank God." She breaks away from the hug before walking over to me and kissing my lips. "I'll be right back, baby. Okay?" I merely nod as Gabe wraps his whole fist around my finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whisper and kiss her one more time before her and her father leave the room.

Judy stands next to the bed smiling wide as she stares down at him. "You've probably gotten this a lot but he looks just like Quinnie when she was a baby."

I laugh softly as he starts to stir awake. "He really does." I can honestly say I'm glad he looks like Quinn. Not that I didn't want him to look like me but just that fact that he looks like the woman I love makes me love him even more. The older blonde looks at him, her hands twitching lightly and I know exactly what she wants. "You can hold him if you want."

She smiles wide at me as Gabriel's eyes start to open. His green hazel eyes are so adorable as he looks around the room. I know he can only see shapes right now but I like to think that he knows who I am. Judy comes over and scoops his tiny body into her arms. "Unlike him, Quinn was a big baby."

A smiles spreads over my face as I sit up on the bed. "How big was she?"

"8lbs and 3 ounces." She informs me.

My eyes widen. "Dang!" It was hard enough giving birth to Gabe I couldn't imagine a bigger one coming out of me.

Judy laughs as she looks down at her grandson. "All the pain was worth it though, wouldn't you say?"

I smile as Gabriel stretches his her Mimi's arms. Quinn and I came up with what we want Gabe to call our parents. Her parents are Mimi and Pawpaw and my mom is Grammy. "Yeah." I agree looking at my little boy. "It really is."

"So are you going to get on birth control?" She asks me.

I nod, shaking past the awkwardness of that question. "I'm getting the shot every three months starting next week. I love Gabe to death but I do NOT want another child right now."

Judy laughs, softly and nods. "I felt the same way after Quinn." We're both quiet for a moment before she speaks up. "So what are the living arrangements going to be?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like, how are you and Quinn going to rotate houses?"

Since both my mom and Quinn's mom wants to see Gabriel on a frequent basis we've constructed a schedule. "This week we're staying at my house but next week we're going over to yours and so on."

Judy nods, seemingly happy with the plan as my girlfriend and Russell come back in. "My grandson's awake." Russell smiles and gently grabs his from his wife's arms.

Quinn hops on the bed with me, seeming rather perky and kisses my lips. "Your mom called me and told me to tell you to answer your phone."

Crap! I lean over to grab my phone and quickly dial her number as Quinn walks over to parents and Gabe saying something along the lines of, "Say hi to Pawpaw."

* * *

><p>"Slow down!" I panic as Quinn drives us towards my house. I'm in the back with Gabriel in his cute little green car seat.<p>

"Babe, I'm going 30 in a 45 I think I'm taking safety precautions." She says firmly.

I glance down at the sleeping baby. He doesn't seem nervous at all but I'm terrified. "Just... please so slow down..."

The blonde sighs but slows down and people start honking at us. "We should probably get one of those signs that say 'Baby On Board'."

"Focus on driving and not making jokes." I snap at her as she pulls onto my street.

"Geez, Rachel." She grumbles. "Learn to relax."

I scoff. "I resent that! Excuse me for being a little protective of _our_ son!"

She just laughs as she pulls into my driveway. "You're excused. Now quit the frowning and put on a baby face because if I know your mother she has set up a surprise Welcome Home Baby party for us."

My face lights up as Quinn gets out of the car and opens the back door to grab the car seat. "You really think so?"

The blonde simply laughs as she lifts a now grunting Gabriel and his car seat out of her car. I climb out too, smiling as I fiddle with my keys. "Everybody will just be so excited to see you." Quinn says to our son as I walk towards the door.

When I open it, just as Quinn predicted everyone just jumps as the lights turn on and yell surprise. My mom is here, along with Judy, Russell, Noah, Kurt, Santana, Brittany and some girl I don't know with red hair. "Aw, you guys!" I act surprised. "I had no idea!"

"I did." My girlfriend slips out and I swat her arm. "Ow."

I scramble around to give everyone a hug before they gravitate to a wide awake Gabriel. When I give Noah a hug I see the red head is next to him. "Hi." She says sweetly. "I'm Amber."

"Rachel." I introduce myself.

Noah looks at me. "Rach, this is my girlfriend." He smiles proudly and wraps his arm around her.

A smiles graces my face. "Congratulations. It's nice to meet you."

She smiles back, shaking my hand. "Your baby is so cute. Noah has shown me pictures."

I'm starting to like this girl. Noah walks away to see his nephew I'm sure and I continue talking to her Amber. "Thank you."

"He looks just like Quinn." I should probably get use to the idea that everyone knows about Quinn's condition. That concept is a little strange for me but even if people didn't know they would if they saw him. They look so much alike.

I nod. "Yeah."

Amber looks at me for a moment. "Are you and her together?"

I could just say yes, I probably should just say yes but I'm curious. "Why?"

She shrugs, trying to act nonchalant about it but I see something. "Just wondering. She seems like a very interesting person."

Suddenly I'm not liking little Amber anymore.

"Baby." Quinn calls me before walking over to Amber and I. "Oh, hi. You must be Amber. Puck told me about you."

They shake hands I feel jealousy ripple through me. "Good things I hope."

My blonde girlfriend smiles. "Only the best. I'm Quinn."

Amber smirks softly and eyes her up and down. "I know who you are. Your son is just too adorable."

I roll my eyes as they make conversation. "Thank you."

"I see where he gets it from though."

Quinn smiles, completely oblivious to the whore flirting with her. "It's the Fabray gene. It's in his blood."

"That's it!" I grab my girlfriends hand and lead her upstairs.

She resists slightly, complaining about leaving our son downstairs. "Rachel, we can't just disappear. It's our party."

I shut the door to my room and lock it before leading her to my bed and making her sit down. "No." I retaliate. "It's Gabriel's party. Maybe if you weren't flirting with that whore then you'd remember that." I growl before unbuckling her jeans and taking her soft dick out.

"I wasn't flirting with her and what the fuck, Rachel." The blonde grabs my hands and tries to pull them away. "We can't have sex for six weeks."

A smirks spreads over my face. "Maybe we can't have sex but that doesn't mean I can't please my girlfriend." I remind her, slowly rubbing her cock once she lets go of my hands. I'm jealous and I want to remind her who she belongs to. I'm possessive, what can I say?

"Rach-" She goes to say but when I lick her cock, my name dies in her throat and it's replaced with a shaky moan. "Shit."

I smirk and run my tongue over her head, feeling her member grow hard under my fingers. "Does Quinnie like when I suck her cock?" I ask and she just nods, biting her lip. I stroke faster as I suck on the head, licking my tongue around her.

Quinn is gasping and gripping my hair lightly. "Fuck yeah, baby." I moan around her cock as I take it all the way down my throat. I know she loves it when I deep throat her. I swallow around her big dick and lightly rake my nails over her balls. Her head flies back as her hips thrust forward, fucking my mouth in the process.

To some it's demeaning and disrespectful but I love it. I love when Quinn loses control because of what I'm doing to her. It turns me on and right now I wish I could have sex. I slide her cock out of my mouth with a pop and smirk up at her before lapping my tongue over her balls, stroking her slowly. "No one else could never make you like this, Quinnie." I tell her before sucking her balls into my mouth one at a time. She hisses and clenches her teeth in pleasure. "Tell me you're mine."

She's panting heavily as she speaks. "I-I'm yours."

A smirks gathers over my face and I go back to sucking her cock into the hot caven of my mouth. I can taste her pre-cum going dripping down my throat and I know it's time to pull away. "Better hurry back downstairs, Quinnie. Wouldn't want our guests to be kept waiting." I peck her lips before winking at her and leaving the room. That should teach her to flirt with some skank.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

I'm pissed. I'm beyond pissed. I'm horny and livid. Rachel fucking Berry and her damn mouth teased me to no belief. I was ready to cum. I was down right three sucks away from it and she pulls away and leaves me high and covered her in damn saliva. God, if I'd a known she was going to be a tease I would of resisted more. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

After calming my overly happy dick down I go back downstairs and see my stupid girlfriend chatting it up with Brittany as Puck holds Gabriel. I walk into the kitchen where my dad is and gets a drink of dad just starts busting out laughing. "What?" I question him, frustrated enough.

He calms himself before speaking. "You look pissed and guessing by the way Rachel dragged you upstairs and came down with a smile plastered on her face, I'm guessing she did a tease number."

I resist the urge to respond to his comment and drink my water instead. "Have you signed the lease yet?" I asked him. Last week I asked my dad to help my look for a two bedroom apartment for me, Rachel and maybe Puck. He said he would and after I told him my plan of asking Rachel to marry me after I graduate High School he offered to pay the rent on it so that I could save up for a nice ring for her. Although right now the thought of spending my life with little miss cock tease is unbearable I know that once she makes it up to me that I'll want to spend forever with her again.

My dad just nods. "I did. They said you could move in next month because I demanded they get new carpet and paint the walls. I don't want grandson living in a run down place." He tells me.

A smile spreads over my face. I know my dad isn't the best husband around but he is a good father. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him. "Thank you." I whisper softly.

He kisses my hair and pulls away when he hears Rachel coming over with Gabriel, who's crying his head off. "Go to mommy." Rachel says as she hands him to me and begins to make him a bottle.

She wanted to breast feed but since he was premature he didn't latch on her nipple so they gave him formula. My dad laughs as I try to calm down Gabe. He pats my back and kisses my forehead. "And so the hard part begins."

* * *

><p><strong><em>&amp; so the true story begins! From here on out the story is going to consist of Faberry raising Gabriel &amp; dealing with being in High School &amp; in a relationship &amp; regular teenage stuff. Tell me what you think of Amber's flirtation on Quinn &amp; tell me what you thought of this chapter in general. Next chapter should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. If you have any ideas on what you want then tell me &amp; I'll try to put it in. <em>**

**_Some of you asked questions about the story:_**

**_1.) the reason why Rachel & Puck have different last names is because Shelby gave them their fathers last names & they have different dads. It's explained in the 1st chapter._**

**_2.) Quinn has a G!peen all the time. Not just every month for a few days._**

**_Also. Some of you asked questions about me so I posted a quick information thing about my life on my profile. If you want to know anything else then tell me & I'll let you know._**

**_Review... :)_**


	14. Up all night

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 14 - Up all night**

**QUINN'S POV:**

**2 WEEKS LATER...**

"Rach." I croak out in the middle of the night as Gabriel's cry fills my ears.

The diva just groans and rolls away from me. "It's your turn." She lies.

I scoff and pull the covers over my head, trying to block out his cries from across the room. "I did it last time."

She whines and kicks her feet. "I'm tired, Quinn!"

"Like I'm not!" I hiss at her. "One of us has school in the morning. You get to sleep all damn day!"

Finally, Rachel gets up to get him, turning on the lamp as she does. "I don't sleep all day,_ fyi_!" She growls. "I'm taking care of your child all day long while you get to socialize with all your friends." She places Gabe on the bed and I take the covers off my face just as I see her walking into the kitchen to make him a bottle. He cries next to me and I slowly cup his pot belly and rock him from back and forth to calm him down but of course that doesn't work. He's shot up to exactly 8lbs so he's looking rather healthy, thank God. He's still got my blonde hair and eyes but Rachel's skin tone. I think he's perfect even though he annoys the shit out of me with this crying stuff.

When my girlfriend returns she shakes the bottle before putting it in his mouth, causing him to shut right up and make little moans as he eats. He's such a fatty. "For your information," I begin towards the tiny brunette. "school isn't exactly a parade for me!" It's true. I got kicked off Cheerios because Sue said I wasn't the type of girl she wanted and now all the guys in the school, even though Puck keeps them in line most of the time, make vulgar gestures towards me while the girls are either curious or disgusted. Needless to say, school sucks and I'd rather be home all day with my son and Rachel.

Rachel just tucks some hair behind her ear and rolls her eyes. "Right. Still, even when you aren't there you're at work and guess who's stuck taking care of Gabriel all day! Me!" Now I sit up and grab Gabe from her before putting him in my lap and feeding him. "What're you doing?"

"Feeding my son because I don't act like it's a damn burden!" I snap. I'm tired of this. I go to school, I have a job so I can afford a nice engagement ring for her, not to include all the stuff I have to buy to take care of our child and she acts like _I'm_ the lazy one.

She shakes her head. "No. I don't want you feeding him when you're angry."

I glare at her as Gabe eats away. "I'm not angry!" I hiss. "I'm frustrated with you. You think I'm a lazy no good mom. Excuse me for working my ass off at work to afford things for him, Rachel! He isn't cheap! Everything he needs is expensive, not to mention you!"

The brunette scoffs. "Me?"

"Yeah! You." I growl, popping the bottle from Gabe's mouth to see if it's time to burp him. We burp him twice. One when he's halfway through the bottle and after of course.

"Give him to me. You're angry." Rachel says.

My jaw clenches and I give her an icy glare. "I'm not fuckin' angry!"

Rachel grabs Gabe out of my lap and begins to burp him, causing him to cry. He acts like the world is over when that thing is taken away. "If you're upset then step away. You don't need to be curing around him."

I just roll my eyes and groan. "You tell me that I don't help out enough and when I try you take it over!"

She pats his back as he's screaming his head off until he burps. Then she goes back to feeding him. "I don't want you to help out if you you're going to be upset. He can sense when you're upset and then that causes him to get upset."

"You don't have to give me the _baby 101_, Rachel! I've been raising him too y'know!"

Rachel softly strokes his hair when he starts getting upset, making the most heartbreaking face ever. He hates when people yell. "I know." She whispers softly. "I'm sorry."

I bite my lip and look down at him before back up at her. "I'm sorry too." I sigh. "I'm just... stressed."

My girlfriend nods as Gabriel finishes up eating and she starts to burp him. "We both are. Thank God tomorrow is Friday so we can enjoy the weekend."

I lick my lips as she burps Gabe. "I was thinking that the reason he keeps waking up at night is because he's not next to us. Remember in the hospital he was in the bed with us so-"

"No." She shakes her head. "We can't keep allowing him to sleep in the bed with us or else he won't be able to sleep anywhere else and we'll be stuck with a two year old still in our bed."

A small laugh escapes my lips. "Rach, that's a bit over dramatic-"

"It's not." She cuts me off yet again as she soothes Gabe back to sleep.

"I just think that we'll all get better sleep if he's in the bed with us."

My girlfriend shakes her head again. "Baby, I love you and God knows I love sleep but he's not sleeping in the bed with us." She states firmly.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up to my phone alarm and start to roll over.<p>

"Watch Gabe." Rachel says in her sleepy voice and I reach over a sleeping baby in our bed and turn off my alarm before laying back down close to my son.

My girlfriend sleepily hits me over my head and giggles and I groan. "You've gotta get up."

I shake my head and cuddle up to my blonde baby boy. "But Gabe doesn't want me to go. Do ya, buddy?"

I feel the bed shift and Rachel sits up and laughs. "He's passed out. I doubt he cares."

"I feel the love." I say sarcastically before sitting up and looking at my girlfriend holding her phone in her hand. My mouth drops. "I know you just did not take a picture of me."

She giggles. "You two looked too cute!"

"Rachel. Give me the phone." I say firmly but she just giggles and shakes her head. "Please, Quinn? It's soo cute. I won't show anybody." She pouts when I take her phone.

I sigh deeply before handing it back to her. "Fine but if I see it on Facebook I will break-up with you."

The brunette just laughs and rolls her eyes before kissing me. "Go shower. You smell."

"That's the smell of your son's spit up." I comment before going to shower.

"Wow. You look like hell." Santana laughs as she, Kurt and Brittany sit at lunch across from me. After I returned to school a few days ago I found out that Santana and Brittany's relationship went public. I was sure to tell the Latina how proud I was of her.

I give her a look. "You try taking care of a sleeping baby all night, working a twenty hour week, going to school and dealing with the diva that is Rachel Berry."

The Latina laughs as Brittany talks. "How is Rachel doing?"

"She's just as tired as me but she's good." I smile.

The blonde grins before her and Kurt join in conversation. Santana looks around the cafeteria before scoffing. "Q, I'm about sick of all these girls trying to catch a sneak peek of your junk. Where is Berry when you need her."

I'm about to respond when Puck and Amber walk over towards our table. "Hey, Quinn." Amber greets me with a smile.

"Speaking of." Santana mutters.

"Hey Amber." I'm glad to see more of her lately. Puck seems to be crazy about her and he deserves someone.

The red head grins. "Noah told me he heard you and Rachel arguing last night. Everything is alright I hope?" She asks and Santana her a weird look.

"Why is that any of your business?" The Latina asks.

I rolls my eyes at her and drink my milk before answering, "We're fine, Amber. Just a little disagreement."

Santana clears her throat and stands up. "Q, can I speak to you in private for a moment? I furrow my eyebrows but stand up anyways before she leads me away from the table. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

She motions to the table. "That Amber bitch wants a piece of little Quinnie!"

I scoff. "She's Puck's girlfriend, S." Geez, first Rachel now Santana? "Amber is not into me."

"You're right. She want you to be_ inside_ her!"

"San, stop." I rolls my eyes. "She's a nice girl."

The Latina glares in her direction before back at me. "Fine. Don't believe me but when you wake up to her sucking your dick and Berry dumps your cheating ass then don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>When I get off work it's nearly 10 and when I walk into the door and flick on the lights Puck and Amber break apart. "Oh!" I gasp and cover then from my vision. "I'm sorry."<p>

Puck laughs. "Rachel's upstairs." He informs me. "Tell her not to come down either."

I laugh. "Will do." When I open the door to Rachel's room I see her smiling at her seductively and Gabriel asleep on the bed. "Hey, beautiful."

She smirks and walks over to me before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me softly. "Hi, baby! I missed you."

I grip her waist and kiss her gently. "How was your day?" I love when I get home and Rachel is in a perky mood. It makes my day so much better.

The diva grins. "Good. I missed my baby and little Quinnie too." She trails her hand down my stomach and grips my sock cock through my jeans. I gasp.

"Mm. She's missed you too." I croak out, biting my lip as I she strokes her hand up over it.

An evil look graces her features as she un-buttons my shorts. "Do you want to feel my mouth around you dick, Quinn?" I close my eyes and groan. It's been so long since we've been together and even though she can't have sex I'm dying for some head.

I barely manage a nod as she slides my shorts down. Then I remember something. "Shit, babe. We can't."

The brunette is already on her knees, stroking my hard member. "But we can. Gabe's asleep."

I hiss as she takes a quick lick of my hard cock. "T-that's why we can't. He's in the room." Her mouth engulfs my cock and I throw my head back in pleasure. "Mm. It's been too long, baby." Rachel gives the best head ever. I just can't get enough of her wet, slick, vacuum like mouth.

She releases me with a pop and strokes my slick cock. "God, I've missed having you in my mouth, Quinnie. You're big cock filling my mouth up is so good."

I thrust my hips, closing my eyes tight as she takes me in her mouth yet again. "I'm not gonna last long, baby." She swallows around my dick and I'm a goner, exploding my hot streams of cum into her sexy mouth.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up and see Puck eating cereal with his shirt off in the kitchen. I'm in sweat pants and a black sports bra. My dick feels so relieved this morning and I have the biggest smile plastered over my face.<p>

"Gross, bro." Puck says with a cringe.

I start to make bacon as I talk. "What?"

He talks as he chews. "Try to wipe the just been fucked look off your face."

A laugh escapes me. "Try the best head ever." He gags from the table. "How'd things go with Amber last night?"

The mohawked boy shrugs. "She wants to take things slow."

I scoff. "Yeah, because what I walked in on was considered slow."

He rolls his eyes. "Believe it or not we're waiting and it's giving me a killer case of blue balls."

I laugh and flip the bacon over. "Sooner or later she'll be begging for it." I watch as he smirks and continues to eat his breakfast. "How's the job going?"

Puck smiles. "Good. I'm making bank."

"So, would you still want to move in with me and Rachel?"

He thinks for a second. "Can Amber come too?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>As promised, another chapter. What will Quinn say about Amber moving in? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter &amp; I'm glad that some of you seemed so interested in my life story. Hahh it made me feel good. However a few asked if I was going to make a Faberry story out of it &amp; I just wanted to say there's a slim chance of that. It really isn't as interesting as it seems. Next chapter should be this weekend sometime. Review... :)<em>**


	15. Wanna be home wrecker

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 15 - Wanna be home wrecker**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

"Wake up, beautiful." Is the greeting I'm awoken by my amazing girlfriend whispering close to my lips before kissing me.

I pout because I don't want to move from this warm, comfy bed. "No."

She moves so she's lying on top of me and chuckling against my chest. "Come on, baby. Open those beautiful brown eyes I love so much."

A groan escapes me but I slowly open my eyes to see Quinn hovering above me, naked. If I wasn't awake before I definintly am now. Her hair is wet and sticking to her damp skin. Her nipples are hard and as I look into her green hazel eyes I feel her cock hardening against my thigh. A smirk gathers over my face and I gently wipe a drip of water off her skin. "Well isn't someone in their birthday suit."

The blonde giggles and gives me eskimo kisses. "As the day I was born, baby."

I lean up to kiss her before remembering something. "Where's Gabe?"

Quinn doesn't seem to not be concerned as she starts nibbling on my tender neck. "Puck's got him." She mumbles before sucking on my pulse point.

"Qu-" I gasp as he hot tongue flicks over my skin, my nails raking up and down her sides, causing her to groan as she attacks my skin. "Babe." I rasp out as she slowly starts grinding into me. We can't have sex yet and it's really starting to get to me. I'm horny all the time and I can't even do anythong about it! "School."

She shakes her head and wraps one of my legs around her waist, grinding faster into me. Her dick is fully hard brushing up against my clit through my panties and it's making me wet. "No school."

A large bang on the door gets her attention before my mom walks in. "Quinn get your naked ass off my daughter and get ready for school. Rachel, please God come downstairs and feed Gabriel because Noah refuses to do it." She leaves before we have time to respond.

Quinn sobs tearlessly into my skin. "Can I drop out?" She asks me, lifting her head up to look at me.

"Nope." I state firmly with a smile. "No get up." I slap her ass lightly.

She groans. "But now I'm horny."

I smirk. "And who's fault is that?"

The blonde glares at me as she gets up to get dressed. "Yours."

I just giggle before making my way downstairs to find my brother trying to make a bottle for my crying son in his arms. Another giggles escapes me. "Not behaving, huh?"

Noah quickly hands Gabriel over to me and I begin to calm him down all while making a bottle for him. My brother goes back to eating his breakfast as I feed Fatty McFat Fat, otherwise known as my son. "He's a dick when he's hungry. All he does is scream his head off until you put the bottle in his mouth."

"Leave my son alone." Gabriel is at the age where he can hold his head up for a little while and when he cries he actually starts to get real tears in his eyes. He's so cute so whenever he pouts I give him whatever he wants to make him smile again. His smile is one of the most beautiful things in the world. He has my smile which I'm very thankful for, not that I don't love Quinn's smile because it's actually one of things that first attracted me to her but it's nice to see a little of me in him aside from my olive skin tone.

"Hey, Rach?" My brother questions me as I multitask.

As I flip the bacon over I smile at the cute moans coming from my blonde boys mouth as he eats. "Yeah?"

There's silence for a minute before he speaks, "When we all move in together soon, can Amber move in too?"

"No." I state firmly. Here I am, in the middle of making my girlfriend an very unfriendly vegan breakfast, and my brother is asking me if his short term girlfriend can move into our apartment with us soon.

He groans. "Come on, Rach. Please?"

I shake my head. "No way. What even inspired this ridiculous idea? Have you even spoken to Quinn about it?"

The older boy nods. "Yeah. Last night. She said to ask you." He pauses, pouting. "I really like this girl, Rach."

Quinn is such a chicken for not telling him no in the first place. "That's nice, Noah but unless you're legally married to her or have a child together then no. No girlfriends of you will move in. Especially not Amber." I mutter.

My brother furrows his eyebrows. "Why especially not her?"

I scoff as I adjust Gabriel in my arm, holding the bottle up with the side of my breast. "Oh, I don't know maybe because she's trying to get into Quinn's pants."

"What?" Noah asks, confused.

"Rachel." Quinn sighs, entering the kitchen looking sexy as always before turning to her best friend. "She doesn't want me, Puck. Rachel is just paranoid." She begins to make herself a cup of orange juice.

I give her a look. "Why don't you believe me when I tell you these things?"

She looks at me. "Because you're just making assumptions. If she flat out told you that she was trying to get in my pants then I would believe you but she hasn't so I just think it's paranoia." The blonde shrugs before sitting across from Noah at the table.

The mohawked boy speaks, "What even makes your think she'd want Quinn? Amber is straight." He smirks. "Trust me."

"Quinn has a dick. A fully functioning and large dic-" I remind him as I feed the blonde's fatty son. He moans when he eats like Quinn. I can already see myself making animal slaughtering meals for the two of them.

Noah holds up a hand. "Ew! Yes. I know. Thanks for reminding me that you know." He cringes like he's thinking of us having sex. "The last thing I need to think of is my little sister having sex."

I point to the baby in my arms, rolling my eyes. "Like he's not a constant reminder." I put the eggs and bacon on my girlfriends plate before bringing it to her. "Here is your funeral meal."

She just laughs before kissing Gabe's nappy blonde hair. "Tell your momma thank you for me." She whispers before digging into her breakfast.

"What if-"

Noah starts but I cut him off. "Never gonna happen, Noah."

* * *

><p>"It's obvious, Britt!" I exclaim as me, Brittany, Kurt and Santana all relax in my bedroom. Quinn is at work so I decided to have friends over. Santana is holding Gabriel, smiling wide, as me and my friends discuss the Amber situation.<p>

Kurt waves it off. "I think you're over reacting to the whole situation. Quinn is obviously oblivious to that wanna be home wreckers advances so what is the big deal?"

"The big deal," Santana cuts in as Gabriel sits in her lap facing me, smiling. "is that Q isn't making it a big deal. This fire crotch bitch is trying fit her way into Berry's family and if Q doesn't realize it soon then she could be put in a compromising position."

I frown lightly, looking at my friends. "You guys don't think she'd actually cheat on me. Do you?"

Brittany shakes her head. "God no! Quinn loves you too much."

"You're the only girl for her." Kurt informs me.

The Latina shrugs. "Sometimes love can be blinded but lust."

As I look at Gabriel's happy face, my heart breaks a little. I can't raise him alone but if Quinn were to betray me like that... I would have no choice but to leave. If that happened then I would never be able to trust her again. If I'm paranoid about her cheating does that mean that I don't trust her now anyways?

* * *

><p>I return to school in a month. I'm not sure if I'm excited or depressed about the whole thing. A part of me, a very large part, hates the mere thought of leaving Gabe. The other part of me, another rather large part, is happy for two reasons. One: I get to see my friends and socialize. Two: I can protect Quinn from any hurtful situations or if some whore decides to flirt with her. I'm stuck between and rock and a hard place here but as I watch Quinn and Gabriel together, snuggled up on the bed <em>(yes, I caved. He now always sleeps in the bed unless he's napping. Then, he sleeps in his swing.)<em> sleeping. It's only nine but I know they're both exhausted and Quinn can always put him to sleep easily. I take a picture and smile softly at how cute it comes out. I love them both so much. I never imagined myself being a mother at all, let alone at sixteen but I couldn't ask for anything sweeter than this. Earlier I was freaking out over wondering if she'd cheat on me or not but when she got home and she looked at me, with so much love an emotion, I realized I was being stupid. She would never cheat on me or risk ruining our relationship. We're a family and we're in love. Nothing or no one could ever tear us apart.

Making my way out of the room I turn off the lights and walk downstairs to clean Gabe's bottles. When I get there I see Amber drinking a glass of water. She must be staying the night again. "Hey." She greets me with a soft smile.

"Hi." I say and start cleaning a bottle under the sink.

The curious red head steps closer to me. "How's motherhood going?"

I shrug. You would think she would get the hint that I don't like her but apparently not. "Good."

She nods and watches me. "How's Quinn dealing with it? Every time I see her she looks exhausted." The girl pauses before continuing. "The lack of communication must be taking it's tole on your relationship with her."

I stop what I'm doing and face her, hand on my hip and eyes cold. "Actually, Quinn and I are doing great. Yeah, it is hard but I would say we're doing a hell of a job at it and just so you know, _bitch_, she doesn't want you."

Her eyes widen. "Wh-"

"I know what you're trying to do." I accuse her. "The only reason you're with Noah is because you want to get close to Quinn so she'll fuck your slutty ass but it's never going to happen. Why don't you go spread your legs to someone who's single and stop attempting to be a desperate home wrecker."

Amber laughs bitterly as she sets her water down and crosses her arms. "Haven't you ever dated someone with a dick? Trust me, sweetheart. Once their dick is hard, they aren't thinking with their heart anymore." She goes to turn around but I drop the dirty bottles and grab her hair. It's about to go down. I'm tired of this bitch thinking she can split up my family. I'm sick of always feeling like she can give Quinn more then I can so I do what I've been wanting to for weeks.

I yank her hair back, causing her to scream before my fists collides with her slutty face, hitting her nose perfectly causing blood to spurt out. She gets out of my grasp and tackles me to the ground, my body hitting the tile floor with a hard thump. A glass falls as I push her head to hit the table and she punches my eye, making me realize just how painful fights are.

We aren't talking, we're just brawling and we keep going at it even when we hear my mom's voice, followed by Noah's voice and then Quinn's. My brother grabs his girlfriend and my girlfriend grabs me.

"What the _hell_ is going on!" Noah yells, wiping Amber's blood with his shirt.

Quinn over looks my face. "Are you alright, baby?"

I merely nod even though I don't feel okay. "Your crazy ass sister attacked me!" She accuses.

My girlfriend's face turns cold as she looks at the home wrecking whore. "Watch the way you talk about my girlfriend!"

Amber rolls her eyes. "Your girlfriend is fucking insane Quinn."

"Bitch, do you want to get to beat up again?" The blonde comes to my defense. My mom, however, pushes her back.

"Amber, I think you need to leave." Is all she says.

The red headed bitch just scoffs before looking at my brother. "Call me later." Is all she says before leaving.

Once the door is shut all eyes are on me. "What the hell was that about?" My mom asks.

"She told me she was going to get Quinn to sleep with her."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger... sort of... ish... not really. Any who, I know I promised I would update over the weekend but things got hectic. Point is I updated and I should have another one up Thursday! Tell me what you think of this chapter and what I should &amp; shouldn't do in the next one. Next chapter they move into their new apartment &amp; something big happens. Dun. DUN. DUN! Hehe. I guess you just gotta read to find out.<em>**

**_p.s. my son says 'Hello pwetties.' He's a little ladies man. Lol._**

**_Review... :)_**


	16. Moving day

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 16 - Moving day**

**QUINN'S POV:**

"Say momma don't love me." I coo to Gabe as I lay down on my bed, him up in the air as I hold him.

Rachel walks in, scoffing before throwing a towel at my face. "Don't teach him lies."

Gabe smile big as I make helicoptor noises. "Momma don't love either of us. We're not good enough for her."

The diva grabs him from me before hopping up and down with him playfully. "Say mommy silly. Isn't she?" He just smiles big in her tiny arms. "You ready for the big day tomorrow?" She asks our son as she lays down on the bed next to me on her stomach, Gabriel on his back facing her.

"Say yeah I am, momma." I say in my baby voice, playing with his wiggly arm. "I don't gotta switch from Mimi's house to Grammy's anymore. Yay!"

My girlfriend giggles as she blows on Gabe's tummy. We've been trying to get him to laugh but so far he only smiles really big. "Say, but then I won't get spoiled by Pawpaw."

I kiss his forehead and watch as Rachel admires him. "Say you already spoil me, momma." As I watch the girl I love and our son interact I'm struck with just how much I love these moments. When it's just us, no drama or people in the way, it feels perfect. She's happy, I'm happy and judging by the look on Gabriel's face he's happy too. "You love me?" I ask the diva.

Her brown eyes meet mine and she smiles. "With all my heart."

One of Gabe's rattles catches my eyes and I start to play with it as I talk. "You gonna marry me one day?"

She smiles bigger, fighting a blush. "You gonna ask me one day?"

I shrug, smirking as I play with the baby toy. "Maybe."

Rachel rolls her eyes smiling and gives me an eyebrow raise. "Oh just maybe, huh?" I nod playfully. "So me birthing our son isn't enough for you to commite your life to me?"

I just shrug again. "We'll see."

She just giggles and plays with Gabe. "Mommy don't love us."

A scoff escapes me. "Don't teach him lies!" I mock her, causing her to giggle harder. "Do you want to?"

Gabriel smiles big, looking at both of us every once in a while. "Want to what?" Rachel asks me.

"Marry me."

The brunette just smiles. "Are you asking, Miss Fabray?"

My eyes roll as I shake my head. "No but I'm curious to know what your answer would be."

She just shrugs. "We'll see." She mocks me from earlier.

"Loser." I laugh before putting the toy down and turning to lay on my tummy, facing my son before kissing his foot. "What are you going to do when momma's got to return to school in a few days?"

"Cry hysterically!" Rachel pouts as she softly plays with his blonde hair. "Do I have to leave him?"

A laugh escapes me. "You were fighting with me the other week about how you'd rather be at school then home with him all day."

My girlfriend scoffs. "We were having a disagreement."

"A very loud one."

She ignores me. "But that was then and this is now. He's too cute to leave."

I smile as Rachel places him on a pillow and puts covers around him. It's around his bed time so he's getting rather tired. "Where's his pacifier?" I ask the brunette as Gabe sticks his tongue out for it.

"Here." She picks up his green pacifier from my nightstand and puts it in his mouth. "Ninight, handsome."

I kiss his cheek right after Rachel does. "We love you." I turn to my diva of a girlfriend and smirk. "I'm about to shower. Want to join?"

We still have another week before she's given the okay to have sex again but that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff. "I'll be there in a few. I want to wait until I know he's asleep."

I kiss her cheek before slapping her ass and walking towards the bathroom.

My cock has been deprived ever since Gabriel has been born. Yes, Rachel gives amazing and mind-blowing head but sometimes I just want to bury my dick insider her tight pussy and fuck her until she forgets her own damn name. Excuse my vulgarity but if you go from having sex every day, more than once a day, and you're deprived of it for almost 3 months you would be frustrated too. Anyways, I'm use to jerking off in the shower to calm my dick down so you can guess my surprise when I'm in the middle of stroking my hard cock I feel a small body press against my back and a hand wrap around my hard member.

"Mm." Rachel moans as her nails graze over my abs while her other hand strokes me slowly. "You started without me."

I lean my head back and kiss her, letting the hot water cascade around both of our bodies. "I'm very impatient."

She laughs huskily, which lets me know she's horny, before squeezing her tiny hand around my dick. "God, I can't wait to have your cock inside me again." I close my eyes as a groan escapes me. Just thinking about it makes me even harder. "Mm. I can just feel your cock sliding inside my pussy, filling me up so good." She gets on her knees and turns me around before placing hot kisses around my navel.

I let out a soft whine before looking down at her. She looks sexy as hell- her body dripping wet, mouth wide open. "Fuck Rach!" I gasp as she takes my cock fully in her mouth, sucking me harshly. It feels fucking wonderful.

The brunette moans around my dick as she sucks while raking her blunt nails over my defined stomach. A small whimper escapes me as she swallows around me. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and my mom's voice rings through my ears. "Quinn, honey?"

I attempt to get Rachel away from me but she just sucks harder, causing me to moan. "Y-Yeah?" I glare down at her and she looks up at me while deep throating my cock.

"Is Gabriel asleep already?" The brunette flicks her tongue over the underside of my dick and I bite my lip to keep quiet.

Remind me to kill my girlfriend. "Yeah."

"Oh shoot." She says sadly. "I just got home from work. I wanted to spend time with him." I feel a familiar heat bubbling in my lower stomach and I thrust my cock harder into Rachel's mouth. "Do you think Rachel would mind if I took him just for a few minutes?" I'm so close I can practically see it.

"Fuck yes." I whisper, rolling my eyes in the back of my head.

"What?" My mother asks. "Quinnie-" A long groan escapes me as my cum fills Rachel's mouth. I start breathing heavy as I lean up against the shower wall. "Quinn? Are you alright?"

Rachel smirks after swallowing all of my cum. "We'll be out in a minute, Judy. You can hold him."

My mother leaves the room with a quick and awkward, "Oh."

I glare at my girlfriend. "Good going, baby."

The brown-eyed girl just shrugs, smiling. "Wash my back?"

* * *

><p>"You live here now." I hear Rachel say to Gabriel as I move a box into our room. Our apartment is one the top floor and it's surprisingly not in bad shape. "Do you like it?"<p>

Gabe just smiles as Santana and Kurt come in with two more boxes. "Say, I love it, momma." I grab my blonde boy from her and gently toss him in the air, causing him to smile big. "You happy? You a happy baby?" I kiss him all over his face before placing him on my shoulder and giving him a bear hug. "Mommy loves you, Gabriel."

Kurt sits down on the leather couch me and Puck bought. "Can I hold him?"

I laugh before handing him off to the boy. "Sure." It's weird to see people being so gentle with him. Don't get me wrong I'm not rough with him but I don't hold him like he's about to break or anything. Kurt looks nervous and slightly afraid. "You okay?"

He shakes his head. "Take him. He knows I'm nervous!" Gabe just stares blankly at him. "Oh God, I might drop him." Kurt lifts up Gabe and hands him to me before calming himself down. "I have no idea how you do that every day."

"He's a baby, not a bomb, Kurt." Santana laughs before grabbing Gabriel and laying down on the couch.

I'd say out of all Rachel and I's friends that the Latina has grown must comfortable with Gabe. "How's my little playa doing?" She asks before kissing his cheek, causing him to smile.

"He is not going to be a player." My girlfriend says firmly with a hand on her hip and a box in the other.

Santana laughs as she props Gabriel up on her knees. "We'll see about that."

Puck walks in with my dad holding two mattresses. One for me and Rachel and one for him. When Puck found out Amber wanted to sleep with me he dumped her and as far as I know he's single. I'm just glad we're still friends though. I was afraid he would be upset with me somehow. "Thanks for all the help guys. Really."

I laugh and tie my hair up before helping. "Berry, when's the last time you fed Quin Jr. here?"

My girlfriend thinks as I help my dad and Puck with the mattresses. I can hear Gabriel crying from my room and I know he's hungry. "Still think you can handle living with him?" I ask my best friend, pointing down the hall.

The mohawked guy nods, smiling. "I think I can handle."

A smile escapes me as we take the other mattress into Puck's room. "How many more boxes are in the car?"

My dad wipes the sweat off his brow. "Eight?" Puck nods. "Yeah. They're all clothes though."

I nod before slapping Puck's back. "You better get on that." I say before going back into the living room to see Santana and Brittany feeding my son and Rachel nowhere to be found. "Where's Rach?" I ask them.

They shrug, not taking their gaze off Gabriel. "She went somewhere with Kurt." The blonde informs me.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

"Is it torture?" Kurt asks me as him and I drive towards my house to get a few last minute things for Gabriel.

I groan and nod. "Like you wouldn't believe! Don't get me wrong, I'm always up to please Quinn and I enjoy doing it but I'm just ready to finally get some action of my own."

The boy laughs as he drives. "I understand completely, diva." He smiles. "How's the relationship going in general though?"

A smile spreads over my face. "Amazing. I love her so much and I know this may sound crazy but I can see myself spending forever with her and not just because of Gabe either. I honestly think that even if he wasn't born yet that we'd still be together somehow."

Kurt smiles. "Well good. I'm so happy for you and Quinn."

"Want to know a secret?"

"Always!" He raves.

I laugh softly before licking my lips. "I think Quinn is going to propose to me."

He accidently stomps on the break causing people to honk behind us until he starts going. "What!"

"Now I could be wrong but she keeps asking me questions."

"Like what?" He asks.

"Like what I would say if she did and stuff like that."

Kurt squeals and if he weren't driving I know he'd clap his hands together or something. "I cannot believe this!" He grins, excited. "Less then a year ago I saw you going to New York and being on Broadway, traveling around the world and being famous and now you're starting a family here with Quinn. It's crazy how things change. Isn't it?"

Suddenly my good mood fades away. Ever since I had Gabe I haven't given much thought to Broadway or my dreams. Do I even want them anymore? Could I get them even if I wanted them? I'm a teen mother in Lima Ohio. Things are tight right now, how would I expect to juggle having Gabriel and going to college and concentrating on my voice? It seems nearly impossible. "Yeah." I answer him. "Crazy." Does being with Quinn and Gabe mean that I have to give up my biggest dream?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-oh. Rachel's having doubts! Sorry this chapter was kind of short but I did promise to update Thursday so here I am! I should be updating again sometime this weekend but it's my son's birthday on Tuesday &amp; things are kind of busy but I should update before Monday. I want to thank all of you for all your kind &amp; funny reviews. :) They make me smile when I'm bored at work. Lol.<em>**

**_Review... :D_**


	17. Lifetime

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 17 - Lifetime**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

"Never mind I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg. 'I'll remember' you said. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." I sing my heart out as I shower. It's my first day of school and too say I'm not happy is an understatement but no matter what mood I'm in, I'll still always sing my heart out. "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

"Good thing you don't have to worry about the latter." I hear my sexy girlfriend say before I feel her arms wrap around my naked body from behind.

I lean back into her, smiling. "Mm and why's that?" I lean my neck up to kiss her gently.

She breaks the gentle kiss and brushes her nose against mine before whispering, "Because you've got me forever."

"I thought you told me to wake you up after my shower." I remind her, squeezing shampoo into my palm.

Quinn smirks and shrugs. I can feel her semi-hard dick against my backside as she presses soft kisses on my shoulder. "I missed you too much."

A smile spreads across my face as she rubs my stomach lovingly, pressing soft kisses on my shoulder and neck. "Where's Gabe?" I ask, gently rubbing my scalp with my strawberry shampoo.

"Sleeping. I fed him so he's passed out until at least eight." She murmurs, stopping my hands from washing my hair before she starts washing doing it.

I bite my lip, letting out a soft groan. "You feel amazing."

The blonde slides a hand between my legs, cupping my wet center with her free hand before rubbing softly. I heart Quinn whimper close to me. "When can you have sex again?"

This time I whimper, thrusting my hips into her now wet palm lightly. "Two more days, baby." I moan softly.

My girlfriend growls close to my ear before nibbling on my earlobe. "We're never having another child."

A giggle escapes me before I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck. "We have to, baby. One kid has to look like me." She rolls her eyes and leans down slightly to nuzzle her face in the crook of my neck. We stand there for a moment, skin to skin, just breathing each other in. I'm so in love with this girl I could burst with happiness. She makes me fall more in love with her everyday and there is no doubt in my mind that we could make it forever together. As stupid and naive as it may sound, if she asked me to marry her today, I would say yes. As happy and as in love I am with Quinn I feel like my dream of being on Broadway is being stifled. I know I should tell Quinn about my thoughts but I'm scared she'll freak out and think I don't love her anymore. "I love you." I whisper. "So much..."

She pulls back and looks at me before leaning her forehead against mine. "I love you too, baby."

Once we finish showering and getting dressed we head to the Fabray residence to drop off Gabriel. After arriving I completely lose it. "Momma loves you, handsome." I tell my smiling son as Quinn waits by the door, ready to face school like it's nothing. "I won't be gone too long." I wipe a tear. His hazel green eyes are looking at me in what looks like confusion. My heart is breaking. I gently ruffle his short blonde hairs before kissing his head.

"Baby, come on. We'll be late for school if we don't leave now." My girlfriend informs me.

I shoot her a glare before giving my son a hug. Judy scoffs at her daughter. "Oh, please you were sobbing when you had to leave him for the first time."

The blonde rolls her eyes at her mom. "Yeah but I was still on time for my first day."

With all my strength I give Gabe one final kiss before handing him to Judy. "Have a good time with Mimi."

"We're going to have fun, right Gabe?" The older blonde says to my son.

"Bye Judy." I say to her before going towards my girlfriend. "I'm ready."

Quinn smiles softly at me before grabbing my hand. "You'll see him soon, babe." It doesn't make it hurt to leave him any less.

* * *

><p>"You've gotta go, Rach." Quinn chuckles as we hug tightly against the lockers. School was hell; basically ever girl looked at me like I'm a whore or like they wish my girlfriend was holding their hand. All it did was make me angry and want to go back home to my son.<p>

I whine and groan. "That's not fair."

The blonde pulls away from me but keeps her arms wrapped around my waist. "You're the one who signed up for Glee club so go."

"I can miss." I inform her.

She laughs and kisses me gently. "You've already missed a lot."

A pout spreads over my features. "I miss him."

The older girl sends me a sad smile as she leans her forehead against mine. "It's only an hour longer. He's probably asleep anyways."

I cross my arms and stomp my feet. "I'm not going."

She scoffs. "You're going."

I shake my head. "Nope!"

Quinn steps away from me and puts a hand on her hip. "Rachel-"

"Baby, don't make me go." I pout.

My girlfriend laughs. "You're going. Even if I have to carry you in myself, you're still going."

I shake my head again, standing my ground. "I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

"Quinn Fabray, you let me down right now!" The diva screams as I carry her over my shoulder down the hallway. "I mean it!" She starts pounding her tiny fists into my back and I just laugh. "Oh, you just wait! See you if you get your dick sucked ever again."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bordeaux." I say to my English teacher. She just nods and walks into her classroom.

Rachel gasps when she realizes we weren't alone and hits me harder. "I. Hate. You."

I smile to myself before slapping her ass. "I love you too, baby girl."

My girlfriend fights and squirms to get free but she's so tiny that it's not hard to carry her. "I'm breaking up with you." I scoff. "I'm serious. It's over. See if you ever see Gabriel again after this!"

A laugh escapes me again. "He's a Fabray. I get joint custody."

She whines stops fighting me. "Did I mention I hate you?"

I open the door to the classroom thoroughly interrupting Glee Club before placing my girlfriend on the ground. "Sorry she's a little late."

Rachel gathers herself and glares at me before looking towards her friends. "Usually my punctuality is top notch but I promise you it won't happen again."

The Glee teacher just nods, kind of unsure what to say I guess. "See you at home, Rach."

The diva just rolls her eyes. "Whatever, jerk." I twirl my keys around and wait for it. Soon enough Rachel walks towards me and hugs me tight. "I hate you right now but I love you."

I give her a quick kiss before stepping backwards towards the door. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>I wait anxiously at Breadstix for her to come in. I told Rachel I had work today, which is a lie, but I needed an excuse for why I won't be home when she gets there. I sip on my Coke as I watch the door. She should be here by now. When the woman walks in I suddenly become nervous. Sure, I know her and she likes me but I'm not sure how this conversation is going to go.<p>

She smiles at me before sitting across the booth. "Quinn, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Shelby." My palms are sweating and my throat is dry.

The older brunette furrows her eyebrows. "You look nervous."

I grab my menu and look at it. "Just wondering what I'm going to get for lunch." I lie.

Rachel's mom grabs my menu and looks dead at me. "You asked me here for a reason and since you told me not to tell my daughter then I assume it can only be one thing so go ahead and ask."

"Uh..." I swallow thickly. This is it. Now or never. Make it or break it. "I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me."

As luck would have it, Shelby was drinking her water and when I said it she spit it out all over the table and a little bit on me. "Oh my God!" She gasps before wiping up the mess with napkins. She looks at me with wide eyes after she's done. "Are... are you serious?"

Now I'm the one furrowing my eyebrows. "Yeah. Y-you just said you knew what this was about."

"I-I figured it was about your father and I, which ended by the way."

I nod. "I know."

The older brunette gathers herself before speaking, "So... marriage?"

Another nod escapes me. We sit in silence for a moment before I speak up, "Do you keep in contact with Rachel's father?"

Shelby shrugs. "I know where he lives and his phone number but not much more. Rachel doesn't like to keep in contact with him."

I know her relationship with her father isn't great but he's still apart of her. "Could you maybe give me his number? I want to ask for his blessing to marry Rachel."

My girlfriend's mother clears her throat and holds her hands together over the table. "Is that what you're doing with me today? Asking for my blessing?" I merely nod. "You're both terribly young, Quinn and under any different circumstances I would say no but you're already living together, you already have a son. You have my blessing."

A smile spreads across my face. "Thank you so much."

She pulls a pen out of her purse and grabs a napkin before writing something down and handing it to me. "His name is Michael Berry. His husband is Leroy." She stands up and gets ready to leave. "I wouldn't tell Rachel you're calling. She'll try to stop you."

I just nod as I fold the napkin up and put it in my pocket.

* * *

><p>Rachel is a diva so I knew picking out a ring would be hard, I just didn't expect it to be this hard.<p>

"How about this one?" Santana suggests, pointing to a gold band with a round simple diamond in the middle.

I shake my head. "No. No gold, unless it's white gold." I inform her.

"This one is totally her." Puck says on the other side of the room. I asked for his blessing to marry his sister a few weeks ago and he said as long as he got to be my best man. I quickly walk over and to my surprise I actually don't hate it.

I study the ring through the thick glass. "She would like that." I chew on my bottom lip for a moment. "There's something missing though."

The Latina scoffs before hopping up on the ring display counter. "Come on, Q! We've been looking at rings for weeks and you say that about every single one."

"Well I want her ring to be one of a kind."

Puck laughs. "I don't think that's possible. Rings get made in big groups. There's no way to customize a ring."

"Actually," An older man steps closer to us. "it is possible to customize a ring."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" He nods. "And I can do whatever I'd like to it?"

The man laughs. "Yes, as long as you can afford it."

A smile spreads across my face. "Let's do it." My girlfriend will be getting the ring of a lifetime for our lifetime together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'MSOOOOOSORRRY! D: I feel terrible for leaving you all without a chapter. My wife dropped a bomb on me; she wants another baby. On top of that Gavin had his birthday and then got an upper respiratory infection so I've been taking care of him. I know this chapter was short but I did get a few important things out of the way. Next chapter you will be introduced to Rachel's father &amp; it will be VERY smutty chapter ;) You all deserve it. Again, I'm SOOOOSORRRRY! I WILL have the next chapter up by Thursday, I swear.<em>**

**_Review...! _**


	18. Sweet sweet torture

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 18 - Sweet sweet torture**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

"I'm dropping out of school." I inform Quinn as I cook dinner while she feeds Gabriel.

The blonde girl laughs from her spot on the counter top, our son eating his heart out in her arms. "Yeah right."

A pout graces over my face. "I can't stand being away from him all day. It depresses me." I stir the pasta while my vegan friendly sauce simmers and my girlfriend's very _un-_vegan friendly chicken cooks in another pan.

"Dramatic much, babe?" She teases me.

I huff. "I'm serious, Quinn. I miss him terribly throughout the day."

She laughs. "I know. You come home every day and you won't let anyone touch him until it's time for you to cook dinner."

I roll my eyes and continue to cook. "What about online High-school?"

Quinn gives me a look. "You aren't dropping out of school, baby. That would interfere with the five year plan."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Five year plan?" I pause, looking at her in slight amazement. "You think about stuff like that?"

"Of course." She smiles shyly. "You don't?"

My gaze drops to my little boy before back up at my loving girlfriend. It's now or never. "I-I actually don't know where my future stands at this point." I tell her honestly.

This time Quinn furrows her eyebrows. "What happened to 'I'm going to be a star!'." She giggles, teasing me. It's all in good fun but it kind of stings.

I shrug, turning my attention back to dinner. "I found reality."

"Baby-"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Quinn." I cut her off firmly.

She sighs. "But-"

"Drop it." I tell her seriously. "Please..." I can tell by her face that she isn't going to let this go. "I've faced the fact that I won't be on Broadway. I'll just... stay here. It isn't so bad here." I lie. It's hell compared to New York.

Quinn's gaze burns a hole right through me but I stand my ground, pretending not to notice. "You can't seriously think you'll be happy here your entire life. Do you?"

I chew on my bottom lip. In all honesty, I really don't want to spend my entire life here but I have a son. I have a family. Where would time for my dream possibly fit into that equation? It wouldn't. "It was just a stupid dream of mine. I grew up. I faced reality. Maybe you need to as well."

The blonde scoffs before pulling the bottle from Gabe's mouth and placing him on her knee and patting his back in attempt to burp him. We've grown good at multitasking. "I've been grown, Rach. Since when does being an adult mean settling for something? We've got our whole lives ahead of us."

My jaw clenches. Why is she being so naive? "We're broke, Quinn!" I raise my voice. "I'm sixteen and you're nearly eighteen, we have a child! It's time we face that fact that we're stuck here for life! We have no choice but to settle!"

Her jaw drops lightly. "_I'm_ not stuck anywhere!" She yells. "I'm right where I want to be but if you're not then by all means, leave." She spits. "I refuse to be the reason you hate your life!"

I roll my eyes, angry. "A little too late for that." I regret it the second it's out of my mouth but I'm too frustrated with her to apologize. Damn stubbornness.

She laughs bitterly before hopping off the counter. "On second thought, I'll leave." She growls before walking out of the kitchen with Gabriel. I turn everything on warm before following her into our room.

"Where do you expect to go?" I ask her, a hand on my hip.

Quinn starts packing her book bag full of clothes while holding a sleepy Gabe in her other hand. "Anywhere but here."

"This is ridiculous. You aren't going to leave." I tell her firmly.

The blonde ignores me and finishes packing before walking over to Gabriel's car seat and strapping him in it. He starts whining. "I know, buddy." She whispers softly before kissing his head. He loves his car seat. He just hates being put in it.

"Whoa!" I walk over to them and push her hand away. "You aren't taking my son."

"He's my son, too." She reminds me firmly. "And, as I recall, you were just complaining about him being born!"

I scoff. "When did I say that!" The blonde slashes a glare at me. "I would _never_ regret Gabriel!"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, because what you said earlier about being _'stuck'_ here really convinced me of that." She pauses, even more angry then before. "You know what? I'm done talking to you right now because if I keep talking to you I'll say things that I'll seriously regret and I don't feel like doing that to our relationship!" My girlfriend hisses before picking up the car seat.

I run over to the doorway, effectively blocking it. "You aren't taking Gabe."

Quinn stares daggers at me. "Get out of my way, Rachel."

"Put Gabe down." I glare at her with the same bitterness. I've really messed up. Quinn only ever looks at people like that if they really piss her off.

The blonde places the car seat gently on the ground before looking back at me. "Happy?"

I shake my head before gripping either side of her face, staring at her. "Don't leave." I whisper. If she leaves I know this fight will be blown all out of proportion. That's the last thing we need right now.

All the anger in her face softens a little and turns to sadness. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not using protection that night..." She whispers softly, looking anywhere but me. We haven't really talked about that night all so much. We both sort of just accepted it and moved forward. "If I had known what would come of it-"

"You wouldn't of changed a thing." I cut her off for what seems like the millionth time this night. Tears are brimming my eyes at this point. She can't regret it, I won't let her, not for my sake anyways. "That night, we created the most beautiful boy on earth and started our family."

She swallows thickly before finally meeting my gaze. "But it also ruined your dream and for that... I'll never forgive myself..." She murmurs before kissing my hair and goes to brush past me but I grip her wrist and look up into her hazel green eyes.

"I don't need Broadway." I tell her and the second it's out of my mouth I believe it myself. "You're right, Broadway_ is_ my dream but I don't need it like I need you. I need you in my life. I need to go to sleep next to you, I need to wake up next to you, I need to get lost in your eyes and never want to find my way out. I need everything that has to do with you, baby." I tell her honestly, gripping her neck lightly as she stares down at me. "I need your arms around me, guiding us through life and more than that, I _want _all of those things too. You..." I pause, studying her beautiful face. "You make me feel more alive than performing has ever. If I had to choose between you and Broadway, it'd be you every single time, Quinn."

My green eyed love searches for any doubt in my eyes but finds none before leaning down to kiss me deeply, gripping my waist roughly. A moan escapes me as she presses her front against me. It's been so long since we've made love and my body is aching for her touch, her kiss, her everything. My doctor gave me that okay to have sex this morning but between school, Gabriel, and homework I figured we'd wait until the weekend but now that I feel her slight bulge against my hip I'm more than willing to skip my homework tonight.

Her tempting lips move down to my hot neck as she slides her hands into my off the shoulder t-shirt. I gasp at the shocking feeling of her cold hands touching my already burning skin. I grip her shoulders, lightly scratching her back, causing her to release a low groan. Her slight bulge has turned not so slight anymore and I only realize such things when she grinds forward against me. "Make love to me." I whisper close to her earlobe before taking it into my mouth, nibbling on it softly.

Quinn growls and slides a hand under my skirt and cups me through my yellow thong. I whimper softly as she pinches my clit between her fingertips. "Fuck, I missed your pussy, Rach." She moans as she trails a path of burning wet kisses across my collarbone and shoulder. I'm soaked at God I want her inside me terribly.

"Honey, I'm home!" My brother yells from the living room.

My girlfriend stops her actions before stepping away from me. "Remind me to kill your brother."

I lick my bruised lips, trying to sub stain my extreme arousal. "If I don't kill him first I will." I growl before turning around and walking back into the kitchen. Noah is sniffing around the pans. "Don't touch. Go wash your hands first."

He laughs. "Okay, mom! Is faggot here?"

After turning up the food again I look at him. "That nickname is, not only offensensive, but also incorrect. Seeing as how Quinn has a dick she should be considered straight."

Noah gives me a look. "When people ask what Quinn is to you, what do you say?"

I smile. "She's the love of my life."

He rolls his eyes. "But she's also..."

My eyebrows furrow. "Blonde?"

The mohawked boy laughs. "Sis, for such a smart girl you are really stupid. She's your..." He trails off.

Lightbulb! "Girlfriend!" I say, over excitedly.

He motions. "Exactly! _Girl_friend, meaning a girl. Face it, princess you and your baby momma are just a couple of big lesbians."

Quinn walks into the kitchen with Gabe. "Babe, does Gabe have a fever to you?"

I turn around, ignoring my brothers statement, before feeling my grumpy babies head. "Maybe." I fix his messy blonde hairs before looking at the other blonde in my life. "Does he seem sick?"

She holds the pouting boy close to her chest and shrugs. "He's a little more grumpy then usual but not too bad."

I stroke his back softly, looking into his green hazel eyes. "You don't feel good, handsome?" He just pouts and my heart breaks a little. "Let's check his temperature." I say, reaching on top of the fridge to get the first aid kit and grab his thermometer before running the motioner over his tiny head. It takes about three seconds before answering.

"What is it?" Noah asks, eating a piece of Quinn's chicken.

"99.3." I frown.

Quinn looks worried as she looks down at Gabriel. "Do you think we should take him to the doctor?"

I chew on my bottom lip, debating. It's expensive to go to the hospital but money won't be an issue if he needs to go. I just want to be sure he needs to go before we take him. "Let's try calling my mom or your mom first, just so we don't go there for nothing."

The blonde nods. "You want me to call?"

I shake my head. "No, I can do it. Try to get a cold damp rag and run it across his forehead to calm him down."

She nods before going to do so. Noah goes off into the living room to play Call Of Duty. I look on the kitchen counter around for my phone. As I look I notice Quinn's sitting by the dishwasher. I open it to reveal a missed call from an unknown number. My eyebrows furrow but I simply exit out of it before dialing my mom's number. She picks up rather quickly. 

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mom." I greet her.

I can almost hear her smiling. _"Hi, sweetheart. I was just thinking about you. Any exciting news for me?"_

The sauce starts to sizzle so I quickly turn it down. Since becoming a mom, I've realized that doing things one at a time is a luxury. "Huh? No, I have a question."

"Bitch! I'll shoot you in your mother fuckin' head!" I hear Noah scream at the game.

_"Oh."_ She sounds rather disappointed.

"Gabe's got a little fever and I was wondering if I should take him to the hospital or not."

_"How high is it?"_

"99.3." I inform her.

Her quiet laughter rings through my ears._ "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Rachel. I was so worried."_

My eyebrows furrow. "So we shouldn't take him?"

_"No, honey. If it gets over 101 then definitely but he's barely got a fever. Try turning the air down in there and cooling him off."_

Now I feel stupid. "Alright. Thanks mom.

_"How are you and Quinn, honey?"_

My eyebrows furrow. "We're great. Why?"

_"Just curious about my daughters life is all."_

The noodles look done. "Alright well, I gotta go mom I'm making dinner. Love you."

_"Love you too. Bye."_

After hanging up I get the strainer out from under the cabinet before placing it in the sink. "Baby!" I call as I grab over mitts to grip the pot full of noodles and straining them.

"Yeah?" She yells from our bedroom.

I shake the noodles free of water before mixing them in with the sauce. "My mom said to watch his fever and if it gets to 101 to take him in!"

Quinn walks into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind me and kissing my cheek. "Okay."

"Where's Gabe?"

She smirks. "Sucking on his paci in his swing."

Our boy loves that thing more than his crib. He's starting to get too big for it too and when he does, he'll throw a fit. I just know it. "My mom said to try to turn the air down and cool him down." My girlfriend starts nibbling on my earlobe. She obviously wants to have sex. Not that I blame her. I'm aching for it myself. I shiver as she flicks her tongue over the shell of my ear. "Baby, did you hear me?"

She just makes a sound, nodding her head before moving her addictive kissing down the column of my neck.

"God, get off of my sister you horny shit." Noah laughs as he walks into the kitchen. "Come play Call Of Duty with me."

I roll my eyes. Like Quinn would stop seducing me for some dumb game. "Alright but only if we can play Free for all!" I laugh softly as she runs into the living room to battle my brother.

"Dinner will be ready soon, _Children_!"

"Okay, mom!" They both yell from the living room. I roll my eyes, smiling. I'm in love with a video game nerd.

* * *

><p>Slick skin sliding against slick skin. Hot breath meeting hot breath. Her green hazel eyes meet my dark brown ones in the dim light. She tucks a lock of my dampened brown hair behind my ear. I can feel it sticking to my sweaty skin. We haven't even made love yet and I've already cum twice. She told me earlier that she was going to give me an orgasm for every week I couldn't cum. I was without sex for nearly seven weeks. "Baby," I whimper as she rubs the head of her pulsing cock against my, somehow still hard, clit. "I need you inside me."<p>

She moans, flicking her tongue over my hard nipple before she bites down softly on it. "Patience, baby." A whimper escapes me before I grip her hair and tug her lips up to meet mine. She's going to fuck me now rather she wants to or not. I flip us over, landing on top of her and rubbing my soaked pussy against her toned abs. She grips my hips, groaning softly. "Fuck you're wet."

"All for you, babe." I moan as she moves her hands up to grope my breasts.

I hear her growl in the back of her throat. "God, I love how your tits bounce when you're on top of me. You're so sexy."

I reach behind me and start stroking her hard cock. "Just wait until I ride your cock, baby." I hear her whimper before backing up and lining her dick with my entrance. I'm beyond ready to have her inside me. As I lower myself on her, I moan. "It's been too long, Quinnie."

Apparently she agrees because she thrusts her hips up into me, causing her dick to bury completely inside me. She groans as I whimper. "Fuck," I hear her curse under me. "You're so tight, Rach."

Yeah, the rumor about women who have kids isn't true. At all. I roll my hips, effectively fucking myself on her cock. "Mm. You fill me up so good, Quinnie." I whimper, pressing my hands against her abs, rocking back and forth on her cock.

Quinn moans beneath me, guiding my hips up and down. I know she loves me and wants to make love to me but right now I really just want her to fuck me so hard that I won't even remember my own name. "God, you feel so good around me."

"Harder, baby." I demand, breathlessly.

A smirk covers her features before she sits up and flips us over and slinging one of my legs over her shoulder. "Want me to fuck you hard?"

I moan. "Yes."

Her smirk grows and when she thrusts into me, I gasp at how deep she goes. She leans down, kissing my jaw line, her hair falling down all around us before whispering, "I'm going to tear your pussy up, Rach."

I simply growl as she starts violently thrusting inside me. Gasp after gasp, I claw at her back, I only encourage her more. Our breasts rub together deliciously and she moves a hand down to rub my sensitive clit rapidly. "Fuck, baby!" I gasp, moaning loudly. Good thing Quinn convinced Noah to sleep with Gabriel tonight or else we'd have to stop. "Mm. Fuck me good, Quinnie. Tear my pussy up."

She growls before lifting her head up and looking into my eyes as she rams her cock deep inside me. I make an 'O' with my mouth, feeling the familiar heat coil up in my lower abdomen. God, can this girl make me cum. "Cum all over my cock, baby. Cum for me."

My legs start to shake and I explode, heat and tingles spreading throughout my entire body. "Mm, God baby! Yes!" Quinn makes eye contact with me the whole time as I ride out my orgasm. I'll never get tired of her making me cum.

After I catch my breath, Quinn starts thrusting again and that's when I realize she hasn't cum yet. A smirk spreads over her face as she plays with my nipples. "Three down, three to go." She says seductively before ramming into me. God, I can't take anymore. It's torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

* * *

><p>It's a little after 3am when we finish and even though I should go to bed there's something I've been wondering about. "Quinn?" I whisper in the darkness. "You awake?"<p>

"No." She says, her face buried in the crook of my neck.

I stroke her hair softly before kissing her temple. "Will you tell me your five year plan?"

The blonde lifts her head up to look at me before rolling on her back. I roll over on my side, effectively cuddling into her side. "It's nothing special, Rach."

I shrug. "I'm still curious."

My girlfriend softly runs her fingertips over my lower back as she talks. "Well, when I graduate next year I'll enroll in junior College and take summer courses so I can get my associates degree by the time you get out of High School." She pauses for a moment. "Then, whatever college you get accepted to is where we go. I'll get a job at an office or someplace with health benefits for me and my family-"

"Will we be married by then?" I question her.

She kisses my forehead, laughing softly. "It's a surprise."

I roll my eyes, smiling before thinking back to the five year plan. "What if I get accepted to a college in New York?"

She smiles. "I'll guess we're going to New York then."

A few days ago, I'd given up on my dream of living in New York but the more Quinn talks about it, the more I believe we can go anywhere, as long as we're together. "Hey, baby?"

"Yeah?" She asks me with her eyes closed.

"I love you."

Quinn whispering she loves me too is that thing I hear before sleep over takes me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early update! &amp; the longest chapter I've written! (I think) I know I told you all I was going to update on Thursday but I did nothing at work today but write this chapter. Shh! Don't tell my father.<em>**

**_I should have another chapter up before Sunday but my wife and I are going to the doctor to see if she can get my eggs implanted inside her so she can carry my baby inside her. I really hope she can because I do NOT want to give birth. Call me selfish but I'd rather see her pregnant than me be pregnant. I think she's so adorable pregnant. Enough with my rambling of my boring life. _**

**_Back to Faberry: I know I said that Rachel's dad would make an apperance in this chapter but I decided to just add him in next chapter instead so I could give you all the smut you've been deprived of. I'm thinking of doing a time jump after Quinn asks Rachel to marry her because I want Gabriel to start crawling and talking so he's more invovled in the story. Tell me your thoughts on if I should do that or not._**

**_I'm rambling again. I apologize. Next chapter should be up by Sunday but if not it WILL be up Tuesday._**

**_Revieww...! _**


	19. Mr Berry

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 19 - Mr. Berry**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Before you read this just know that I DO <span>NOT<span> own Glee or any characters. Just the plot line.**_

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

I'm awoken by my bedroom door slamming open, Gabe's cries filling my ears as well as Puck's deep voice. "Take your child away from me!" He yells.

Rachel groans next to me and pulls the covers over her and mines head. "Feed him, Noah." My girlfriend says.

Her brother scoffs. "He's not my devil spawn. Quinn, take your kid."

I slap the covers off of my face as Rachel's warm, naked body snuggles up into my side. "I would, Puck but uh..." I swallow thickly. "I've got a bit of a..."

Brown hair escapes from under the covers. "For God sakes, Noah! She's hard! Go away!"

"Ah! Rach!" Puck groans in digust. "Gross."

Gabriel is getting pissed that no one is feeding him. He's crying so hard his face is turning red. "Babe, can you go feed him? I'll be there in a sec."

My girlfriend pouts as Puck stands across the room trying to calm his nephew down. "But I wanted to help you with your morning problem." Her tiny hand wraps around my member and I gasp, biting my lip hard.

"Take this child or I'll throw him at you. I've got football practice in like ten minutes, you horny fuckers."

Rachel growls before searching for a shirt and putting it on. "Give him over." Puck hands his sister my son before running out of the room.

"What is it, Gabe?" The brunette asks him. "Why're you being mean to momma?"

A grin escapes me before I sit up and plant kisses all over his face. "Why you bein' a dick, son?" I laugh before Rachel slaps my arm playfully. I grab Gabe from her before playing holding him up in the air. "It's Super Gabe!"

My girlfriend laughs as she slips on some shorts. "I'll go make cranky a bottle." It's Saturday so school is off but I've got work at ten, which is in like two hours.

I set Gabriel on my stomach. He's almost four months old and he can hold his head up for hours at a time. He likes to make talking sounds with his mouth now and I've even gotten him to laugh a few times. I wish he could talk and walk though, I feel like he's been a baby forever. "You think you're a big boy?" I ask and he just smiles really big, making bubbles with his mouth like he's cool. "You're a loser." I coo at him, poking at his tummy. "You're gonna get all the ladies when you grow up, handsome."

"Oh no, he is not." Rachel says firmly as she shakes his bottle up, plopping down on the bed. "The only girls he needs in his mommies. Right Gabe?" He giggles before my girlfriend takes him and starts feeding him.

"He only agreed with you because you have the bottle."

Rachel laughs and shrugs. "He still agreed."

I slip a shirt over my head that I find beside the bed and look at the love of my life. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Her eyebrows furrow lightly before she breaks out in a smile. "Quinn Fabray is asking Rachel Berry out on a date?"

My eyes roll, smiling before scooting closer to her. "Yes."

She bites her lip, which only causes me to lose my train of thought. I'd love to shove my dick between those beautiful lips. "When?"

"Huh?" I ask, my mind wandering to X rated places.

Her angelic giggles rings through my ears. "When do you want to take me on a date?"

"Oh." I fight off a soft blush. "I'm thinking in about a month, on Thursday."

She looks totally confused. "Why Thursday?" I don't answer, only giving her a minute to realize. "Oh!" She smiles big and looks at me lovingly. "Can you believe it's been a whole year almost?"

I shake my head. "Crazy, isn't it?" Her brown orbs meld into mine as she keeps her 100 watt smile. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

She doesn't answer. Instead she just puts Gabe in his boppy and bundles up covers in front of him so it holds the bottle up by itself before crawling on my lap and grabbing my face. "Promise me something?"

I lick my lips. "Anything."

"Promise me we'll be together forever?"

I brush my nose against hers gently before pecking her lips. "If you'll have me."

She grins. "There's no one else I'd rather have."

The diva leans her head forward and presses our lips together. Sadly, I have to pull away. "I've got work soon."

My girlfriend frowns. "So I'll be here all alone?"

"No. I'm sure Santana will come by and see Gabriel. You know how much she loves him."

Rachel, nods. She knows the Latina loves Gabe more than anything else, aside from Brittany of course. "Yeah but I don't think she'll waste her Saturday here-"

"I hope you bitches don't mind, I let myself in." Santana says as she walks into our bedroom, Brittany not far behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

Quinn's been gone for three hours and I haven't held my child since. Santana has been playing with him all morning while me and Brittany talk. "One year already?" The blonde asks me.

I nod as I order pizza online while Santana does Tummy Time with Gabriel across the room. "Yeah and knowing Quinn she probably has something super romantic planned out." I smile to myself at the thought. She's such a hopeless romantic.

Brittany grins wide at me. "She has been really tight with her money lately, maybe she's saving up for an expensive gift! What if she proposes?" She squeals, excitedly.

The Latina scoffs across the room. "I doubt it. Q doesn't have enough money to afford this apartment by herself, let alone buy Berry a ring."

"Santana's right. Quinn wouldn't do that. At least not now. We barely have time to ourselves, we couldn't plan a wedding now."

"Would you say yes, though?" The daft blonde questions me.

A small blush spreads across my features. "Of course, but it would be ridiculous."

Blonde eyebrows furrow. "Why would it be ridiculous?"

"Well for starters we're broke." I laugh softly. "Also, I'm only sixteen. She would need both of my parents consent and since I don't speak to my father, it's doubtful.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

When I go on my break, I look around the place for a short Jewish man. It's harder than it sounds. He said he would be here at one and it's one fifteen. I talked to Rachel's dad over the phone, who informed me that he didn't know she was pregnant, let alone by a woman... a woman who wants to marry her. He agreed to fly down here and meet me since he had a meeting in a few towns over anyways. Apparently he travel's a lot for work. In the corner I see a short man with glasses, reading a book. I hesitantly step forward, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Mr. Berry?" I question.

The man looks up from his book and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Yes?"

I clear my throat before holding my hand out. "Quinn Fabray."

His eyes widen and he quickly closes his book before standing up and shaking my hand. "I'm sorry, dear. I thought you were a waitress. Please, call me Michael." He motions to the spot across from him. "Sit."

After sliding into the seat across from him my palms start to sweat. I'm nervous as hell. My girlfriends father is right in front of me. "So, do you visit here often?"

Michael shakes his head. "Rachel is rather reluctant to allow me in her life so I keep my distance." He seems rather heart broken about that but I'm sure Rachel has her reasons. "So, you're the... girlfriend?"

I nod. "Yes sir. We've been together for almost a year now."

He nods his head, pushing up his glasses again. "And you're also the mother of..."

"His name is Gabriel. Gabriel Elijah Fabray."

A small smile spreads over his face. "My middle name is also Elijah."

We're silent for a moment, awkwardly so, before I speak again. "Would you like to see him?" He merely nods so I pull out my phone and hand it to him on a picture of Gabe smiling while Rachel sleeps next to him.

"He looks like you." He comments.

I send him a soft smile as he stares at the picture. "That's what they tell me. He's got Rachel's smile though and skin tone, as you can see."

Mr. Berry nods, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry." He chokes out, handing me my phone back. "It's just... I haven't spoken to her in ten years, let alone seen her. She's beautiful."

"She looks like you." I inform him, honestly. "That's not a good picture to show it but I have more if you'd like to see. She favors you."

"May I?" He questions about the pictures. I search for a really good one of my girlfriend and decide on the one where she's making her mad face at me playfully. Michael laughs quietly as he scans through some of the other pictures of her. "She seems so happy."

A grin crosses my face. "She has her moments." He doesn't respond so I continue speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

He nods before handing me my phone back. "Sure."

"Why doesn't she want to talk to you?" I ask him.

The Jewish man shrugs. "She barely knows me. I barely know her. I've made decisions I'm not proud of. I put work and relationships in front of my daughter but I'm done doing that. I want to be in the rest of her life. I've missed so much... I don't want to miss anymore." He sighs deeply. "I wish I could see her... see my grandson."

As I chew on my bottom lip, I listen to the man talk about how much he loves Rachel and as a parent myself I couldn't imagine missing out on my son's life or him not wanting to see me. "Maybe..." Don't do it, Quinn. "Maybe you can." I told you not to do it.

Hope flashes across his brown eyes. "How?"

"Stay in town for a few days and call her, try to set up a meeting with her and I'll do all I can to convince her to go. If she doesn't agree... then... then I'll invite you over to our apartment and we can all have dinner."

Michael sighs. "As wonderful as that sounds, I don't think Rachel would be up for it."

I swallow thickly. "She'll have to be, because who else is going to give her away when we get married." His eyes widen. "I asked you to come meet me for a reason." This is it. "I want your blessing to marry your daughter."

* * *

><p>He said yes. Mr. Berry agreed to stay in town for a few days in order to reconnect with his daughter and he also gave me his blessing to marry her, as long as he was invited to the wedding. I couldn't be more happier. Sure, I feel kind of guilty about meeting with Rachel's dad behind her back but I needed his approval before I asked. Also, my girlfriend needs her father, even if she thinks she doesn't.<p>

When I get home I see Santana and Puck having a Call Of Duty war. Santana has Gabriel in her lap, her arms wrapped around him, the remote in her hands. Gabe's eyes are glued to the TV. I see Brittany watching the match as I set my keys down. "Where's Rach?"

"Kitchen, baby!" My girlfriend calls.

I lean down my Santana look at the side of my sons face. "Hey mister!" His green hazel eyes meet mine. "Whatcha lookin' at, you little terrorist?" He just giggles and smiles big at me. "You think that's funny? Is that funny?" He giggles again before I kiss him and stand up to go into the kitchen. "Hi beautiful." I say softly as I watch my girlfriend doing the dishes. "Need any help?"

She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips when she leans up to kiss me gently. "No. I got it. Go shower and change while Gabe is preoccupied."

I lean down to kiss her again. "Alright fine. If you insist."

After my shower I walk into the living room and lay down on the couch as Santana holds my son. "Have you had him all day, S?"

The Latina shrugs. "Not really."

"She has!" Brittany giggles. "She won't even let Rachel have him."

A laugh escapes me. "Mind watching him for a little while longer?" I question her.

Santana smirks and pauses the game so she can look at me. "Berry finally gave you the green light to hit it again?"

"I can hear you!" Rachel yells from the kitchen.

I nod my head anyways. "Q, you stud."

My diva of a girlfriend enters the room with a huff. "I'll have you know that Quinn doesn't, as you so vulgarly say, 'hit it'. We make sweet, passionate-"

"Loud." Puck groans in disgust, cutting off his sister.

"Love." She continues anyways.

I stand up and grab her wrist. "Now if you'll all excuse us, we shall go make some now."

"Quinn!" She gasps, pushing my shoulder back.

I just chuckle before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom bridal style. She squeals until she hits the bed and smirk as I hover over her tiny body. Her small hands grab my face as she looks into my eyes. "I love you." I whisper to her softly right before she crashes our lips together.

A moan escapes me and I grind down into her, knowing it drives her wild, while gripping her tight clothes. "You don't need me naked to fuck me." She mumbles out when I try to remove her skirt.

When I look into her eyes, she's smirking. I'm already hard and our friends are in the next room. A quickie would be perfect right now. She slides my sweat pants down, letting my cock spring free before I grip her waist and turn her around on her stomach. Truth me told, I always wanted to fuck her like this so I yank her thong down her legs and spread them wide before shoving my cock deep inside her. "Fuck." I moan slowly.

"Oh baby!" She gasps, gripping onto the sheets under her.

I growl, plowing into her tight cunt. "You like me fucking you hard, baby?"

Rachel moans, burying her face into her pillow. "Yes! Fill me up with you cock, Quinnie. Make me cum for you."

My thrusts get faster and harder as time goes on and the more she moans in my ears the harder I fuck her. I love this. I love rough sex with her, knowing that I can make her lose control of herself and get lost in me. Her walls tighten around me as she gets close. I'm nearly there, so I reach in front of her and start rubbing her clit with force.

"I'm cumming..." She whimpers before muffling her screams in the pillow below her. A few thrusts later and I collapse on top of her exhausted body.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short chapter I know but I wanted to get the chapter up today for you all. Next chapter will be the proposal &amp; after that there will be a time jump to where Gabriel will be starting to talk and attempting to walk. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make this story but you guys have any suggestions on where it should end then tell me. I've already come up with another story line for another Faberry story. I'm not sure if Quinn should have a G!peen or not though, so let me know.<em>**

**_If you're interested to know what the story line for my possible future Faberry fic is then review & tell me & I'll put it in the next chapter._**

**_Review...! _**


	20. Daddy drama

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 20 - Daddy drama**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

Shopping with a budget it hard enough but throw in a cranky child and you've got yourself a head ache. It's Sunday so while Quinn and Puck attend the gym _(It's a tradition they started when we got an apartment)_ I decided to shop for groceries. Only issue is that I can only spend $250.00 at the most. Gabriel couldn't be more of a pain in the butt right now though; he's eating his bottle which means I can only use one hand to look at things and steer the basket. I knew I should of waited until later so I wouldn't have to take him. He's always bad in public. Going down the chip isle, I see a short man with glasses looking at me. He looks quite familiar but it IS a small town so everyone looks familiar. However, the way he's looking at me - like he's caught doing something wrong - makes me curious. That's when it clicks. The nose! He has my nose! I have my father's nose, meaning he's-

My eyes widen before I avert my gaze. Th-this can't be happening right now. I quickly focus my attention on a bag of already popped popcorn. Why is he in Lima? Shouldn't he be off in New York with his lover or something? I knew I should of waited until later to go grocery shopping. "Rachel-" He begins.

I cut him off, not even bothering to look up at him. "Wrong person."

"Rachel, if we could just-"

Now I look up at him, my eyes ice cold. "Just what, dad? Just pretend that you ran off on me when I was a kid? Just talk like we know anything about one another? Reality check, dad. You don't know anything about me."

I go to walk away, turning my cart but he stops me. "I know you're dating that Quinn girl." He informs me. "I know that you had her son." He glances down at Gabe, who's still drinking his bottle as he looks up at me. "I know that you moved out of your mother's house and are now living with your brother and your girlfriend."

My jaw clenches. He talked to Shelby. "What part of, _'Stay the hell out of my life'_ do you not understand?"

"I know you're hurt by my actions, sweetheart, but I'm here to fix them." I scoff, looking down at my beautiful son as I fight off tears. I hate my father. "I'll do anything, Rachel."

"How long have you been in town and not contacted me, huh?" I question him and he looks down. "If you were willing to do anything than you would of, _one_ told me you were visiting you always do and _two_, called me and asked to meet up."

He pauses. "You would of said no."

"And for good reason!" I yell, not caring about causing a scene in the middle of the isle.

My father looks behind him before back at me. "I know me leaving hurt you, Rachel. I regret it every day of my life but just give me a chance." He pleads.

I shake my head, tears rimming my eyes. Having a parent walk out on you effects things. "I don't give second chances." After collecting myself and sniff. "Now if you'd please let go of the basket."

The practical stranger releases the basket and steps back. "If you change your mind, I'll be here." He tosses a card in the basket before walking away. After he's out of eye sight I pick it up. 'Michael Berry' it reads. 'Office number,' I read it and the fax number before looking down at the number he scribbled at the bottom labeled 'cell'. I automatically recognize it. Please tell me she didn't...

* * *

><p>"You!" I scream after I set Gabe down on the couch in his car seat.<p>

Quinn furrows her eyebrows at me as she plays zombies on Call Of Duty with Noah. "Need help with the groceries, baby?"

I scoff before walking towards her, shoving my father's business card at her. "You've been talking to my dad!" I scream.

The game pauses. "I'll go get the groceries." Noah says before running out of the apartment.

My girlfriend stands up, placing the card on the couch before she speaks. "I-"

"No!" I yell, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear any of your lousy explanations! You went behind my back and contacted my father? Who the hell do you think you are?"

She clenches her jaw, grabbing my wrists in an attempt to calm me down. It's not working. "I think I'm the girl who loves you! I _think_ I'm the mother of your child! I have every right in the world to know your father, just like you do."

"I don't WANT to know him!" I scream at her, yanking out of her grasp and stepping back. "What I want is for you to leave it alone! God, Quinn! We've talked about my dad before and do you remember what I said?" I ask her.

The blonde nods. "You said he abandoned you but-"

I cut her off again. "But nothing! He _Abandoned _me!"

"I know but I think he-"

"Just stay out of it, Quinn!" I scream at her, causing Gabe to whimper. "You don't see me stepping into your daddy drama so don't get involved in mine!"

She shoots me a glare. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Her voice is cold and hard.

I'm too angry to care. "Don't act like daft! You know exactly what I'm refering to. You're dad is a cheating bastard!"

"Because of who's mom again?" She asks, anger filling in her usual breath-taking eyes.

I scoff, crossing my arms. "You think she was the first one? Or even the last?"

Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at me again. "That's none of your business."

"No?" I ask, faking innocence. "But I'm the girl who loves you. I'm the mother of your child. I have every right to get involved. Right?"

The blonde clenches and un-clenches her jaw over and over obviously not too happy with my mocking her. She's almost the angriest I've seen her. "That's a completely different situation! That's not mine relationship with my dad, that's my mother's relationship with him."

"And she doesn't have a right to know?" I question her.

"No."

My eyes widen before I shake my head. "So, you're saying that if I were to cheat on you then you wouldn't have a right to know?"

"No but-" Quinn stops, suddenly angry and throws her playstation remote on the ground, growling. "God, Rachel! It would only hurt her!"

"And seeing my father only hurts me!" I scream. "You think it feels good to see the man that abandoned me? I needed my father growing up! I needed him to hold me in his arms and tell me I was little girl," Tears start falling from my eyes but I don't care. "I needed him when I got pregnant!" I sob. "I needed him everyday and he wasn't here! You don't know what that feels like!"

"It's not like I did this to hurt you!" She screams. "I didn't think it would hurt you to see him."

I roll my eyes. "You didn't think at all! That's your problem."

The blonde is taken aback. "If that's another jab about you getting pregnant I'm leaving." She threatens.

"Then you better start packing."

A look of disbelief crosses over her face before she walks over to a babbling Gabriel and kisses him repeatedly. "I love you." She whispers to him, tears rimming her eyes. I close my eyes tight to avoid tears and only open them when I hear a door slam shut. When I look at Gabe, strapped in his car seat pouting, my heart breaks. We took it a step too far.

* * *

><p>Quinn isn't at school the next day and when I ask our friends if they've spoken to her they say no. My mom takes Gabriel for the day as I look for my absent girlfriend... or ex-girlfriend. I'm not sure at this point. I called Judy and Russell who have informed me that they haven't seen her. No one knows where she's at which brings me here, to the Holiday Inn, in front of room 322. I spoke to the man at the desk who said a Michael Berry was staying here. If Quinn isn't here then I don't know where she could of gone. Her phone is off too which only makes me worry more.<p>

Three sharp knocks and twenty seconds later I'm face to face with my father yet again. He rubs his sleepy eyes as he looks at me. "Rachel?" The man glances at his watch. "It's nine in the morning. Shouldn't you be at school?"

I ignore him and barge into the room in look for my girlfriend. "Where is she?"

His eyebrows furrow as he shuts the door behind me. "Who?"

"Quinn. She left last night and she has yet to return. Where is she, Michael?"

"Oh, honey I don't know-"

"Bullshit. I've looked everywhere else and I know you've been in contact with her so tell me!"

My father leans against the small table in the hotel room and crosses his arms. "What was the fight about?"

"You!" I yell, throwing my arms in the air. "When did she contact you? How long have you known about Gabriel?"

He pushes his glasses up on his nose before speaking, "She recently contacted me and told me she wanted to ask me a very important question. It was my suggestion to come visit here because I'm on business a few towns over. We met up at her work and talked for a bit."

"What did she ask you?" I demand, angry.

Michael rubs the back of his neck. "I can't tell you."

I see red. "Why the fuck not!"

"Just trust me on this, Rachel."

A scoff escapes my lips and I roll my eyes. "Just like I trusted you to never hurt me when I was kid?" He hangs his head. "I'll give you props though dad, you did a number on Quinn. One lunch with you and she up and left her son after one fight!"

His eyes snap up to mine. "Don't you dare compare those situations." He hisses, suddenly angry. "How can you say those things about Quinn and claim to still love her?" I go to talk but he stops me. "I get that you are hurt and angry at her for keeping something from you but no matter what, don't speak ill of the one you love! Words can cut deeper than any wound."

I search his eyes for a moment. There's something he isn't telling me. "What words cut you?"

He looks at me for a long while before sighing. "The reason I left to New York is because your mother called me a faggot and told me she would have my rights taken away." My jaw drops slightly. No... she wouldn't. "She didn't mean them, Rachel. She's apologized enough for me to realize that but those words were spoken with some much hatred and bitterness that it kept me away to miss out on my daughters life." What if Quinn never comes back? "I handled it wrong, I know but words can do that to you. Remember that when you find Quinn. She may not give second chances either."

My father looks at me sadly as I think about the words I said last night. "She could already gone."

He shakes his head. "No. I can guarantee she's not going anywhere this time."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What did she ask you, dad?" He shrugs, not able to tell me. "Please? Don't you owe me that much?"

The man sighs before rubbing his hands together. "She asked for my permission to ask for your hand in marriage."

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

I stayed at a hotel last night, thanks to my father. He told me he would cover for me since I needed time to be away from Rachel and deal with my anger. After calming down I check out and head home. No one is home, they're both at school as I suspected so when I get there I decide to clean. I knew being in a relationship with Rachel Berry would be difficult but I like to think that I balance her out in a way. After changing into sweat pants and a black t-shirt I relax on the couch and wait. Hopefully she's had time to cool off and if not, I'm still willing to stay and fix it.

Imagine my surprise when noon comes and I hears keys jiggling outside of the door. I get up and open the door only to see my girlfriend standing there, keys in her right hand and tear stains down her cheeks. My mouth gapes open lightly in surprise before her tear rimmed brown eyes meet my hazels ones. "Quinn." She whisper out and I lick my lips, about to speak before she wraps her arms tightly around my neck tightly. "Oh God. You're still hear." She breathes a sigh of relief before she steps me backwards and shutting the door with her foot, her arms still locked around my neck.

"Of course I'm still here." I say as I pull back. "You thought I wouldn't be?"

She sniffles and wipes her nose before looking up at me with those sad eyes of hers. "I said some hurtful things, Quinn. I wouldn't blame you if you were to leave."

I cup her cheek gently, looking at her deeply. "Baby, I would never leave you. We both just needed to cool off before we made things worse."

A small smile spreads over her face as I wipe away her tear stains. "I'm still your baby?"

"Forever." I laugh softly before kissing her forehead. She clings on close to me.

"My dad told me why you contacted him."

I pull away when she says that and looked at her. "What did he tell you exactly?"

She chews on her bottom lip for a moment before digging her tiny hand into my sweat pants pocket, digging out the ring I bought for her. I carry it around with me wherever I go in case there's a perfect time to propose to Rachel. Apparently, her father told her that. When she looks at it, her eyes are glued and I know I made the right choice in the ring. "It's..." Beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, breath taking. "exactly what I've always wanted."

After licking my lips I look at her. This proposal, or lack there of, isn't going exactly as planned. "Can I perform you something?" I question her, grabbing the princess cut white gold banded ring with two smaller pink sapphire on the side of it. My girlfriend looks at me and nods. "Sit here." I whisper close to ear before going into Puck's room and get his guitar. She looks at me, confused because as she knows I don't play the guitar but Puck has been giving me lessons for a few weeks now. "I know it's not our one year anniversary yet but there's no point in waiting."

I put the strap over my head and grab the pick, standing in front of her before I start playing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me _  
><em>Feel like I've had long enough with you <em>  
><em>Forget the world now we won't let them see <em>  
><em>But there's one thing left to do <em>

_Now that the weight has lifted _  
><em>Love has surely shifted my way <em>  
><em>Marry Me <em>  
><em>Today and every day <em>  
><em>Marry Me <em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say <em>  
><em>Hello in this cafe <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>

_Together can never be close enough for me _  
><em>Feel like I am close enough to you <em>  
><em>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love <em>  
><em>And you're beautiful <em>  
><em>Now that the wait is over <em>  
><em>And love and has finally shown her my way <em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>Today and every day <em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>

_Promise me _  
><em>You'll always be <em>  
><em>Happy by my side <em>  
><em>I promise to <em>  
><em>Sing to you <em>  
><em>When all the music dies <em>

_And marry me _  
><em>Today and everyday <em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>

I pull out the knee and get down on one knee. Tears are streaming down her face but I assume they're happy ones. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Her head starts nodding before I even ask and she sniffs. "Yes. A million times, yes."

After slipping the ring on her finger I kiss her softly. "I'm so deep in love with you."

"I'm so in love with you too." She murmurs before kissing me harder. Something tells me that we won't be sleeping a lot tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Proposal! I know it wasn't the romantic &amp; perfect moment everyone was expecting but what fun would that be? Next chapter will be a little time jump &amp; it will be smutty because I think you all deserve it. (; This story won't be too much longer, ten more chapters at the most but I might write a sequel, depending on if people want me to or not. I'm not sure yet.<em>**

**_As for my other Faberry fic I told you about, I already posted it. Tell me if you like it or not, Quinn doesn't have a G!Peen but I still think it's good. It's called "Love Vs. Life" _**

**_Review... _**


	21. One year later

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 21 - One year later**

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

**QUINN'S POV:**

I trip over something hard and noisy the second I step out of bed. "Damn it!" I curse in the darkness before sitting on the foot of my bed and cradling my foot. Rachel flicks the lamp on before sitting up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What is it?" Her scratchy voice rings through my ears.

My jaw clenches. I trip over a damn toy every day of my life. "Your son left his fuckin' toys laying around in here! Again!"

My fiancée ties her hair up and puts my glasses over her eyes before stepping out of our comfy bed. "I'll clean it up." She grabs the pile of noisy toys on the floor before setting them down on our dresser. A groan escapes me as I hear Gabriel cry through the baby monitor. "I'll take care of him."

I watch Rachel leave the room before growling into my hands. It's Tuesday, it's winter and I'm exhausted. I've always known parenthood was going to be hard but I never expected it to have this big of an impact on my school life. It's my senior year now and I'm barely keeping a B average. Between work, school, and Gabriel it's a miracle me and Rachel get to spend any time together.

A lot has changed over the last year. My dad confessed to cheating on my mother to her and they've since gone to counseling. Rachel and her father have bonded; they still aren't that close but they're getting there. And Shelby got a new boyfriend and they recently started living together.

"Momma!" My son laughs, running into my room in just his diaper.

"Gabriel Elijah Fabray! Get back here and get dressed this instant!" Rachel yells chasing after him.

He giggles and wraps his arms around my neck and lifting his legs off the ground, forcing me to hold him and place him on my knee. "Why aren't you behaving for mommy?" I question him as he continues to laugh.

The mother of said child walks into our room, shaking her head with an angry look on her face. "Get your child dressed." She hisses before throwing his clothes at me and storming into the master bathroom. It's a frequent routine in the morning. Gabe hates getting dressed.

Oh, in case I forgot to mention, we've recently moved. That's right, Puck, Rachel and me... and Gabe of course moved from our tiny apartment and into a three bedroom rental house. It's nothing fancy but it has more space for us and its closer to school and my parents' house. Rachel and me got the master, Puck got the room in the attic and Gabriel got the room across the hall from us.

Money is tight sometimes but we manage. "Look what you did." I say to Gabe, who just smiles this 100 watt Rachel Berry smile at me. "Now mommy is mad at the both of us."

"Uh-oh." Gabriel says with a look on innocence in his eyes. As I watch him chew on his fingers I hear the shower start indicating that my fiancée is getting ready for school.

I smile softly in spite of myself and nod, making him stand on the ground between my legs so I can dress him. "Uh-oh is right. When mommy isn't happy, nobody is happy."

My blonde boy nods, mimicking me with his mouth open for no reason. "No happy." He shakes his head, nibbling on his fingers. He recently turned sixteen months old and he looks more like me every day, just with Rachel's skin tone and stunning smile.

Rachel and Shelby got his blonde hair cut into a fauxhawk a few days ago which makes him look even more adorable than he is and his green hazel eyes are piercing to whoever looks at them. "Fingers out your mouth, Gabe." He listens and raises his arms up in the air as I slip his brown polo on him and fixing the collar. Mr. Berry bought Gabe a lot of nice clothes for his birthday, something both Rachel and myself were thankful for. "You ready to go spend the day with Maw Maw?"

He nods, smiling wide again. He loves my mom to death because all she does is spoil him. I straighten out his khaki pants before holding them open for him to step into. "No."

I give him a look and he pouts. God, he looks just like his mother when he does that. "If you keep pouting like that I'll give you a reason to pout."

His eyes widen before getting into his pants. He knows I mean business when I threaten to spank him. He's grown extremely attached to Rachel, preferring her to anyone else, but he has his moments where he likes to cause chaos and run to me. Most of his teeth are in but he's still got three more that have yet to cut through. He hates strangers and is scared of the dark but he loves animals and music as well as all of his toys. He's starting to become his own person, with this quirky yet amazing personality. I love every second of watching him grow up.

"Baby!" I hear my girl yell from the shower.

I pick up Gabe in my arms and walk into the steamy room. "Yeah?"

"Put him in his high chair and feed him. Please?"

My jaw drops. "I just dressed him. Can't we make my mom feed him breakfast when we take him there?"

She scoffs from in the shower. "If we want to ruin his schedule then of course we could but I thought we agreed that a child needs a proper day-to-day schedule and if we allow your mother to feed him it will throw him off!"

"Uh-oh." Gabe says.

When I look at his sweet face I can't help but smile. "You're right. What was I thinking?" My eyes roll.

Rachel pokes her head out of the shower, her hair all soapy at the top of her head. She waves to our son. "Hey handsome."

Gabriel smiles big and giggles. "Hi mommy!"

My fiancée shoots me a glare. "Feed him."

"I'm going. I'm going." I sigh before stepping out of the room and heading to the kitchen.

Once I arrive in there I sit Gabriel in his high chair and put a bib on him before getting the Yogurt, pineapple pieces, and Cheerios out to feed him.

"Yum!" Puck says as he walks into the kitchen. The mohauwked boy grabs a box of apple juice out of the fridge and drinks it and I get Gabe's breakfast ready. "What's for my breakfast?"

"Whatever you decide to make." I tell him, handing Gabe a green spoon. I watch as he picks up his small Yogurt cup and starts munching away. He'll be covered in food by the time he's done.

Puck scoffs and chugs down the apple juice before throwing it away. "That's not fair. You made Gabe breakfast."

I roll my eyes, smiling. "That's because I created Gabe while fucking your sister. If my memory serves me correctly, I didn't create you while fucking your sister."

"Language!" My little diva scolds with a light smile on my face as she walks into the kitchen in simply a towel. I swallow thickly, feeling my dick twitch in my sweat pants.

"Sorry." I apologize as Puck gags at the image of me and his sister making love.

Rachel pecks my lips quickly. "Forgiven. Showers free." She informs me before she starts to pay attention to Gabriel. "You miss mommy?"

The last thing I see is Gabe nodding with his spoon in his mouth before I go to shower.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

"Mommy loves you, okay?" I tell Gabriel, kneeling in front of him as Quinn talks to her mom about Russell.

Gabe grins big and nods as he sucks on his paci. "Otay."

I pucker my lips and my blonde little man takes his paci out of his mouth and places a sloppy kiss on my lips before wrapping his arms around my neck tightly in a hug. I hug him back tight, ruffling his fauxhauwked hair before letting go. "I love you, Gabe."

"I laa you, mommy."

I grab his face, peppering kisses all over it, causing him to giggle before kissing his hair. "Go see Maw Maw."

He takes off running before I even stand up. I watch Quinn say goodbye to him before we leave. Once we get to school, Quinn tangles our fingers together. "So, how are you and Kurt doing with the wedding plans?"

I groan loudly as we make our way inside. No one really bothers us or taunts us anymore, probably because when they did Quinn's dad would sew them for harassment. "They would be going better if you helped at all."

She laughs softly, shaking her head. "Nope. That's the reward I get for proposing. I don't have to plan the wedding at all."

My eyes roll before letting go of her hand and opening my locker. "If I knew that's how things worked, I would of proposed."

"Oh my God, you're going to love me more than you love Quinn once I tell you this!" Kurt squeals happily as he approaches us.

My fiancée raises an eyebrow at my best gay as I get my books out of my locker. "I doubt it," I inform him. "but spill."

"How would you feel about a two week honeymoon in Paris!"

I freeze in shock while Quinn's jaw drops. "W-what?" My girlfriend asks in surprise.

Kurt laughs. "Your dad," he points to me. "and his husband set it up."

"They're paying for half the wedding already." Quinn speaks up. "And the wedding is in New York already. They're paying for the hotel everyone is staying in and they're paying for the reception at Palm house. We're not taking the honey moon." She looks at me. "We're not, baby."

I chew on my bottom lip. "It sounds nice." I shrug.

"You can't just tell them no." Kurt steps in.

"Oh, I can tell them no. Trust me."

I place a hand on my baby's shoulder to calm her down. I know she hates when people give a free hand outs. They only reason she's letting our parents split the wedding costs is because it's a tradition that everyone insisted on. "Baby, if my father already bought it-"

"No." She says firmly.

"Firstly baby, don't cut me off." I tell her, getting slightly angry myself. "Secondly, you have no say in the wedding as you point out most of the time so don't tell me what my father can and cannot pay for. You don't have the only say in this relationship."

She scoffs. "Trust me, Rachel with you there's no mistaking that I don't have the only say."

Thankfully, Kurt cuts both of us off. "Whoa there girls, I figured you would be happy."

"You'll have to excuse my future wife, Kurt." I say. "She got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Quinn rolls her eyes at me. "Walk to class yourself." She mutters before storming off towards class.

Kurt watches her leave before looking at me with wide eyes. "Wow."

A secret smirk escapes me. "Want to know a secret?"

He nods, suddenly happy again. "Always."

"Quinn planned us a two week honey moon cruise to Hawaii."

His eyes light up. "Oh my gosh! That's so romantic! Wait, how do you know?"

I smile wide. "Judy told me. She couldn't keep it to herself."

He puts his hand on his hip. "So you allowed her to bitch me out, caused a fight between you two, and watched her storm off knowing why she's so upset. Why did you fight with her about it?"

I smile. "She's really hot when she's turned on."

The bell rings, causing me to shut my locker and head to class, Kurt following behind me. "Speaking of, are you two still with holding from sex?"

I nod, smiling proudly. "We are."

Kurt and I watch as Quinn storms past us, Santana smirking as she walks with her. "You're torturing the poor girl."

A scoff escapes me as we enter our class. "I resent that. It's hard for me to control my hormones as well. You have no idea how much I'd love to strip her down and take her big di-"

"Yikes!" Kurt cuts me off. "Please do not continue. Virgin ears in the room."

We take our seats right next to one another. "I apologize." I tell him, re-gathering myself. "You just have no idea how hard it is to sneak in sex when you have a baby and right when we started getting good at it, Judy made me feel all guilty and told me that to wait until after the wedding to have sex again, that way it will be special."

"She has a point."

"Shut-up."

"Miss Berry, quiet down please." The teacher says before starting the lesson.

Halfway through I feel my phone vibrate. Usually students aren't allowed to answer during class but when I see its Judy I have to answer. "Hello?" I say gently and the teacher glares at me.

"Rachel dear, you need to get Quinn and come to the emergency room now."

My teacher holds her hand out for my phone as the class looks at me. "Rachel, no phones in class."

"Is Gabe okay!" I question, already packing my things up.

Judy is crying over the phone. "Just come to the emergency room."

"Tell Gabe that I'll be there soon." I hang up and stand up. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

I'm out of the classroom before my teacher can stop me. My little boy better be okay. I don't know what I'll do if he's not...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been FOREVER since I updated and I apologize. My wife and I have been having a tough time with trying to get her pregnant. She had a miscarriage recently but she's pregnant now (with my baby :D) and everything is going good so far. I deleted the story Love Vs. Life because too much is happening for me to keep up with two stories but I refuse to give up on this one. <strong>

**Tell me what you think of Judy's horrible idea of waiting to have sex until after the wedding and what you think happened to poor Gabriel. :(**

**I'll be updating sometime this week because I'm back at work so I'll be bored. **

**Review for me! :)**


	22. Closet fuck

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 22 - Closet fuck**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

Quinn is walking towards me from down the hall, a look of panic written all over her face. Her keys are in her tightly clenched fist and her book bag is loosely held on her back. "My mom call you?"

I nod my head, rushing past her and to the car. Our little boy could be seriously hurt and I'm not about to let him suffer without his mommies being there.

My fiancée and I arrive at the hospital in a matter of minutes. We head straight to the ER where Judy was waiting with Russell. "What happened? Is he okay? Did the doctors take him? Is he in surgery? What happened?" Quinn's hand stroking my back calms me slightly.

Judy stands up and wipes her tears. "I took my eyes off him for two seconds and he-he ran outside and the neighbor's dog-" Tears fill my eyes and my sob cuts the older blonde woman off before Quinn takes me in her arms, holding me tight.

Russell wraps a strong arm around his wife. Ever since they've began going to counseling Russell has changed, in a good way though. He's become more attentive and kind. "He's in surgery. Doctors said he broke his wrist and he's a little beaten up but he's okay."

I gasp, crying harder. My poor baby boy! Quinn pulls away from me and towards her father, suddenly angry. "Don't I have to sign some form for them to even put him in surgery?"

Her father nods. "I signed for it, sweetie."

"What if something happens while he's in there! Don't go around signing shit for _my_ kid, dad!" She screams.

"Baby-" I attempt to grab her arm to calm her, my tears now dried, but she's not stopping.

She looks so angry it's almost violent. "Do you have any idea how many things can go wrong in surgery! I would of liked to see my own kid and tell him everything is going to be okay before he went in for something he knows nothing about but no! You couldn't even let me do that! You don't run my life anymore, dad and you sure as hell don't run my family!"

I watch as my fiancée walks away from me. "Quinn, where are you going?"

"To find a god damn doctor!" She yells before shoving past the doors and out of sight.

Russell looks at me in apology. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't-"

My hand rises up to stop his rant. "It's quite alright, Mr. Fabray." I inform him. "Quinn is... well she's Quinn and while I love her deeply, when she's frustrated she over reacts to every little thing."

Judy steps out of her husband's embrace and grabs my hand. "I'm truly sorry that this happened. If you don't want him to stay with me, I'll understand."

A tiny laugh escapes me as I smile at her. "Judy, accidents happen." I pause for a moment, thinking about how scared Gabe must have been. "How bad did the dog get him?"

My future mother-in-law looks at me sadly. "He's pretty beaten up but he seemed fine before they put him under surgery." I nod. "Do you think Quinn will calm down?"

I shrug because I honestly don't know. She's been on edge with everybody lately and this really isn't helping her stress level. In actuality she really just needs to get laid.

After half an hour with no sight of Quinn, I start to get worried. Surely if she found out anything involving Gabriel she would have come back and informed me. Hopefully she didn't go into there with her demanding attitude or else we'll really be waiting until a doctor comes out and tells us how our son is. Just as I'm about to go ask a woman at the front desk my fiancée comes out the door, a doctor following closely behind her.

Russell, Judy and I all stand up as they approach us. My blonde looks rather proud of herself and the doctor looks terrified. "You're Gabriel's mother, correct?" I nod and he holds his hand out for me. "I'm Dr. Laumont."

"Rachel Berry." I shake his hand, flashing him a kind smile because I know that Quinn probably spent the last half hour glaring at him. "How is he? Did everything go alright?"

He smiles gently at me before glancing at what I assume is my son's file. "He's sleeping right now but the surgery went swimmingly. We had to give him a few stitches."

"What's a few?" Quinn asks, causing the doctor to jump lightly. Geez, my girl must of been heated when she went in there.

He swallows thickly, looking at the blonde. "Eight. Four stitches on the incision we made to arm and four stitches on his chin where the dog got him very deep. We also gave him a rabies shot just in case."

I nod my head, listening to everything he's said. "When can I see him?"

Dr. Laumont looks at his file before at Quinn and then me. "You can visit him now but we need both you and Miss Fabray to sign a few forms."

When I glance at Quinn she's shooting a glare at Russell before she nods at the doctor. "I'll sign mine first. Go see Gabe, babe."

"Come get me when you're done. We'll trade." I say gently, causing her to smile lightly.

"You've got a deal Miss Berry." She cups my cheek, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before sending me on my way.

Gabriel is asleep when I enter the room. Tears whell in my eyes as I see the stitches on his chin and various cuts on all over his exposed body. Oh God, my poor little baby must be in so much pain. I walk over to the bed, tears gently falling from my face as I stroke his tiny cheek. He's so little.

He shifts in the hospital bed a little and whines in his sleep. If he's anything like Quinn he'll be talking in his sleep in no time. His green hazel eyes start to flutter open and his usual peaceful sleeping face turns into a pout as he struggles to get comfortable in the hospital bed. When he sees me his eyebrows furrow.

A few tears run down my face because, dang it, I'm so relieved he's awake and okay. I grab his tiny hand that has the I.V in it and kiss it. "I'm here baby. Mommy is right here."

My big Rachel Berry smile spreads over his face as he sees me but when I wipe my tears he pouts at me. "Mommy." He sits up and lifts his casted arm up to wipe my tears with his fingertips. Quinn does it to him whenever he cries so I assume he thinks that's what you do when someone cries.

"Are you okay, handsome?" I question him, running a hand through his hair, careful not to hurt him.

He nods, smiling wide again. "Otay."

A smile escapes me when he leans even closer to me and kisses my forehead. I know he should be staying still but I'm so glad that he's okay that I'll let him love all over me if he wants. He doesn't even seem hurt at all. "You scared mommy."

"Uh-oh." He says innocently, opening his mouth wide.

My eyes roll as I smile, climbing into the bed to cuddle with my little boy. He lies on my chest, closing his eyes lightly. I stroke his hair, basking in the love I have for this little boy. I use to think that I never wanted kids but now... now I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if Gabriel wasn't alive. I was meant to have this little boy. I don't know why or how but I know it in my gut; I was Destin to have Gabe.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

"Looks like me and Puck are going on a little dog killing fest." Santana tells me as her, Puck and me sit in the waiting room with my parents.

My eyes roll. "You can't kill a dog."

The Latina scoffs. "The little fucker messed with my God son, of course I can. Travis killed his own dog in Old Yeller. Why can't I shoot a dog I don't even know."

Puck laughs softly. "She has a point."

I slam the pen down on the clip board the nurse gave me and glare at them both. "If you want to go see Gabe, go see him but quit bothering me about some neighbor's dog. I'm not pressing charges, you aren't going to kill it and Gabriel is going to be fine so just shut-up."

Santana chuckles next to me as Puck whispers something in her ear. "Look, if Berry isn't giving you any take it out on her Q. Don't make the rest of us suffer."

Turning to my future brother-in-law and supposedly best friend, I raise an eyebrow. "Okay Puck. See if I stop Gabe from cock blocking you again."

His smug grin falls from his face, causing Santana to laugh. My parents are engaged in their own conversation so they didn't hear anything. Thank God.

"Have you seen him yet?" Santana questions me.

I shake my head as I fill out the form. I'm on the last one. "I had to fill these out but it's okay because the doctor said he was pretty tired anyways so he's probably not even up."

When me, Santana and Puck walk into the room Gabe is wide awake watching SpongeBob on the TV while Rachel sleeps next to him. A laugh escapes me and when my son looks at me he giggles.

Damn, I've got one cute ass kid. "Mommy must be tired." He nods, sticking his fingers into his mouth. He looks pretty beaten up but I'm focusing on the fact that he seems happy. Walking over to my little boy, he continues to giggle. I pucker my lips for him to give me a sloppy kiss and after he does I sit in front of him, observing his orange cast. "What happened here?"

He shrugs, smiling big. "Uh-oh!"

I'm starting to think that, that is his favorite word. "Uh-oh is right. You're a tough guy though. Right?"

Gabriel lifts his good arm up and flexes his lack-there-of muscle before kissing his bicep. Puck taught him that.

"Aunty San brought you something, bro." The Latina says, walking over to us and handing him a toy truck.

His eyes widen in excitement. "What do you say, Gabe?"

"Dank you!" He squeals, overly excited.

Santana smiles big. She's a big softy when it comes to Gabe but I don't blame her. I am too. "Anything for my God son. Give me some dap." She holds her fist out for him and he hits it the best he can with his cast.

My fiancée stirs next to me as Gabe runs the truck over the bed, making motor sounds as he goes along. "The hell-"

I laugh, causing my baby girl to smile as she wakes up. "Morning sunshine." Santana ruins the moment.

Rachel ties her hair up at the top of her head once she sits up and starts lightly massaging Gabe's scalp. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he gets goose bumps, causing him to giggle. I have the same reaction whenever she does that.

"You look bad ass, dude!" Puck tells Gabe as he points to the cast.

My little brunette diva leans her head on my shoulder as she watches Gabriel and his uncle Puck play with the toy truck his God mom bought him.

Santana takes a seat on the window seal and smirks at Rachel. "Berry, you need to give it up to your girl because she's a grump without it."

My fiancée rolls her eyes, fighting off the yawn I see forcing it's way over her face. "What Quinn and I do in private is none of your concern." I nod along until she hits me.

"Ow!" I curse. "What did I do?"

"You're being a grump from lack of intercourse." She informs me. "It's rude and if you keep making it so obvious to everyone then-"

I cut her off after I glance at Gabriel to make sure he's preoccupied with Puck. "You'll what, Rach? Take sex away because I'm pretty positive you already did."

Santana laughs from her seat, only making Rachel's anger start to rise. "Don't snap at me, Quinn Fabray. Throughout our entire relationship we've been involving ourselves in sexual intercourse, even before we were dating we did but that's not the issue here. The issue is who you turn into when you're not getting intercourse. Even when I couldn't involve myself in intercourse after Gabe was born you still got pissy with me and now you're getting pissy again because we're refraining from-"

"I'm not refraining from anything. It's all you. I mean you might as well be the president of the damn celibacy club at this rate."

Rachel holds her hand up. "Quinn, I think we should discuss this outside." I glance at Santana who motions for me to go. I kiss Gabriel's hair before following my fiancée outside. As soon as the door is shut Rachel crosses her arms. "That comment was inappropriate. Not to mention you cursed in front of Gabriel."

I sigh deeply. I really don't know what's wrong with me. Everything pisses me off lately and even when I jack off it isn't the same. "You've ruined me." I accuse.

She scoffs at me. "I ruined- How?"

Clearing my throat, I nod my head. "That's right. You've ruined me. You and your stupid body and mind and heart. I mean, fuck Rachel!" My voice is yelling but I don't care. "I'm in love with you and now jerking off doesn't even do shit for me. The only way I can relieve any stress is by making love to you and you took that away from me! You've just... you've utterly ruined me."

Before I can even think her lips are on mine.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" She gasps as I roll my hips against hers. It's dark and hot in here. The closet is small and I barely have enough room to turn around, let alone fuck the stubbornness out of my fiancée but I'm determined. "Mm, fuck Quinn." She moans, her smooth thighs wrapping around my waist as I push her against the wall. My lips are everywhere they can reach: lips, neck, shoulders, collar bone. I'm showering her with kisses as my hard cock strains through my jeans. "Eat my pussy, baby. God, I need your tongue inside me."<p>

Fuck me if my fiancée isn't the sexiest woman alive. I pull away from her only to remove her sweater before lifting her up and sucking her nipple into my mouth. A small whine escapes her, "Jesus Christ! Baby, I'm so wet for you."

By the desperate tone of her voice I can tell she's about to break and beg and plead for me to fuck her, fill her up with my cock. I scrape my short nails down her stomach and move a hand to cup her soaking heat through her panties. "I've missed your pussy." I mumble against her dusky nipple before trailing my kisses lower, sliding her skirt and panties down her legs that are now planted on the floor under my knees. She's just as flawless as ever. I run my fingertips over the small landing strip of hair covering her center, fisting it in my hand as I blow cool air over her protruding clit.

My girl whimpers. "No more teasing, Quinnie. I need you." Her legs spread wider on the floor as her body arches forwards, seeking the pleasure I'm denying her until I dive in, tasting the best thing in the world as her juices coat my tongue. I alternate between sucking hard on her clit to flicking it rapidly with my tongue. I don't enter her though and I know it's driving her wild. "Fuck. Fuck. Eat my pussy, baby. God, your mouth feels so good on me. Mm!"

Small hands grip and tug on my hair as I slide my tongue inside her hole. I'm drowning in her juices, spreading her arousal over my chin and every inch of my mouth. If I have to die, might as well go this way.

"I'm so close. Baby, make me cum!" She whisper screams harshly. The lack of sex must have gotten to her as well. She's always vocal in bed, which I fucking love, but it's especially today.

When I eat her out I usually don't use my fingers because I know my tongue drives her insane but since we're short for time, I suck her hard quivering clit in her mouth and slam two fingers inside her tight heat, curling my fingers wither every thrust. Her walls start to clench around me as her clit vibrates. When I look up at her, she's got her head thrown back and biting her bottom lip as hard as she can to muffle her scream.

As she cums I let her ride it out as long as she can, slowing my pace down before sliding my fingers out of her and wiping her cum on my jeans before standing up. She guides me up to her face, using her death grip in my hair to pull me into a searing kiss. "You drive me crazy, babe." I whimper as she moves a hand down to whip my dick out of my pants and gripping me. A warm shiver rolls through my body causing me to thrust into her hand.

She smirks, her brown eyes getting even darker. "Does Quinnie like when I jerk her off?" I nod, whimpering louder. "No one can make you feel this good huh, baby?" Her plump lips start a trail of open mouthed kisses from my jaw line down to my collar bone before she gets frustrated and groans. "Do you have to be wearing so many clothes?"

A throaty chuckle escapes but it's quickly cut off when she sucks on my pulse point. "Jesus, Rachel." I moan.

It's her turn to chuckle lightly as my cock twitches in her tiny hands. She guides my dick and rubs it against her wet clit, only making my already excited member harder. I'm seriously about to bust. "Mm, you're so close to cumming aren't you, Quinn?" I nod my head, eyes rolling in the back of my head. She gets on her knees and takes a slow lick of my dick.

God, it feels wonderful to have her do this but we don't have much more time and maybe it's a tad inconsiderate to even be doing this in the first place but damn it I'm going to fuck my future wife. "Baby-Oh God, baby!" I whimper, gripping her arm to pull her up. "We don't have time." I whisper once she stands up.

Rachel smirks. "It won't take long." She promises, stroking my member again.

I grip her wrist, keeping her from bringing me closer to climax. "I need to just," I hook one of her legs over my hip and slowly bury myself inside her. "feel you."

Her nails scratch down my shoulder blades as her other leg wraps around me. "You're-" I roll my hips into her. "You're gonna have to, fuck me!" She gasps.

A smirk spreads over my face as I pick up my speed. "I already am, baby."

She nibbles on my ear lightly, moaning low. "I know but-God!" She whines. "Baby, stop for a second." I whine, wanting to cry at the thought of stopping before lifting my head off her shoulder and looking at her. "Do you have a condom?"

My eyebrows furrow, my dick still buried balls deep inside her. "No. You're on birth control." I remind her.

"Not anymore." She informs me, biting her lip nervously. "I-I got off of it because we weren't having sex." I send her a glare. "I'll get back on it tomorrow."

I smirk before slamming inside her, making her gasp. "Good girl."

When I look into her eyes there is this animalistic, raw need in her eyes. "Enough talking. Just fuck me."

And I do. I bury my face into the crook of her neck and slam my cock inside her as I listen to her moan into my ear. Lord how I've missed having her tight heat around my cock. I'll never be able to live without this. I'm a Rachel Berry sex addict and proud of it.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" I whimper as she thrusts her hips forward to meet my thrusts.

She claws harder at my back, rolling her hips into me creating a a beautifully pleasurable friction. "Harder, baby. Make me cum all over your cock."

Dirty talking is only making it harder to remember to pull out. Her pussy is just so tight and warm. "I'm close, Rach." I strain, consintrating on not cumming inside her. It's becoming difficult.

Rachel is so far gone she doesn't even hear me. "I-I'm gonna cum, Quinn!" She yells before burying her face into my neck as I fuck her harder. Her walls start to clench and I feel the burning sensation in my stomach as my balls tighten. I'm not sure if I can make her cum and pull out. I'm too close.

I lick my fingers before sliding them down to her clit, rubbing hard. "God." I grind my teeth as I feel her cum around me and hear her whimper in my ear as she cums.

By some miracle I pull out and spread my cum all over her clit. It feels so good to cum.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

After getting dressed and walking into our son's hospital room Santana starts laughing at Quinn and I. When I glance back at my fiancée she's wearing the biggest grin. "Way to be subtle, baby."

The blonde shrugs, kissing me softly before going over to draw on Gabriel's cast with a silver Sharpie. I sit in the comfy chair close to Santana as I watch my fiancée and son interact. They look so much alike. "You're welcome." The Latina informs me.

I raise an eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

A smirk remains on her face. "For watching your kid while you get reacquainted with Q's lady cock."

"Watch your mouth." I whisper, swatting her arm.

She just laughs and when I glance over at my family, they're playing Patti cake. A smile graces my face and for a moment I think about where we're going to be five years from now. Gabe will be six by then and Quinn and I will be married. I'll be Rachel Fabray. Where we'll be, I'm not sure but I know that wherever we go, we'll be together.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought you guys deserved some smutty fun! ;) Tell me if you thought it was good 'cause it's been a while since I've written smut and I might be a little rusty. If I haven't before I want to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and support. You're the best. The next chapter should be up sometime next week and I'm thinking it's time for Faberry to get a little kinky. Tell me your thoughts and ideas.<strong>

** Also, some clarification: I'm a woman. lol. My wife and I payed a lot of money for her to get artificially inseminated with my child. She's pregnant now and we're very excited about it. **

REVIEW FOR ME!


	23. Fabray family future

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 23 - Fabray family future**

**RACHEL'S POV: **

As I study my body in the mirror I frown. Sure, I don't have any stretch marks from Gabe and my stomach is as flat as it's always been but the stunning abs I worked hard to get have disappeared and it's not like I have the time of day to do ab crunches. Quinn still has her abs. How is that fair? She doesn't have to worry about me ever not finding her sexually attractive but I'm constantly worrying about how she views me sexually.

"Mm. Well hello there." Speaking of the devil, she wraps her arms around my naked body from behind me as she kisses my shoulder softly.

I lean into her, hiding my insipid insecurities and give her a fake smile in the mirror. "Hi."

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why're you upset?"

When someone knows you inside and out, there's no hiding from them but I don't want Quinn to know that I'm insecure about her finding me sexually attractive. "I'm just tired from our closet alone time." I force a smirk on my face, and turn around in her arms kissing her gently.

The blonde pushes me off of her by my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, pretty girl."

I sigh deeply before nuzzling my face into her neck. "I don't want to talk about it."

Quinn gasps and pulls back from me again, a playful smile on her face. "You mean Rachel Berry doesn't want to talk? Oh dear God, something is terribly wrong." She grips my hips and sits my naked ass on the bathroom counter between the two sinks.

A small smile spreads over my face at her teasing. It fades away though when her serious face takes over. "Can we just not talk about it?" I ask her before pulling her between my legs and nibbling on her earlobe.

She groans and scrapes her nails down my thighs before growling and taking three steps backwards. "Stop trying to seduce me right now, Rachel." She says sternly before covering her eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong."

I chuckle softly, crossing my arms. "Why are you covering your eyes, baby?"

"Because you're all naked and I'm trying to have a serious conversation in which you aren't taking part in, ergo I have to cover my eyes."

My jaw clenches because I really don't want to have this conversation but I'm a pro at gliding by tough conversations. "I was just looking at myself in the mirror and noticed that I still don't have the abs that I use to have before Gabriel was born. That's it."

I look at Quinn while her eyes are still covered. She stays like that for a while, quiet and still. We're both silent and I know what she's doing; she's trying to make me feel uncomfortable so I'll tell her everything that's bothering me. It's not going to work. It's not.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

"Baby, there's no one else in this entire world that I'm more sexually attracted to." I inform her as we're cuddled up on our bed, both of us now properly dressed.

My fiancée scoffs. "Quinn, you've seen me at my absolute worst. You see me every day of your life. Don't I bore you at times? Noah brings home all of these girls, don't they interest you?"

Now it's my turn to scoff. "Don't you find any of them interesting? You could sway away just as easily but do you?"

"It's not the same." She argues, looking into my green hazel eyes. "Girls throw themselves to you at school. They-"

A laugh escapes me as I look into her beautiful brown eyes. "You're serious right now? Babe, I'm with you at school all the time. I don't talk to any other girls outside of school. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my love for you?" She shakes her head. "_You_ are my life. High school is just something I have to get through in order to make our life better in the future. The only girls I care about are you, my mom, Santana, Brittany and your mom. Why do you think that I give a shit about random girls that aren't worth my time let alone worth _my_ life?"

She shrugs, entangling our fingers together. "It's just... you're so gorgeous and I feel sometimes that everything is too perfect. Like I couldn't have picked a better person to start a family with or fall in love with and I think why am I the lucky girl who gets to have you? What makes me so special?"

I brush our noses together in Eskimo kisses. She thinks so highly of me. "I think the same thing sometimes, Rach. I think, why am I so lucky that Rachel Berry, _Rachel Berry_ wants to be with me for the rest of our lives?" I look down and play with the engagement ring I bought her so long ago before making eye contact with her again. "But then I remind myself that love is forever and that you're not going anywhere. We're going to be married in three months after I graduate and once we are, you're stuck with me." A small smile spreads across her face and I think I've fixed it but then she chews on her plump bottom lip nervously. "What is it, beautiful girl?"

The diva softly runs her fingertip up and down my arm. "I'm going to try to get my abs back."

A soft chuckle escapes me and I roll my eyes playfully. "Babe, you're sexy enough without your abs. Every time you're around me I get hard."

The brunette raises a challenging eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Feel for yourself." I grab her hand and place it over my semi hard cock.

Her brown eyes darken as lust fills them. Her tiny hand grips me, making my dick twitch and get harder. My boy short panties are the only thing keeping me away from skin on skin contact with my sexy baby momma. "Hm. It seems you've got a bit of an issue here, Miss Fabray." She whispers close to my lips before kissing me gently.

I groan when she tugs on my bottom lip while pulling away. "Such a tease."

She licks her lips before standing up on the bed, looking down at me. For a second I contemplate on asking her what she's doing but when my sweat pants fall from her tiny hips and she slides her T-shirt off her body my thoughts jumble together. She then slides her yellow thong down those amazing legs of her, leaving her butt ass naked.

Jesus Christ, the things I'm about to do to this woman. I sit up and grip the back of her thighs before sucking her clit into my mouth. "Oh God!" She whimpers, grabbing a chunk of my hair. I moan around her clit before lapping at it. She's already wet, just the way I like her. I move a hand down and start rubbing my dick as I eat her out. I slide my tongue between her folds causing her juices to coat my tongue. She throws a leg over my shoulder, having trouble holding herself up. With her legs spread I get much easier access to her entrance. When I slide my tongue inside her quickly she grips my hair tighter and forces my head to stay between her legs. "Mother fuck-Mm, baby!"

Is it bad to smirk right now? Just as I think she's about to cum, she untangles herself from me and pushes on my shoulder, making me lie down. "Baby-"

Rachel just shakes her head before straddling my legs and nuzzling my confined dick while scraping her nails down my thighs. "You're such a naughty girl, Quinnie." She whispers, lust evident in her voice as she slides my shorts down, allowing my cock to stand in full attention. I whimper helplessly as she sucks on only the tip of it. "You don't even deserve for me to suck your cock, do you?" I moan as she licks my member. I'm too horny for playing. "Do you?"

"No." I whisper breathlessly. You would be too if you had Rachel Berry in all her sexy glory. "Please, baby."

She smirks up at me while sucking on one of my balls before releasing it with a pop. "Please what, baby?"

I groan, gripping the sheets, wanting to just fuck her mouth. "Suck my cock."

The brunette plants a trail of hot kisses up my dick before licking around the head. "Do you want my mouth," She deep throats me and swallows in turn making my eyes roll into the back of my head. "or do you want my pussy?" I nearly cum at her words but when she slides up my body and grinds her hard clit against my equally hard cock I'm a goner.

"I want your pussy." I whisper.

But that's not enough. "Louder, Quinnie."

A whimper escapes me when she nibbles on my earlobe. "I want to your fucking pussy."

She moans before gripping my dick and guiding it to- "Mommy!" Gabriel's voice comes through the baby monitor and I close my eyes, hating my life.

"He'll stop." My fiancée tells me before continuing.

The head of my cock is just inside when. "Mommy!" He's crying now and it grabs Rachel's attention as she gets up and gets dressed.

I feel like crying as I lay there. "I hate you."

Rachel rolls her eyes, obviously frustrated herself. "I hate you more."

* * *

><p>"It's simple, Noah!" I hear as I step out of my bedroom the next morning. "After you eat, clean it up! Geez, I'm tired of living with your nasty habits."<p>

Stepping into the living room I see the two arguing in the kitchen while my fiancée feeds Gabriel. "You don't have to clean it!"

The diva scoffs. "The hell I don't! I refuse to live like trash. I can't just let it sit there for three weeks like you! I'm not your mother!"

"Oh really? Because you're sure as hell acting like it." He grumbles as he cleans his bowl out.

I tie my hair up, standing by the couch as they scream at one another. "I act like it because obviously you can't live without one. I mean, really Noah. Gabriel cleans up after himself better than you."

The restroom door behind me opens and there stands a very attractive brunette girl in one of Puck's giant shirts. She smiles shyly at me. "Morning."

A half smile graces my features. "Good morning it seems."

She laughs, crossing her arms. "Or it would be if it weren't for all the yelling."

"Language, Noah!" I hear my fiancée yell at her brother.

"I'm Kasey." She introduces her. "You must be Quinn."

I watch as she eyes me up and down. I'm not liking how she's looking at me but I push it aside. "That I am."

She ties her hair up and smiles big. "Your son looks just like you."

"You met him?" I question her, surprised.

"Not officially but Noah showed me a few pictures last night. He loves him."

How well does Puck know this woman? "I'm cleaning it up, Rachel! Fuck off!" He screams from the kitchen.

"So, you're still with your baby momma?" She questions lightly, letting a chuckle out at the term.

"Oh screw you!" My fiancée yells, suddenly right behind me, holding Gabe in her arms. "H-hello." She says to Kasey. "You are?"

"Kasey." The other brunette says, smiling wide as she steps closer to me. "You must be Rachel."

The diva merely raises an eyebrow as she hands Gabriel to me when he reaches for me. "And you must be Noah's fuck buddy."

My eyes widen and I'm pretty sure my ears have to do a double take to even be sure she said that. "Rach-"

Kasey just laughs. "I suppose." Without warning she reaches close to me touching Gabriel's arm. "Hi there little boy."

Gabe hides his face in my shoulder and whines. "He doesn't like strangers." I inform the girl.

"Or whores." Rachel cuts in, surprising us both.

Puck's friend looks at my fiancée before laughing. "Funny."

Rachel smiles her fake smile and shrugs. "I have a talent for comedy."

Kasey smiles back at her, just as fake. "Well it was nice meeting you but I'd better get changed and go." She looks at me. "It was amazing meeting you, Quinn." With a quick wink she makes her way to Puck's room.

Once she's gone I look at my fiancée who looks rather livid. She glares at me before pushing past me and into our room. I growl. "Rachel!" But she slams the door, causing Gabriel to flinch in my arms.

"Uh-oh." He says gently, lifting his head up to look at me. I smile softly at him and kiss his cheek.

Puck walks up to me, frustration all over his face. "Your girlfriend is a bitch." He hisses.

"Fiancée actually." I remind him. "Can you get Gabe ready while I go talk to her?"

The mohawked boy furrows his eyebrows. "She mad at you too?"

I pause. "I think so."

Despite being angry with his sister he agrees to take his nephew. When I open the door to my room Rachel is nowhere in sight but when I walk into our bathroom, there she is getting her make-up on for school. "Took you long enough!" She hisses, not even looking in my direction.

A sigh escapes me as I lean against the door frame. "Rach, we really don't have time-"

She scoffs. "I literally cannot believe you right now!" She yells, throwing her make-up in her bag. "That whore just hit on you in front of me!"

"So?" I question, only causing her to get anger to rise. "Right, stupid question." She huffs, fixing her eye shadow. "Baby, you can't possibly be angry with me. Can you? I didn't do anything."

For a moment she doesn't speak, instead she just stands there, looking at herself. "I think we should move out."

My eyes widen. "What? Baby, no. No, no, no, no! Look, the next girl that hits on me I'll slap her or, or I'll grab you and make love to you right in front of her just so she'll know I'm all yours. Don't leave..." I plead, stepping closer to her.

Rachel smiles softly before looking at me. "I don't mean Gabe and myself, baby." She laughs, despite our conversation. "I mean you, me and Gabe. I can't live here with Noah any longer. It's too stressful and the girls he brings home are all whores."

Relief floods through me but as it does, responsibility does too. I can't afford an apartment by myself but my fiancée is right, we can't keep living with Puck. "Three more months, Rach." I tell her, rubbing her back gently. "Just three more months and then we'll be married and then..." I trail off, unsure of myself. I have to do this for her though, for us. "then we'll start hunting for a new home."

The diva simply smiles before wrapping her arms around my waist. "I love you so much."

I inhale her tasty perfume as she peppers kisses on my neck. "I love you." I groan out, feeling myself get excited.

A soft chuckle rings against my skin as Rachel pulls away, her eyes dark with lust. "As much as I want to continue this, we don't have time."

"Fuck time." I growl, gripping her hips.

"Language." She scolds.

I lean my lips close to her ear and nibble on her earlobe. "Says the girl who dropped the F bomb in front of her son."

My fiancée laughs softly, raking her nails over my neck causing me to shiver. "The bitch deserved it."

I chuckle before lifting her on the counter and kissing her deeply. Whenever she curses, it turns me on.

"Mommy!" We hear Gabriel say as he bangs at our bedroom door.

We pull away and I growl. "We're never having another child."

Rachel nods in false agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER...<strong>

"Every time?" Santana asks me while we're at lunch.

I nod, frustration running through me. "Every mother fucking time." I grumble. "It's like he has some sort of alarm that says, 'It's time to cock-block momma!' It's fucking frustrating."

She laughs, eating her lunch. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh no? No?" I question her, leaning forward to make my point across. "I had my dick inside her and he started screaming his head off in his room."

The Latina laughs even harder. "Damn, Q. You just had sex back and now it's taken away again."

I groan. "Except it's worse now because she wants it too and we're both trying to get some but he's just...he's always there."

A smirk spreads over her face. "What if I were to help?"

My eyebrow raises. "How so?"

Before she can tell me, Brittany, Kurt and Rachel come and sit down next to us. "You'll see." Is all she says before my fiancée pulls me in for a deep kiss.

"What're we talking about?" She asks as I pull away.

Santana shrugs. "Call Of Duty." Nice save. The smirk on her face, however, is confusing. I'm not sure if I should be excited or terrified for what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>1st off: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVEMERRY CHRISTMAS! :D It's been a busy week but I've managed to get this chapter done as well as Christmas shopping. Score one for me!**

**So, tell me what you think Santana will be planning for Faberry alone time?**

**The next chapter will be very smutty and I'm doing another time jump, causing the wedding to close in. :)**

**I'm still not sure about a sequel but I've got tons of ideas for other stories I want to write. **

**Tell me your opinions, plz!**

****_REVIEW FOR ME!_


	24. Expelled

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 24 - Eternity**

* * *

><p><strong>HUGE apology for my lack of updating. I've had writers block. Hopefully I'm over it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

**3 MONTHS LATER...**

"Never in the history of this school has anything like this happened." Principle Figgins informs Quinn, myself, Judy, Russell, my mother and Gabriel as we all sit in his office.

When I look to my left, Quinn's gaze is fixated on her lap. Her breathing is still heavy from earlier. I move my eyes back to Gabe who's playing with a Tonka truck in my lap. "I assure you, Mr. Figgins that this is an issue will be taken care of." Russell tells the man.

"I believe it will, Mr. Fabray but due to the extent of what was being done; we have no choice but to suspend them."

I gasp, my eyes shooting up to principle. "I can't be suspended. That will go on my permanent record!"

Quinn, herself, seems to be upset by the news. "You can't suspend Rachel." Wait, she's only worried about me? Does she not realize that her butt is on the line too? "I-It was my fault. Don't suspend her."

"Quinn-" I begin.

She shoots me a glare. "Don't Rachel."

Principle Figgins sighs and looks at me before looking at the blonde. "Are you saying that you're willing to take full responsibility for what happened between you and Miss Berry?"

"Think about what you're doing before you answer that." Russell suggests to his daughter.

My fiancée looks at me before looking at him. "Yes sir."

He pulls out a few pieces of paper work before looking at Quinn. "Well then, Miss Fabray. I have no choice but to expel you from Mckinley."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EARLIER THAT DAY...<strong>_

_I haven't had sex in three months and I'm seriously about to go insane. Gabriel is at that age where he's clinging to my every movement. He barely allows Quinn to touch me, let alone have us be alone in the same room without him. Leaving him with Judy every morning for school is complete hell. He kicks, he screams, he cries and I just want to get the hell away from him. I know that sounds horrible but I need my own space._

_He won't even sleep in his room anymore. I'm getting frustrated. Quinn is beyond pissy to every person she sees. Like right now for instance. We just got to school and she's already ripping poor Kurt's head off when he started talking about how bad his morning was._

_"So don't talk about _one _bad morning! I've been having _nine weeks_ worth of bad mornings but do you see me complaining? _No_!" _

_My tiny hand reaches forward and tangles my fingers with hers. "Baby, calm down." I insist. She just huffs and storms off into the ladies room. I glance at Kurt who looks rather afraid. "So sorry about her." _

_The sharply dressed boy eyes me for a moment before speaking, "She just screamed in my face about what a horrible few months she's been having and instead of telling her off and expressing how much she hurt you by her words you're apologizing to me for her behavior? Girl why aren't you bitching her out is the question?"_

_I put a hand to my forehead and sigh. "It's complicated."_

_Kurt grabs my hand and leads me into the media center, in the row of old books that nobody reads. "Okay, serious girl talk time." He pauses. "Is everything okay between you and Quinn?"_

_Okay, so I haven't exactly told anyone about Quinn and I's lack of sexual contact. I find those things rather private and I don't want offend Quinn but discussing our sex life with Kurt but I'm about to go nuts keeping it to myself. "Gabe is attached to my hip twenty-four seven. He's at that stage where he wants nobody but me and although I think it's flattering, he's driving both Quinn and I crazy!" I whisper yell. "He won't even sleep without me and in turn, my sexual relationship with Quinn has taken a very mighty downfall. I mean, it's not like we don't try because believe me, we try, but Gabriel has some kind of sex radar because the second Quinn touches me in that way he magically appears. It isn't normal to be this sexually frustrated. I feel like I'm about to just explode!" I finish my ramble by breathing heavily._

_My best gay just stands there, wide eyed and shocked but he quickly recovers. "Well, uh I'm not sure how to help you with the whole Gabriel thing but with the sex," He smirks. "I may have an idea."_

_"Continue."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>_

_I know it was wrong to lose my temper with Kurt but after seeing my fiancée in that damn naughty school girl like outfit I nearly came in my pants. Sure I jack off everyday any chance I can but it's just not the same as Rachel's tight, hot pussy suffocating my big cock. And now I've got a hard-on again. Great. Just what I need at school today._

_My son is driving me up the wall. I love him to death. I really do but damn it, he's the biggest cockblock that ever existed. Me and Rachel just can't catch a break! I think we deserve a sex filled, child free weekend away but no one would be willing to watch Gabe for that long because he's the devil without Rachel around him. Little fucker._

_It's almost third block when I receive a text message from the girl in question._

_**'Hey baby! Meet me by my locker after this block. I've got a surprise for you, Quinnie ;)'**_

_I nearly growl at her nickname. She only calls me Quinnie whenever she's horny and knowing she's horny only pisses me off even more because I know I won't be having sex anytime in the fore-see-able future. I don't even text her back I'm so upset but when second period ends I head towards her locker, only to be stopped by Amber. _

_"Break-up with her yet?" She asks with a smirk on her face. My eyes roll as I attempt to walk past her but she only follows me. "Because either way, I'm here for you."_

_This makes me turn back around to face her. "Stop. Just stop it." I demand. "I'm tired of women wanting to sleep with me just because I have a dick!" I yell, not caring that people are surrounding us. "You have no respect for yourself or my family. I'm engaged, Amber. I'm in the middle of planning a wedding to the mother of my child and you're still, for some fucking reason, trying to get me to sleep with you. Just stop it and leave me alone! I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Rachel and nothing is ever going to happen between us or any other girl so just _fucking stop_!"_

_Amber just looks at me for a few moments before silently walking away. I look around at everyone in the hall who's staring at me before I'm turned around. My hazel eyes meet the dough brown eyes I fell in love with. She's smirking wide at me as she grips the collar of my shirt. "That was so hot." She husks out before crashing her lips to mine._

_Rachel leads me into the practically abandoned library. I furrow my eyebrows, confused as to why she would take me here after attacking me in the hallway but before I can ask she yanks me into a corner and kisses me again, sliding her slick tongue against my lips. _

_Who am I to deny her? I moan lowly before opening my mouth, tangling our tongues together. It's pure bliss. I feel like this is the closest I've been to my fiancée in the past three months. My hands grip at her waist, sliding under her sweater to feel the warm skin waiting for me._

_Goosebumps rise on her skin at our contact before she tilts her head back and gasps. "Oh sweet Lord." She breathes, breathlessly._

_A smirk covers my face before I attach my mouth to her neck, sucking lightly. Her tiny hands grip me through my jeans and it's my turn to gasp. "Fuck, Rach."_

_The diva giggles quietly before sliding a hand into my pants. "I need you to fuck me."_

_My eyes widen slightly as I bite back a moan. "We can't." My beautiful brunette ignores me and nibbles lightly on my earlobe and whips my dick out of my jeans, stroking lightly up and down. _

_"Please?" She whispers hotly, close to my ear. "I need your big cock to fill me up."_

_I look into her eyes; those big and beautiful brown eyes I love so much before nodding. I need her too much to say no but we're at school. "Baby, we're in school."_

_A whine grumbles through her throat and I feel my eyes darken. "We'll be quick. Please, baby." I'm still not sure. "I'm already so wet for you." She grabs one of my hands and slides it under her skirt, into her panties._

_I cup her roughly, causing her grind into me. "Fuck." I mutter as I trail wet kisses over her neck and jaw line. I back her up against a row of books and wrap her leg around my waist before pushing her panties down. "Keep your mouth shut." I tell her before sliding my cock deep inside her._

_"Quinn!" She whisper-moans into the crook of my neck. God her walls feel so tight around me. _

_My eyes roll into the back of my head as she rolls her hips on my dick. Jesus Christ she's a goddess. "Damn it, baby." I whimper before kissing her passionately._

_Her walls spasm around me, signaling she's close and I'd smirk to myself if I weren't fighting off my own orgasm. God, I'm not going to last long. Stupid lack of sex. I move my lips to her pulse point and suck. Hard. "Make me cum, baby." She pleads. "God I wanna cum so bad."_

_I groan, thrusting hard into her. "Cum all over my cock, babe." I tell her._

_Rachel's nails dig into my shoulders as we fuck. We need this. We need release of some kind and I'm going to give her, her release. "Mm, baby-"_

_I can feel it, her walls contract around my dick so I quickly move back to her lips to quiet her down as she cums. I feel the tightening in my stomach, the heat boiling and before I know it I'm cumming inside her tight cunt. _

_Suddenly, someone clears their throat. Both me and Rachel turn our heads to find the school librarian glaring at us. "Office. Now."_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT...<strong>

"What?" Rachel asks, shocked. "No!"

"Okay." I say slowly. I can't let her get suspended. She needs to get into NYADA. It's her dream.

Principle Figgins starts filling out paper work but my fiancée stands up and hands Gabe to me. "No, no, no. It wasn't her fault. It was my idea."

"Rachel-" I begin.

"No, Quinn! You can't take the blame for something you didn't do."

I put Gabe on the ground before standing up and grabbing the diva's wrist. "Stop it, Rach."

She looks at me, confused. "You can't get expelled for this. I won't let you."

I look at her seriously. "No. _You_ can't get suspended for this. What about NYADA? You think they'll accept a girl who got suspended for this?"

Rachel shakes her head. "You're not taking the blame."

A scoff escapes me before I turn to our principle. "This was 100% my fault, sir." She looks at me. "Right, Rachel?"

Shelby and my parents are all looking at her, waiting to see if she'll let me take the wrap for this or not. I hope none of them step in. This is my choice and I refuse to let myself be the reason my girl loses a shot at her dream. I see her swallow thickly before answering, "Right."

Russell excuses himself as soon as the words are out of her mouth. I sit back down and run a hand through my already messed up hair. "So, how long will this take?"

I expect Rachel to sit down next to me again but instead she just picks up my son and storms out of the room. Shelby follows her and so does my mom a few minutes later. None of them are going to understand why I'm doing this, especially with me being so close to graduating, but I'm doing this for Rachel. "Well," Principle Figgins begins, "I'm going to need a written statement on what happened in the library with Miss Berry."

The man hands me a piece of paper and I quickly write down how I pursued my fiancée to have sex with me at school. "Is that it?"

He nods. "I still have a few papers to fill out and you'll need to return your books sometime this week but you're free to go now."

I simply nod before walking out of the office. Rachel is standing against the wall, waiting for me. "Where's Gabriel?" I question her.

She crosses her arms as I approach her. "Your mom has him. She and Russell are meeting us at the house."

My eyebrows furrow. "Why?"

The brunette clenches her jaw before slapping me hard across the face. "Because what you did in there was _fucking stupid_." She hisses. "I cannot believe you pulled that."

"Babe-"

She holds a hand up, refusing to hear me out. "I don't hear that you did it for me. Regardless, it was dumb." The bell rings, signaling school is over for the day. We spent all three and fourth in the office.

Rachel grabs my keys from me and walks towards the entrance of the school. I follow her, still feeling the sting on my cheek.

* * *

><p>"I mean, do you even realize that you're throwing your entire education goodbye? Hell, your entire future!" My father screams at me.<p>

"I'm an adult, Dad."

He scoffs. "You're eighteen. Do you not hear that, _teen_! You're not an adult."

This time I scoff. "I have a job, a house, a fiancée, and a kid! I'm practically in my thirties!"

My father rolls his eyes. "Just because you were forced to grow up doesn't mean that you're there yet. You're still a reckless teenager or else you wouldn't of done what you did today!"

"I couldn't have Rachel's chances of getting into NYADA ruined." I inform him. Rachel, Gabriel and my mom went to the store to grocery shop so I don't have to worry about them hearing us. "If you call me reckless for that then fine! I guess I'm reckless."

He laughs bitterly. "I wasn't talking about that, dumb ass." I'm confused. "If I thought that was reckless I would have stopped you. I'm talking about you having sex in public. Do you not see how stupid that is?"

Well, it wasn't exactly my idea. "I know, Dad." I say instead.

"I mean, I thought we talked about your future."

I rub the nape of my neck. "We did but just because I'm expelled doesn't mean I can't still reach it. I can get my GED."

"When? You're getting married in a two weeks, Quinn and then by the time you get back from your honeymoon Rachel will have so much make-up work that you'll have to take care of Gabe all the time."

"So I'll do it after or in the summer." I tell him. "I'm going to get it. I have a plan. I didn't just blindly do this. You have to trust that I can take care of myself, Dad."

My dad sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands before looking up at me again. "I just want you achieve all your dreams."

I walk over to him and take a seat. "I know, Dad." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his chest, hugging me.

"I love you, sweetheart." He kisses my hair.

I snuggle close to him. "I love you too, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it was kind of short but the next two chapter are the Faberry wedding so I didn't have to much to write. I should have the next chapter up on by next Thursday at the latest. <strong>

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF FILTHY SMUT IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS. (so if you're not into that then I suggest you skip them)**

REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think about Quinn getting expelled. :O


	25. Wedding

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 25 - Wedding**

**QUINN'S POV: **

"Don't leave me." Rachel pouts as we stand in the doorway of the Berry residence.

A chuckles escapes me as she grips my coat, cuddling close to me. I wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her hair. "It's the rules, baby. You're the one who wanted to keep the tradition alive."

Her father, Michael laughs from a distance when she stomps her feet. "Fuck tradition."

Shelby coughs from the couch as she flips through a magazine. "Language, sweetheart. We can still hear you."

I pull away from my spoiled fiancée to look into her eyes. "It's only for a few hours."

The diva just shakes her head and pouts. We're getting married tomorrow and her and my mother both agreed that it would be traditional to spend the night apart. "I can't deal without seeing you all day. What if I need you?"

"Then you can call me or text me anytime." I inform her.

It's not enough. Rachel whines and frowns. "This isn't fair."

Suddenly a whiny Gabriel stumbles towards us at full speed, hugging my leg tightly. Much to my dismay, he's learned how sprint. In fact, it's quickly becoming the only way he's mobile. "No go." He pouts.

Michael's husband, Leroy comes running out of the kitchen, chasing after Gabe but stops when he sees the boy on me.

"See, even Gabe doesn't want you to go. Are you really going to say no to your son?"

I groan. "You're being unfair, baby." Sporting a pout similar to her own, I tuck some of her thick brown hair behind her ear and kiss her nose. "You both know I gotta leave."

Gabe screams. "No!"

A deep sigh escapes me before I pull away from my soon to be wife and pick up my son. "Hey! Quit screaming'." I use my firm voice but he just giggles and hugs my neck. "You going to miss momma?" He nods, pouting softly. "You going to take good care of mommy for me?" He nods again.

My fiancée stands in front of me, arms crossed as she frowns. I pucker my lips to Gabriel and he kisses my lips. "I lud you, momma."

I kiss his hair and hug him tightly. "I love you too, handsome."

Rachel's step father slowly walks over to me. "Want me and Mike to put him down?"

"Please!" My little diva says, frowning. "I need a proper goodbye from my soon-to-be wife."

I roll my eyes, smiling as I look to the cab outside of the my soon-to-be father's-in-law's townhouse where my parents are patiently waiting. Leroy grabs Gabe from my arms and him and Michael go upstairs to put him down.

I've been in New York for three days and tomorrow Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, and Artie are all flying in tomorrow morning to come to the wedding. Michael is paying for everything, of course because he feels like he has some sort of debt owed to Rachel. Regardless of his reasoning, I'm still very thankful he's willing to help.

"Baby, I've really got to be going soon." I frown.

The tiny brunette steps into me and snuggles into my chest. I rest my chin gently on her head, smiling to myself at how _perfect_ we fit together, how perfect we'll always fit together. "We should just elope."

A faux gasp escapes me as I gently tickle her sides, causing her to squirm in my arms. "After the months of planning and scheduling, you want to escape together and promise our lives to one another?"

She giggles before lifting her head off of my chest and looking at me. I'll never get tired of her looking at me this way: with sparkling eyes and all the love she can muster. My heart melts on the spot. "You make it sound so romantic."

I bite my lip, trying to melt her heart and when her eyes shift a deeper shade of brown and a tiny gasp escapes her throat, I know I've done it. "Anything with you will be romantic."

She doesn't respond and I don't expect to her. Instead she just moves her gaze down to my coat and plays with a button on it's seam. I watch her, knowing that she's stalling my departure. When a long, rather dramatic, sigh falls past those perfect lips I know it's time for me to go. Her warm eyes trail up back to meet my gaze and she smiles sadly. "Go. Before I don't have the strength to let you go anymore. Go."

"I'll meet you at the alter." I pause. "If you show up."

Despite her sadness, she smiles and rolls her eyes, gently pushing on my chest to push me backwards. "Go to your hotel, Fabray."

I laugh and grab her face softly before kissing those perfect lips. "I love you."

Her eyes are still closed when I pull away and she quickly grips my neck, bringing me back in for another sweet kiss.

"Break it up so I can close the door. It's freezing outside." Shelby shouts.

Gaining up the will power once my pants start to tighten I pull away and grip her hips to keep her at a distance. Rachel just smirks suggestly and trails a finger down my torso to trace the outline of my dick. I growl, grabbing her wrist. "Quit."

A giggle escapes her and she leans up to peck my lips one more time before pulling away. "I love you, Quinn."

It's impossible to be mad at her. "I love you too, Rach." She turns around to go into the house but before she's out of reaching distance I slap her ass, causing her to giggle and throw a wink my way before shutting the door.

Feeling high off of pure love and happiness I turn around and walk towards the cab. When I get in both my parents sigh deeply.

"You took long enough." My mother says.

"We almost left you." My father informs me.

I just laugh. "I'm sorry. Blame Rachel." As we drive back to the hotel I can't wipe the smile off my face.

I'm marrying Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>The next morning is hectic, stressful, and terrifying.<p>

My palms are sweaty, my knees are shaking, and my mind won't start racing.

As I study myself in the mirror panic starts to wash over me. "I'm marrying Rachel Berry." I'm already in my dress. For shits and giggles, I decided to wear a gold necklace that has jewels on the end of it, shaped like a tie. My dress is strapless and pure white but ends short just above my knees.

Puck pats me on the back, laughing loudly. He's in his white tux and is wearing a gold colored tie. The wedding colors are white and gold if you haven't noticed. "Someone's getting cold feet."

Santana, who's wearing a short gold bridesmaid dress, is putting on Gabriel's gold bow tie. He's the ring bearer. "She better not be. I just had to calm Berry down, I'm not about to calm you down too, Q."

I quip my head to the side, eyes wide. "Rachel is freaking out?"

"Was." The Latina corrects me. "I fixed it. You're welcome."

That doesn't make me feel any better! "What did she say exactly? Because if she's not sure about this then-"

A firm hand on my shoulder shuts me up and when I look into the comforting eyes of Puck I relax a little. "Dude, Rachel has wanted to marry you for longer than you think. It was just nerves just like what you're feeling is just nerves. Simmer down."

"All done!" Gabe smiles happily and when I move my gaze to him, most of my nerves fade away.

My soon-to-be brother-in-law hands me the vows I wrote. "Ready to get married?"

There's a knock on the door before the preacher peaks his head in. "We need you at the alter."

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

"Deep breaths." Kurt says, breathing deeply as he coaches me. I'm kind of in the middle of panicking. I'm getting married in less than half an hour! I'm tying my life to another person today! I'm going to be someone's wife! "Deep breath in." I'm seventeen and getting married. Am I so naive and dumb to think- know- that this is going to work? "Deep breath out."

My eyes close as I take breaths with him. "I'm Rachel Berry. I can do this. I can get married at...seventeen." I open my eyes and see an amused Kurt staring back at me in his white tux and gold tie.

He laughs. "You're so nervous."

A sigh escapes me. "What if she changes her mind?"

The fashionable boy laughs, as does my mother. "Have you met Quinn? Does she every change her mind?"

I chew on my nails, a nervous habit of mine. "Quit that." My mother scolds me. "You'll ruin the paint."

"This so nerve racking." I complain. I'm fully dressed and ready to walk down the aisle but emotionally I'm not sure I can stand it.

Am I ready to marry Quinn?

Yes.

Am I ready to officially start our lives together?

Yes.

Am I having second thoughts?

Maybe...

I'm so young and more than that, Quinn is so young. Should we wait to get married until I'm not of high school like I thought we would be doing until she proposed? Should we wait BECAUSE we're so young?

Do I want to wait?

Honestly, no. I don't see the point in waiting but that doesn't make this day anymore easier.

It doesn't make walking down the aisle, towards the love of my life, anymore easy.

Statistics show that teen marriages usually end in divorce. I know everyone swears up and down that they're the exception of statistics but most of them aren't and what if I'm not?

What if our dreams pull us apart?

Or worse... what if our being tied down makes us resent each other?

No. We've had this discussion before.

Quinn is my dream. I'll never want anyone the way I want her. I'll never love anyone as fiercely as I love her.

There's a knock on the door and when Judy answers it, my father is standing there. "They're ready for you."

* * *

><p>The door to the rooftop of the very pricey hotel in which Quinn and I are being wed, is a few steps in front of me. Granted Puck, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, and Gabe are all in front of me but my knees are so close to giving out. I'm so nervous. I loop my arm through my dad's and I'm actually grateful he's here beside me. "Don't be nervous, sweetheart." He whispers into my ear.<p>

I chew on my bottom lip softly, probably smearing my lip gloss but I don't care. I take a deep breath as I close my eyes. "This is forever, daddy."

He strokes my hand lovingly. "It's always been forever between you two."

The door opens and Puck and Santana step into the slowly descending sun lit rooftop, towards the woman I'm about to tie myself to for life. "Were you this nervous when you married Leroy?" I question, looking forward.

"I nearly fainted... twice." He chuckles softly before looking at me.

A small smile spreads over my lips. "That actually makes me feel a little better."

Kurt and Brittany walk out of the door and my breath hitches. "Honey, you look perfect."

For the first time since I've looped my arm through his I look at him and smile nervously. "Thank you."

Russell brushes past me, smiling softly before he guides Gabe down the aisle towards my bride. The song 'Here comes the bride' starts playing and I'm even more nervous than before. "Ready?" I dad questions me carefully.

It's now or never.

I breathe a deep breath before nodding. "As ready as I'll ever be."

One step out the door and outside to the aisle, everyone stands and when I look straight ahead I see Quinn in her beautiful white gown. Any nerves I felt before our eyes came into contact are perished. She smiles warmly at me, straightening her stance a little and my eyes catch on to something gold and sparkly around her neck. As I walk closer, I notice it's a necklace with jewels on it to make it look like a gold tie. A small giggle escapes me and I roll my eyes as she shrugs, grinning like an idiot.

Before I even notice it, I'm at the end of my trip and Quinn steps forward in front of my father. He grabs my hand and gives it a gently squeeze before turning to Quinn. "Take good care of her."

She nods, barely glancing at him before her eyes meet mine. "Always, sir." She holds her hands out for me and I take them, letting her lead me two steps forward under the arch and right in front of the pastor. I barely register anyone else but this unbelievably elegant girl in front of me. "You look... breathtaking."

A tiny blush spreads over my cheeks at her words. "Ladies and gentleman, we are all gathered here today, under the presence of God, to join these two woman in Holy matrimony." He glances at bother of us before he looks at his Bible and starts reading a verse. "Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous," Hearing his words, only warms my heart as I stare into the beautiful green hazel eyes I fell so deep in love with. "love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful." He pauses softly, probably for dramatic effect. "Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end."

Everyone is silent, just watching Quinn and I in this moment as we get ready to tie our lives to one another.

"Quinn and Rachel have chosen to write their own vows." He informs everyone. "Rachel, if you will?"

Before I eyes fill with tears I turn around and Santana smiles softly at me, handing them to me. I'm suddenly nervous. What if Quinn hates them? "Baby?" My eyes shoot up to meet hers, as they were previously stuck on the words I wrote. "I'll love your vows. Don't be nervous."

A few people laugh and my face flushes but I nod gently, reminding myself that this girl loves me no matter what. "Quinn," I begin softly, looking into her soft eyes. "I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness... and for the way you always know how to make me feel so extremely special." Her eyes rim with tears but they never leave me. "I vow to compromise when needed... occasionally anyways." She laughs softly, chuckling at my words. Some of the audience does to. "I vow to watch all the small freckles on your skin even though you've told me over and over again that they're nothing." She smile as a tear escapes her and when my vision goes blurry for a split second I realize I'm crying too. " She bites her lip, never looking happier. "But on top of all the other vows that I will make to you today, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever."

She wipes her tears away, as do I before she murmurs, "God, I'm so in love with you."

I hear quite a few sniffles coming from all around us. "Quinn, your vows?" The preacher says, smiling.

The blonde nods, reaching into her cleavage to get her cards out as Santana takes mine. I roll my eyes, laughing at her. She clears her throat before looking at me, she looks as nervous as I did a few moments ago. "Rachel," She takes a deep breath, looking at me before tossing the cards to the ground. My eyebrows furrow. "I spent hours, days even writing what I thought would be the best vows for today, for this moment but I realize now that they don't even compare to what you deserve to be told today." She grabs my hands and smiles gently. "I never thought I would find love until I found you. Our love is a love that is innocent and pure so I vow to keep it that way. I vow to put you before myself. I vow keep your heart safe with my life." Tears escape my eyes again. God, I knew I would cried but this is ridiculous. "I vow to encourage your individuality, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I vow to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines." My heart swells with love and a small sob escapes me. "I vow to help shoulder our challenges, because through them we'll emerge stronger." I squeeze her hands a little tighter. "I vow to share with you the joys of life, because with you they will be that much sweeter." She chews on her bottom lip before continuing, "Lastly, I vow to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough but I'll take whatever I can get."

There are no words to describe how amazing it feels to be on the receiving end of those words. "I thought you had all my heart, but you just took a little more of it."

Her teary eyed grin makes my eyes rim with tears of joy.

Our preacher flips through his bible and looks towards us. "The rings?"

Quinn turns her head, sniffling, and motions Gabriel over to us. "Can you give mommy and me the rings, handsome?"

My little sharply dressed blonde boy smiles before sprinting towards me and handing me two simple white gold bands. "Thank you, baby."

"Weco!(that's how he says welcome)" He giggles before Judy ushers him back to the audience.

I hand my blonde girl one before we both look towards the preacher. He clears his throat before looking at my bride. "Quinn, if you will take Rachel's left hand." She does so, hovering the band close to my ring finger. "Repeat after me: I Quinn Lucy Fabray tak-"

"I Q-" She blushes a deep red when she realizes she cut him off. The audience laughs. I just smile at her eagerness. "I'm sorry. Please, start again."

The preacher even laughs softly. "I Quinn Lucy Fabray..."He pauses for a short moment, seeing if she'll cut him off again but she just waits anxiously for him to continue. "take thee, Rachel Barbra Berry to be my lawfully wedded wife."

She glances at him to see if he's done and he just nods, making me chuckle softly before she looks back at me. "I Quinn Fabray, take thee Rachel Barbra Berry to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, to love, honor, comfort, cherish from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

Green hazel eyes bore into mine and I feel my soul being sewed to her with every word she speaks, "To have and to hold, to love, honor, comfort, cherish from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

"Now take that ring and slide it along her finger as a symbol of your eternal love and promise to one another and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" He tells her.

Her hands are shaking slightly but she slides it flawlessly onto my finger anyways, whispering gently, "With this ring, I thee wed."

She bites her lip when she looks back up and me and mouths the words, 'I love you.'

"Rachel, if you'll repeat after me: "I Rachel Barbra Berry take thee, Quinn Lucy Fabray to be my lawfully wedded wife."

I clear my throat, tears slowly streaming down my face. Thank God for water proof make-up. "I Rachel Barbra Berry take thee, Quinn Lucy Fabray to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Quinn smiles wide at me, her middle finger fiddling with my wedding band. "To have and to hold, to love, honor, comfort, cherish from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

I reach for her left hand, holding her as I hover the band close to her ring finger. "To have and to hold, to love, honor, comfort, cherish from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

Her gaze drops down to my lips and I know she's dying to kiss me. I'm dying to kiss her so badly. We'll be married before the sun goes down. "Now take your ring and slide it along her ring finger as a symbol of your eternal love and promise to one another and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

Gripping her hand gently I slide the band onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

His Bible closes and he looks at the audience. "By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you wives. You may now kiss the bride."

Quinn lifts her hand up and cups my cheek before kissing me with so much love, I nearly faint. I hands grip the nape of her neck to pull her closer. People are clapping and cheering and the priest clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, I present Mrs. Quinn Fabray and Mrs. Rachel Fabray!"

When we break apart, I lean my forehead against hers, tears gently falling from both our faces. "I love you, Mrs. Fabray." She whispers softly to me.

I close my eyes, laughing softly before opening them again. "I love you too, wife."

She gives me gentle Eskimo kisses before kissing my lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>My sincerest apologizes! I've had a bad case of writers block and with all the hectic things in my life, I haven't had time but my writers block is over and my life is getting back to relatively calm so I shouldn't go too long without updating. I'm assuming a week in between updates.<strong>

**This was a HUGE chapter in the Faberry relationship so I hope you all enjoyed it. The vows and wedding was difficult to write but I'd say I did a pretty good job!**

**WARNING: Next chapter is halfway written and it contains the reception and SMUT/HONEYMOON LOVE so if you're not into it (I don't know why you're reading this story) but don't read the next chapter if if offends you.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I miss hearing from you guys!**


	26. Lingerie

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 26 - Lingerie**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING:<span>**

**M Rated! **

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

"God, there are just no words to describe how amazing you look in this dress." I growl as me and Rachel ride to our wedding reception in the back of our rented limo. My dick is hard and I know there's no possibility of it going down until Rachel takes care of it.

My wife chuckles huskily as she straddles my lap, her dress hiked up past her hips as my hands wander under it. I'm kissing all over her neck, desperate to taste every inch of her skin. "Yet you've called me any different adjectives since we got in here." She gasps when I suck on her pulse point and grips my hair. "Ah, baby! W-we're almost at the reception." I groan, curling my finger around the seat of her panties. I attempt to pull it down but she grabs my wrist and leans back to look at me with her smoldering black eyes. "Baby, if you don't quit- Jesus Christ!"

I brush my knuckles against her protruding clit and feel it twitch. She's just as horny as I am. "It'll be quick, Rach. I promise." I'm so close to pleading. My cock is literally straining against my compressor.

She chews on her bottom lip, eyeing me with a hungry look in her eyes before she shakes her head and climbs off me, causing me to groan and hit my head on the seat behind me. "We can't." She straightens her dress out and tries to fix her hair. I don't even care at this point. Fuck the rehearsal dinner. Fuck everything else but going to our honeymoon sweet and making passionate, sweet, hot, smothering, life changing- love all night long until neither of us can function. God that sounds amazing right now and the thought alone is not helping my hard-on at all. "Take deep breaths, baby." My new wife tells me, more perky than usual. "We can't have little Quinnie excited all night long."

Rolling my eyes I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. This wedding reception is a total cock block. I wish I didn't have to go. "Why is it even necessary to go? I mean, shit! We're newly weds! They should know that all we really want to do is fuck!"

"Make love." She corrects, laughing softly. "Quinn, I know you're... frustrated but it's only for a few hours and need I remind you that this is also the last time we'll be seeing our son for a whole two weeks?"

A growl escapes me because I know she's right. "Fine."

Our limo comes to a stop and before I can even think of getting out the driver opens the door and waits for us to get out. When I step out I'm looking at The Majesty Cornucopia yacht. Michael insisted on it after he pulled a few strings to get it for the right price and after seeing pictures of the ballroom, I knew I couldn't turn it down. Twinkling lights are all around it and by the look at sound of things, everyone else has already arrived. It's much more beautiful in person now that I look at it and since the sun is basically down, all the lights look that much more magical. I hear a quiet gasp behind me and when I look towards Rachel she's covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's..." She pauses, her eyes raking over it as she racks her brain for the right word. "Absolutely magical."

A smile graces my face and I nod to agree with her. "Ready to greet our guests, wife?" I hold my hand up for her.

Her expressive brown doe eyes shoot to me and she giggles lightly, causing every cell in my body to buzz with joy and happiness. "With you by my side, I'm ready for anything." Her tiny hand falls into mine and she tangles our fingers together before stepping forward and leading me onto the dock. The Yacht is much bigger than I could of ever imagined. When I step inside, everyone is waiting for us anxiously and they all yell with joy. Rachel runs towards her mom, hugging her tight and Gabriel comes running towards me in his adorable white tux.

"Momma!" He screams as I scoop him up in my arms. He giggles as I scatter kisses all over his face.

When I'm done with my love fest I look at him and run my fingers through his now messy fauxhawk. "You having a good time, buddy?"

He nods, grinning so big that his dimples show. I love seeing little pieces of Rachel in him. It warms my heart. "I- I went on the- that thing." He cranes his neck and point to the elevator. My eyes widen. Seriously? How the hell do you have room for an elevator on a boat?

"Wow!" I tell Gabe. "Momma hasn't even rode on it. Was it fun?"

My little boy nods and opens his mouth as he thinks of something. "Fun day." He says and places a sloppy kiss on my lips, smearing my lip gloss.

"Hey!" Rachel comes up behind him in my arms and makes him jump lightly before he giggles and reaches for her. "Momma is _my_ date, mister."

He shakes his head, smiling big as he always does. He's such a happy kid. "Momma _my_ date."

My bride scoffs and tickles him under his arm pits. "Nope!"

While they argue in front of me, my mother comes up to me and hugs me. She's been crying since Rachel walked down the aisle and I don't think she's stopped. "Gosh, my little baby is all married."

I smile softly as she pulls away, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. "Let's face it, mom. Your little baby has been married."

She laughs, nodding as Rachel puts Gabriel down and wraps my arm around her shoulder. "No arguing with you there." She looks at my wife before back at me. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Welcome to the family, Rachel. Officially, anyways."

Rachel smiles softly and sniffs to keep back tears. "That means the world to me, Judy."

I watch as they hug one another, tears falling from both of their eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

A FEW HOURS LATER...

After hours of gift opening, eating, and dancing I'm exhausted. The reception is almost over because we're almost to the dock, I can see it, but everyone is still inside partying. Except for me and Gabe, who are outside on the deck. My little handsome pants is sleeping on one of the soft love seats, his white tuxedo coat covering him. I'm leaning against the railing, looking at the place around me. The city is all lit up and beautiful. Today has been magical to say the least and to know that I'm leaving tomorrow morning for my honeymoon just makes it that much better.

"There you are." I hear that familiar voice I love so much, the voice I'll be hearing for the rest of my life. I turn my head to look at her approaching me before I look back towards the city. Seconds later I feel her arms wrap around me from behind and a soft kiss on my shoulder when she brushes my hair to the side. "Why aren't you in there enjoying the party?"

I smile softly and relax into her sturdy frame. "I had to put Gabe to sleep. It was too loud for him to fall asleep in there." I lift my head up and to the side to look into her beautiful green hazel eyes. "I was hoping you'd come looking for me."

She grins softly, leaning down to kiss my lips lovingly. "Yeah?" I nod and she kisses me again before pulling away and resting her chin on my shoulder. I lean my head against her as we both just look at the scenery surrounding us. "Wanna know something?" She asks after a few minutes.

Of course I nod. "Mhm."

"When I was inside, everyone was asking me where my wife was." Automatically a smile spreads over my face and when I feel warmth covering my fingers on the railing I watch as she tangles our fingers together on it. "And every time they asked me, a big smile would spread over my face." She pauses. "Wanna know why?"

Playing along I say, "Yes."

I can practically hear the smile in her voice as she speaks. "Because when they said wife it felt official." She kisses my hair. "Our marriage may not be legal or recognized in all states but it is here and this is where me and you are ending up."

"Promise?" I question her, twirling around in her arms so I'm facing her.

She nods and I reach up and start massaging her scalp. She gets goose bumps and shivers every time. "I promise."

A 100 watt smile breaks out of my face. "I can't wait."

Quinn bites her lip and eyes me seductively. "You know what I can't wait for?" I raise an eyebrow. "Our honeymoon."

My eyes roll as I gently push her off me. "Pervert."

The blonde laughs and finds her way back against me. "Are you saying that you're not looking forward to the honeymoon?"

I bite my lip. "I didn't say that."

She smirks. "Exactly."

We both don't say anything for a few moments. Instead, we just look into one anothers eyes, seeing nothing but love and happiness. I pray that, that's always what I'll see when I look at her. "I love you Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too, Rachel Fabray."

I lean up to connect our lips together in a gentle kiss. Quinn, however, has other ideas as she slides her tongue into my mouth.

* * *

><p>I know I shouldn't be nervous. It's completely ridiculous for me to be nervous. I don't understand how the thought making love to my <em>wife <em>could turn me into a rambling, shaky mess but here I am, rambling, shaking, and so extremely nervous. "Hopefully we have enough camera space for our trip." I muse as Quinn nibbles softly on my earlobe. The ache between my legs informs me that I am, in fact, physically ready to have her inside me. If only my emotional side would cooperate. "Do you-" I swallow yet another moan. "Do you think our camera will have enough memory for our trip?"

"Mhm." The blonde mutters carelessly as she gropes my breasts over my dress. "Now hush." Her hot breath in my ear makes me shiver.

Deep breaths, Rachel. I coax myself. You can do this. When I feel my wife's hand snake around my torso to find my zipper I push her away and off the bed, causing her to fall on her butt. "Oh, God! I'm sorry I-"

She looks at me like I'm completely insane, and right now I feel like I may be. "What the hell, Rach?" She growls and stands up. "What was that for?"

I put my face in my hands, making a quiet whine in them. "I don't even know!" I look back up at her, chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

Apparently she can sense that something is up because she gets on her knees in front of me and looks up at me through long, beautiful lashes. "What's wrong, pretty girl?"

Oh how I don't want to tell her. It's completely ridiculous. Looking into her understanding eyes I know that she won't judge me. I still look away from her as I respond though, hoping that she might not be able to see me if I can't see her. "I just- I'm nervous. Okay?" My ears perk up when I hear a soft giggle. I quickly cross my arms over my chest, pouting as I turn back to look at her playful face. What a jerk. "That's nice, Quinn. Laugh at your wife. Real nice!"

She just laughs harder but when I attempt to get up she pushes me back down on the bed and gets serious. "I'm sorry-" I send her a glare when I see the cheeky grin she's sporting. It's wiped off her face a second later. "I truly am, baby. It's just... you being nervous is-"

"Ridiculous. I know."

Her head shakes from side to side. "It's strange, considering that we were so close to doing it in the limo but it's not completely ridiculous, baby." She assures me, innocently stroking my leg.

My pout doesn't go away but it does falter a little bit. "I just don't _get it_." I inform her. "We've had sex plenty of times. I don't why tonight, of all nights, I'm nervous." I tuck a chuck of her blonde hair behind her ear as she looks up at me with her understanding self.

"Rachel, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." How could she be saying such things? We're _married_! It's practically the main reason people get married!

When our eyes lock gaze I find myself getting lost in her. I'm in love with this woman. She's my wife; she's my forever. "No." I whisper gently. "I want to make love to you." I pause and she just sits there patiently because she knows- somehow she just _knows_- that I'm not finished. "Will you let me freshen up a bit first?"

Those blonde, perfectly sculpted eyebrows of her furrow together as she searches my eyes for something. When she can't seem to find it, she simply nods. "I'll wait here."

I smile down at her before standing up, grabbing a suitcase of mine that I haven't opened yet, and head into the bathroom, flicking on the light and locking the door behind me. Once it's closed I feel myself let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. God, I need to get it together! It's completely absurd to be this nervous on ones wedding night. Especially since Quinn has seen me in all my glory, possibly more than even I have. She knows my body like her favorite book. She's explored it. She's studied it. She's tasted it. She's felt it. My body is practically _hers_.

Shaking my head, and trying to get my zipping mind to focus I undo the zipper on my suitcase and look through all the Victoria Secret lingerie Santana bought for my honeymoon. She said something about 'Helping Q out.'. So many options to choose from. Should I go for slutty or innocent? Can any of these be classified as innocent? There are so many colors as well. Black, white, yellow, red, blue, green, purple, pink, even grey. What would be the perfect outfit for tonight? So many questions!

Finally, I decide to resort to my last option.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice comes through the receiver close to my ear.

"Santana, I need you." I whisper softly into the mouth piece.

The line is quiet for a moment. "Berry? Why the fuck are you calling me? Shouldn't Q be fucking your brains out?"

So crud. "She _should _be but obviously I'm in distress or otherwise I wouldn't of called you!" I hiss.

"Whoa there, feisty." She groans loudly as something creaks on her end. "Alright, what's wrong?"

I chew on my bottom lip. Of all people I'm about to spill my guts to Santana Lopez. "Quinn really wants to have sex and don't get me wrong, so do I but I'm just... freaking out! And I know that's completely absurd because I of all people shouldn't be nervous! I'm a performer for goodness sakes! But I am nervous and when Quinn tried to un zip my dress I pushed her off me like she was a leper or something! And now I'm in the bathroom because, damn it, I'm going to power through this freak out and go make love to my new wife but I can't pick out the outfit because I'm not sure which one to pick. Should it one of the _few_ innocent ones or should I go for something a little more risk-ka? Also, what color would be best? And- "

"Stop!" The Latina yells over the phone. "God, you and your damn ramblings." She takes a deep breath. "It's your wedding night, go for something innocent but seduct-"

When's he doesn't speak for a few moments I panic. "Santana?"

"Do you have any yellow outfits in there?" She asks.

I look through and find two. "Yeah, there's two. Why?"

"Wear the one piece lace one with black sequence and the white bow going around it." I find it and lift it up as I trap my phone between my shoulder and ear. "It's a little slutty but also innocent. Oh and when you wear it, don't forget to go commando." This outfit doesn't look very innocent but it is if I compare it to the others Santana packed.

"That means no panties. What about a bra?"

A chuckle is echoed through the receiver. "Berry, never wear a bra with lingerie unless the lingerie IS a bra."

I nibble lightly on my bottom lip as I prepare myself to wear the outfit in front of me. "Thank you, Santana."

She yawns, I can hear it. "Yeah. Goodnight. Please don't call me again."

The dial tone is hear after she hangs up and I hang up to before looking at myself in the mirror. "You can do this." I coax myself.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

Rachel has been in there forever. How long could she stay in a restroom and freshen up? I mean seriously? Deciding that I more than likely won't be getting laid tonight I slip out of my dress and get naked before slipping into boy shorts and a wife beater. I go to the dresser mirror and put my hair up in a loose bun. I don't know exactly why Rachel is nervous about tonight. I hope that she doesn't feel pressured because just because we're married doesn't mean that we have to have sex every time I'm horny. I mean, that would be amazing but I didn't marry her just for sex. Whenever she gets out of the bathroom I'll be sure to ask her if she feels like she _has_ to sleep with me tonight.

This is going to sound crazy but I feel different. I feel... complete. I felt it the second my wedding band was slipped on my finger and as I make my way to the big bed to wait for my wife I still feel it. I lift my hand up and just sort of observe my the silver band with small little diamonds surrounding it. I know I'll never take it off, not ever.

"Hey, baby?" I hear come from the other side of the restroom door.

I crane my head up to look towards it. It's still closed. "Yeah?"

She doesn't respond for a moment. "W-will you turn on some music?"

My eyebrows furrow but I get up anyways and walk over to Rachel's Ipod plug-in radio. "What song?"

"...You pick." I'm about to pick something funny like a song from N*SYNC or The Backstreet Boys but she adds to her sentence and it makes me re-thing my decision. "Put on something gentle but... sexy."

Finally I decide on Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band and turn it up loud enough to hear but soft enough so I'll be able to hear Rachel when she talks. I make sure it's on repeat because the last thing I need is for my little diva to be getting in the mood and for Hollywood Undead to start blaring through the speakers. "Okay."

"Dim the lights a little and go lay on the bed."

"So demanding." I joke but dim the lights a little and lean up against the head board of the bed. "All ready." She doesn't respond. "Baby?"

"Hold on."

She's so nervous. I feel bad. I sit up and prepare for a speech, "Look, baby if you-" Whatever I was about to say gets caught in my throat when I see this beautiful human being step out of the bathroom in the most sinfully innocent yellow dress lingerie. My jaw literally drops.

Being the little vixen she is she glides her hand up the door frame and leans against it gently. I can't help but appreciate how well her dark tan skin clashes with the light yellow lingerie. I can't suppress the moan that bubbles in my throat. "Do I look okay?" She questions. Her voice laced with innocent but her eyes full of desire and lust. When she bites down on her bottom lip and tosses me an innocent gaze, I know I'm ruined.

Unconsciously I start softly stroking my dick through my boy shorts as my eyes are glued to my perfect wife. "So sexy." I don't even care if that's what she asked me. I can barely even speak.

A low giggle escapes her as she slowly sways her hips towards me. I watch with interest as she slides a hand down her stomach and grips the end of her yellow barely there dress and lifts it up a centimeter to reveal the supple, glorious skin of her pussy. A fire burns deep in my stomach and my body aches as she lets it fall back down to cover her. "Do you want to make love to me?" I slow nod gives her, her answer and I watch in awe as she crawls on the bed and unto my lap, straddling me.

I must of died and gone to Heaven.

Sweet Jesus this is just how I imagined it.

Surrounded by Rachel Berry- Rachel Fabray.

Her tiny hands softly run over my shoulders and neck as she looks down at me. I lick my lips as I give her a once over and end up gripping her bare ass under the fabric. She gasps and I get to watch as her brown eyes darken and her pupils dilate.

"Kiss me." She whispers close to my lips. I lean forward, tilting my head up a fraction but I don't kiss her. I just look into her eyes, trying my hardest to engrave this moment of intimacy into my memory forever. If I lose my memory when I'm old and grey, I still want to remember this moment. Her lips look full and desperate. I lick my lips one last time and look into her eyes before closing mine and connecting our lips in the softest of kisses. A tiny whimper escapes her and she cups my chin ever so softly, keeping our lips connected.

The scent of her lavender body lotion and the smell of her vanilla hair has me sliding my hands up her back and crushing her closer to me. I want to be absorbed by her smell, her love, her body... everything. I want everything. I need everything and by the reaction my body is having, I crave everything. I trail my middle finger down the outline of her spine, invoking a shudder from her, which makes her lips part against mine lightly. I take the opening and playfully flick my tongue into her mouth before retreating. That won't be enough for her though because she just growls and rakes her nails softly down my neck as she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth.

I growl, slowly grinding my hips to give much needed friction to my ignored cock and grant her access to my mouth. She eagerly takes it, sliding her hot tongue against mine, massaging it in the best way possible. Her hands slide down to the hem of my shirt and attempt to pull it up but it's kind of difficult when her lips refuse to part with mine.

Eventually she gets the picture and pulls away breathlessly to rid me of my shirt and when my breasts come into view, pink nipples straining hard in arousal and partially because of the cool air. She groans longingly and pinches them between her thumbs and middle fingers, rolling them every so often as I throw my head back, biting my bottom lip hard. "Shit." I curse at the torturous pleasure she's invoking.

When I look at her, she's smirking and when our eyes meet she swirls in a circle on my lap, against my hard cock. I grip her hips hard, guiding her in faster circles and lean forward to kiss all the bare skin I can reach, running my tongue across it, tasting the tan flesh. "Mm." She moans, moving one of her hands up to grip my hair. She knows how much that turns me on.

Her slow pace is driving me insane. I'm all for foreplay but I'd rather be the one doing it than having it done to me. Right now, I need to be in control so I grip her thighs and lunge forward on the bed, making her lay down as I settle between her spread thighs. The little vixen bites her lip innocently and then licks them. I place either of my hands on the bed beside each side of her face and gaze down at my beautiful wife.

"You're mine forever." I whisper huskily.

She smiles breathlessly at me and leans up to kiss my slightly swollen lips. "Make love to me, baby."

The lingerie is great but right now, it's in the way. I grab the bottom of it and slide it halfway up her body. "Up." I demand gently and she arches her back, allowing me to remove the entire piece of clothing. Once I'm met with all five foot two of bare skin that is Rachel I whimper. How could I not? She's flawless. I rub my hands all over every curve and plane of her body, paying a little extra attention to her nipples. She squirms and whimpers and whines every so often. Her body responds to every touch and breath of mine in a different way. I tongue her upper body down, swirling around every sensitive spot I'm aware of. When I slide a hand between her legs I'm met with an abyss of wetness. Wetness that slides from her protruding clit all the way down her thighs. She's so ready.

I'm so ready.

As I'm placing hot, open-mouthed kisses up her neck and jaw line I feel her foot sneak under my boy shorts and try to pull them down. When I lock eyes with her, she's practically gasping from lack of breath. "I'm ready." She whispers in a helpless whine.

Suddenly I'm remembering her nervousness, her uncertainty from earlier. I have to ask, "Are you sure?"

The brunette chuckles breathlessly. "Baby, you're my one and only. Of course I'm sure."

I sit up lightly to slide my boy shorts down, leaving me bare completely. My wife's eyes darken even more when my cock comes into view. She licks her lips as I settle between her legs yet again.

We are about to make love for the first time, being wives.

I couldn't be happier.

She strokes up and down my back as I kiss her gently. "Now, Quinn." She pleads, lifting her hips up. Her clit slides along my cock, spreading wetness over it.

Mustering up all the courage I have I slide a hand between us and grip my member. She takes it upon herself to spread her legs further and when I slide in I watch her face: eyes rolling into the back of her head and body squirming about.

Once my cock is being choked by her spasming walls I release a slow moan and slide out, only to ram back in. "Fuck." I curse, leaning my forehead against hers.

Her mouth forms an 'O' as I slowly thrust inside of her. "You feel so good inside me, baby." She gasps, whimpering.

When she bites her lip I lean down to kiss her softly, speeding up my thrusts. She arches her back and throws her head back, breaking our kiss to let out a soft scream of pleasure.

Slick skin is sliding against slick skin and as I move inside her I can feel every orgasm she has. By the time I'm about to cum, she's already came three times.

She's a whimpering, sweaty, glorious mess all because of me. Her chest is heaving, she's gasping for breath and the smothering warmth around my cock is getting to be too much. I'm about to bust inside her and by the looks of it, she's about to cum all around me yet again. "I'm-" Thrust. "Jesus, baby. I'm-" I can't even speak.

Rachel just nods, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she sees nothing but white bliss. Her walls squeeze my cock and I'm a goner. I'm cumming inside her, thrust by thrust and when I'm done, all I can do it close my eyes and bask in the afterglow.

I just made love to my wife for the first time and if possible it felt better than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! I personally did but then again I'm the writer so of course I'm going to like it.<strong>

**Next chapter is just strictly the honeymoon and a lot of smut! I know that this chapter didn't have a lot a dirty talk like usual but I wanted to show a more 'love making' type of sexual encounter between these two but don't worry, the next chapter will have a little bit of everything ;) It'll be up sometime next week.**

**Also, **

**Great news everyone! I'm having another little boy! :D**

**REVIEW PLZ! I love reading them.**

Also, give me any ideas for what I should do with the honeymoon.


	27. Bliss

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 27 - Bliss**

**QUINN'S POV:**

I'm on a cruise boat, on my honeymoon, on my way to Hawaii. I should be having sex right now. I should be fucking my wife into coma. I _should_ be doing that but instead I'm lying on our bed, staring at the ceiling while she's walking around the room, talking to my mother. Total dream, right? No.

"He hasn't been too horrible has he?" She questions my mom. "Did you give him- Okay good. Have you-" I'm guessing that my mother is getting just as frustrated as I am with my wife's constant worrying. "I know he is. It's just difficult to be away from him." Yeah, Rach. We can all tell. "Sure. She's right here." I lift my head up lightly to see my wife handing me her cell phone.

A deep sigh escapes me as I take the phone. "Hello?"

"Take the battery out of that girls phone. Please God."

I laugh, looking at the worrying love of my life. "You act like I haven't been trying, mom."

"Well tell her to call once a day and if anything happens I will call _her_. Not the other way around. Okay?"

Licking my lips, I nod while looking at a pouting Rachel. "Will do. Love you. Bye." I hang up the phone and toss it on the chair across the room before propping myself up on my elbows. "You're driving my mother crazy."

The diva scoffs, climbing on top of me and sitting on my thighs. She sends me a pathetic pout. "I'm not meaning it. It's just difficult being away from him. What if he forgets who I am?"

How does she manage to be so adorable and sexy all at once? "Aw, baby." Coo, sitting up fully and resting my hands on her hips. "He could never forget you. It's only for a week."

"Eight days, technically."

Of course she has to prove me wrong. "Okay, eight days. He'll survive. You'll survive. Hell, the only person you should worry about not surviving is me with the chronically painful case of blue balls you're giving me."

Rachel giggles, tangling her fingers in my silky blonde hair. "We had sex yesterday. That's hardly a chronic case of blue balls."

I shake my head. "It's extremely chronic seeing as how it's our honeymoon."

She chews on her plump bottom lip for a moment, searching my eyes for something. "If I ask you a question, do you promise to be completely honest?"

Nodding, I furrow my eyebrows. "I'm always completely honest with you. What's your questions?"

I've known Rachel for the better most part of my life and I know she doesn't get nervous often so when I see that shy, unsure look in her eyes I'm perplexed. "Does sex with me ever bore you?"

My eyes widen in shock.

What?

How could she even think that?

"No." I answer as quick as possible.

Her dopey brown eyes meet my hazel ones and she still looks unsure. "I know that I'm not, I'm not the prettiest-"

I lift my hand up and cover her mouth, sending her a gentle but stern glare. "I swear to God if you finish that sentence we'll be fighting."

She grabs my wrist and moves my hand off of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

This time, I'm the one searching for something in her dark eyes. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I was talking to Santana-"

A small chuckle escapes me. "There's your first mistake."

Rachel doesn't even acknowledge it. "and she said that marriage ruins sex in some way or another and I don't want that to happen with us. Not now, not ever. If you're even not satisfied then tell me. We can find new things to do. There's toys, new positions, role play, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with bringing another person in the bedroom though. If we did, my insecurities would probably get the best of me. I know I'd be extremely jealous and it just would not-"

"Baby." I grit my teeth, my blood heating up in slight anger. Her gaze shoots to me quickly and fear flows through them. I close my own eyes to try to keep my anger down. "Baby," I try again, more gently as I open my eyes. "are you bored with our sex life?"

She shakes her head. "Never, Quinn." One of her hands untangles from my hair and cups my cheek.

Looking up at her, I grip her hips tighter. "Me either. So stop assuming that you're not enough for me. I'm more than satisfied with our sex life."

"But you just said-"

I cut her off. "I say that because I _want _to have sex, beautiful girl. Not because I'm bored with it."

A blush creeps over her cheeks. Smirking, I lean up and slide my tongue up the column of her neck, making her shiver. "So, you don't have any fantasies?" She stumbles out of that extremely talented mouth of hers.

"Maybe a few." I admit, nipping softly on her earlobe, rewarding me a gasp from the woman above me.

The brunette grips my hair and forces my mouth off her neck and looks down at me with hazy brown eyes. "What are they?" She asks, her voice lashed with arousal.

My cock twitches under my shorts. I swallow thickly and lick my lips. "What are yours?"

An evil smile graces her face and she tries to shrug innocently. We both know she's nowhere near innocent. "I asked you first."

"Fine." I cave, clearing my throat. "Alright, don't judge me. Okay?" She giggles but nods. "I'm serious, Rachel."

She rolls her eyes, laughing. "Okay, okay. Just tell me."

I take a deep breath, wondering why I'm doing this, and begin, "I kind of have this fantasy where I um... where you act all virgin and," I clear my throat, "naive and just innocent and I uh..." I can't even look at her I'm so embarrassed. "take advantage of you in a way." It's silent for a few moments before Rachel starts laughing again. "Quit laughing!"

But she doesn't listen. She just keeps laughing. Hating it, I grip her hip and flip her off me unto the bed before standing up and grabbing my coat. "Oh, come on!" She says through her giggles. "Baby, come here."

"No." I grumble, storming out of the room and in search for something to do. See if I ever tell her another fantasy of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

Okay, so laughing was an admittedly bad way to react to my wife's fantasy but can you blame me? I was a virgin when we made love for the first time. Shouldn't that of counted as her fantasy come true? Well, actually her fantasy was _her_ taking advantage of _me. _If I remember correctly I do believe I was the one to take advantage of her on my birthday_. _

So laughing wasn't the proper way to react but as I dress myself in the most innocent of clothing I can find, I know that this will make it up to her. All I have to do is get her to find me. I can do this. Rachel Berry can act the part.

Maybe if I pull this off, she'll go through with my own fantasy.

Oh God, if she does I'll be the happiest girl alive.

I step out of the room in search for my wife. Even though it's almost eleven, most people are out and about. The water is sparkling the reflection of the moon perfectly and if I know my girl like I think I do, she'll be gazing out at it somewhere. I pull down my yellow dress, making sure the end of my thigh high black stockings aren't showing. The click clatter of my yellow heels can be heard from afar so I'm not surprised that the second I turn the corner and see my blonde beauty leaning against the railing of the boat she turns her head to the sound.

Her perfectly sculptured eyebrow arches up lightly in response to my outfit before she turns her gaze back to the ocean.

"You can do this." I whisper softly to myself before walking up to her, putting her fantasy into action. "E-excuse me, miss." She looks at me confused. "I can't seem to find my room and quite frankly I'm getting frustrated. Would you mind helping me? Please?" I put on the most innocent voice I can muster and when her green hazel eyes flow from confusion to lust I know I've caught her.

Hook.

Line.

Sinker.

She clears her throat, picking herself off of the railing and looks at me with dark eyes. "I can always help a pretty girl like you." She winks. "What's your room number?"

I dip my head, faking shy. "402."

My wife smirks darkly. "Well I know just where that's at. Follow me beautiful."

I do, eagerly. I'm finding myself a little turned on by this. "You're very kind to show me to my room. Not many people would do such a thing at such a time."

There's a glowing in her dark eyes as she chuckles and puts a gently hand on my back. "I'm willing to do something nice for you, if you'll do something nice for me."

We're at 'my' room before I know it and when I turn to face her completely she's biting her bottom lip, gazing over me hungrily. "W-what did you have in mind?"

She cups my cheek and goes in for a kiss but I turn my head, playing the part, making her pause. "Don't you want to do something nice for me, sweetheart?" She whispers.

My panties flood with wetness at her voice. God, this is so hot. I look up at her again, licking my lips innocently. "No. I-I do..."

"Good." The blonde smiles smugly before leaning down and kissing me gently before pulling away. "See? That wasn't too bad. Was it?"

I swallow thickly, licking the taste of her off my lips. "N-no."

One of her hands slides down my cheek and grazes my breast, making her gasp and pull away. "Calm down, sweet girl." She coax and I have to psychically stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. I'm that turned on. "I just want to feel you."

Forcing myself to play the part I bite my lip. "I don't k-know about this..."

She flashes me a seductive smile and traces the outline of my nipple through my breast. "How about you just let me in and we'll go from there?"

"I don't know..." I tell her.

Quinn gently grabs the key from my grip and lets herself in before sitting down on the bed. "Come join me on the bed." She pats the spot next to her. Nervously, I step into the room and shut the door behind me. I sit down on the bed and stare at my lap. Quinn wants to take advantage of me so I'll let her. She softly places a finger on my chin and pulls my gaze to hers. "Don't be nervous. You're a very very beautiful girl."

My blush is real this time. "T-thank you."

When I look at her, she's biting her lip fighting a groan on the tip of her tongue. "Why don't you take off your dress and get a little more comfortable."

I bite my own lip in response before standing up. I pretend that I can't reach my zipper and pout. "Could you help me?"

I look at her over my shoulder when I feel her fingers dance along my back, gripping the zipper and slowly sliding it down. "No bra?" She husks into my ear before sucking the lobe between her lips. "Naughty." Goosebumps rise over my skin as she rakes her nails down my spine. My dress falls into a puddle at my feet and once it's off I cover my chest up. "No." She growls, gripping my wrists and putting them behind my back while she peppers kisses along my neck and collarbone. "I want to see you."

A moan is at the tip of my tongue but I swallow it back. "I-I've never done anything like this." I lie in my most innocent voice.

Quinn turns my body around to face hers and my center throbs at the hungry look she has in her eyes. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry." She licks her lips. "Go lie on the bed." I certainly don't have to be told twice. I crawl on the bed and lay down on my back. I watch as Quinn strips her shirt off and slips out of her jeans. She's left in her boy shorts and a bra as she crawls into the bed on top of me. I have to resist the urge to touch her body. When she starts sliding her tongue over the column of my neck in a series of hot open mouthed kisses, I can't fight back my next moan. Once it rips through my throat my wife pulls away and smirks down at me. My hands are gripping the sheets under me because they need to do SOMETHING. Much to my relief Quinn grabs them and places the on her shoulders. "You can touch me."

"Mm." I whimper helplessly and rub my hands all over her smooth skin before pressing kisses to her shoulder and collarbone.

Her hips slowly start grinding down into me as she flings her head back. I feel her warm hands gliding along my stocking covered thighs. She growls. "God, these stockings are fucking sexy."

At this point I'm not sure if we're done with role playing or not but I grind my hips up into her covered cock. I'm so eager to be fucked by her. "Fuck me."

The blonde smirks, pushing me back fully on the bed and shakes her head. "Not yet, baby. Quinnie wants some attention from that filthy mouth of yours." She sits up on her knees and whips her dick out of her underwear.

I can literally feel my eyes darken as her large cock comes into my vision. Licking my lips in desire, I reach out and grip it in my hands. She gasps and shivers. "Can I taste it?"

Her eyes show a flicker of confusion because I don't think I've ever asked her asked but when she realizes that I'm still in character she nods eagerly. I get on my hands and knees before licking around the head. "Shit." She curses, watching me. I make sure that when I deep throat her cock I look at her with my big innocent brown eyes.

She grips my hair and fucks my mouth.

I love having her dick in my mouth. It's amazing to see the amazing amount of pleasure I bring her from doing it and fuck does she taste good. When I finally get her out of my mouth I lift a hand up and continue to pump her quickly. "Mm. I've never had such a big dick in my mouth... or my pussy."

"Oh my God." My wife whimpers, her hips thrusting forward slowly. She's so ready to cum.

When I watch her body move faster I pull my hand away and lay back down on the bed, spreading my legs wide as I rub my pussy slowly. Her gaze is hungry, as it's been most of tonight, so I'm not surprised when she doesn't even say anything before she's sliding her dick inside me with mercy. "Oh fuck." I moan, digging my nails into her back.

She hisses, allowing me time to adjust to her girth. "You like my big cock, baby?"

Her hips do this circular motion and my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Fuck yes!"

I feel hot, groper hands spreading my stocking covered thighs apart further before she jack hammers inside me so extremely fast. I screw my eyes shut and open as I feel the hot white burning pleasure building up inside me.

"Baby," I whimper as one of her hands starts rubbing my clit while she rams into me. "baby I'm so close."

My wife growls, thrusting faster, going deeper. Her face is buried in the crook of my neck as she and I go to a place of pure bliss together.

* * *

><p>Three rounds later and then another one that's slow and loving we're cuddled together on our bed watching some movie with Jennifer Aniston in it.<p>

My head is on her chest and I'm smiling so wide that I'm pretty sure I can't stop it.

"So how was I?" I question her, looking at her.

Her gaze drops on me, her smile just as big as mine. "Perfect."

I bite my lip. "I'm sorry for laughing early. I actually had a lot of fun doing it."

She laughs softly and kisses my hair. "I'm glad you had fun. I did to."

"I might of had ulterior motives in doing it." I confess and she raises an eyebrow. "I-I have a fantasy of my own I'd like to try out."

"What is it?"

A smile spreads over my face before I tell her...

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter was kind of short but I was determined to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Lol. Next chapter will be the ending of the honeymoon and then Faberry going back home. Gabriel will be in the next chapter because I know a lot of you miss him. I do too. He'll be back so don't fret! <strong>

REVIEW PLZ!


	28. Baby fever

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 28 - Baby fever**

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

"We're in Hawaii, baby! Can you believe it! It's fantastic isn't it?" My wife tells me as we walk down the beach hand in hand. She's in her sexy white bikini and I'm in a blue bikini top with light brown shorts. Looking around, people are smiling swimming and enjoying the gentle breeze casting from the palm trees. Maui really is a beautiful place. "Quinn?" She questions me.

I look down at her. "Yeah, cutie?" I wink, smiling.

A small blush creeps up on her face. "Have you given any more thought to my fantasy?"

She bites her lip anxiously as she awaits my answer. "I have."

"And?" The diva pushes, cuddling closer to me as sand seeps between our toes with each step we take.

I fight a smile. I've come up with a plan. When she confessed to me her dirty fantasy I was a bit skeptical because it was something I had never even considered before but after thinking about it for a few days I had decided to do it but not until our last night in Hawaii, which is tonight. So, in order to keep my surprise a secret, I fake a sad look and meet my wife's eyes. "Um, well-"

The brunette cuts me off. "If it makes you uncomfortable we won't do it. I know you mentioned before that it made you feel a little insecure about your womanhood but-"

"Baby." I say sternly, turning my body to her. I grip her tiny waist as she gently massages my scalp. "I know that you really want to do it and although I really want to please you, I just don't know if I could make myself do it." I lie, shrugging. "I'm sorry."

Judging by her face, she's disappointed. I have to fight a smirk, knowing that her fantasy will be full filled tonight. "Okay, Quinn." She says gently, hiding the sadness in her voice as she softly rubs my shoulders. "We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Smiling softly, I lean down and kiss her. "Thank you for understanding."

A wide smile spreads over her face, the smile I fall in love with every time I see it. "I'm just the best wife in the world."

I grip her hips tighter playfully, making her giggle as I crush her body closer to mine. "We're the best wives ever."

She rolls her eyes and softly pushes me away. "Yeah, yeah."

A few feet off and towards the town I see a bunch of shopping stands set up. "Wanna go get something to bring back to Gabe?"

My wife nods, biting her smiling lip. "Does someone miss him?"

Now I'm the one rolling my eyes and pushing her away. "Shut-up. I've missed him since we left. I just don't let it be as known as you."

The tiny diva pouts next to me as we walk towards the stand shops. "I gave birth to him. I'm allowed to talk about much I miss him all I want."

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, kissing her brown hair. "You're right. Pout all you must."

Once we reach the shopping booths my wife completely loses interest in me while she looks for souvenirs for everyone back home. I, however, am just looking for something for my son. Most things here aren't really child friendly. Most things I think Gabriel would break but when I see the brown ukulele I know I've sound the jack pot.

"Oh my gosh, baby! Your mom would love this!" I hear my wife tell me from a few feet over.

I ignore her and turn my attention to the lovely Hawaiian woman in front of me. "How much is this?"

She smiles. "$8.99."

Luckily for me, I'm wearing shorts so I dig a ten out of the wad of cash my wife convinced me to bring with us and hand it to her. She puts the ukulele in a little case and hands it to me with my change. "Quinn, I was talking to you..." Rachel begins but stops when she sees what's in my hand. "Who's that for?"

"Gabe." I smile. "You think he'll like it?"

The brunette smiles proudly up at me. "His first musical instrument. He'll be out little guitar player before we know it!" She squeals excitedly.

My eyes roll. "Oh my God. You're impossible."

She giggles, grabbing my hands and leading me towards the stand where she apparently found the perfect present for my mother. "Shell necklaces are the custom souvenir to bring back loved ones." She informs me like it's a fact that everyone but myself knows.

"Sure. Get it for her."

Rachel huffs. "You're putting forth no emotion in your mother's gift."

Despite her seriousness, I chuckle softly. "Baby, it's a present. I could give her a bottle of sand and she would be happy. It really doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that we have a spa appointment in," I glance at my watch, "forty five minutes and we cannot be late. So pick and let's go."

Reluctantly, my wife agrees. "Fine. We'll just get her this. Even though it has no real emotional tie to it." She sighs.

Such a drama queen.

* * *

><p>This plan has proven to be a lot more difficult then I had originally thought.<p>

First, I had to set up an appointment at the spa to distract Rachel.

Check.

Second, I had to pick out and buy an outfit that I knew she would like.

Check.

Third, I had to get my hair cut.

Which is where I'm at right now, in the Hanalooki hair salon as the nice gay man chops my hair off to above my shoulders.

"You are going to look fabulous!" He says excitedly as he cuts it.

I'm silently panicking. Rachel will like it, won't she? Oh God, what if she hates it? "Let's hope the wife likes it."

He laughs softly. "Happy wife, happy life. Right?"

Usually I would nod but that would do nothing but botch my hair up. "That's the motto."

"So how long you been married?" He questions.

A smile spread over my face as I think about the wedding. "A week."

"On your honeymoon. Huh?"

"Yeah."

He cuts off the last bit of my long hair and I take deep breaths to keep calm. I want it short, I do but I'm nervous to how Rachel will react. "You're pretty young to be all married. Must really be true love."

I smile bigger. "Soul mate kind of love."

The hair dresser just smile as he teases at my roots.

Check.

* * *

><p>Rachel is probably freaking out by now. She's probably seething with anger and storming around in search of me. I told the receptionist at the spa to inform my wife that I left the spa early and when she was done to go up to our room. I'm not expecting her to listen right away unless she thinks that I'm ill or something.<p>

Yep, my little diva is pissed, confused, or worried. Question is, which one is she?

I ruffle my hair up, making sure it looks completely wild because I know she loves when it looks like that and straighten the silk black tie wrapped loosely around my neck. I'm standing by the foot of our bed in nothing but my black silk tie and a pair of see through black lace panties, not at all hiding the bulge between my legs.

Oh yes, there's no doubt Rachel will like my outfit. It's just everything else I'm worried about.

When I hear the door handle being touched I quickly press a button on the light remote and shut them off before tossing the remote to the side. The light from the hallway peaks into the room. "Quinn Fabray, you better be in here!" She curses, mostly to herself as she flicks the lights on. Once her eyes come in contact with me, she freezes.

Biting my lip, I gauge her reaction. Those expressive brown eyes have turned darker and her breathing starts becoming shallow. Oh yes, she likes it very much.

"Ready to have your fantasy full filled?" I question her in the sexiest voice I can muster.

It must work to because she whimpers, stepping fully into the room as her eyes eat me alive. Finally after a few moments of her ogling my body, she meets my eyes and gasps quietly. "You- you cut your hair." She stumbles, stepping into me and gripping the end of it in her fists.

A quiet moan escapes me because I absolutely adore my hair being played with. "Do you like it?"

She growls lightly, nodding. "Very much."

Dark, hungry brown eyes meet green hazel ones again and suddenly her eyes light up. "You want to do my fantasy?"

I nod, lightly gripping her sides as I motion my head towards the bed. "Bondage equipment all ready."

My wife jerks her vision to the bed and I smirk as I watch her jaw drop lightly in surprise.

On the bed is four silk scarfs.

That's right, my baby is bondage curious and if she wants to tie me to the bed and have her wicked way with me, who am I to deny her?

"Oh sweet lord." She moans, sliding a hand down to grip the tie around my neck, then notices that the tie is the only top I have on. "Now while I completely adore your choice of outfit, I'm a little afraid of what you would have done if I were the cleaning lady."

A smirk spreads over my face at the thought of Rachel in a skimpy maid outfit. "Another fantasy for another day."

She laughs softly before reality truly sets in. I'm full filling her fantasy and she is practically beaming. "Lie down on the bed, gorgeous."

I do as I'm told and lie on my back, looking at her with lust. "What do you want me to do?" I'm not really sure how this whole thing works.

The brunette smirks before crawling on top of me on the bed. When I reach out to touch her she grips my wrists and pins them against the bed. Looking up at her, she's got a smug look in her eyes as she bites her lip. "Nah uh, Quinn. I'm in control now and I plan on being in control," She leans down close to my ear, licking the shell of it. "all. Night. Long."

My dick has seriously never gotten hard faster.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

After tightening the silk knots on her wrists and the bed posts I smirk down at the squirming girl under me. She's in for a night of complete sexual torture, ending only in multiple orgasms and jelly limbs.

Her dick is straining against the tiny pair of black lace panties and when I roll my hips over it in circles she arches her hips up in search for more friction that I refuse to give her.

Though bondage is what we're doing, my real fantasy is just to have Quinn at my complete mercy, begging and pleading me for everything, anything she can get.

Tonight is going to be a good night. Tonight is going to be a long night.

"I can already see that I should of never agreed to this." She grumbles through a moan as I tweak her nipples with my finger tips.

A husky laugh escapes me as I slide down between her legs and palm her hard on through those sexy panties of hers. When I squeeze her cock, she gasps out my name. "Mm. Little Quinnie is already all ready for me. It's going to be a _very_ long night for you, baby."

She whimpers helplessly under me as I nuzzle my nose into her panties, placing hot, wet kisses through the fabric. "Mm. Should of never..." I tug the lace down, watching in amusement as her thick cock springs free. "agreed- fuck!" My wife hisses as I suck the head into my mouth. "to this, sweet Jesus, holy fuck!" My baby, such the religious one.

I look up at her as I slowly, ever so slowly take her cock deeper inside the hot caven of my mouth. Did I mention how sexy my wife's new hair cut is? I mean, she was sexy before but now it's like a million times better.

When my nose bumps against the skin below her navel, I swallow causing her body to squirm. Her hands twitch and ache as she clenches her fists tightly. She's at my complete mercy. Her legs are tied open and her hands are tied apart as well. I could do whatever I want to her and she would just have to take it.

Breath becomes an issue and I can't get enough air from through my nose, I release her member and stroke the wet rod. The blonde's eyes are rolled into the back of her head and a groan escapes her as her hips thrust up as much as they can.

I feel a thick sticky substance on my fingertips and smirk when I notice that she's releasing pre-cum already. "I bet you want to blow your load all over me. Don't you?" The girl merely whimpers, nodding frantically. "I bet all you want is to just mark me with your thick cum. Do you want that, baby?" I squeeze her cock with each pump, fondling her balls softly. "Do you want to blow all over my face?"

I'm being 100% shameless and 110% filthy and I fucking love it.

Apparently so does my wife. "Baby, please. _Please_!" She begs. "I-I can't take it. Let me cum."

"Nope." I tell her seriously, rubbing my thumb over the slit of her cock. "I think I'll have fun for a little while longer."

Quinn gasps, thrives, and squirms. If I keep stroking her, she's going to cum without say so I stop all my moments and bask in the feeling of control as my blonde baby growls in frustration. "Fuck, Rachel! What the hell!"

I press a finger to lips to silence her. "Shh. You'll get your release but first, Rachel wants to tongue down every inch of your flawless body."

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER...<strong>

I'm sore, I'm tired, but I have never been more satisfied in my entire life. My body loves me but my muscles and limbs loathe me. Quinn literally wrecked me throughout our entire honey moon but our last night in Hawaii was the best.

She came a total of eight times and my orgasm number was in the double digits.

We did anything and everything that night.

I sucked her cock, she ate me out. I gave her a hand job, she fingered me. I rode her dick, she rammed into me furiously. It was all a big, orgasmic cycle and I loved every fucking second of it.

And now, as we drive home towards our little boy, I put the dreamy honeymoon nights behind me and allow myself to feel gleeful about seeing my baby boy again.

"You don't think he forgot us. Do you?" I question my wife.

She chuckles softly next to me as she drives. Her hand in mine squeezes me in reassurance. "We've discussed this, Rach. He can't possibly forget us."

Her voice has this slight edge to it and a goofy smile spreads over my face. "You're nervous about his reaction, too!" I accuse.

Quinn scoffs and keeps her eyes on the road. "No I'm not."

I giggle at her horrible lie. "Alright, for the sake of your pride I'll pretend that's the truth."

"Whatever." She mutters softly and pulls into our driveway. There's a few different cars parked and all the nights are off. "Wow. A surprise party. They're so not obviously."

I climb out of the car and towards the door to see my baby boy. "I'm so excited."

"I'll get the bags. Don't worry. I don't need any help!" My wife yells sarcastically as I practically run towards the door.

"Okay, good!" I call over my shoulder before opening the door.

"_SURPRISE_!" Everyone screams together. I pretend to be surprised as I get on my knees.

Suddenly I've got an armful of my little blonde man in my arms. "Mommy!" He squeals, hugging me as tight as he can.

I close my eyes, basking in the feel of his tiny arms around me. He smells like outside and dove soap. God I've missed him so much. "Mommy missed you, Gabe." I tell him, completely ignoring everyone else once I pull away from hugging him. I plant kisses all over his face as I ruffle his blonde hair. Tears are welling up in my eyes but I refuse to cry.

"Gabe miss mommy." He giggles and gives me a sloppy kiss on the lips.

And I'm a goner. Happy, relief filled tears fall from my eyes as I look at my boy. "Is that who I think it is?" I hear Quinn behind me and watch as Gabriel's hazel green eyes light up and he runs past me to her.

She picks him up when he tries to ram into her and hugs his tiny body tight. I wipe the tears from my eyes, standing up before greeting everyone else. It feels so good to be home.

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him." Quinn informs me as we're lying down on our bed, Gabriel sleeping peacefully between us. She runs her fingers through his blonde hair as he cuddles against me.<p>

A smile spreads over my face as I kiss his temple. "Honestly, neither did I. When I saw him I was reminded of everything I missed about him." I pout softly. "He's getting too old."

My wife chuckles softly across from me. "Babe, that's what kids do. They grow up."

Shaking my head, my pout grows. "Not Gabriel though. He's suppose to stay my little boy forever."

Her green hazel eyes sparkle when they look into my doe brown orbs. "I promise we'll have more."

Those simple words spark something inside me and I instantly perk up. "Promise?"

"Swear." She grins crookedly.

My heart does back flips. "Why don't we?" I question her.

Her eyebrows furrow. "Why don't we what?"

"Have another one." I tell her.

Green hazel eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. "We- you're still in high school, Rach."

I bite my lip. "What about when I graduate?"

She eyes me for a moment, looking at me carefully. "Do you even realize what you're suggesting?"

My eyes roll as I scoff lightly. "Of course I do, Quinn." I glance down at Gabe wondering where this sudden urge of baby fever is coming from. "I just don't want him to grow up all by himself. I had Noah growing up and even though I hated him most of the time he was always there when I needed him. It was nice growing up with a brother. I want him to grow up with a little brother or sister."

"Baby," She begins but I cut her off.

"I want another baby, Quinn. After I graduate." I bite my lip. "Don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! Rachel wants another baby! :O<strong>

**Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not though I'm sure you all think it's a horrible idea. Hah.**

**I know I promised a lot of smut in this chapter but I just missed Gabe too much & had to reunite them. **

**Next update should be in like a week or so.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	29. Are you crazy?

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 29 - Are you crazy?**

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

"Are you- this is a joke. Right? There's no way you could actually... I mean, are you crazy?" Kurt asks me as we walk the choir room for Glee club. I just informed him of my desire to have a baby; he's shocked to say the least. "A baby, Rachel. A baby?"

My eyes roll in good fun as I laugh softly. "Why is it so hard to believe? I'm married. It's a perfectly normal desire."

He scoffs as I take a seat at the piano in the choir room. We're the first ones here, as always. "You're also seventeen-"

"I'll have you know, I'm nearly eighteen." I cut him off.

The boy doesn't falter. "You're in high school! There must of been something in the water you drank while on your honeymoon because the Rachel Berry I know didn't even want kids to begin with and now she not only has one, but wants another?"

I look up at him. "I don't expect you to understand, Kurt. No one will ever probably understand but after having Gabe, all my dreams and goals and hopes for life changed. Do I want to be on Broadway? Yes. Will my life be over if I don't? No. My son- my _family_ is the most important thing to me. They are my biggest dream."

His blue eyes sparkle for a moment before he shakes his head and sits down next to me. "While that sounds very sweet, it's not very realistic." I roll my eyes. "Listen girl, you're a star. You are meant for the stage but no one is going to want a married woman with two kids to be in their plays."

"Hollywood actors do it all the time."

He waves that comment off. "Broadway is vastly different and you know it."

Brittany walks into the choir room with a big smile plastered on her pale face. She hops up on top of the piano and looks at Kurt and myself. "Hey!"

"B, tell Rachel she's insane!" I'm starting to think that Kurt is more upset about me wanting another baby then I originally thought. "She wants to have another child with Quinn."

The blonde's face lights up. "You want another Fababy around?" She squeals, excitedly. "Could I be God mom? I hope it's a girl! Omg, I'm so excited for you!"

Kurt's jaw drops as I laugh quietly. "You are both crazy! She's seventeen, Britt!" He reminds us. "God, at least wait until you're in your twenties like normal people."

Biting my lip, I look at him again. "I don't want to wait." I pause. "I mean, I _could_ wait. I really could and things would probably be easier but I don't _want_ to."

My best gay looks at me seriously, taking my hand with both of his. "Sweetie, you are not ready for another baby. Not emotionally or financially."

I groan. "Why is money such a big worry with you people?"

"It's not for me." Brittany smiles.

The well dressed boy drops my hand. "Quinn is worried about that?" I just nod.

"When I discussed the option of trying for another baby, that was the first point she went it." I add.

Kurt doesn't look surprised. "Well she's worried about it because that's the _adult_ thing to worry about."

Brown eyes roll before I look back at him. "You both worry too much."

He laughs without humor. "Well of course you think that. You're not the one with a job! Quinn works her ass off so you don't have to worry about money. You get to be a teenager still while Quinn doesn't."

"You act like I don't appreciate all she's done!" I accuse.

The boy chews on his bottom lip for a moment. "Do you?"

I scoff and stand up, not even able to be close to him anymore. "Of course I do! You don't know anything about our relationship, Kurt so quit acting like you do."

"I'm not acting like I know anything!" He tells me. "I'm just telling you my observations. From what I see, you get to graduate High School. Quinn had to get her GED. You go home after school and do homework and study while Quinn takes care of Gabriel after a long day of work. You don't buy him anything. Quinn does. You just want another baby because you only see the good side of having kids while Quinn is the one burdened."

"Don't you _dare_ say that I don't take care of my son!" I scream.

"I never said you didn't!" He defends.

An icy glare escapes me. "You insinuated it."

We're both quiet until Kurt takes a deep breath. "Having another baby will ruin your life, Rach." When I don't respond he continues. "You're lucky the first one didn't. Don't have another one."

Anger floods through me at the highest degree. "Hey, my child or children could _never_ ruin my life! They make my life! You'll never understand that though because you can never have any!"

I regret the words as soon as they're out of my mouth. Kurt's blue eyes flood with hurt and tears before he stands up and storms out, brushing right past Mr. Shue, Finn, and Mercedes.

"What's with diva?" Mercedes questions me and Britt.

He leaves and I'm too angry to go after him.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV: <strong>

"Is Berry crazy?" Santana questions me as I sign up for college courses at the local community college. Thankfully, she came over right after school and offered to semi-look after Gabe while I signed up for classes. "Don't get me wrong. I love my little handsome pants here but you guys do not need another one."

Gabriel and her are on a pallet of covers on the floor with toys scattered around them to keep them entertained. "I don't know what she's thinking but she definitely isn't thinking clearly." I sigh deeply as I rub my face. I'm seriously stressed out. I've been home not even a week and everything is just getting too hectic to manage. "Between Rachel, Gabe, work, and school I'm losing my mind."

"Uh-oh!" My son screams before rolling his toy train up Santana's thigh. "Choo choo!"

The Latina throws one of his toys across the room and he stops what he's doing, furrowing his dirty blonde eyebrows and stands up to go get it. "He's not a dog, S." I remind her.

She just laughs and shrugs. "Acts like it."

He runs back to her and hands her the plastic spider man toy she threw. "Here go." His voice is soft, as it usually is. Rachel thinks he says things so quietly because he's scared but I just think that he just doesn't want to be very loud.

"Thank you." Santana tells him before he smiles and goes back to playing with his train and cars.

My, I suppose, _best friend _stands up and sits on the couch next to me while I look at my class options. She tucks her feet in and rests his chin on her knees. "So the Mrs. is serious about having another ankle biter?" I simply nod, trying to not express all my worries and emotions about the topic. "How do you feel about that?"

I vaguely hear Gabriel making engine sounds as he plays. The television is playing a re-run of Jersey Shore in the background, not like anyone is watching it though.

"I want to wait until he's four." I answer.

Her black eyebrows knot in confusion. "Well that sounds like a good compromise." I nod in agreement. "When does she want another one?"

"When he's two."

There's a slight pause. "He's twenty months. Right?"

I nod. "In three days, yes."

Turning my head to the side, I watch as the gears twist and turn in her head. "So, she wants to have another one, like, now?" Another nod escapes me and her jaw drops lightly. "She has seriously gone insane! She won't even be graduated from High School."

"I know." I tell her, signing up for my last course. "Trust me, it's all I've been thinking about since we got home. Hell, it's all we've been talking about since we got back." I glance past the lap top on my lap to see if my son is okay. Thankfully he's still playing with his millions of toys.

Santana runs a hand through her hair. "Does she even realize how much money another baby would be? Especially if you have a girl. A boy would be simple enough, you could just give him Gabe's old stuff but a girl would just be a disaster."

Closing the computer, I look at the Latina. "San, everything you're bringing up, I've thought about a hundred times. I don't want another kid right now. He's too much of a handful already," I say, pointing to Gabriel. "I couldn't imagine two. It's just that Rachel wants one. More than anything she wants one and how am I suppose to tell her no?"

"Easy! You tell her she's being fucking insane and that there's no way you're impregnating her ass again while she's in High School. Simple."

I toss her an icy glare. "She's my wife. I can't just flat out insult her because she wants another baby with me. Most people would be happy! God knows fucking Finn would." I grumble, thinking about how he danced with my wife at our wedding. Who even invited his fat ass?

There's a light thud. "Momma!" Gabe whines, crawling unto my lap. I have to move my lap top to the side so he can stand on my legs and show me something. He points to his lip and my eyes widen when I see blood coming from it.

"Baby, what'd you do?" I ask, grabbing his bottom lip and pulling it a little to see a gash and a puddle of blood leaking from it.

The blonde boy looks at me sadly. "It hurts."

I wrap my arms around his body and bring him into the kitchen where I let him stand in the kitchen sink. "Don't move. Okay, buddy? Don't swallow either."

Oh Thank God, my son listens to me or else this would be a messy situation. Santana flocks to the kitchen and sits on the counter top by Gabe. "He doesn't cry?"

A soft laugh escapes me as I grab a paper towel and put pressure on his lip to stop the bleeding. "Not usually. He's my big boy." I kiss his temple as he stands calmly in the sink. When I squeeze to hard he squeals. It's such a heartbreaking sound. I pout. "I'm sorry. Momma is sorry. I know it hurts, baby." I take the pressure off but the bleeding hasn't stopped so I simply grab another paper towel and press it against the wound.

The front door opens and Rachel's voice rings through the house, causing Gabe to become anxious and excited. He's squirming and I can't get him to calm down.

"Quinn?"

"Baby, stop." I tell him firmly and he whines.

My wife shows up in the kitchen a moment later and gasps when she sees the scene in front of her. Her gaze automatically goes to Santana. "What'd you do?" She hisses.

The Latina holds her hands up in surrender. "Whoa there, mommy bear! I had nothing to do with this."

She doesn't even apologize, just wedges herself between me and Gabe and takes his hands. "What happened, baby boy?"

I squeeze a little too hard and he whines again. "I'm sorry. Momma's gotta do it, buddy. I know it hurts. It will be over soon. I promise." He calms down when Rachel gently massages his scalp.

"How'd this happen?" She asks me.

Biting my lip I say, "One of his toys probably hit him a little too hard."

The brunette looks rather worried. "Should we take him to the ER?"

A tiny laugh escapes me as I check to see if his gash is still bleeding. It barely is but I put a section of the clean paper towel on it anyways. "It's just a cut, baby. He's fine. I'll give him a Popsicle and some ibuprofen and it'll be like it never happened. We'll just have to watch it and make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Yeah, I forgive you for thinking I was the one who hurt him." Santana cuts in.

Rachel turns around to look at her. "You what, Santana? I've had an extremely stressful day and I'm not really in the mood to deal with you." Then she turns back to me and sighs. "I can take care of this, Quinn. You can go do something with Santana if you want."

My eyebrows furrow as she takes paper towel from me and steps in front of me, taking over completely. Something is off. I put a hand on her lower back and watch as she dampens the paper towel and wiping his mouth clean. "What happened at school today?"

"Nothing." She lies.

When I glance at Santana she looks just as confused as I feel. "Uh, I'll just go. Q, hit me up tomorrow."

I'm nodding in agreement when Rachel speaks up. "No. Why don't you two go grab some dinner or something? I'll stay here and take care of Gabe."

Alright, something is really up. I hold up a finger for S to tell her that I'll meet her in the living room and when she's out of sight I place a firm hand on the counter top and look down at my wife. "Seriously, what happened today?"

Brown eyes meet hazel and for the first time today I see anger staring back at me. "Quinn, just go hang out with Santana. You need time to relax and have fun."

Hm. I'm more confused than ever. "I can relax and have fun here. Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"I don't-" She takes a deep breath and looks at Gabe. "Stay right here while mommy gets you a Popsicle. What color do you want?"

He smiles softly. "Red."

The diva walks to the fridge and opens the freezer before grabbing a red Popsicle for our son and un-wrapping it. He takes it eagerly before my wife turns back around to look at me. "I'm not trying to get rid of you, Quinn." I scoff, leaning against the counter top. "All you do is work and provide and take care of me and Gabriel."

"So?" There's a slight pause. "Are you complaining? I don't understand."

She groans and ties her hair up in a messy bun. "No. I'm thankful for that but you have to remember, Quinn that you're still a teenager."

Now I laugh at that. "I haven't been a teenager since he's been born."

We're both quiet and I glance past Rachel to see Gabe sitting in the sink, getting red corn syrup all over himself. "Exactly. So go be one. Go with Santana."

"I don't want to!" I stress to her, motioning with my hands at her. "I'm done with that chapter of my life."

Her brown eyes are flaring with determination. "Don't you ever miss it? You've gone over and beyond the call of duty since we found I was pregnant and I've never been so thankful but don't you ever want to just let loose and go hang out with your friends?" Before I get a chance to answer she continues. "So go. Go hang out with Santana, go to a party, go get drunk. Go do whatever it is that you want because tonight you're a teenager again."

My eyes widen slightly when she throws my car keys at me. "Jesus Christ, Rachel." I curse. "I don't want to fucking go!

"Language in front of your child." She hisses.

"Rachel, we're married." I remind her, stepping closer to her. "Why the hell are you trying to push me away and want me to be a teenager again?" I pause. "Are you having second thoughts about being married? Is that what this is about?"

She doesn't answer my question. She simply looks up at me and sighs. "Just go with Santana, Quinn."

And my entire world shatters in that one sentence. The teenager inside me wants to be angry, to storm out and go to a party with Santana but a bigger part of me, the adult part of me, wants to stay and figure out exactly why she's so broken today and why the hell she's not telling me what happened today.

However, when I see no emotion flooding her face the teenager side of me wins out and I reach for my left hand with my right and slide the ring off my finger, letting it fall to the ground. "When you want to have a real marriage, call me."

I'm tired of being her punching bag. Just because people make her upset, doesn't mean she gets to take it out on me. I grip my keys tightly and don't even look back at my wife as I walk out of the house, Santana right behind me. "So, where are we going?" She asks.

"Somewhere with a lot of alcohol."

* * *

><p>When I walk into the large house I'm met with pretty much everyone who goes to my old High School. I even spot Kurt and Mercedes playing beer pong in the back. As I walk through the crowd of people I notice that a lot of people are looking at me. I'm no dummy. I know that I'm talked about, still, at the school and that Rachel probably has a lot of crap thrown at her for marrying a freak like myself. Still though, I didn't expect people to be staring with such shock in their eyes.<p>

"Hey, Q." Amber says to me, smirking.

Santana scoffs, brushing past her. "No bitch. Move on."

I swallow thickly at her basically eye fucking me. I've told her time and time again that my heart belongs with Rachel.

"I do believe she can speak for herself, Satan."

The Latina looks at me for a moment, expecting me to tell her off but I'm too sad and heartbroken to be angry anymore. Instead, I take a deep breath and look at the red head. "Do you know where the wine coolers are?"

"Q-" My friend begins but Amber cuts her off.

She loops her arm through mine and drags me towards the kitchen. "Right this way."

I try my best to avoid the disapproving look on my friends face. If Rachel doesn't want me, other girls do.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, and it's nearly eleven when I look at my phone. I've been talking to a few people, mostly Puck though. He told me countless of times to go home to Rachel but I haven't listened. It's not that I don't want to go home and cuddle with the love of my life. It's just that I'm drained. I'm physically exhausted from work. I'm emotionally exhausted from Rachel. And my brain is tired from thinking about the future.<p>

Honestly, I just want to forget everything so I down my fifth wine cooler of the night. I'm drunk but I'm nowhere near happy. I'm sitting outside alone, staring at the pool as my bare feet swim in it.

"Oh Thank God!" I hear from behind me and when I crank my neck towards the door to see a breathless Kurt walking towards me. When he reaches me, he makes a face. "Are you really going to make me ruin my new pants?"

I lick my lips and look back towards the water, taking a swig of my drink. "I'm not making you do anything."

There's a deep sigh before he shuffles next to me and sits down, letting his now bare feet hit the water. "I saw Amber go upstairs, holding hands with a blonde girl and thought it was you." He admits.

A scoff escapes me. "I would never do something like that to Rachel." I remind him.

He shrugs. "Satan herself told me that you were talking to her earlier."

I look to my side and glare. "She led me to the drinks and after that I told her to fuck off and then I left to find Puck. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself."

Kurt notices my icy tone. "My apologies. I didn't mean to insinuate that-"

"Well you did." I cut him off.

The blue eyed boy is silent for a few minutes. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

I glance down at my bare left hand, surprised that the imprint of my wedding band is still visible. "Just a stupid fight."

"Satan told me about it." He chews on his lip for a moment. "I may of had something to do with it." Rushes out of the boys mouth and when I look at him, his eyes are closed tight.

Remaining calm, I move my body towards his slightly. "How would you of had something to do with it?"

He swallows a lump in his throat before opening his eyes. "Rachel informed me today that you two were discussing the option of having another child." I chew on my lip as I wait for him to continue. "A-and I told her that it was ridiculous and that she only wants a child because she's never had to worry about money or anything like that because you've always taken care of her." Oh no. "Then I told her that she gets to be a teenager most of the time because she still gets to go to school and she still gets to see her friends while you aren't in school and you don't get to see your friends that often." I'm so angry. Why is it that people think they know my relationship better than I do? "We got into this huge fight but I didn't think that what I said would really go to her head. I mean, she's Rachel for God's sake! When has she ever listened to anyone before in her life?"

I'm standing up before he can stop me and even though I'm stumbling, I'm determined to go see my wife.

"Kurt, do me a favor and never speak to my wife again."

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

It's eleven and Quinn isn't back yet. After she ripped off her wedding band and left the house, I cried. Of course since Gabriel was right behind me, I had to gather myself and put on my best happy face until he went to sleep. After I shut the door to his room, I cried some more and picked up her wedding band from the kitchen floor.

No I don't think that we're over. No I don't think she's going to go out and do anything stupid but I do believe that she is extremely pissed at me. I can't blame her though. I would be the same way if the roles were reversed. Kurt got to me today when he shouldn't have. He made me feel so guilty for not having a job and made me feel like I was nothing and a no good mother. I'm a good mother! I know I am but he got in my head.

I'll admit that I do watch the show 16 and Pregnant. Yes, it's trash television and probably not the greatest influence on girls but I watch it and the girl's always complain about their baby daddy's not helping enough and doing it all alone and not being a teenager anymore. I have it good. Quinn has been the best and I'm so in love with her it hurts.

Quinn isn't like normal people. That sounds much more terrible than I mean. I mean it in the best way possible. She hasn't freaked out too horribly about growing up, having a baby, moving in with me, getting married to me. She's taken everything that's happened since my 16th birthday with pride and dignity.

Why couldn't I of just kept my mouth shut? Why couldn't I of just accepted her answer of no?

Oh right, because I'm stubborn.

Keys are jiggling at the front door but instead of answering this time, I just wait gripping her wedding band in my hand. Blonde hair peaks through the door before she flicks the light on and sees me sitting on the couch, alone, in the dark. "Oh shit!" She clutches at her chest, obviously drunk. "You." She points at me while I stay cuddled up with a blanket on the couch. She sits down next to me with a deep, drunk sigh and trails a hand up my thigh. "Why didn't you tell me that Kurt hurt your feelings today?"

How could she of found out? I fiddle with a loose thread on my blanket as I speak. "It was... stupid."

"Rach, look at me." She whispers softly so I lift my eyes to meet hers; those stunning green hazel eyes are more beautiful every time I look at them, even though she's extremely drunk. Quinn gently squeezes me thigh as she speaks. "I don't care how stupid you think anything is, if it hurts you, you have to tell me or otherwise it will only pull us apart."

A tear drops from my eye as I nod, because I know she's right but I hate that I'm so sensitive. "Do you think I'm a good mom?"

I can tell she's thrown off by the question. "You're an amazing mom. Did Kurt tell you otherwise?" Anger slowly morphs itself into her voice.

"Not purposely." I inform her, grabbing her hand in my empty one. "He just pointed out all the things you do and it made me feel like..." I search for the right word.

Luckily, she has it. "Shit?"

With a small chuckle I nod. Drunk Quinn is so blunt. "A little."

"Well," She begins, slurring lightly. Despite the situation it makes me smile. "He obviously left out all the things you do."

I raise an eyebrow. "And what do I do?"

My wife ponders for a moment before she kisses my hands. "You cook me dinner." I giggle slightly, rolling my eyes. "You gave birth to my son, you clean the house, you make me fall in love with you." Her foggy green hazel eyes stare at me. "Baby, just because you can't have a job right now doesn't mean you're worthless. You're everything. Gabe needs his mommy." She bites her lip before adding, "But you can't do what you did to me today. You can't- we can't keep doing that, Rach."

"I know." I mutter softly with a pout.

She continues, "You pushed me to do something when I tell you that I don't want to. Why?"

Biting my lip, I decide to tell her one of my biggest fears. Probably my biggest fear ever. "I just don't want you to resent me when we get older."

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Why would I resent you?"

"I don't know, maybe because I took away your freedom as a teenager? Because I basically made you spill your secret out to the whole school. Because I'm the reason you got expelled and you had to get your GED? Because-"

Quinn cuts me off. "You didn't do any of those things, Rachel." She tells me. "Those were all choices that I made and I don't blame you for any of them." A deep breath escapes her. "I grew up when Gabe was born and unlike most people, I put my childhood behind me for good. We're married, we're a family and you're gonna have to trust me when I tell you that I'm perfectly fine with the way things are." She looks down before back up at me, sadly. "I thought that you wanted a divorce or something."

Shaking my head, I crawl into her lap and wrap my arms around her neck tightly. "Never, baby. Never." I clench my eyes tight, refusing to let tears fall.

Her hands wrap around me just as tight as we breathe in one another. "God, I needed this today." She mumbles against my shoulder before I pull away to look at her hazy eyes.

Looking down, I trail my fingertip over the collar of her simple grey t-shirt. "Where'd Santana take you?"

"A party at Dave's house." She shrugs, gently stroking my calves that lie on the couch below my thighs. "It wasn't fun."

I frown lightly and softly stroke her jawline. "You smell like watermelon vodka." I scrunch my nose. "Did you drive drunk?" I feel my blood start to boil.

She nods and I glare at her. "That's the least of things you'll be upset with." My eyebrows furrow as Quinn bites her lip. "I saw Amber."

"What'd that bitch want?" I demand to know, leaning away from her lightly.

My wife just laughs and grips my back, pulling me back towards her. "Now when I tell you, you can't go all diva on me and huff and puff about it. Remember that you forced me to go with Santana."

A pout forms on my face and I groan. "Fine. Just tell me what the bitch did."

The blonde growls lightly, and bruises our lips together in a hot kiss before muttering, "You're so sexy when you're jealous." She grips my hips and grinds me down on her lap, making me feel the bulge beneath her jeans.

I whimper lightly but push her away. I have to know what that stupid whore wanted with my wife. "Tell me."

She groans before looking away and then looking back at me. "Well she asked if we were getting a divorce and if I was looking for a good time." I roll my eyes in disgust. "I told her to fuck off after she showed me the way to the drinks."

Lifting her left hand up, I examine it, smiling softly to see that her ring indention is still there. Then I frown, remembering that people still saw her with it off and were probably going to talk about it at school. "I don't like that you took it off." I'm still gripping her wedding band in my other hand and she has yet to notice that my fist is closed.

"I'm sorry I took it off." She tells me, sincerity in her voice.

I plant soft kisses over her hair before pulling away. "You're forgiven. I actually have something for you."

She knows what it is when I hold my closed fist out to her but she still plays along. "What is it?"

Opening my hand, I reveal her wedding band. "May I?" She nods as I gently slide it on her ring finger. When our eyes meet again she's smiling at me with her drunk self. "It never comes off again. Okay?"

"Never." She slurs, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

The feeling of her soft lips against mine is the best thing I've felt all day but I pull away before it can go further. "I still want another baby with you. Soon."

The blonde chuckles softly. "We'll talk about it."

Maybe I am crazy for wanting another baby with her but I couldn't care less as long as she'll be next to me whilst my craziness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys are lucky. I was originally going to leave it on a cliff hanger whenever Quinn met up with Amber but I decided to not torture you like that.<strong>

**This story is ending at chapter 35. Now, I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel or not but I do know that I want to do another story. I have a few different ideas and I want you guys to help me pick one to do.**

**Prompt 1: Genderswap!Quinn is 22 and moves to Lima to help his mother out with money and meets Rachel. They fall in love. **

**Prompt 2: Transgender G!Peen Quinn moves to Lima so people won't know he's transgender but he has to keep the secret from everyone, Rachel included. (More Drama filled)**

**It's going to be between those two. Although I personally want to do the Transgender G!Peen Quinn because no one has done anything like it and it would be interesting.**

**Tell me which one you think! **

**Review it!**


	30. Misunderstanding

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 30 - Misunderstanding**

**QUINN'S POV**:

The unbelievable feeling of pride washes over me as I watch Rachel go down the slide with Gabe in her lap. It's Saturday, I called in sick to work due to my massive hang over. After my wife scolded me, quietly of course, we decided it was a good idea to go to the park down the road. My other half, however, has turned it into an entire day of family time. Not that I mind though, because there's really no one else I spend my time with but it's rather the constant pictures Rachel is wanting to take that is irking my nerves. I'm starting to fear she's blinding our child.

"Wee!" The brunette squeals, obviously trying to wipe the fearful look that's on Gabriel's face. He literally looks scared for his life. When they reach the end, my son clutches to his mommy as in search for comfort, which she willingly gives. Don't let her lie to you, she's the soft parent. I'm the one who always ends up spanking him when he doesn't listen. Don't give me that look! It's a small tap on the butt. It hurts his feelings more than anything. Afterwards, I talk to him about why he got it too but someone has to discipline him. I love him too much to let him grow up like a little brat. You know those kids who just have no respect? The annoying ones? Yeah, that won't be my kid. I was raised to be respectful, so he will too.

Enough of that though, my wife is pouting at me. "What?" I laugh, fiddling with the camera in my hand, having just flashed a picture of Rachel and my terrified son, sliding down the blue plastic.

She sets him on the ground and he dashes for me, gripping my knees in a silent plea for me to pick him up. "Did you not like the slide, buddy?"

He shakes his head when I sit him on my knee. "Too scary."

Rachel sulks all the way to the park bench and sits beside us. "I don't even want to see the picture you took. Gabe baby, slides are fun. Mommy wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise." She sends him the infamous Rachel Berry pout, the same one he inherited. It still effects him though, as I look at the small amount of guilt in his eyes.

Oh wonderful. Now Rachel has, somehow, gotten him under her spell and she's his mother. This cannot be good for me. "Promise?"

The diva grins wickedly, already knowing she's won. "I swear it, and you know mommy doesn't swear."

A very similar, but more dopey grins morphs on his face. "Okay. We go again."

His vocabulary is getting better and better every day. He's now speaking in four or five word sentences. Sometimes even more. Smart cookie, he is. "Yay! Come on!" She grabs his tiny hand and drags him back to the slide. "Baby," She calls over her shoulder, "make sure you get a good picture!"

I merely nod, rolling my eyes with a smile at how she somehow gets her way again. This time when they go down the slide, Gabriel looks like he's having fun; that or he's just a good actor. I snap a picture and feel the suffocating feeling of pride seep through me. It's strange that I'm just now realizes that I've built this happiness. Me and Rachel have fought, cried, prayed, worked to get here and this is only the beginning. Not only do I get to watch my son grow up, I get to see the love of my life earn all her dreams and be there to see her soul shine when she reaches them. If, or I should say when, we have more kids I'll get to see them grow up and swell with pride when they do something good or when they do anything really. All the little moments in their lives I'll get to see, I'll get to be there for them and that is everything I never knew I always wanted.

My wife and son glide down the plastic slide, matching smiles of happiness as they go down. I can Gabe is still kind of scared but he's putting on a brave face for his mom. I snap a picture of them and stare at it as Gabe walks towards the plastic rock climbing place. Rachel darts towards me, a big beaming smile on her. She sits herself on my right knee and grabs the camera from my grip. "Oh, now this one is a keeper." She informs me.

I nod in agreement, wrapping my right arm around her tiny waist to make sure she's safe in my arms. "Your smiles match." I tell her and watch as she bites her lip in happiness.

She's completely in love with the fact that Gabriel has her breathtaking smile. "God, Santana was right." She's pouting now when she look into my eyes. "He's going to be a little player."

"He'll be getting them baby bitches." I chuckle, re-calling a time when Puck said that to me.

The diva on my knee gasps and swats my arms. "Quinn!" Her eyes roll as she laughs gently. "That's a horrible thing to say."

Chewing on my bottom lip, I shrug. "So what's next on the agenda?" I throw a glance over at Gabe, who's trying to crawl up the slide.

Rachel beams. "I thought we could go to the lake."

A groan escapes me as I rest my forehead on her shoulder. "I'm starving, babe."

"Which is why," She drags out, lifting my head off of her shoulder. "I say we go home and pack stuff in the cooler."

I whine. "I hate the lake." Then, "Isn't it a little too cold to go to the lake?"

She scoffs. "No. You just don't want to go to the lake because the last time you went, you saw a spider."

"It was huge, Rachel!" I remind her.

Her eyes roll again and she leans forward to peck my lips before standing up. "Well get over it, baby. Gabe has never been and it's an important mile stone in his young life."

What else can I do but follow?

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking-" Rachel begins as Gabe follows Puck into the lake, splashing about. I told my brother-in-law to make sure his nephew doesn't drown and he's actually doing a very good job of making sure of it.<p>

Taking a bite of my chicken sandwich, "That's never good." I sit down on top of the wooden table, placed a few feet away from the water.

My wife stands in front of me, between my legs as she toys with the hem of my short shorts. She's wearing a bright pink bikini and I'm wearing a neon green bikini top with black shorts. "No, it's good for you."

A smile spreads over my face as I swallow and take another bite of my food. "Go for it then."

She smiles softly. "I'm willing to wait for another baby." She informs me, looking up at me with those expressive brown eyes.

"The world must be coming to an end." I laugh, trying to grab a coke can from the cooler. When I look back at my wife she's biting her lip, looking at me. She wants me to take this seriously so I open my can and sip it before setting it down on the table under me and looking at me. "Why the sudden change of heart? Because, hell yesterday you were adamant about it."

The girl shrugs, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I realized that you were right and that we should at least wait until Gabe is four."

Oh, how much I wish I could take a picture of this moment. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you. I was what again?"

Rachel giggles, grabbing both sides of my face and grinning. "You were right."

A smug lopsided smile morphs on my face as she barely squeezes my cheeks together. "One more time."

"You." She kisses my smashed lips. "Were." Another kiss. "Right."

Licking the taste of her off my lips, I nod. "That's what I thought you said."

I hear the soft pad of feet coming towards me and when I look down I see Gabe, soaking wet and carrying his orange floaties in his hands. He taps Rachel and she looks down to see him, completely forgetting about me. "You took off your floaties, Gabe?" He shakes his head forcefully and points to Puck who's talking to some girl in a bikini. I roll my eyes. "You tell uncle Noah that mommy said he was mean." She gets down on one knee and takes the orange floating devises from him. "Hold out your arms." He does as told and my wife forces them on his arms.

Taking the last bite of my sandwich and one last sip of coke I stand up and scoop the blonde boy up in my arms. "Momma will go swimming with you, handsome." I tell him before darting towards the water.

He giggles the entire way there and when I look back at my forever, she's snapping a picture of us.

After a few hours of playing in the lake and getting some sun, we pack up and head home. Now, as the sun starts to set I vaguely hear the sound of Gabriel snoring in his carseat- or maybe it's Puck I hear- either way, when I glance back up both of their eyes are closed and their breathing is even.

I reach my right hand out in search for my wife's small tan one. A giggle erupts from her before she tangles our fingers together. "They sound like broken air conditioner units."

Kissing her hand, I smile before speaking. "Runs in the family I suppose."

Rachel scoffs. "I do not snore."

"How would you know? You're asleep." I tease. She doesn't really snore.

My wife just rolls her eyes before looking back at the two boys behind us. "The sun must of worn him out." She chuckles before adding, "Both of them."

I brush my thumb over her hand as I drive. "Were you serious earlier? When you talked about waiting to have another baby, were you serious?"

She nibbles on her bottom lip for a moment. "Yes."

Knowing Rachel, she doesn't change her mind often so excuse me if I'm resistant to believe this. "Really?"

Her eyebrows furrow. "Yes, Quinn. Really. Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

I shrug, because she has never given me a reason not to believe her... but I'm still not sure if I believe it. "It's just... usually when you want something, your mind doesn't change."

"I wouldn't say my mind has changed. I still wants more children. In fact, I'm thinking I want three more-" My eyes widen and I can't stop myself from looking at her in panic. She giggles softly. "_when the time comes_ but I'm willing to wait until we're both ready and our careers have flourished."

Grinning lightly, I nod. "Thank you for finally compromising with me."

The diva merely smiles before turning up the radio and squeezing my hand tighter.

* * *

><p>I plop down on my bed with a satisfied moan. My body is so sore after hours of activity, not to mention the amazing sex I just had with my gorgeous wife.<p>

A giggle is heard next to me as I feel a small sweaty body curl into me, placing a tender kiss on my shoulder. "Wore out, baby?" She questions, sliding a hand down my naked torso and gripping my soft member. I gasp when she starts to pump it.

"I'm sensitive, Rach." I remind her, whimpering at the pleasurable burn sparking though my body. "Be gentle."

To my joy, she hums in response and slides her tiny body down mine before she's between my legs, my almost erect cock getting hit with her hot breath. "I'll be gentle," She whispers before softly licking up my shaft, then sucks my head into her mouth, twirling her talented tongue around it.

Jesus Christ I'm so in love with her mouth. Sex has never gotten boring with her. Not once. "Dear God- Rachel!" I curse, my hips thrusting up into the back of her throat.

She doesn't even gag, just grips my ass and sucks me into her like a goddamn Hoover vacuum. For the last few days Rachel has been the horniest I've seen her. She wants it all day every day. Our last few days have been full of quickie closet sessions and shower pleasures. She hasn't ever been this horny since she was pregnant with Gabe.

I whimper because even though I _really _ don't want to do this, I have work tomorrow and I also I have to pee. "Baby," I grit my teeth, trying to pull away from her mouth.

Rachel is very determined to get me off but I'm not having it. I grip her hair and instead of pushing her more towards me, I pull her away enough to get my cock out of her mouth. "Ow, Quinn. What the hell?"

I'm standing up quickly before I know. "Sorry, Rach. Nature calls." I escape into our bathroom and use the bathroom.

As I'm washing my hands I notice that the glass cabinet is open slightly. I make an attempt to close it with my forearm but when it doesn't close I dry my hands and open it. The second I do a round green case of birth control falls into the sink. I notice that the last time it was taken was a week ago, on Sunday.

Then it hits me.

Rachel was so set on having a baby until today.

Would she really... plan a baby without my consent?

Suddenly I feel sick.

Have I been living with a liar?

"Baby, come back to bed!" Her voice rings through my ears but I don't answer. I can't make my eyes look away from the nearly full case of birth control. "Quinn?" She tries again and my body starts moving out of the room on my own. When I see her sitting on her knees on our bed, naked, I nearly forget my thoughts but the grip I have on her birth control makes it hard to forget for long. "What-"

I simply toss the container on the bed in front of her. "You lied to me?"

Rachel picks up the pack and the look of panic spreads through her features. "Quinn..."

I wait a polite few seconds for her to continue but when she doesn't I do it for her. "What no excuse? No 'oh, you've got it all wrong'? You're seriously just going to sit there like a deer caught in the headlights?" I rush over to my dresser and grab some shorts and wife beater before throwing a t-shirt at my wife.

The diva puts it on before standing up and walking towards me. I hold a hand up for her to keep her distance but she groans and grabs it, pushing it down to my side. "Stop it, Quinn."

A growl escapes me. "You _lied_ to me!" I accuse. "All that love and honesty and trust we vowed at our wedding- was it all just a bunch of bullshit to you?"

"No!" She says frantically. "I love you! This, this isn't what it looks like!"

I scoff, brushing away from her to go to the other side of the room. For Gabriel's sake I'm trying to be discrete but I'm so angry with her. "Now you've got excuses? Then please, Rach, tell me what's really going on here because to me it looks like you're trying to conceive another baby without my knowledge!"

She brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm not!" She assures me.

"I should of known!" I say through gritted teeth. "You're not capable of compromise! God!" I groan angrily, pushing our wedding photo off of the dresser. It lands and cracks on the floor. "I knew something was up when you told me you were willing to wait. If there's one thing Rachel Berry doesn't do it's compromise!"

A sting across my cheek snaps me out of my rambling and when I look at Rachel, she's fuming. "How _dare_ you!" She yells, tears brimming her eyes. "Look around you, Quinn! Look at the life that we've built together! Look at our son! Look at us!" She motions between us. "I've compromised so much of myself to be with you and to be a mother and you're telling me that I don't compromise? The last two years has been nothing but compromise from both of us!" She wipes a few tears that have fallen. "I thought that we were solid! I thought we were finally in a great place where we both trusted one another but I can see that I was mistaken!" She brushes past me and right as she's about to leave she turns around. "Oh, and that birth control got re-called. I got a letter in the mail about it and even mentioned it to you while you were playing a video game with Noah. Don't worry though because I'm on the shot again."

With that she walks out and I just hang my head with a loud sigh. This misunderstanding just blew out into a huge mess. "Rachel..." I say as I walk out of the room.

Time to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>My sincerest apologies! I have no good excuse except for life getting in the way. I recently found out what I'm expecting another little boy and my life has pretty much been revolved around getting things ready for his arrival. My wife is going crazy with hormones. Ha!<strong>

**Anyways, I should have a chapter up next week or the week after. I AM going to finish this story. You have my word. Sorry this was a little short but I promise you'll all like the next smutty chapter I have next! (; **

**Review plz!**


	31. Job hunting

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 31 - Job hunting**

**RACHEL'S POV:**

Fighting with Quinn isn't something I enjoy. I know it may seem that way because we do fight more than other couples, or so it seems, but it's really one of my least favorite things to do. The fact that she thinks that I would try to _trick_ her into having another baby pisses me off. It makes me re-think everything I thought I knew about our relationship. Unplanned pregnancies happen in marriages all the time. Hell, Quinn was an unplanned pregnancy! It makes me wonder that if I were to get pregnant if she would think I did it on purpose. Not only is that low but it's also insane! I went through one bad timed pregnancy and despite what she may think I don't want another.

"Rachel." I hear my wife sigh as she follows after me to the living room. "Come on, can we act like adults here?"

Halfway down the hallway and I whip my head around to look at her, staring hard. "Oh now you want to act like an adult? Where was adult Quinn five minutes ago when she was claiming I couldn't compromise! Where was adult Quinn when she jumping to conclusions without even letting me get a word in!" I poke her chest in anger. "I mean, do you truly feel that way towards me, Quinn? Can you really not trust me after _everything_ we've been through? Everything we've talked about?"

She licks her lips before speaking, "I screwed up!" She admits. "I-I... I'm _sorry_." The blonde apologizes. "Can you not see where I'm coming from though? What if you weren't on birth control and you found out I was, I don't know, poking holes in the condoms I wore?"

Furrowing my eyebrows I question, "Are you comparing my birth control misunderstanding to purposely poking holes in condoms?" I scoff before storming into the kitchen to find the cleaning supplies.

Quinn follows right behind me. "Baby, do not clean right now. It's nearly eleven."

I get on my knees and open the cabinet under the sink before glaring up at her. "Do _not_ use any term of endearment with me right now, Quinn Fabray."

Growling, the short haired blonde gets on her knees in front of me and grabs my face. Being the understanding wife I am I'll allow it because I really do hate fighting with her. "Rach, I love you with my entire being so quit acting like I don't. It was a misunderstanding. I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry but please dear God believe me when I say that I'm sorry!"

I grip her wrists but I just hold them there as I look into those hazel green eyes. "You hurt my feelings." I admit with a small sigh. "I know I have a tendency to be stubborn but, Quinn I've given you no reason not to trust me."

I don't even realize I'm pouting until Quinn lightly pecks it off my lips. "I know I'm sorry. I felt... betrayed and I lashed out. You know I'm not good at dealing with emotions." It's true. "I don't have an excuse for the way I acted but I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I trust you. You know I trust you. Forgive me for jumping to conclusions?"

How could I stay mad after that? I gently lean forward and kiss her gently. "Just promise to hear me out before jumping to conclusions?" She nods. "I love you."

A sigh- probably of relief- escapes from her as she whispers, "I love you more."

She closes the cabinet when I lean forward to kiss her. "Rude." I comment. "How'd you know I was going to clean?"

My wife grins as she has a tight grip on my brown hair. "Because I know you Rachel Berry and I know that you clean when you're anxious or angry."

"Fabray." I say calmly.

"Yes?" She questions, confused.

I shake my head. "Rachel Fabray." I bite my bottom lip. "I legally changed it a few days ago."

Her grin gets even bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

"Don't wake up, momma." I vaguely hear my wife say just as the morning sun peaks through our window. I bury my face deeper into my pillow, refusing to wake up.

There's a bunch of commotion of loud ringing toys from across the room. I clench my eyes shut tighter, attempting to go back to sleep but Gabriel is being loud. "Why?" He questions Rachel.

My wife must be doing her make-up in the corner of the room because that's where her voice is coming from. "Because she needs sleep. She works the night shift tonight, buddy."

"Why?" He asks, confused.

Gabe is at this adorable- and by adorable I mean annoying- stage where he asks why after everything you say. "We need money to afford things like your toys."

I wait a few seconds for the question I know is coming. "Why?"

A sigh escapes Rachel. I know she's getting irritated with his constant question. "Because mommy said so, that's why."

Biting my lip, I try hard not to laugh. It humors me to see Rachel annoyed. "Why?"

"Gabriel." She whines and I hear the movement of his foot steps over to her. "Mommy and momma really need quiet time right now. Can you behave?"

"No." I hear my little boy say. I can practically hear the dopey smile on his face.

There's a squeal of joy released from my little boy. "Time for you to play with uncle Noah!" The diva says, probably carrying him into the living room where Puck is more than likely at.

Ah, peace and quiet. Finally! I pull the covers over my head and get comfy. A few minutes later I hear my door shut gently and the creaking of Rachel's vanity chair indicating that she is, in fact, doing her make-up. I wonder why's she getting all ready on a Sunday. "Why're you doing your make-up on a Sunday?" I ask her from under the covers.

She waits a few seconds before answer. "How long have you been awake?"

"How long are you going to avoid my question?" I question, playfully.

There's a dip in the bed and a split second later the covers are yanked down and she's sweeping my short hair out of the side of my face. "I have to take Gabe shopping for new clothes. He's growing out of the ones he has."

I feel soft lips glide over my neck and shoulder as she presses hot kisses to my skin. "Mm." I moan, eyes still closed. "What time are you going?"

Rachel nips lightly at my earlobe and I feel my dick harden. Her tiny hands start massaging my upper back through my wife beater. "Not until five. Kurt wants to go and so does Brittany."

With a soft groan of pleasure I shift my hips into my bed a little to release some of the tension in my member. "I wish I could go." I tell her before turning around only to have her straddle me. When I look at her, I can tell her make-up isn't done but she looks just as adorable as always. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Always." She flashes me her mega watt smile.

Groaning with soreness from yesterday's activity I sit up with Rachel on my lap and kiss her forehead before looking at her. "I think I'm going to get another job, a better job."

This takes her by surprise. "Why?"

She sounded like Gabe just a second ago but I'll look past it for the sake of our serious conversation. "Because I'm tried of not being able to spoil you as much as I want. All of my money goes to Gabe and I'm not complaining but I want to have more money so that we can still have fun and do things."

"Baby, that's cute and trust me I'm swooning right now but you already work enough as it is. Adding a second job would-"

I cut her off. "No, I'm not getting a second job. I'm going to look for a better job and if I get hired then I'm quitting Breadstix."

My wife nods. "Oh. Well, yeah. You should do that. Any job would be better than waitressing. I know some people don't tip and the ones that do, usually skimp you. It's inhumane really."

Laughing softly, I nod in agreement. "So you'd be on board for me switching jobs?"

She nods with a smile on her face before kissing my cheek. "I trust you to do what's best for us and yourself. If you want a different job, get a different job. Just, not one that travels. You know how I am with distance."

I lean up to kiss her nose lovingly before leaning my forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>Looking for a better job is considerably harder than I originally thought it was going to be. I've been looking for three days and nothing. I've applied almost everywhere. I'm so desperate that I dialed the number I promised myself I wouldn't and waiting for the person to answer.<p>

_"Hello?"_ He says.

Taking a deep breath, "Hey, it's Quinn."

His calm voice turns into panic. _"Quinn? Is Rachel okay? Is it Gabriel? Should I fly down there?"_ Michael questions me.

"No, no." I answer. "She's fine. He's fine. I just have a question for you."

_"Oh thank God."_ He sounds relieved. _"What's your question?"_

Jesus, I can't believe I'm this desperate for a new job. "Money is kind of tight lately with Gabe and my job isn't really high paying so-"

_"Say no more."_ Michael cuts me off. _"I'll wire you some money. How much do you need? A few grand?"_

"No!" I say a little too loudly. Then I clear my throat. "I'm not asking for money. I was just wondering that- that since you're a trustworthy businessman if you could maybe put in a good word for me at some places I applied to for a job."

The man doesn't say things for a long while. _"Where did you apply to?"_

I scramble forward to get the list of places I applied to. "Uh, AT&T, Target, Jay's Picture Me Perfect studio, Hamton Real Estate, and Wal-Mart."

He chuckles lightly. _"That's some variety you got there, Quinn."_

Chewing on my bottom lip, I feel myself getting more and more nervous. "Can you put a good word in for me?"

_"Well, I can certainly try."_

"That's all I ask. Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>When I arrive home later that afternoon I barely have time to hang my keys up on the key holder before I feel small hands around my waist from behind and a soft kiss to my shoulder blade. "Mm. There's my provider."<p>

A chuckle escapes me as I turn around in her arms. "I like that." I comment, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her plump lips. "If I'm your provider then what are you?"

My wife just grips my shirt at the sides and leans up to kiss me square on the lips. "That makes me your housewife." She winks at me cutely.

I laugh before pulling away from her to go into the kitchen. "Where's Gabe?"

"With my mom." Rachel says from behind me as I walk into our room to change. "She said she'd watch him for us since she hasn't really seen him in a while."

Raising an eyebrow, I look at her curiously. "Why didn't you tell me this before today?"

Those big brown eyes show something naughty and the smirk on her face isn't helping me think she's innocent at all. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

I clear my throat and start digging through my dresser as I pretend her sexy voice didn't just make my cock come alive in my jeans. "Or you were just tired of Gabe's constant questions of 'why?' to everything you said."

The brunette groans. "Quinn!" It comes out almost in a whine and when I look up at her she's pouting and stomps her foot. "You _know_ why I had my mother watch Gabriel tonight so stop acting like you think I'm innocent." Then a smirk breaks out over her face. "I wanna be your naughty girl tonight."

Oh, why hello down there. Standing at attention are you? "Ask me how job hunting went today."

While she whines in the doorway I change into a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "How'd job hunting go today?" She questions, leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms.

Attempting to hide my smirk I brush past her, kissing her gently on the head, as I make my way towards the kitchen for dinner. She follows. "It went alright. Tell me, would you rather I work for AT&T, a photography studio, Target, Wal-Mart, or a real estate company?"

Rachel runs past me to grab the left overs from the dinner she cooked earlier and begins making me a plate before I can do it myself. "Well it all depends on what would make you the happiest."

She puts the beef stew in the microwave and then sits on the counter top. It's then when I take a look at what she's wearing: a silk red robe that cuts off mid thigh. My dick pulsates in my boxers. "W...hm."

Tan thighs part on the counter and it barely registers to me when I make a guttural sound in the back of my throat. "Baby, my eyes are up here." My wife says with a chuckle, even though she starts gently trailing her finger up her thigh enticing me.

"Huh?" I question confused before shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "Oh, uh..." What were we talking about? Something about... work! Yes, work! "Well I'm not sure which one would make me happiest. I just want whatever pays the most."

The white microwave beeps indicating that my food is done but Rachel doesn't make a move to get it. "Can you just fuck me already instead of us dancing around one another?"

I send her a look and step forward to get my food out of the microwave myself. "Later, Rach. I've been running around all day and all I want is a little down time before I fuck you into a coma." I open the microwave and grabs the hot bowl with the tips of my fingers and bring it over to the bar before sitting down.

My wife whines from across the kitchen. "I hate when you do this. You know, I don't turn you down when you're horny."

She's lying and we both know it. She teases me so much it's almost painful but when I finally get what I want, all the teasing was worth it. By the end of the night she'll be satisfied. "I'm not turning you down. At least let me eat to get some energy in me."

Rachel hops off the counter as I start eating my dinner. "You don't need energy. I'll ride your fat cock."

These boxers are starting to get uncomfortable.

"Mm." I moan involuntarily, shutting my eyes at the torture. "Go to our room."

"Don't send me to my room. I am not a child!" She scolds me.

A smile slips past my lips as I chew the good dinner she made just for me. "Just go in there and get ready for me. I'll be there in a few."

She doesn't look so convinced. "I'll wait here until you're done."

I roll my eyes in playful annoyance. "If you can behave yourself, you can stay. If not, I'll be forced to remove you."

My wife takes a seat next to me. "I'll try my hardest." We're both quiet for a moment until she changes the subject. "I want you to have a job that makes you happy."

I shrug before swallowing my food. "I don't know what would make me happy. Aside from you and Gabriel." She smiles softly. "I think I'll just start worrying about my career and what would make me happy when we move to New York. Until then I'll just worry about providing for my family."

"Maybe I've never told you this, and if I haven't I'm sorry, but you're an amazing wife." I flush a shade of red. "You're an amazing mom, an amazing provider, and amazing woman in general. Thank you for loving me."

A smile sneaks its way onto my face. "Thank you for loving me back."

She grins. "Now let's go to our room so you can shove your cock inside me."

"Must you be so vulgar?"

The brunette bites her lip as she scans over my body. "Must you be so sexy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

An hour later, two pairs of clothes shed, and unfortunately no orgasm later we're on our bed and she's driving me crazy! I. Need. To. Cum.

"Right there! Oh sweet Jesus, right there!" I whimper as Quinn's tongue strokes my clit up and down at a torturous pace: so slow and sensual. All I really want though is for her to shove her cock inside me until I feel nothing but white liquid bliss.

The delicious feeling of my wife's tongue disappears and when I look down at her, preparing to give her my meanest glare, I see her chin and mouth glistening with my juices. My pussy throbs. "For a jewish girl, you sure do say Jesus a lot." She smirks.

I grip her wild blonde hair and push her face back down between my legs. "Shut up and eat me." I demand. Her hands grip my thighs, spreading them wider apart and teases her tongue around my entrance. I let out a needy whimper, gently thrusting my hips against her face. "God, baby tongue fuck me."

That's all she needs before her tongue probes my entrance and my walls clench around her muscle. She releases a muffled moan into my center, sending wonderful vibrations throughout my entire body. Her thumb reaches up and starts rubbing my clit.

Oh no.

It's building, low in my stomach.

My body is heating up.

Sweat is forming quicker. I'm close. I'm so agonizing close. Quinn's broad tongue is picking up pace, moving faster and faster. I'm clenching around her, my mind is going hazy. I'm squeezing my thighs around her head and it just spurs her on, making her rub my clit harder and faster, while tongue fucking the hell out of me.

"So close, babe!" I scream, digging my nails into her shoulders and thrusting my hips against her beautiful face.

And then it's happening, I clench my eyes shut tight.

My toes curl, my back arches, my scream turns into a low moan of such intense pleasure. Everything inside my body explodes starting between my legs all the way to the tips of my fingertips and toes.

Pleasure. Such beautifully wonderful pleasure. My body collapses, relaxes into my bed and I'm feeling amazing.

I don't even feel Quinn crawling up the bed until she's peppering kisses all over my sweaty face. "Exhausted?" She questions.

"Mm." I almost nod until I feel her hard dick between my legs as she hovers on top of me. "You haven't fucked me yet so no."

She chuckles and when I finally open my eyes again, she kisses my nose. "I don't need to fuck you to wear you out." She smirks.

Cocky girl.

A chuckle escapes me as my rapid heart beat slows down and my muscles stop pulsing. "True but I'd hate to miss out on you filling me up so good." I trail a finger down her neck until I reach her breast and circle around her hard nipple.

Quinn groans and shivers as she grips her hard cock and runs it up and down my slit. "Want me to fuck you?"

I nod eagerly. "Please!" I prepare for the welcomed intrusion and subconsciously spread my tan thighs even wider for her.

When the head of her cock slides effortlessly in, she gives me two solid seconds before burying that beautiful face of her in my neck and thrusting completely into me. "God." She mutters through a groan.

A high pitched gasp escapes me and I'm already digging my nails into her back. Her dick feels so good inside me, fitting perfectly as if we were made to become one. The very thought sends shivers through my over heated body. "You're so big." I tell her, moving one of my legs up to wrap around her lower back.

Another thrust makes me arch my back off of the bed. Quinn starts pressing wet kisses all over my twitching neck. "So beautiful." She murmurs so quietly that I almost don't hear it but I do hear it and it's said with so much love and admiration that it makes me want her more but it's physically impossible to get anymore closer than we already are. "So sexy." She growls... and that's when shit got real.

Her thrusts become quicker, harder. She's pounded into me with no remorse for how I might be taking it and it's turning me on even more. "Harder, baby." I plead, trying hard to keep my eyes open.

Quinn lifts her head from my neck and leans her forehead against mine as she thrust into me. We make eye contact. Her usual light hazel green eyes have darkened considerably. The sweat on her skin mixed with the sweat covering mine makes our slick bodies slide together. The feeling is so delicious. "I don't want to hurt you."

She thrusts harder anyways and I have to admit that I probably will be sore tomorrow but I can't worry about that now. All I can worry about is how amazing it feels to have her this deep inside me, rolling her hips and slamming into my pussy as hard as she can manage.

I lean up to kiss her, whimpering lightly because I want to show her the amount of pleasure she's showing me. When she gets that certain spot deep inside me I groan, low and animalistic as I bite down on her bottom lip. My eyes close, no longer being able to keep them open. The pleasure is to great. "Right there," I moan against her lips before wrapping an arm around her neck and slowly grinding my hips upward.

My movements cause her gasp and then her hands move to my back, picking me up and making me sit on her lap. The new position causes me to open my eyes and look at her smirking face. "You wanna cum, you ride my fat cock."

She's teasing me from earlier but I also know she's doing this because she wants to enjoy the view of my breasts bouncing with each thrust. "Fine with me." I say breathlessly before I start rolling my hips on her cock.

Quinn is still gripping my back but trust me, I'm doing all the work. I can feel my muscles burning. Everything burns but it's the good kind of burn, the one that means that my orgasm is approaching quickly.

"I'm gonna cum." My wife whispers, biting her bottom lip harshly.

The walls of my pussy are chocking her dick, I can feel it. I'm close to.

A few thrusts later, I'm one second away from coming when the blonde picks me up again, my legs wrapping quickly around her legs, and slams me against the wall closest to us, ramming into me while one hand goes down to massage my clit. That's all it takes.

My eyes are rolling into the back of my head as my whole body explodes in pleasure. Quinn keeps thrusting though and keeps rubbing my clit. I want to tell her that I'm too sensitive but right as the words are about to make it out of my mouth I feel another orgasm approaching.

Dear God, this woman is trying to kill me. "Fuck, baby. Right there! Right there! Yes!" I scream in pleasure and when I feel my wife's cum sliding around inside me, I cum around her cock.

I feel weightless.

I feel like I'm falling.

My back feels like it's sliding down.

My ass hurts when both me and Quinn fall on the floor in a sweaty heap of pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update, long chapter &amp; smut! This chapter just has it all, doesn't it? I updated so quick because work has been slow so I had to dick around more often than usual. Uh, next chapter should be up around next Saturday, maybe next Sunday. Depends. <strong>

**I want to know what job you think Quinn should have while they're in Lima. I'm not sure which direction to go so I figured I'd just ask you all (:**

**My wife has been reading me The Hunger Games- this is completely not related to anything having to do with this story- & I really like it but I'm hoping the girl ends up with Peeta instead of that stupid idiot Gale. I'm curious to know if any of you have read the books & know who she ends up with & how that comes about. Don't worry about giving me a spoiler. I love to know the ending to things before I get attached to them & waste my time. Ha.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	32. Time for real life

**Ordinary Girl: Chapter 32 - Time for real life**

**QUINN'S POV:**

I'm not like Rachel. In fact, we're really complete opposites. Rachel is driven and passionate. She's always known what to do with her life. But me? I haven't the slightest clue. I want to believe that I could do anything my heart desires but then reality sets in and I've got a family to take care of and bills to pay. I know me and Rachel are equals, I know that we're in life's journey together but I'm not about to let her get a job just because I don't know what I want to do with my life.

Being a Fabray is a responsibility. We're strong. If all that's true then why do I feel like I'm two steps away from falling apart? The real world is literally knocking at my door and I can't ignore it. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to face it just yet. I'm suppose to be ready though. I'm no longer in high school and I'm bitching about life being too much for me?

God I'm such a puss.

Frustration over taking me I close the lap top, put my face in my hands on the table and groan. It's been two weeks and I haven't found one job I would actually _enjoy_ doing. Michael told me that he gave my name to a few of his friends down here and I've gotten a few interviews. I'm just not sure if I'd want them. Don't get me wrong, if I'm offered a job I'll take it for the sake of my family. Rachel though, she said something to me that made me think.

We were eating ice cream, her's vegan, with Gabe the other day and she talked about job hunting. She told me that she wanted me to find a job that made me feel passion, like singing and acting does with her. I brushed it off, telling her that I didn't need that and that not all people live their lives doing a job they love and they're still happy. Of course she wouldn't be Rachel if she didn't pout and go on about how I deserved to do something I loved.

I acted like it wasn't something I craved but after working at Breadstix for a long time and dealing with shitty tippers and picky customers maybe I do want a job that I'd actually enjoy.

When I lift my head up- "Ah!" I shriek and jump back as Rachel smiles at me, standing at the other end of the table.

She giggles, grabbing the computer. "Jumpy there, baby? You done with this?"

I release the tight grip on my heart that I had from earlier and nod my head. "Mhm."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she walks around the table to sit in my unoccupied lap. "You got your thinking face on." She informs me as she wraps her arm around my neck. I wrap mine around her waste, taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair. She just took a shower. "Kiss for your thoughts?"

Rachel doesn't give me time to answer when she leans down to peck my lips softly. Licking my lips I say, "It's nothing interesting."

"Bore me then." She says.

I groan. "Stubborn ass." I pinch her ass playfully and she swats my shoulder.

Her brown eyes bore into mine. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Jobs." I answer simply. "Is Gabe down for a nap?"

She nods. "What about them?"

Shrugging, I break eye contact. I don't want her to see the vulnerability in my eyes. "I just don't know what I want to do with my life. As a career I mean."

Those brown doe eyes show so much understanding in them when she forces my chin up with her fingertips. "That's okay." Her tiny hand gently stroke my jaw line.

I grip her wrist out of instinct and force it to my lap, giving her a serious look. "Maybe for teenagers without a family to support. Not for me though."

"Quinn," She starts. "you put too much pressure on yourself. You'll figure out with time, babe."

"I don't have time, Rach!" I remind her. "There's a little boy in that room" I point to the hallway. "who's growing up every single day. I don't want him to be six and me just then be figuring out my life."

My wife's eyes searches mine for a long moment. "You'll figure everything about before then."

I shake my head. "You don't know that though."

"I do though." She says sternly. "Because you're Quinn Fabray. You could do anything you want. Take some career aptitude tests. Google some careers you might be interested in. Just look into different options. You'll figure it all out. All of it." I open my mouth to say something but then she grips my face and looks right into my soul it feels like. "I believe in you, Quinn. You're my wife. You're my forever and I believe you'll figure it out."

With a hard swallow I look away before looking back at her innocent, loving eyes. "Maybe I should just become a realtor."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Baby, quit! Believe in yourself like I believe in you." She pouts then pauses. "Like Gabe believes in you."

And just like that I know I've got to follow my dream, even if I'm not sure what it is. I owe it to myself, my wife and my son.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

"Well she better figure it out quick. I hate to break it to you, diva but you can't survive on love alone." Kurt tells me as me, him, and Gabriel shop at our local super market. Yes, Kurt and me and friends again. We both apologized to one another and buried the hatchet. I just informed him of my prior conversation with Quinn about her career path options.

Shrugging I grab a few boxes of Mac & Cheese since it's on sale. "I never said we could. I just simply said that I want her to do something she'd love. It hurts me to think that she could be spending the rest of her life doing some mundane job that she loathes when she's giving me the chance to chase after my biggest dream. It seems so..." I trail off not knowing the right word.

Kurt does though as he gently says, "Unfair?"

I simply nod. "Yes." I look down at my son in the basket who's playing with his toy trucks. "I don't regret anything in my life, I really don't but I can't help but feel as if it's a tad unfair. I mean, Quinn has given up literally everything in order to make me give up as little as possible. I feel... guilty. She's had to get her GED, she's had to get a job, she's had to pay bills, she's had to do everything and what have I done in return? Nothing."

My best friend walks along side me as we go into the bathroom material isle. "All of those were her decisions though, Rachel." He reminds me. "Let us not forget that she's the one that got you pregnant in the first place."

"After I basically forced myself on her!" I laugh lightly at the memory of me basically forcing her pants down and her cock into my mouth. "Rather or not she got me pregnant, I was a willing participant. And now, after everything she's done- every crappy tip and uptight customer at Breadstix- she deserves to have a job she likes. I want my wife happy. That's all."

He nods in understanding as place some toilet paper in the cart. "Yeah but at the same time you two have Gabriel and unlike most high school kids trying to figure out their futures you two have bills to pay and things to buy. One of you has to be the stable one, for his sake." He points to my son, who's busy sucking on that damn pacifier I can't get him off of.

Maybe Kurt is right. Maybe the advice I gave Quinn earlier was just me being unrealistic. Maybe we both can't follow our dreams. I know what I've got to do. I can't let Quinn make another sacrifice for me. I won't let her.

* * *

><p>After I get home and unpack all of the groceries and put Gabe down for his nap I wait patiently for my wife to get off work. I've been job hunting for the past hour or so, even applied for some online. I'm feeling quite proud of myself. I almost feel like an adult.<p>

Just as I'm praising myself for being so utterly amazing I hear the front door open. No doubt it's Quinn because Noah works until nearly midnight tonight. "Is that you, baby?" I ask from the couch as I close the laptop.

She doesn't respond until she's walking into the living room towards me, a half grin plastered on her face. "Expecting someone else?"

I shake my head, stretch myself over the couch so I'm laying down on my back, head slightly slanted up by the arm of the couch. "Never." I motion for my wife to come into my arms and she does, kicking off her shoes before she lays her body fully on top of mine, her head coming to rest on my chest. I softly run my hands through her choppy blonde locks. "How was work?"

A groan is released against my chest as she grumbles. "Painful. I could use a foot massage." She lifts her head up to look at me hopefully.

Why not? "Wash your feet first and you've got yourself a deal."

Her beautiful full smile appears as she climbs off me. "I'll go shower real quick. Don't you move." She demands and scampers to go our bathroom. I sit up as I wait for her.

Ten minutes later she's back dressed in a black white beater and grey sleep shorts with socks on. She hands me the lotion and puts her feet in my lap, smiling happily. "Lotion?" I questions.

She nods as I rip her socks off. "I don't get these often so I wanted to go all out."

I laugh and squirt some lotion on my hands before I start to massage her feet. A low moan escapes her. "Feel good?"

"God yes." She laughs softly, groaning when I massage harder. "What'd you and Gabe do today?"

"Grocery shopping." I inform her. "Nothing special but I was talking to Kurt earlier and, well I think that I should get a job."

The blonde laughs again, only this time it's at my proposal. "Good one."

I'm offended she thinks I'm joking. "I'm serious."

She shakes her head. "You can't. You've got school."

"You had school and you still had a job."

There's a moment of silence and she just look at me. "That's different." She dismisses it.

I pause. "How?"

"Because that was me, Rach." She says and looks at me. "Why do you suddenly want a job? What did Kurt say to you?"

A sigh escapes me. "Nothing. I just think that it's time I carry my own weight around here. You do everything."

She scoffs. "I hardly do anything! If anybody needs to start carrying their own weight around here it's me."

My eyebrows furrow. How in the world does she think that _she's _the slacker? "Quinn, you're the one with the job."

"And the one who's not in school." She motions with her hands for me to not say anything. "You're not getting a job. Conversation over."

I continue to massage her feet but that doesn't mean I'm happy with her. "Why don't you want me to get a job?" I question her after a few moments of silence.

Her green hazel eyes flash with something. Guilt maybe? She takes a deep sigh before speaking. "Because I've made you give up enough already. School is already hard enough for you as it is and you remember how much I was gone with work and school. I barely had time for anything else. You need to focus on school and your career, baby." Her voice is so soft and gentle it's hard to argue with. "Let me handle everything else."

"No." I say softly. "That would be unfair of me."

"Not if I tell you that it's not." She informs me. "Rachel, please just drop the whole job thing? I like taking care of you and Gabriel. That's what makes me happy so just let me do it."

We're both quiet for a few minutes as I switch feet, massaging the one with a small freckle on it. Then I remember something she said earlier. "You didn't make me give up anything, you know."

Her eyes are still closed when she answers me, having closed when silence took over us. "I didn't make you but you still gave up a lot for this."

"You did too." I remind her. "You're just more humble about it."

She doesn't respond but I don't expect her to. A few more minutes pass by until she speaks up. "I want to be an actress." When my eyes snap up to her in surprise, she's looking at me shyly. "I probably don't have much a shot but that's what I want. I don't need college for it, which is good because we don't need to be paying off student loans for the rest of our lives. Once we make it New York I'm going to start that career. Until then I'll be finding another job with better pay and more benefits. You focus on graduating and let me worry about money." She grins suddenly. "There will be plenty of time for me to mooch off of you once you're rich and famous."

I giggle at her and then stop massaging her feet. "All done. Your turn!" I hand her the lotion and then adjust myself so my feet are on her lap.

She groans but squirts some lotion onto her hands and starts massaging my feet. "You know how our relationship was in the beginning?" My wife questions me.

A smile spreads over my face at the thought. "Yeah. It was all sex, sickeningly sweet talk, and sex." She nods in agreement. "Why?"

"My mom always told me that things would be different after a while, the love would soft of... not fade but kind of dim. Like it wouldn't be as consuming or-"

I cut her off. "Are you saying that our love is dim now?" I ask, anger boiling up inside me because that is not _at all _how I feel about our relationship.

Her gentle laugh confuses me. "That's not at all what I'm saying. I'm saying the opposite." She pauses to get back on her previous mind track. "When my mom told me that I just kind of shrugged it off but I was thinking in my head that she was wrong, that we were different but I thought it was foolish of me to think that." I smile softly. Quinn is my little hopeless romantic. "And all this time I've been waiting for our love to quiet down and not be so consuming and it hasn't. Don't get me wrong, it has changed. I love you differently than I did a year ago but even though it's changed it hasn't stopped being so consuming."

"What's the point of you telling me this, baby?" I question quietly, a small grin still present on my face.

Quinn continues to massage my feet as she speaks. "I'm telling you this because as naive as it sounds I don't think it will ever change. I think we're a one in a million relationship. I don't think that our love will ever stop consuming me and-"

I couldn't handle it anymore. Her words, they were so beautiful and sweet and yes maybe these thoughts were naive but none of that matters. Like she said, we're one in a million. I lunge forward and pull her into a searing kiss. So much passion flows through us. I pity anyone who will never experience this.

When I pull away, I give her eskimo kisses and whisper, "I'm so in love with you."

She just grins and cups my cheek to bring me into another kiss.

Real life is slowly creeping up on us but as long as I have this woman beside me I know that we'll survive anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a fluffy chapter, I know! <strong>

**Next one is kinda the same way but with more smut.**

**I know it's been a long time between my updates but life has just gotten hold of me. Plus, there was this thing on FanFiction about stories with smut in them being deleted so I was on high alert for a few weeks. Hah.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
